Liberté d'avenir
by Deathgothika
Summary: Nous n'avons qu'une liberté: celle de nous battre pour conquérir notre avenir, car tous nous portons des chaînes, qu'elles soient faîtes d'acier ou de soie.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire de One Piece et des personnages appartiennent à Oda Eiichiro.

Je voudrai dire un grand merci à ma béta lectrice qui prend le temps de me corriger. La patience de m'expliquer et de me conseiller. Merci à toi _Yuki-Neko-Yume. _

Je dédicace ce prologue à _Feather Shining_. En remerciement pour m'avoir fais découvrir le monde des citations.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Liberté d'avenir **

**Prologue : La Dame et l'As**

_Pont du Mobydick_

- Pour notre nouveau commandant… Hip hip hip…

- Hourra !

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Le Mobydick était amarré prêt d'une ile inhabitée. Marco avait préférer faire halte ici. Il savait que la majorité de l'équipage, pour ne pas dire la totalité, ne serait pas opérationnel pour guider le navire à tête de baleine en pleine nuit. La fête ne faisait que commencer et beaucoup de ses frères avaient déjà du mal à garder leur équilibre.

Les pirates buvaient, mangeaient et trinquaient en l'honneur de leur nouveau commandant, sous le regard amusé de leur père spirituel : Barbe Blanche.

- Alors Ace qu'est ce que ça te fait d'entrer dans la cour des grands ?

Thatch avait passé son bras par-dessus ses épaules dans un geste fraternel. Il avait, dans le même mouvement, rempli à nouveau son verre.

- Marchi Tachglop !

Ace avait avalé de travers en voulant répondre. Il était trop pressé de goûter à tout ce qui avait été préparé rien que pour lui !

- Eh ! doucement, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout ça ne va pas s'envoler !

- Et demain on refait la fête au port ! Je suis sur que des tas de filles rêvent déjà de notre commandant de seconde division ! Et de moi surtout!

Un rire général répondit à la remarque de Kuriel, le commandant de la dixième division. Il n'était pas le plus séduisant d'entre eux. Son physique avait plus tendance à éloigner les femmes, plutôt que de les attirer.

- Mais pour le moment, Mangeons, buvons et chantons mes frères !

- Ouais !

* * *

Ace était appuyé au bastingage, il regardait la lune refléter sur la mer à l'horizon. Quelle sacrée soirée… ils avaient tous abusé des bonne choses et il pouvait entendre derrière lui les ronflements des pirates qui n'avaient pas eu le courage de se traîner jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Il réfléchissait au chemin parcouru jusque là, il n'aurait jamais pensé devenir l'un des commandants de l'Empereur Barbe Blanche. Le pirate senti une présence derrière lui et se demanda qui avait encore le courage de tenir debout après avoir consommé autant d'alcool. Marco s'appuya sur la rambarde à ses côtés.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A tout, et rien à la fois. Je me demande juste ce que l'avenir me réservait maintenant.

- Te fais pas de souci pour ça, je suis sur qu'il t'a prévu plein d'aventures.

Ace sourit à la remarque du phénix.

- Allez, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, surtout si on remet ça demain soir !

* * *

Tout était calme et rien ne venait perturber le silence de la nuit. La lune éclairait faiblement l'intérieur de la chambre et un couple qui y dormait profondément.

Aucune des deux personnes endormit dans le lit n'avait senti la présence des deux silhouettes entièrement vêtues de noir. Le capuchon de leur cape ne laissait apparaître que le bas de leur visage. Ils étaient postées de chaque côté du lit et écoutaient les respirations calmes des deux dormeurs. Les deux ombres se rapprochèrent doucement et sortirent simultanément une dague en argent.

La première releva sensiblement la tête, regardant sa compagne qui ne détournait pas les yeux du visage de la femme sommeillant devant elle. Elle finit par arrêter son observation et fixa son regard d'encre dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis. Un seul signe de l'homme aura suffi pour donner le signal. Un court ballet de lames fit refléter sur le lit l'éclat de la lune, avant de s'abattre sur le cou de leur cible respective, sans hésitation.

L'homme et la femme se réveillèrent sous la douleur. Ils portèrent leurs mains à leurs gorges. Surement dans l'espoir futile de faire cesser le flot continu de sang. Celui ci commençait à imprégner les draps du lit et à couler au sol.

Les deux assassins s'étaient écartés. Ils attendaient que le dernier souffle de vie quittât leurs proies. Après encore quelques secondes où des spasmes animèrent les corps des deux malheureux, le silence se fit de nouveau dans la chambre.

L'homme finit par se détourner du corps devant lui ; il était temps de partir. Il commença à se diriger calmement vers la porte, mais finit par se retourner vers le lit quand il sentit que son binôme ne le suivait pas.

- Lîn ?

La jeune femme continuait de fixer le couple devant elle, et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. L'assassin tenta de déchiffrer les sentiments reflétés dans les yeux onyx. Culpabilité et tristesse. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'effectuer ce genre de mission avec la princesse. Mais son aîné l'avait prévenu de sa sensibilité à l'égard de leur cible.

- Es-tu prête ?

Elle sursauta en entendant enfin la voix de son compagnon et se décida à faire le tour du lit, sans marcher dans la flaque de sang à ses pieds.

- J'arrive Jake.

Le regard de l'assassin fixa brièvement la cicatrice qui barrait la joue gauche de la jeune femme.

- Tout va bien?

Elle se contenta d'un signe de tête en réponse. Le plus important pour le moment était de quitter cet endroit.

* * *

Ils longeaient les couloirs. Ceux-ci n'étaient que peu éclairés malgré l'heure tardive. C'est cela qui leur permettaient de repérer aisément les torches des factions qui patrouillaient. Les éviter n'en était que plus facile.

Lîn ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait pu faire ce couple pour avoir mérité un tel sort. Elle ne le saurait sûrement jamais. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que quelqu'un avait payé la guilde le prix fort pour les voir disparaître de cette terre.

Plus que deux couloirs et ils seraient enfin dehors. Il ne resterait que la cour à traverser pour rejoindre leur bateau et disparaître, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus. Lîn vit passer une ombre devant l'une des fenêtres de ce long couloir. Elle reconnu sa chimère sous sa forme de corbeau. Jake aussi l'avait remarquée.

- Espérons qu'il n'y a que nous qui l'ayons vue…

- Lorkarn ne fait que veiller sur nous.

- Non, c'est sur toi qu'il doit veiller.

L'assassin lui lança un rapide regard, auquel elle répondit par un nouveau signe de tête.

Enfin le dernier couloir. Ils avaient accéléré le pas, quand Lîn s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte, une sensation étrange lui serrant le cœur. Jake se tourna immédiatement vers elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une explosion se produisit dans la pièce devant elle et la porte vola en éclat. Le souffle les envoya durement frapper le mur du couloir derrière eux.

Jake tomba au sol, complètement sonné. Des éclats avaient touché son visage et il pouvait sentir du sang couler le long de celui-ci. L'assassin tenta de lever le bras pour essuyer le liquide carmin qui lui brouillait la vue, quand il sentit une violente douleur à l'épaule. Il posa son autre main dessus par réflexe. L'habillage de fer de la porte l'avait transpercée de part en part. Il devait l'enlever. Jake serra la mâchoire et tira violement sur le morceau qui dépassait. Le raclement du métal contre ses os fut plus dur à supporter que la douleur en elle-même. Il finit par essuyer ses yeux du mieux qu'il pouvait et tourna le regard vers Lîn.

La jeune femme était au sol, elle se maintenait le ventre en gémissant. Son visage couvert lui aussi de sang. L'assassin se rapprocha difficilement. Il écarta les mains de son amie pour constater les dégâts. Le coté gauche de son ventre ne ressemblait plus qu'à une énorme plaie sanguinolente.

- Merde! Lîn, parle-moi…

Seul un gémissement lui répondit. Il devait la sortir de la et vite, la sonnerie d'alerte se mettant tout à coup à résonner dans les couloirs et des gardes venaient d'apparaître au bout de celui ci.

- Eh vous ! Ne bougez pas !

Pas le temps de rejoindre l'extérieur par la cour… Ce côté-ci du château donnait directement sur la falaise, c'était leur seule chance. Il souleva Lîn, pour essayer de caler son bras du mieux qu'il pouvait par dessus ses épaules, et, malgré la douleur, eu la force de se jeter par la fenêtre la plus proche, directement dans la mer en contrebas.

**« C'est le destin qui décide de mêler ses cartes, et nous jouons »**

A suivre…


	2. chapitre 1: Rencontre

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire de One Piece appartient à Oda Eiichiro.

Je voudrai dire un grand merci à ma béta lectrice qui prend le temps de me corriger. La patience de m'expliquer et de me conseiller. Merci à toi _Yuki-Neko-Yume._

Remerciement particulier_ à FeatherShining, Only Ju et Kisara Hamagasaki_ pour leur rewiews.

Je remercie aussi tout les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont ajoutés ma fanfic dans leurs alertes.

* * *

**Liberté d'avenir**

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre. 

_Ocean du Nouveau Monde, 2 mois plus tard :_

Une petite embarcation dérivait tranquillement au fil des courants de l'océan du Nouveau Monde. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait ni attiré l'attention de monstres marins, ni essuyé de tempête. Une bonne chose pour les deux personnes présentes à son bord.

Une jeune femme brune regardait l'horizon, surveillant les dangers potentiels qui pouvaient apparaitre à tout moment.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu accompagnée Yumiko ?

La brune soupira et se tourna vers son amie. Lîn était allongée sur le fond du bateau observant le ciel, avec sa chimère sous la forme d'un chat noir roulée en boule contre son flanc.

La princesse avait posé cette question sèchement. Elle en voulait à son amie d'avoir insisté pour l'accompagner, mêlant son père à cette décision quand elle avait refusé. Celui-ci avait été catégorique : partir pour une nouvelle mission, oui, mais hors de question que ce fût seule. Il avait failli perdre sa fille et il n'était pas question que cela arrive une nouvelle fois. La princesse avait eu beau objecter, il n'avait pas plié. Le roi était même prêt à imposer à la jeune femme la présence d'Akio, son frère jumeau, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Elle posa la main sur son cœur. Un étrange lien la reliait à son frère depuis qu'ils étaient enfants chacun pouvait ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Les bonnes comme les mauvaises. Son frère était d'un naturel possessif et surprotecteur envers elle. Ressentir ses émotions empêchait la jeune femme de réfléchir, elle perdait rapidement ses moyens. Seule la distance l'atténuait, ne leur laissant que ressentir les émotions les plus fortes. Mais Lîn devait avouer que ce lien avait eu un certain avantage.

- Parce que tu as besoin d'une présence à tes côtés. Et je sais que Jake ne voudrait pas que je te laisse seule.

Yumiko sentit son cœur se serrer au souvenir de leur retour de mission. D'après Lorkarn, une explosion avait eu lieu, perturbant leur sortie du château. Il les avait vu sauter d'une fenêtre, mais n'avait pas pu les rattraper avant qu'ils ne touchassent la mer. La chimère les avait finalement retrouvés échoués sur le rivage, tous les deux inconscients et proches de la mort. Depuis qu'il les avait ramenés, Jake ne s'était pas réveillé et Lîn n'était sortie de son propre coma que deux semaines après leur retour sur l'ile du Dragon.

- Comment va ta blessure ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander Yumiko.

- Elle est pratiquement cicatrisée… et je n'ai pas besoin de Baby Sitter.

Elle avait répondu une nouvelle fois sèchement, ne se souciant pas du regard blessé de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas dit à ton réveil que tu aurais voulu ne pas survivre à cette blessure…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça, pas plus que je ne sais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Si j'ai été volontaire pour aller chercher ce trésor, c'est pour leur prouver que je ne suis pas une incapable.

- Je ne t'ai pas accompagnée à la demande du conseil, si c'est ce que tu crois, alors retrouve le sourire s'il te plaît. Profite plutôt du fait que nous avons sept jours rien qu'à nous deux et que nous sommes sur l'océan.

Lîn avait fini par se redresser, pour faire plus facilement face à Yumiko. L'océan… Il l'avait toujours fascinée. Il symbolisait pour elle cette liberté à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais droit. Même lorsqu'elle monterait sur le trône. La princesse pouvait passer des heures à le regarder du balcon de sa chambre. Elle y avait passé tellement peu de temps pendant son entrainement, que c'était le seul réconfort qu'elle y avait trouvé après les dures journées, les dures nuits et les punitions. Lîn avait pris cette habitude petite fille. Les entrainements n'étaient pas de tout repos. Les rater signifiait finir en cellule, seule dans le noir. Blessée ou non, si elle avait de la chance, avec ou sans eau ni nourriture.

C'est dans une de ces cellules qu'elle avait rencontrée Yumiko. Elles s'étaient soutenues l'une l'autre. Durant les combats, elle avait mis en place un système pour perdre chacune leur tour ou finir ex-æquo. Cela rendait les punitions moins régulières. Jake comprit rapidement leur petit manège. Au lieu de les dénoncer, il décida d'y participer. C'est cela qui les avait tous rapprochés, même si elle soupçonnait que ses deux amis éprouvaient plus que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre.

Lîn chassa rapidement ses mauvais souvenirs. Yumiko avait raison. A quoi bon lui en vouloir, autant profiter de l'instant. On lui en avait tellement prit ! La jeune femme lui fit un micro sourire auquel la brune répondit brièvement. Celle-ci reprit son observation de l'horizon et finit par apercevoir un navire au loin.

- Merde, un bateau, et pas le genre petit modèle…

Lîn se leva et regarda le pavillon noir, qui flottait paresseusement au vent. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bien le distinguer. Juste la caractéristique tête de mort, propre aux hors-la-loi des océans.

- Des pirates, c'est bien notre veine… Peut être qu'ils ne nous ont pas remarquées. Au cas où, prépare toi à te défendre…

* * *

_Pont du Mobydick, vaisseau de l'Empereur Barbe Blanche :_

- Bateau en vue ! hurla le pirate qui était à la vigie.

- Ah ! Enfin un peu d'action, remarqua Thatch. Combien ?

- Deux mon commandant !

- Deux navires ?

- Non, deux personnes. Deux femmes.

Cette dernière observation éveilla largement l'intérêt des pirates présents sur le pont. Ceux ci se dirigèrent directement sur le bastingage, dans l'espoir d'être les premiers à apercevoir les occupantes du bateau.

- Il n'y a pas de pavillon, remarqua Marco, que faisons-nous Oyaji (1)?

Barbe blanche se cala plus confortablement sur son siège.

- Allons à leur rencontre, et tachez de ne pas les effrayer avec vos sales têtes, mes fils, compris ?

Les exclamations outrées et heureuses d'avoir une distraction de ses fils lui arracha un énorme rire.

* * *

- Lîn, ils viennent à notre rencontre…

- Kuso… (2) Restons calme. Au cas où, Lorkarn nous aidera à nous sortir de là.

Elle baissa le regard vers le chat toujours allongé au sol. A ces mots, celui ci ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira dans un long bâillement et amorça sa transformation. Une ombre noire, semblable à un brouillard, commença à le recouvrir. Au bout de quelques secondes, un bec noir émergea de l'obscurité, rapidement suivi par deux ailes déployées et enfin tout le corps d'un corbeau apparut.

Lîn caressa le dos de sa chimère avant que celle-ci ne se décidât à prendre son envol et à tourner haut dans le ciel, autour du bateau qui se rapprochait rapidement d'elles.

* * *

Thatch observa attentivement les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient mises debout et attendait la suite des événements.

Elles portaient les mêmes vêtements. Un pantalon noir et un bustier de la même couleur. Une longue cape, noire également, recouvrait leurs épaules. La plus grande devait avoir tout au plus vingt trois ou vingt cinq ans. Brune, les cheveux semi bouclés, mi longs. Le pirate ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux d'ici, mais la vue d'ensemble était déjà très agréable à regarder.

La plus jeune devait avoir dix huit ou dix neuf ans pas plus. Ses cheveux noirs étaient remontés en chignon. Sa frange volait doucement avec la brise. Là encore il ne pouvait pas distinguer correctement ses yeux. Elle avait une longue cicatrice sur la joue gauche et Thatch se demanda comment on avait pu abîmer un visage aussi fin. Il vit un éclat refléter sous sa gorge. Surement un bijou dont il ne pouvait pas distinguer la forme. Il sourit de satisfaction. Elles étaient loin d'être laides, et apporteraient peut être un peu d'animation sur leur bateau. Il ne suffisait qu'à rester poli et courtois, ce qui serait le plus dur vu l'état d'excitation de l'équipage.

- Alors mesdemoiselles, on est perdues ? finit-il par demander, une fois qu'elles fussent à portée de voix.

- Pas du tout, répondit la plus jeune.

Thatch comprit qu'elle dirigeait leur petit duo. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

- Allons, montez donc à bord qu'on discute un peu.

Des ricanements se firent entendre derrière lui, rapidement calmés par le regard noir qu'il lança à la ronde.

Yumiko se tourna vers Lîn. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. La princesse soupira, avant de murmurer un « on n'a pas vraiment le choix » Elles attachèrent leur bateau au navire à tête de baleine grâce à l'une des amarres, et agrippèrent ensuite l'échelle de corde qui venait de leur être lancée. Elles montèrent rapidement à bord, restant dos au bastingage. Elles n'auraient ainsi qu'à sauter si la situation dégénérait. Le pirate qui leur avait lancé l'invitation s'approcha lentement d'elle, avec un sourire qu'il voulait amical.

- Alors Mesdemoiselles, que faîtes-vous seules sur une mer dangereuse comme celle-ci ?

Thatch s'était rapproché. Il voulait voir de plus près le visage de Lîn. Il observa un instant les prunelles sombres de la jeune femme et vit que son collier n'était composé que d'un simple anneau en argent, accroché à un ruban noir. Le pirate leva la main, prêt à la toucher. La princesse ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et décocha un coup de pied en avant. Thatch, surpris, recula. La jeune femme allait lancer un autre coup pour l'écarter un peu plus, quand elle sentit son bras être retenu par une main. Celle-ci la tira brusquement en arrière et elle se retrouva bloquée, dos contre quelqu'un. Lîn allait se dégager quand une voix lui ordonna de ne pas bouger.

- Allons. Doucement mignonne…

**« Une vraie rencontre, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin »**

A suivre…

(1)Oyaji : père en Japonais

(2)Kuso : merde en Japonais


	3. Chapitre 2: Départ

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire de One Piece appartient à Oda Eiichiro.

Je voudrai dire un grand merci à ma béta lectrice qui prend le temps de me corriger. La patience de m'expliquer et de me conseiller. Merci à toi _Yuki-Neko-Yume._

Remerciement particulier à _FeatherShining, Only Ju et Kisara Hamagasaki_ pour leur rewiews.

Je remercie aussi tout les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont ajoutés ma fanfic dans leur alerte.

Le rythme de parution de ma fic sera de 1 chapitre toute les deux semaines !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Liberté d'avenir**

Chapitre 2 : Départ

_Pont du Mobydick :_

- Allons. Doucement ma mignonne…

Lîn serra les dents. Comment ce type avait réussi à se glisser derrière elles si facilement ? Il leur avait coupé leur possibilité de fuite…Elle donna un coup de coude en arrière pour se dégager. Elle entendit un grognement et se retourna pour voir qui l'avait immobilisée. La jeune femme se retrouva face à la véritable caricature du pirate telle qu'elle imaginait.

Grand et gras. Le torse velu. Un bandana retenait ses cheveux noirs longs et sales. Il lui manquait même quelques dents. Il fit un pas vers elle.

- Eh eh ma jolie… Tu sais, je préfèrerai avoir un petit bisou…

Lîn recula. Elle se concentra au maximum, prête à combattre. Qu'il essaye d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et son cœur risquait de palpiter au bout de sa dague. Yumiko se rapprocha de son amie. Elle surveillait en même temps les pirates autours elles.

- Laisse tomber Teach ! C'est plus le genre de fille de notre « bébé commandant » !

Le dénommé Teach arrêta de marcher vers Lîn et regarda en direction de l'homme qui avait prononcé ces paroles. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Elle ne distingua qu'un chapeau haut de forme et n'entendit que le claquement d'une cape.

- Ouais, vous avez sans doute raison commandant Vista. Mais là je crois qu'il est plus occupé à prendre son petit déj !

L'ensemble des pirates se tournèrent alors vers un autre point sur leur gauche. Les deux jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher de suivre leur mouvement. Ils regardaient tous un jeune homme assis en tailleur sur un tonneau. Il mangeait de la viande, posées sur un plat sur ses jambes croisées. Complètement absorbé par sa nourriture, il ne se rendait pas compte que tout le monde le fixaient. Il avala deux trois morceaux et finit par apercevoir qu'il était le centre d'attention.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. On se disait juste que notre « bébé commandant » voudrait peut être rencontré cette jeune fille !

- Pas de drague pendant le petit déj... Bébé commandant ?

Apparemment, il venait de se rendre seulement compte que ses camarades se fichaient de lui. Il sauta de son tonneau en jetant les restes de son repas sur un tas d'os, déjà bien conséquent, posé à même le sol. Il se dirigea directement vers le pirate qui l'avait insulté.

- Répète un peu ça Curiel !

Le pirate se mit à rire.

- Je trouve que ce surnom te va à ravir… Bébé commandant !

Lîn observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une parfaite diversion. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce Teach qui s'était approché de nouveau et lui avait saisi le poignet. Il la tira vers lui et l'obligea à lui faire face. Lîn allait lui décocher une droite quand elle vit un éclair orange passer à coté d'elle et saisir le bras du pirate.

- Faut être plus galant avec les filles Teach.

La jeune femme ne fit pas attention à lui. Elle tentait de maitriser la douleur qui commençait à irradier son poignet. Teach tourna la tête et regarda l'autre homme un instant, indécis. Il se ressaisit. Un sourire hypocrite apparut sur son visage.

- Bien sûr, mon _commandant…_

Le pirate relâcha le poignet de Lîn et s'éloigna, non sans lancer un regard pervers à la jeune femme. Elle même fit quelques pas en arrière et se rapprocha de Yumiko. Prête à réagir si un autre tentait quelque chose contre elle et son amie. L'homme qui l'avait aidé était toujours prés d'elle. Elle se rendit compte que c'était celui qui se disputait à l'instant avec son allié.

Elle avait aperçu son chapeau orange. Un collier de perle rouge était posé sur ses épaules. Il était torse nu et portait un bermuda et des chaussures noires. Lîn constata qu'il était plutôt musclé. Il avait un tatouage dans le dos, mais le pirate se retourna trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse le détailler. Il lui lança un sourire rassurant. La princesse fixa un instant ses yeux noirs et remarqua les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient ses joues et lui donnait un air d'adolescent, alors qu'il devait avoir à peu près son âge. Ses cheveux étaient noir également, mi-long. Il regarda vers la droite et se tourna légèrement. Lîn aperçu un tatouage sur son bras gauche. Le mot ASCE avec le S barré, ce qui la laissa un instant perplexe sur l'intelligence de ce commandant.

Un commandant ? Lui ? Commandant de qui d'ailleurs ? Lîn releva la tête vers le drapeau et Yumiko fit de même. La brune ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en reconnaissant enfin l'emblème qui dansait avec le vent.

- Kuso, Barbe Blanche, l'un des quatre Empereurs.

Un coup sourd fit trembler le pont au même moment. Un colosse muni d'une hallebarde s'approcha.

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas les effrayer !

- Oui Oyaji !

- Pardonner-les Mesdemoiselles, ils ont l'air rustre, mais peuvent êtres bien élevés. Guarara !

Une réponse offensée des pirates résonna dans l'air tandis que leur capitaine rit plus fort encore.

- Alors, reprit l'Empereur. Que font deux jeunes filles seules sur l'océan du Nouveau Monde ?

Un silence lui répondit. Lîn était loin d'être prête à lui révéler la raison de leur présence sur cette mer.

- Nous allons sur l'ile Vacio (1)

La princesse tourna la tête vers son amie et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard de reproche.

- L'ile Vide… Vous avez donc l'intention de récupérer son trésor.

- Cool ! Une chasse au trésor, ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai tout le monde ?

Une ovation générale répondit à Thatch. Celui-ci regarda son père spirituel pour voir s'il avait son approbation. Barbe Banche réfléchit un instant. Nombreux avaient été les pirates qui avaient tenté de récupérer ce trésor. Personne n'était jamais revenu de cette ile. Si deux gamines, seulement, voulaient tenter cette aventure, c'était qu'elles devaient posséder un avantage. Barbe Blanche fixa Lîn dans les yeux, la surplombant de ses six mètres de hauteur.

- Pas sans une carte…

- Il n'y a pas de carte.

- Alors peut être qu'une nuit parmi nous va vous permettre d'en trouver une. Marco, conduis-les dans une des cellules.

- Bien Oyaji.

Ça, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas prévu. Un homme blond s'approcha d'elles. Il les invita à le suivre. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement à descendre dans les entrailles du bateau à travers un long couloir.

- C'est ici.

Il ouvrit une porte et elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Marco referma derrière elles sans un mot et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans le noir total. Yumiko saisit immédiatement la main de son amie, d'horribles souvenirs revenant à sa mémoire. Lîn serra sa main pour la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il essaye juste de jouer avec nos nerfs. Profitons-en pour nous reposer.

La jeune femme tâtonna dans le noir, à la recherche d'une paroi. Une fois trouvée, elle attira Yumiko contre celle-ci. Elles s'assirent à même le sol contre le mur, l'une à côté de l'autre.

- Qu'allons nous faire ? demanda Yumiko, un peu plus calme.

Lîn réfléchi un instant. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, les entourant de ses bras. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et soupira.

- Profiter de la situation serait le plus logique. ils veulent trouver ce trésor ? Laissons les faires, ça ne peut que nous mâcher le travail.

- Il va falloir qu'ils s'y arrivent en moins d'une semaine.

- S'ils ne sont pas trop bêtes, ça devrait être faisable.

* * *

- Allons, mes fils, mettons le Cap sur l'ile Vacio.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez avoir une carte avant ? lui demanda Marco

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Oyaji, les interrompit Namyul, l'homme-poisson commandant de la huitième division, vous savez que les récifs entourant cette ile sont impossibles à traverser avec le Mobydick.

- Nous aviserons sur place.

Barbe Blanche regarda l'ensemble de ses fils. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir apprécié cette rencontre. L'empereur sourit. Son équipage avait trouvé une autre raison de faire la fête ce soir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut difficile pour les nombreux pirates ayant abusé du saké la veille. L'ile Vacio était en vue. Cependant, de nombreux récifs et pics rocheux émergeaient de l'océan. Ils empêchaient le Mobydick de s'approcher plus près.

Barbe Blanche avait envoyé chercher leurs invitées et celles-ci apparurent sur le pont. Lîn se cacha les yeux de la lumière du soleil. Le temps était magnifique. Le vent soufflait juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne fit pas trop chaud. Les deux jeunes femmes furent conduites devant Barbe Blanche qui était assis tranquillement sur son trône.

- Alors vous avez réfléchi ?

Lîn ne baissa pas le regard, loin d'être impressionnée. Si c'était vraiment un des Empereurs, le voir ainsi, couvert de perfusion, ne le mettait pas à son avantage. Mais s'il avait été reconnu comme l'homme le plus fort du monde, il devait bien y avoir une raison.

Barbe Blanche attendait patiemment une réponse. Le vent souffla légèrement, soulevant la cape de la jeune femme et l'empereur aperçut un tatouage sur son bras : Un dragon tribal aux yeux rouges, la gueule ouverte, son corps enroulé autour d'une dague.

- La moitié.

L'Empereur sortit de sa contemplation et releva sensiblement la tête. Un silence s'était installé autour d'eux. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort et Barbe Blanche aperçu le même tatouage sur le bras de Yumiko. Ses fils attendaient la suite des événements. Lîn reconnu quelques visages qu'elle avait aperçu la veille. Elle croisa le regard de Teach et celui-ci lui fit un sourire qui la fit frémir de dégout. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Barbe Blanche n'avait pas répondu à sa proposition.

- Vous pouvez garder la moitié du trésor. Je veux juste l'autre moitié… Et un objet en particulier.

- Quel objet ?

- Ça, c'est notre affaire.

Yumiko n'avait rien dit durant cette négociation. Lîn savait être persuasive quand elle le voulait. Elle se contentait d'observer les pirates autours d'eux et de calculer les possibilités de fuites imminentes.

- Très bien. Mais vous y allez seule, avec l'un de mes hommes. Votre amie reste avec nous.

Il avait reconnu ce tatouage, pour l'avoir vu il y a longtemps. Il savait de quoi son porteur pouvait être capable. Les séparer et garder l'amie de cette gamine à bord étaient les seules garanties qu'il n'arriverait rien à l'un de ses fils.

Lîn grimaça. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu ça. Les pirates était censés les accompagnées sur cette ile. Les deux amies devaient alors juste leur fausser compagnie. Il y avait décidément trop de place pour l'improvisation en ce moment. Yumiko allait objecter, quand la main de la princesse se retrouva à quelques centimètre de sa bouche, lui intimant de se taire.

- Bien... Mais s'il lui arrive quoi que se soit, Empereur des mers ou pas… Je vous jure que je vous les couperais sans hésitation.

Lîn croisa les bras, son regard déterminé. Barbe Blanche se contenta de rire face cette menace. Cette gamine avait du courage à revendre, ça lui plaisait.

- Vous n'avez peur de rien à ce que je vois. Bien, je laisse mes hommes décider qui aura la chance de vous accompagner.

Lîn se rapprocha de Yumiko, qui râlait contre l'inconscience de la jeune femme. Elle se contentait d'écouter les reproches que lui faisait sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci, à bout d'arguments, finit par soupirer. La brune lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Promets-moi de faire attention, chuchota-t-elle. Si le type qui t'accompagne n'est pas correct avec toi, cette ile regorge de danger… Il se pourrait qu'il ne puisse y survivre. Agis et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Ni pour les conséquences.

La princesse comprit le message. Elle n'avait pas le droit de tuer si l'ordre n'était pas direct, même pour protéger sa propre vie. Mais si les circonstances l'obligeaient, Yumiko la couvrirait. Quitte à désobéir à cette règle. C'était l'un des anciens conseils qui avaient mis cela en place. Certains assassins avaient pris le goût du sang et du meurtre. Il fallait donc protéger les innocents. Lîn trouvait cela hypocrite.

Elle ferma les yeux et ne put retenir le frisson qui la parcourut, quand elle se rappela ce qui attendait les assassins qui désobéissaient aux règles. Barbe Blanche avait tort, quand il disait qu'elle n'avait peur de rien.

Cependant, elle n'était pas prête à mettre la vie de son amie en danger.

_- Lorkarn ?_

Lîn appela son protecteur par la pensée. Le pouvoir télépathique de sa chimère était très utile.

-_ Oui Majesté ?_

_- Reste ici. Veilles sur Yumiko._

_- Très bien, mais faites bien attention à vous. Je ne veux pas échouer à vous protéger une seconde fois._

_- Si je suis encore en vie c'est que tu n'as pas échoué…_

Lîn entendit un croassement venir du ciel. Le corbeau était posé sur le mât. Elle lui lança un rapide regard.

Les pirates de leur coté, tentaient de choisir celui qui accompagnerait la jeune femme.

- Il faut quelqu'un de fort et d'inutile pour le navire pour le moment, disait Thatch, vous avez besoin de moi pour la cuisine, ou vous allé rapidement mourir de faim !

- Il faut quelqu'un qui sache se débrouiller seul en forêt et repérer les dangers qui peuvent s'y cacher.

- Et surtout, quelqu'un qui a un petit bateau, facile à manier pour passer ces récifs et arriver sur l'ile sans encombre.

- Et pourquoi pas…Un nouveau commandant de division qui aurait besoin de faire encore un peu ses preuves, ajouta Thatch.

De nombreux sourires entendus apparurent sur les visages des pirates. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver le principal intéressé… Le timing fut parfait quand ils le virent sortir de la salle commune du navire. Fidèle à lui-même, un croissant dans la main et un autre dans la bouche. Il en avala un bon morceau avant de saluer ses compagnons.

- Lut' tout le monde !

Ses frères se retournèrent d'un seul homme vers lui et les sourires affichés sur leurs visages lui firent couler une sueur froide dans le dos.

- Euh… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Oyaji ! Ace est volontaire !

Thatch hurla cela à Barbe Blanche. Ace sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et regarda le cuisinier en chef. Qu'est ce que son ami avait encore inventé ?

- Pour quoi faire?

- Tu pars à la chasse au trésor avec la gamine !

- Quoi ? Eh, j'ai rien demandé moi !

- Arrête de faire le modeste ! Tu es parfait pour ce rôle !

Vista lui donna une tape dans le dos et Ace regarda ses frères. Vaincu, il se contenta de grommeler. Il soupira quand il vit que l'un de ses hommes lui avait déjà rapporté son sac.

Lîn se contentait d'observer la scène sans rien dire. Alors c'était lui qui allait l'accompagner… Espérons qu'il soit plus doué pour chercher ce trésor que pour se faire tatouer son prénom ! Après réflexion, elle se dit que s'il était effectivement l'un des commandants de Barbe Blanche, il devait être loin d'être faible.

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention au faite qu'Ace s'était rapproché. Elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que le pirate lui saisît le poignet pour la jeter sur son épaule. Une douleur explosa dans son ventre suite à ce mouvement. La jeune femme retint difficilement un cri de souffrance quand elle se sentit passer par-dessus bord avec le pirate, pour atterrir sur une petite barque profilée à voile. Ace la remit sur ses pieds sans ménagement, pressé de ne plus entendre les moqueries de ses camarades. Il évita de justesse la claque qui passa à quelques centimètres de son visage tandis qu'il se penchait en arrière.

Finalement amusé, il démarra son Striker à l'aide de son fruit du démon, obligeant la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs à s'accrocher à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Cette brusque perte d'équilibre lui fit contracter violemment le ventre réveillant une seconde fois la douleur. Après qu'elle eu retrouvée ses appuis, Lîn se tourna. Elle baissa la tête, pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'elle souffrait et révéler ainsi sa faiblesse. Elle appuya un instant sur son ventre, dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur. La jeune femme finit par s'asseoir sur le fond du bateau, en colère. Ace la regarda faire.

Finalement, être « volontaire » pour cette aventure pourrait être sympa.

**« Le seul vrai départ est celui qui nous guide vers la liberté»**

A suivre…

Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! A bientôt !

(1) Vacio : Vide en Espagnol


	4. Chapitre 3: Lumière et obscurité

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire de One Piece appartient à Oda Eiichiro.

Je voudrai dire un grand merci à ma béta lectrice qui prend le temps de me corriger. La patience de m'expliquer et de me conseiller. Merci à toi _Yuki-Neko-Yume._

Remerciement particulier à_Only Ju, Kisara Hamagasaki__ et Armenius _pour leur rewiews.

Merci particulier à _Feather J. Shinin_g qui à eu spontanément la gentillesse de faire ma « pub » sur sa magnifique fiction nommée_ « la mer est ton miroir, tu contemples ton âme » _Superbe fiction à chapitre! Merci encore, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Merci aussi pour ta rewiew !

Je remercie aussi tout les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont ajoutés ma fic dans leur alerte.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Liberté d'avenir**

Chapitre 3 : Lumière et obscurité

_Ile Vacio, mer du nouveau monde _

Ils se rapprochaient rapidement de l'ile qui se dressait devant eux. Sa large et haute falaise les empêchait d'en distinguer l'intérieur. Seul le sommet d'une montagne solitaire était visible.

Lîn essayait de se concentrer sur leur destination. La princesse n'arrivait pas à ravaler sa colère ; la douleur continue l'en empêchait. Les brusques changements de direction lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'elle avait été éventrée il y a peu. Sort qu'elle aimerait bien faire subir à l'imbécile de pirate installé derrière elle. Elle fixa un instant les vagues devant elle. Peut-être que si elle le jetait simplement à l'eau…

Ace ne se doutait pas de toutes les menaces de mort qui s'accumulaient contre lui au fur et à mesure de la traversée. La vitesse était grisante et il avait rarement un terrain de jeu si compliqué à gérer. Un vrai plaisir. Il augmenta encore la vitesse, respirant le vent marin qui caressait sa peau. Il ferma un instant les yeux, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il vira brusquement pour éviter un des nombreux rochers présent sur leur route. Sa passagère se rattrapa de justesse au bord pour ne pas tomber sur le fond du bateau.

- Désolé !

Pas de réponse. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas entendu… Le pirate évita un dernier récif et vit la plage s'étaler devant eux. Il commença à ralentir. Le bateau glissa doucement sur le sable et s'immobilisa à quelques mètres du bord de l'eau.

Le pirate mis pied à terre et tendit la main à Lîn pour qu'elle puisse descendre. La jeune femme l'ignora royalement, encore en colère. Elle sauta souplement sur la plage sans un regard pour Ace. Elle se tourna vers le large pour observer le Mobydick. Le commandant se contenta de sourire face à l'attitude de la jeune femme. Finalement elle avait bien du entendre ses excuses sur le bateau.

- Alors, que faisons-nous ?

La question d'Ace sortit Lîn de ses pensées. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par se tourner vers lui. Il avait un regard interrogateur et attendait patiemment qu'elle lui répondît, la main sur la hanche. Comme elle ne semblait pas décidée, il osa poser une autre question.

- Que dit la carte ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit à votre capitaine ! Il – n'y – a – pas – de – carte. Compris ?

- Quoi ? Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? Impossible d'aller chercher ce trésor sans…

- « Pénètre les ténèbres pour entendre la chanson des morts »

Ace la regarda sans comprendre. Lîn renifla, agacée.

- C'est la première phrase d'un texte qui est censé nous conduire au trésor. Pourquoi une carte serait obligatoire ?

La jeune femme avait croisé les bras, étrangement lasse. Ace ne pensait pas que la question qu'elle venait de poser le concernait vraiment.

- Et vous connaissez ce texte par cœur ?

- Oui.

- Ok… Alors cherchons une grotte, ou quelque chose dans le genre pour commencer.

Lîn fixa un instant le jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle était impressionnée… enfin…un peu. Finalement il n'était peut être pas si bête.

- Allez, reprit-il, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Et il se dirigea vers la base de la falaise d'une marche décontractée, son sac sur l'épaule. Lîn se décida à le suivre au bout de quelques secondes, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers le bateau à tête de baleine, amarré au loin.

* * *

_Pont du Mobydick _

Yumiko n'avait pas lâché le petit bateau des yeux. Elle n'avait rien pu faire quand le pirate avait saisi son amie comme ci elle n'était qu'un vulgaire sac. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne lui avait pas fait trop de mal. Maintenant elle était appuyée au bastingage et regardait l'ile, immobile, ignorant les nombreux regards qu'elle sentait dans son dos.

Un croassement lui fit lever les yeux vers le ciel et elle aperçut un corbeau noir volant autour des mats. Lorkarn. Lîn avait dû lui demander de veiller sur elle. Yumiko soupira discrètement. Elle aurait préféré que la chimère accompagnât la princesse. Après tout, c'était elle qu'elle devait protéger, pas une simple sous-fifre.

Marco surveillait la jeune femme du coin de l'oeil. Cela ne manqua pas à Thatch. Il s'approcha du premier commandant en se frottant les mains. Le sourire qu'il arborait en disant long sur ce qu'il avait prévu pour son ami. Il passa son bras autour des épaules du blond.

- Marco, mon frère, félicitation pour ton volontariat !

Le phénix regarda le cuisinier en chef sans comprendre.

- Eh oui ! Il faut aussi quelqu'un pour veiller sur cette jeune femme, n'est-ce pas, Oyaji ?

- Guarararara ! Oui, mon fils, tu as raison !

Marco lança un regard meurtrier au Quatrième commandant. Ce qu'il pouvait être fatiguant… Il regarda plus attentivement la brune toujours appuyée au bastingage.

Comme si il n'avait que cela à faire…

* * *

_Plage de l'ile_

- Ça pourrait être ça.

Ace montra une ouverture dans la roche. Ils étaient arrivés à la base de la falaise. Le sable avait vite laissé la place à un sol composé de roche. Une grotte se trouvait dans un renfoncement à peine visible de la plage. Son entrée, peu haute et étroite, laissait passer juste un homme. Le vent se mit à souffler. La cape de Lîn fut comme aspirée par la cavité devant eux et Ace retint son chapeau pour ne pas qu'il s'envolât. Un son lugubre retentit autour d'eux.

Lîn regarda surprise la grotte devant elle. Ace se tourna vers elle, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Les ténèbres, le chant des morts… Voici l'entrée de cette île !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus ; la jeune femme s'était déjà avancée vers l'entrée de la grotte, prête à y pénétrer.

- Attendez !

Ace la saisit par le bras pour la retenir et elle se dégagea violemment. Elle lança un regard noir au pirate, qui prit Ace au dépourvu. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas galant depuis le début avec elle. Dire qu'il avait fait cette remarque à Teach la veille ! Les souvenirs des cours de politesse pris avec Makino revenaient à sa mémoire. Il s'inclina légèrement.

- Excusez-moi…mais on va avoir besoin de lumière.

Sur ces mots, il souleva son bras et l'enflamma. Lîn se figea d'étonnement. Elle fixa un instant les flammes qui semblait danser autour du bras du jeune homme.

- C'est le…

- Pyro-fruit, oui.

- Mais il ne va s'éteindre avec le vent ?

Ace la regarda, mi blasé-mi vexé.

- Croyez-moi, si je ne veux pas qu'il s'éteigne, il ne s'éteindra pas…

Ce fut ce moment que choisi le vent pour souffler plus fort dans la grotte, faisant vaciller les flammes du pirate. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage, puis il invita Lîn à avancer.

- Après vous.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis un peu plus d'une heure. La grotte était maintenant plus large, environs deux mètres. Ce qui facilitait leur progression, ponctuée régulièrement par le hurlement du vent. Ace commençait à trouver cette ambiance pesante, quand il se rendit compte d'une chose.

- Je m'appel Ace.

- J'avais compris…

- Eh eh… Et vous ?

Lîn soupira. Quelle importance qu'il connût son prénom… Ace s'impatienta.

- Alors ?

- Lîn…

- Très joli.

La princesse ne répondit pas. Elle était trop occupée à réfléchir à la manière qu'elle allait utiliser pour supprimer ce pirate. Règle ou pas règle. Ils avaient passé à peine quelques heures ensemble et il lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs.

La grotte devenue plus large, la jeune femme se demanda immédiatement si elle aurait la marge suffisante pour le poignarder. Surtout que celui-ci avait le bras levé pour les éclairer, ce qui dégageait son flanc. Mais elle était loin d'avoir l'envie de voyager dans le noir.

Le vent se remit à souffler pour la énième fois. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête avec ce vacarme… Elle passa la main sur son front. La jeune femme replaça sa frange, légèrement ébouriffée par les courants d'air.

Ace n'avait pas poursuivi la conversation. Il devait se concentrer à chaque coup de vent, pour que les flammes qui les éclairaient ne s'éteignissent. Le vent s'arrêta de souffler et il poussa un soupir las. Il se tourna vers elle.

- C'est encore loin ?

Lîn ne répondit toujours pas, continuant à regarder devant elle. La jeune femme s'arrêta et il la vit froncer les sourcils. Ace regarda à nouveau devant lui et il put apercevoir ce qui la contrariait. La grotte se séparait en trois boyaux identiques.

- Est-ce que la phrase suivante peut nous aider sur ce coup-là ?

- Non.

Cette situation commençait vraiment à la fatiguer. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla pour se remettre les idées en places. Entendre la chanson des morts… Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Lîn passa derrière Ace et le poussa en avant. Surpris, il ne pensa pas à protester. Elle le plaça devant l'entrée du premier passage. Le vent se remis à souffler plus fort. Elle observa le bras enflammé du pirate. Le feu ne vacilla même pas. Ace quant à lui, compris ou la jeune femme voulait en venir. Le vent s'arrêta et il se plaça devant la seconde entrée, attendant qu'il se remette à souffler, ce qui ne tarda pas. Les flammes semblèrent comme aspirées vers le passage.

- Vous pensez qu'il faut suivre le vent ?

Lîn se contenta d'un signe de tête pour acquiescer. Ace soupira.

- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde…

Elle le regarda froidement. Bavarde ?

- Non.

- On risque vite de s'ennuyer si vous ne savez pas tenir une conversation…

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Lîn lança au pirate un regard noir.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis votre otage ! Que votre capitaine m'a séparée de ma meilleure amie qui, elle, est retenue sur votre navire ! Que j'ai perdu la moitié du trésor que je dois ramener chez moi ! Alors vous m'excuserez de ne pas être trop « bavarde » !

Ace se contenta de sourire face à la tirade de la princesse.

- Ne soyez pas si susceptible…

Le regard de la jeune femme ce fit plus meurtrier. Elle trouva tout à coup l'idée de voyager dans le noir beaucoup plus séduisante. Elle finit par se retourner, à deux doigts de dégainer sa dague. Elle croisa les bras devant elle. La princesse devait avoir l'air d'une enfant gâtée, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Ace rit. Non, finalement il ne pensait surement pas qu'il allait s'ennuyer. Il se dirigea vers le troisième passage. Le jeune homme plaça son bras devant et attendis que le vent fasse son œuvre. Aucune réaction de ses flammes.

Il se retourna. Lîn s'était tournée elle aussi et l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle n'était pas folle au point de se jeter dans le passage du milieu sans confirmation qu'il soit le bon. Sourire du pirate. Sans attendre, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre. Sa cape vola derrière elle.

Ace laissa échapper un léger rire. Apprivoiser la jeune femme promettait d'être intéressant. Il observa la silhouette qui disparaissait dans le noir. Le pirate se décida à la suivre quand il ne la vit presque plus.

- Attendez-moi !

**« Il est impossible d'apprécier la lumière sans connaître l'obscurité. »**

A suivre…

N'hésitez pas à commenter ! J'accepte tous ! Bonne ou mauvaise critique !

A dans deux semaines !

DG


	5. Chapitre 4: Défauts

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire de One Piece appartient à Oda Eiichiro.

"Un jour, j'ai demandé à ma béta ce que je ferais sans elle. Elle m'a dit que je publierais sans doute plus vite. Oui, peut être… Mais alors dans quel état serait ma fic ?! Encore merci à toi _Yuki-Neko-Yume._"

Remerciement particulier_ à __FeatherShining, Kisara Hamagasaki, Itinerys__ et Arménius _pour leur rewiews qui me motivent réellement!

Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont ajoutés ma fanfic dans leur alerte.

Chapitre un peu court, je vous l'avoue... Mais promis, je me rattraperais sur les prochains!

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Liberté d'avenir**

**Chapitre 4 : Défauts**

- On dirait qu'on s'approche de la sortie.

Ace pouvait apercevoir au fond de la grotte une lumière. Celle-ci grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Lîn n'avait plus décroché un mot. Le pirate tentait de renouer le contact. Sans grand effet, il devait l'avouer :

- Votre intuition pour le vent était la bonne.

Silence.

- Vous continuez à faire la tête ? Je viens de vous faire un compliment…

Toujours pas de réponse, mais Lîn tourna légèrement son visage vers le lui. Elle l'observa un moment le regard de la jeune femme ne reflétait aucune émotion.

Ace préféra laisser tomber. Pour lui, plus vite il serait dehors, mieux ce serait. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie.

- Enfin libre !

Le pirate éteignit son bras. Il leva les deux au dessus de sa tête et s'étira. Il ne retint pas le grognement de plaisir qui accompagna ce geste. Il pensa à ne pas totalement relâcher sa concentration. Il avait toujours quelqu'un à surveiller.

Lîn observait l'endroit dans lequel la grotte avait débouché. De nombreux piliers sculptés décoraient une vaste salle. Des fresques étaient dessinées sur les murs, mais le temps avait eu raison d'elles. L'entrée se trouvait devant eux. La lumière venait de cette ouverture. On pouvait voir une forêt à travers, plus exactement la cime des arbres. Cet endroit se situait sûrement en hauteur à flanc de falaise.

- La vue est sympa, il faudrait juste revoir la déco.

Lîn se tourna vers le pirate et comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux nombreux ossements qui jonchaient le sol de la salle. Animaux et humains. Que s'était-il passé ici ? La jeune femme refit un tour d'horizon et se figea devant le spectacle qui se présentait devant elle.

Ace remarqua tout de suite son changement de comportement et se tourna vers ce qu'elle regardait. Il y avait un autel au fond. Des animaux et des feuilles d'arbres était sculptés sur les cotés du bloc de pierre. Une statue se trouvait derrière. Elle représentait une jeune femme, vêtu d'une toge, ses longs cheveux semblaient couler le long de son corps, comme de l'eau, son visage fin souriait. Un sourire protecteur, qui se voulait apaisant. Il ne collait pas du tout avec l'ambiance de mort qui régnait dans cet endroit.

Cette femme devait sûrement représenter une divinité. La princesse ne connaissait pas la mythologie de cette île. Juste les évènements qui avaient forcés les habitants à déserter, abandonnant derrière eux une fortune. La déesse tenait à la main une lance et un collier. C'était ce bijou sculpté qui avait fait réagir Lîn, l'objet qu'elle devait ramener. Le trésor ne l'intéressait pas. La réponse qu'avait donnée Yumiko quand Barbe Blanche leur avait demandé ce qu'elles faisaient ici, suivie des déductions qu'en avait tirées l'Empereur, l'avait obligée à bluffer.

- C'était sûrement un temple…

Ace se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler d'elle-même. Il allait lui faire remarquer mais se ravisa. Inutile qu'elle se braquât de nouveau. Lîn se concentrait sur le collier, notant chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Ace ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il détailla un peu plus son visage, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire dans la pénombre de la grotte. Ses cheveux et ses yeux d'un noir profond tranchaient avec le pâle de sa peau. Son regard glissa sur la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur la joue. Il se demanda quel genre de coup pouvait laisser une marque comme celle-là. Assez droite, le stigmate partait de la base de l'oreille pour se finir à quelques centimètres du coin de ses lèvres roses et pleines. Son regard descendit sur la gorge de la jeune femme, mit en valeur par le ruban noir et l'anneau en argent accroché à celui-ci. Lîn se tourna vers lui, interrompant son observation.

- On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici.

Le pirate acquiesça. Puis songea que finalement…

- On dirait que vous avez retrouvé votre langue.

Lîn poussa un soupir las. Elle croisa les bras et planta son regard onyx dans les yeux d'Ace. Le pirate sourit.

- Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais.

- Non. Il faut dire qu'au vu de vos réactions, c'est trop tentant pour arrêter !

D'abord surprise d'une telle réponse, la jeune femme réfléchit un instant et lui rendit son sourire. Une lueur de défi éclairait ses yeux noirs visible à travers sa frange.

- Méfiez-vous. Si vous voulez vous amuser avec moi vous risquez de perdre.

- Eh eh ! C'est ce que l'on verra. En tout cas, vous venez de me confirmer deux choses.

- Qui sont ?

- Que vous êtes joueuse et que vous savez sourire !

Lîn lui lança un regard noir. Mais son effet fut largement affaibli par la légère rougeur qui lui était montée aux joues. Rougeur dû à la double interprétation qu'elle avait fait de la réponse du brun. Le sourire du pirate s'élargi quand il se rendit compte du malaise de la jeune femme. La gêne de la princesse se transforma en irritation.

- Vous souriez toujours comme un imbécile ou vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile ?

N'attendant aucune réponse, la princesse fit demi-tour et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Le sourire d'Ace s'effaça. Cette fille n'avait aucun sens de l'humour en plus de son mauvais caractère. Il respira à fond. Dire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard ne l'aiderait probablement pas.

* * *

Le temple était effectivement placé en hauteur contre la falaise. Des marches descendaient vers la forêt devant lui. Celle-ci contournait une deuxième falaise plus petite, qui formait un plateau circulaire au centre de l'île. ils pouvaient distinguer à l'horizon la montagne que l'on voyait de l'extérieur de l'île, beaucoup moins impressionnante vue d'ici.

Ace regarda derrière eux. Ils avaient parcouru le tiers de l'escalier. La route sera longue jusqu'à ce trésor. Il sentait aussi que le ramener n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il voulait en savoir plus.

- Alors, c'est quoi la suite des évènements ?

- « Plongez dans les abysses et suivez les tourments de leurs âmes »

- Plonger ? Ça va poser problème vu que je ne peux pas nager.

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de manger ce fruit du démon ! Surtout quand on est un pirate.

- Que voulez vous ! L'occasion était trop belle !

- Si vous le dîtes…

Ace regarda un instant la jeune femme. Malgré sa froideur, elle parlait plus qu'elle n'avait voulu lui faire croire. Il fallait en profiter. Il était curieux de savoir comment elle avait eu connaissance de ce trésor.

- Où avez-vous eu ce texte ?

- Il était dans un coffre, accompagné d'un journal intime.

- Un journal intime ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Il appartenait à l'un des habitants de cette île.

- A l'un des habitants… Et que raconte t-il ?

- Il parle d'une épidémie.

- Une épidémie ?

- Vous comptez répéter chaque mot que je prononce ?

- Et si tu en venais directement au fait !

Ace commençait à perdre patience. Lîn s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. D'abord étonnée du brusque tutoiement, elle se ressaisit rapidement. Une lueur amusée dans le regard, la jeune femme ne put empêcher un léger sourire moqueur d'apparaître sur son visage, ce qui énerva un peu plus le jeune commandant. Elle reprit la suite de son récit.

- D'après le journal, un homme serait revenu d'une chasse et serait tombé malade. Les médecins ont tentés de le soigner de ce mal mais en vain. Puis, un jour, il a été pris de paranoïa, d'hallucination. Il a tué toute sa famille.

Ace, qui fixait toujours les yeux de la jeune femme, remarqua une petite lueur de tristesse remplacer le regard amusé qu'elle avait eu il y a quelques instants. Cette histoire devait lui rappeler quelque chose.

- Ils ont été obligés de l'abattre, mais c'était trop tard. D'autres habitants sont tombés malades à leur tour. Ils se sont entre-tués. Les survivants ont été obligés de quitter l'île. Ils ont tout abandonnés derrière eux.

- Y compris ce trésor…

- Oui. Une fortune composé d'offrande, d'or, d'argent et j'en passe. Seulement la contamination avait aussi atteint le bateau qui leur avait permis de s'échapper. L'homme qui a écrit ce journal a fait couler le navire. Il a écrit ce texte car il ne voulait pas que d'autres tentent de s'emparer de ce trésor et prennent le risque de propager cette maladie dans le nouveau monde.

- Ça explique le coté un peu glauque des indications.

Lîn haussa les épaules. Des trucs lugubres, elle avait tellement vu et fait. Elle se rappelait du jour ou l'homme qui possédait le coffre était arrivé au palais de la guilde. Cela faisait un peu moins de un mois qu'elle était réveillée de sa dernière mission. Obligée de se reposer à cause de sa blessure, elle suivait les audiences avec son père et le conseil. L'homme avait expliqué qu'il se fichait de ce trésor. Il voulait juste une chose en particulier. Un collier en or et argent, avec des diamants taillés en forme de griffes. Puis il avait jeté le coffre à terre, répandant sur le sol des multitudes de pièces d'or accompagnées du journal et du texte. Ce qui suffisait à la guilde pour accepter le contrat. Mais la princesse continuait de se demander pourquoi ce collier et non le trésor. Encore un mystère qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Elle avait pourtant décidé de réaliser cette mission elle-même. Simple au premier abord et qui finalement, s'avérait beaucoup plus complexe.

Maintenant, elle se retrouvait séparée de sa meilleure amie, remplacée par un homme qu'elle voulait plus que tout perdre dans cette jungle. Ces imprévus lui avait fait perdre trop de temps. Et s'il y a une chose sur laquelle la guilde ne plaisantait pas, c'était la ponctualité.

Se débarrasser du pirate était pour le moment la meilleure solution… ou peut être la plus mauvaise…

Elle soupira. Que cela pouvait être compliqué…

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bas de l'escalier qui menait au temple. La jungle devant eux n'était pas très dense. Elle serait facile à traverser. Ace observa un instant la lisière de la forêt. Quelque chose le frappa immédiatement.

- Cette maladie dont vous parliez tout à l'heure…

- Oui ?

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle aurait pu aussi toucher les animaux ?

- Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Ecoutez…

Lîn tendit l'oreille. Mais elle n'entendit aucun bruit. Elle réfléchit un instant à ce que le pirate essayait de lui dire. Puis laissa tomber.

- C'est silencieux.

- Oui, ce qui n'est pas normal pour une forêt.

Il avait raison. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à cela. Il n'y avait effectivement aucun son. Pas de chant d'oiseaux, le vent lui aussi semblait absent.

- Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a rien à manger ici !

Lîn sursauta au brusque changement de ton du pirate. Elle observa Ace alors que celui-ci avait l'air d'apprendre la fin du monde. C'était à ça qu'il pensait depuis le début. Son estomac…

- Vous vous inquiétez plus pour votre ventre que de savoir si cette maladie est encore présente sur cette île ?

- Oui, pas vous ?

La princesse le fixait, complètement blasée. Son attitude agaça Ace au plus haut point.

- Quoi ?!

- Impatient et glouton. Ce sont les seules choses qui me viennent à l'esprit vous concernant.

Complètement stupéfait, le pirate n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot. La teinte rouge qu'il commençait à prendre ne disait rien de bon à la jeune femme. Elle eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux quand Ace se mit à crier :

- Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas un glouton ! J'aime manger, c'est tout ! Ensuite, mon stock de patience, je l'ai épuisé avec ton sale caractère !

Complètement vexé, il enfonça un peu plus son chapeau sur sa tête et passa à côté de Lîn sans plus lui adresser un regard. La princesse se tourna vers lui alors qu'il commençait à pénétrer dans la forêt. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un sourire en coin :

- Susceptible aussi…

Le pirate accéléra le pas. Il l'avait finalement assez entendue pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

_Pont du Mobydick_

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

Yumiko se tourna vers le blond qui lui avait posé cette question. Marco, si elle se souvenait bien. Elle n'avait pas quitté le bord du navire de la journée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amie.

- Non merci.

Et elle se retourna vers l'île derrière laquelle le soleil commençait à se coucher. Marco l'observa un instant. Cette fille avait l'air d'être capricieuse.

- L'île ne va pas se sauver vous savez. Si vous n'avez pas faim, alors je vais vous reconduire à votre cellule.

Yumiko frémit à la pensée d'être de nouveau enfermée dans le noir. Mais cette fois ci, seule. Elle suivit le pirate dans les couloirs du bateau et rentra dans sa cellule. C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elle entendit Marco fermer la porte derrière elle.

**« Un diamant avec des défauts est préférable à une simple pierre qui n'en a pas »**

A suivre…


	6. Chapitre 5: Jeu dangereux

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire de One Piece appartient à Oda Eiichiro.

Un jour, j'ai demandé à ma béta ce que je ferais sans elle. Elle m'a dit que je publierai sans doute plus vite. Oui, peut être… Mais alors dans quel état serait ma fic ?! Encore merci à toi _Yuki-Neko-Yume._

Remerciement particulier à _Feather J. Shining, Kisara Hamagasaki__, __Arménius__ et __Stoneskin_ pour leur rewiews. J'adore vos encouragements !

Je voudrais faire un clin d'œil à _Feather J. Shining__ et __Stoneskin__._ Il faut que vous allier lire leur fic "_Semper fidelis" _écrite sous le pseudo_ d' __Alter post fulmina terror ! _Bonne continuation les filles !

Je remercie aussi tout les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont ajoutés ma fic dans leur alerte.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Liberté d'avenir**

Chapitre 5 : Jeu dangereux

_Ile Vacio._

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. La forêt était toujours silencieuse. Malgré les efforts d'Ace, celui-ci n'avait pas trouvé ne serait ce qu'une souris à se mettre sous la dent. Il était frustré et, surtout, encore vexé.

- On s'arrête la pour la nuit.

Ce n'était pas une question. Le pirate posa lourdement son sac au sol. Il marmonnait et maudissait Thatch.

- Cet enfoiré aurait pu au moins me donner de la bouffe avant de m'embarquer dans cette galère !

Il s'arrêta de pester contre le cuisinier quand il remarqua l'air préoccupé de la jeune femme. Il comprit instantanément ce à quoi elle pensait.

- T'en fait pas pour ta copine. Elle ne risque rien dans sa cellule !

Sur ces mots, il commença à ramasser du bois pour faire un feu, sans un regard de plus pour elle. Lîn se figea face à ces paroles. Certes elle s'inquiétait pour son amie, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils la renfermeraient seule dans le noir.

- Attendez !

Ace se tourna vers la jeune femme. Son air renfrogné la fit hésiter quelques instants. L'image de Yumiko s'imposa dans son esprit et elle retrouva son assurance.

- Appelez-les. Dîtes leur que ce n'est pas utile de la renfermer.

Une idée germa instantanément dans l'esprit du pirate. Il tenait sa petite vengeance et avait besoin de distraction pour ne plus penser à son estomac.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Lîn ne s'attendit pas à cette réponse. Ce qu'il avait à y gagner ? Une lame plantée dans le cœur, si l'idée à laquelle il venait de penser était la même que la sienne. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé de haut en bas, avant de poser cette question, était plus qu'équivoque. La princesse baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux derrière sa frange. Elle n'avait pas le choix…

- Ce que vous voulez…

- Ce que je veux ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle continuait de fixer le sol pour ne pas rencontrer le regard du pirate. Elle passa doucement sa main sous sa cape et saisit discrètement le manche de son poignard qu'elle avait à la ceinture, dans son dos. Plus facile à dégainer que sa dague, cachée dans les plis de son vêtement. Surtout quand il fallait être rapide.

Ace l'observa un moment. Elle avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il finit par ouvrir son sac qu'il avait posé sur le sol et en sorti son den den mushi. Il composa rapidement un numéro et attendit une réponse.

_- Yo ! _

- Lut' enfoiré de cuistot !

_- Eh eh… De mauvaise humeur gamin ?_

- Il n'y a rien à becqueter sur cette ile… Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'appelle. J'aimerais que tu prêtes ma cabine à notre invitée.

_- Pourquoi cette grande générosité?_

- Lîn m'a proposé un accord que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

_- Ok, on va la chercher… et j'espère que tu n'as pas laissé de choses compromettantes en vrac dans ta chambre _!

Des rires résonnèrent en fond sonores. Ace se contenta de raccrocher puis se tourna vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougée. Il trouva étrange de la voir comme ça, vulnérable. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Le jeu n'était pas terminé. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et il la vit réprimer un mouvement de recul. Quand il fut assez proche, il la saisie par le bras pour la tirer vers lui et plaça son visage contre le sien. Lîn sentait le souffle du pirate sur son oreille.

- Alors, ce que je veux…

* * *

_Mobydick_

Après l'appel d'Ace, Thatch se mit à la recherche de Marco. Il le trouva sur le pont en train de vérifier que tout était opérationnel pour la nuit.

- Pourquoi Ace veut-il lui prêter sa cabine ?

- Aucune idée. Il m'a juste parlé d'un truc qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser…

Marco haussa les épaules. Ace faisait bien ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Yumiko était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle entourait ses jambes repliées de ses bras, plongeant la tête entre ceux-ci.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher son pire cauchemar de se rejouer en boucle dans son esprit.

_Ils l'avaient enfermée dans la cale après avoir exécuté ses parents pour trahison. Son père et sa mère avaient tentés de s'enfuir avec elle. Leur bateau avait vogué une semaine avant que les assassins ne réussissent à les rattraper. Un rai de lumière pénétra dans la pièce, éclairant les deux cadavres posés sur le sol non loin d'elle. Le garde qui la surveillait venait lui donner de l'eau. Il lui lança la bouteille et ressortit rapidement, dégouté par l'odeur. La fillette n'y faisait plus attention. Les regards vides de ses parents et les rats qui dévoraient leur corps la terrorisaient. Ils ne s'attaquaient pas à elle. Ses vêtements imprégnés de sa propre urine devait les rebuter et cacher l'odeur du sang qui avait couler de ses blessures. La peur la maintenait éveillée, en plus de la douleur de son corps. Elle aurait tellement voulu que les coups dont l'avait roués les gardes la tue, pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa famille… _

Le silence de la pièce fut interrompu par le grincement de la porte. Le bruit fit réagir Yumiko et sans réfléchir, elle se jeta vers la lumière. Elle atterrit dans les bras de Marco, qui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du couloir. La jeune femme tremblait dans ses bras et accrochait sa chemise par réflexe.

Tatch fixa un moment incrédule le couple devant lui.

- Ah bah ça…

Yumiko sursauta en entendant sa voix et elle se recula précipitamment. Gênée, elle baissa la tête et fixa le sol.

Marco se tourna vers le quatrième commandant et son sourire qui en disait long. D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Il regarda Yumiko qui n'avait pas bougée. Elle commençait à tortiller ses doigts. Le phénix décida de ne faire aucun commentaire.

- Ce n'est pas la place d'une femme ici. Ace a appelé, il vous prête sa cabine.

Yumiko releva la tête, fixant son regard bleu dans celui du blond. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce pirate lui accordait cette faveur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Apparemment votre amie a passé un accord avec lui.

- Quel accord ?!

* * *

- Alors, ce que je veux…

La princesse avait joué un jeu dangereux et elle avait perdu. La poigne ferme sur son bras l'empêchait de dégainer. A moins qu'il ne s'éloignât d'elle. Mais Ace ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la chaleur que dégageait le pirate. Bien plus haute que celle d'un homme normal.

- Mmhh… Je vais y réfléchir.

Ace la repoussa calmement en arrière, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres. A voir le visage de la jeune femme, il avait joué la comédie à la perfection.

Lîn s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Alors il se moquait d'elle depuis le début ? Elle sentit un picotement dans sa poitrine, en plus de son cœur battant la chamade. Colère. Son frère sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose et comme à chaque fois, rentrait dans une fureur noir quand il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Lîn relâcha son poignard, le laissant dans son fourreau. Son regard devint tout à coup glacial. La princesse releva la tête. Le pirate était dos à elle et avait allumé le feu d'un geste de la main.

- Pour qui vous vous prenez ?

Ace se tourna immédiatement vers elle, le ton froid de sa question l'ayant alerté. Lîn serrait les poings jusqu'à rendre la jointure de ses doigts blanche. Il aperçut une goutte de sang couler de sa main serrée. La jeune femme avait du s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume. Il avait prévu une réaction, mais pas aussi violente. Il regretta un instant son jeu.

- Je…

- Minable… Vous n'êtes qu'un minable.

Plus que l'insulte, ce fut le mépris contenu dans sa voix qui le fit sursauter. Il continua de la fixer, incrédule.

- Jouer avec les sentiments des gens vous amuse ?

Les pupilles de Lîn étaient étrécies au maximum et lui donnait un regard animal. Les nuances glacées de ses yeux auraient impressionnées n'importe qui. Le corps de la jeune femme tremblait de rage. Le pirate songea qu'il valait mieux s'excuser.

- Je suis déso…

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de vos excuses !

Le cri fit reculer le brun d'un pas. Il se ressaisit rapidement avant que la situation ne lui échappe complètement.

- C'est toi qui a parlé de jouer je te rappelle ! Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus. La claque qu'elle venait de lui asséner et surtout la rapidité de la jeune femme l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et se redressa. Il allait mettre les choses au point quand il aperçut le regard de Lîn. Le mélange de peur et de colère qui habitait les prunelles noires l'arrêta net. Elle en profita pour finir dans un murmure:

- Vous n'êtes qu'un emmerdeur qui sera bientôt sorti de ma vie…

Sur ce, la jeune femme se retourna et commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Ace crut un instant qu'elle allait partir, mais elle se décala sur la gauche et s'adossa sur un arbre.

Il fixa le tronc où elle était appuyée un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il remarqua qu'il avait toujours sa main posée sur sa joue. Ace la baissa d'un geste rageur. Un emmerdeur ? Elle n'était pas mal non plus dans le genre !

Le pirate aux poings ardents jeta un dernier regard en direction de Lîn. Il voulait faire un pas vers elle mais se ravisa. La brulure sur sa joue lui prouvait qu'elle savait utiliser le haki de l'armement. Il valait mieux qu'elle se calmât seule. Il finit par s'allonger sur le sol, la tête sur son sac et regarda les étoiles un instant. Le pirate poussa un soupir accompagné d'un sourire amer. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus faim. Il tourna encore son regard en direction de la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait toujours pas vouloir bouger. Le commandant rabattit finalement son chapeau sur son visage et préféra écouter le silence de la forêt.

Lîn faisait de son mieux pour se calmer. Elle regrettait de s'être laisser influencer par la colère de son frère. Le pirate allait devenir plus méfiant maintenant. Elle saisit la bague en argent attaché autour de son cou et la serra fort. Lîn prit une profonde inspiration, puis ferma les yeux. Essayer de ralentir son cœur ne fut pas facile. Mais au bout de cinq longues minutes, celui-ci avait repris un rythme convenable et les tremblements de son corps avaient cessé.

La jeune femme n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'Ace se fichait d'elle. La poigne de sa main avait été si forte, douloureuse même. Elle relâcha la bague qu'elle portait autour du cou et passa ses doigts sur son bras endolori. Sa main aussi la brûlait. Lîn observa un instant sa paume rougie. Elle se sentait coupable... Et puis quoi ! Ace l'avait amplement mérité ! Elle lâcha un soupir en se rendant compte que la colère reprenait le dessus. Il fallait qu'elle se calmât. La princesse s'emportait rarement de cette manière. À vrai dire, jamais et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle leva la tête pour regarder un instant les étoiles et pensa à son frère. Nul doute qu'à son retour, il lui réclamerait des explications.

La princesse se détacha de son arbre et tourna son regard vers le centre de la clairière. Ace était allongé au sol. Le chapeau qu'il avait rabattu sur son visage l'empêchait de savoir s'il dormait, mais elle en doutait. Lîn se rapprocha du feu. Inutile qu'elle tentât de s'éclipser, elle était sur que le brun était attentif au moindre bruit. Elle s'allongea au sol et s'enveloppa de sa cape. Elle soupira, se débarrasser de Portgas D Ace allait être beaucoup moins facile maintenant. Mais elle ferait en sorte d'y arriver.

* * *

_Mobydick, quartier des commandants._

- Quel accord ? Dites-le moi !

- Pour la dernière fois, nous ne le savons pas nous-mêmes !

Thatch commençait à perdre un peu patience face à l'insistance de Yumiko.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour Lîn, Ace est un chic type.

Marco tentait de la rassurer et ça ne semblait pas très efficace pour le moment.

- Voila c'est ici.

Le premier commandant ouvrit une porte et Yumiko entra à l'intérieur d'une cabine. Elle était propre, un lit se tenait dans le coin gauche et à l'opposé se trouvait une armoire. Une petite table et un tabouret finissaient d'aménager la pièce. Il y avait quelques avis de recherche accrochés au mur. La brune reconnu Ace sur les photos. Elle pouvait comparer les différents avis des débuts du pirate aux poings ardents et fut impressionnée par le peu de temps que celui-ci avait mis pour obtenir sa prime actuelle.

- Ma cabine est à côté. Je vous demanderai de ne pas sortir d'ici. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, cognez au mur. Bonne nuit.

Yumiko acquiesça. Le visage de Thatch apparut, empêchant Marco de refermer la porte. Le cuisinier lui fit un grand sourire.

- Et si vous avez besoin d'un autre câlin, ma cabine est deux portes plus loin ! Bonne nuit !

La porte se referma sur son rire. Yumiko resta immobile quelques secondes. Elle ignora la remarque du cuisinier. La brune secoua la tête pour se diriger prestement vers le hublot et l'ouvrir en grand. Le corbeau se posa sur le rebord et attendit l'ordre de la jeune femme.

- Lorkarn, il faut que tu ailles sur l'ile. Retrouve Lîn et assure-toi qu'elle va bien. Je ne risque rien ici.

Le corbeau croassa. Il regarda attentivement dans la pièce, pour vérifier que Yumiko lui disait vrai. L'amitié qui unissait la jeune femme et la princesse leur faisait toujours prendre des décisions où elles se sacrifiaient l'une ou l'autre. Rassuré, il décida de s'envoler vers l'ile.

Yumiko suivit le corbeau un instant avant que la nuit ne le fît disparaître. Elle regarda la lune dans le ciel parfaitement dégagé. Son cœur beaucoup plus léger. Elle pensa à Lîn. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de ne se préoccupée que d'elle…

La brune poussa un profond soupir. L'accident dans le couloir du bateau lui revint en mémoire. Quelle idiote ! Son reflex avait été stupide. Mais à un moment elle avait bien cru que c'était Jake qui avait ouvert la porte. Comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il l'avait libérée de cette cale.

_Le bateau ne tanguait plus. Ils devaient être arrivés à destination. Yumiko entendait une dispute à l'extérieur, mais elle ne pouvait en comprendre les mots. La porte s'ouvrit et elle plongea son visage dans ses bras._

_Elle senti quelqu'un s'approcher et se placer devant elle. La petite fille releva la tête et croisa deux orbes émeraude qui la regardaient avec tristesse. Le garçon devait avoir son âge. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient briller avec la lumière. Il portait la tenue d'entrainement des enfants assassins. Il se baissa devant elle et elle remarqua qu'il tentait de cacher le spectacle hideux derrière lui. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont en train de payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Ce n'était pas à eux d'appliquer cette sentence… surtout de cette façon._

_Yumiko était figée. Elle n'osait pas bougée. Le garçon enleva sa cape et la passa autour d'elle. Il la prit du mieux qu'il put dans ses bras et commença à se diriger vers la sortie._

_- Je m'appelle Jake._

_Ce fut la dernière chose dont se rappela la petite fille avant de plonger dans l'inconscience._

**« Même par jeu, il n'est pas permis d'offenser autrui »**

A suivre…

* * *

En espérant avoir répondu à vos attentes ! Bonne journée, soirée ou nuit !

Une petite review pour m'encourager ? J'adore les reviews ! Je suis accro aux reviews ! Je VEUX des reviews !

NDA : Je précise que j'accepte même les mauvaises critiques ! Car se sont elle qui vous font avancer et évite de vous retrouver pseudo auteur au talent merBIP (censuré !) ^^

A dans deux semaines !

DeathGothika


	7. Chapitre 6: Souvenirs

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire de One Piece appartient à Oda Eiichiro.

NDA : Je suis désolé pour cette « légère » attente que je vous aie imposé… (Évite la tomate qu'un lecteur viens de m'envoyer) Je ferais le maximum pour que ça ne se reproduise plus, c'est promis !

« Ma beta est extraordinaire ! Elle combat Le Misanthrope, décrypte les Kanji illisibles et subit mon harcèlement quasi-quotidien sans faillir ! Que ferais-je sans toi ? Encore merci _Yuki-Neko-Yume. »_

Remerciement particulier à _Feather J. Shining, Kisara Hamagasaki__, __Arménius__ et __Only ju_ pour m'avoir donnés ma dose de rewiews, indispensable pour me motiver !

Alors, s'excuser du retard, Ok. remercier ma beta et mes lecteurs(trices), Ok. Annoncer aux fans D'Ace qu'il n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre… euh, Ok ! Revenez il sera la la prochaine fois, Promis !

C'est bon, j'ai fini mon délire ^^ et ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Liberté d'avenir**

Chapitre 5 : Souvenir 

_- Mère, arrêtez de pleurer, s'il vous plait…_

_La petite fille de sept ans tentait de rassurer sa mère qui ne voulait pas la lâcher, la serrant dans une étreinte protectrice. Un jeune garçon du même âge regardait la scène sans rien dire. Son regard était froid et il ne semblait pas concerné par le désespoir que ressentait sa mère. Il lui en voulait de rendre sa sœur triste. Il regardait le visage de sa jumelle, si semblable au sien. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues pâles de Lîn._

_La porte de la chambre finit par s'ouvrir et leur père, le roi, entra à l'intérieur. _

_- Allons ma chère, c'est un honneur pour eux d'avoir été choisis…_

_- Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça ? hurla la reine de colère._

_Elle se releva pour placer Lîn et Akio derrière elle._

_- Vous allez les laisser détruire leur enfance, leur vie !_

_- Cela suffit !_

_Le cri du roi la fit sursauter. Jamais il n'avait élevé la voix contre elle. Akio avait saisi la main de sa sœur et s'approchait de leur père. Le roi fit un sourire à son fils, lui caressant la tête. Le jeune prince resta impassible. Le souverain se tourna vers Lîn et la prit dans ses bras. Il fit demi-tour, lançant un regard d'impuissance à sa femme et elle comprit que lui non plus n'avait pas eu le choix._

_- Vous savez bien, que ce n'est pas nous qui décidons ici…_

* * *

Lîn ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Le soleil l'éblouit quelques instants et elle se demanda où elle pouvait bien être. Rêver de son passé l'avait perturbée ; cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. La colère qui s'était emparée d'elle hier soir devait y être pour quelque chose. Toujours allongée, elle passa sa main sur son visage et effleura la cicatrice sur sa joue. La fraîcheur de ses doigts acheva de la réveiller.

La jeune femme rabaissa sa main et fixa le ciel. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait l'impression qu'un un poids écrasait son cœur. Il n'était dû en rien au lien qu'elle partageait avec son frère, c'était autre chose… Elle comprit en voyant la forme d'un oiseau dessiné par le nuage solitaire présent dans l'azur au-dessus d'elle. Lorkarn… L'absence de la chimère lui pesait. À chacun de ses réveils, il était présent. Même lors des séparations résultant des entraînements. Les mots que lui glissait sa chimère quand elle ouvrait les yeux la réconfortaient et ceci depuis leur rencontre il y avait un peu moins de dix ans…

* * *

_Lîn lisait tranquillement assise à une table dans la bibliothèque. Son bras en écharpe la lançait et lui empêchait toutes autres activités pour le moment. Le nouveau parcours d'entraînement avait été trop compliqué pour elle. Résultat : coude droit démis et une flèche lui avait traversée la cuisse gauche._

_Akio était installé en face d'elle, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés, et ne la lâchait pas du regard. Après « l'accident », Il n'avait pas voulu quitter sa sœur blessée. L'aîné qui le formait n'avait pas eu le choix : la dague que le prince avait plantée dans sa main l'avait vite convaincu. Le talent du jeune prince faisait la fierté du conseil. Lui passer ce caprice ne lui avait pas posé de problème._

_- On a dix ans aujourd'hui._

_La petite fille releva les yeux de son livre. Elle fixa les yeux d'encre de son frère à travers sa frange et, gênée, se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me doute que tu avais d'autres choses à penser…Tiens, c'est pour toi. _

_Akio tendit son poing fermé vers sa sœur. Elle fixa un instant sa main intriguée. Il lui sourit et déposa un anneau en argent sur la table. Celui-ci brillait doucement à la lueur du soleil couchant qui passait par l'une des nombreuses fenêtres. Où son frère avait-il bien pu le trouver ? Sentant l'interrogation de sa sœur, Akio se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher au maximum de sa sœur. Il lui chuchota son secret :_

_- Je l'ai pris dans le dernier trésor ramené par la guilde…_

_Une lueur de panique brilla dans les yeux de la princesse. Son frère lui fit un sourire rassurant._

- …_Avant qu'ils ne fassent l'inventaire._

_Donc cette bague n'existait pas pour le conseil. Tant mieux, le vol était sévèrement puni. Lîn poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle sourit tristement à son frère._

_- Je n'ai rien pour toi…_

_- Ton amour me suffit._

_La petite fille sursauta. Elle n'aurait pas utilisé de tels termes. Mais, oui, elle aimait son frère. Lîn lui fit un sourire éblouissant, sa tristesse vite envolée, et descendit de sa chaise. Elle boita vers Akio et celui-ci se dirigea rapidement vers elle pour l'aider. Elle attrapa l'épaule de son frère pour se retenir et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le prince l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Sa sœur se mit à rire, tandis qu'il déposait de multiples baisers sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue, jusqu'à atteindre le coin de ses lèvres. C'est ce moment que choisi l'un des serviteurs pour entrer. Il fut accueilli par un regard noir du prince. Lîn se renferma sur elle-même automatiquement._

_- Votre père et le conseil vous attendent dans la salle d'audience._

_Akio se tourna vers Lîn et replaça une mèche des longs cheveux détachés de sa sœur derrière son oreille. Il l'embrassa sur le front, la faisant sursauter et saisit le bras de sa jumelle._

_- Allons s'y._

_Le serviteur s'écarta pour les laisser passer. La scène qu'il venait de voir l'avait mis mal à l'aise. L'attitude du prince envers sa sœur était troublante. Loin d'une relation fraternelle classique. L'homme se ressaisit. Son esprit lui jouait sûrement des tours. Des jumeaux devaient forcement se sentir plus proche._

* * *

_Lîn et Akio arrivèrent rapidement à la grande salle. Leur père les attendait devant la porte close. Le monarque se dirigea immédiatement vers ses enfants. Il s'agenouilla pour les prendre dans ses bras, en faisant garde de ne pas faire souffrir sa fille. Il se releva et leur sourit._

_- Allons, entrons._

_Reprenant une attitude neutre, Il poussa la porte et laissa passer ses enfants. La salle au sol de marbre noir et blanc apparu. Des rideaux rouges recouvraient les fenêtre et ne laissait passer aucun rai de lumière, de grands chandeliers d'argent se chargeant d'éclairer la pièce. Au fond, se trouvaient les six sages du conseil, assis de part et d'autre du trône du roi ; celui de la reine était vide._

_- Joyeux anniversaire mes enfants._

_Le roi se tourna vers la gauche de la salle. Il y avait un socle recouvert d'un drap noir. Un énorme cube, caché lui aussi, se trouvait à côté._

_- Le petit est pour toi Akio. _

_Le jeune prince lâcha le bras de sa sœur et se rapprocha sans un regard pour son père. Il saisit le bord de l'étoffe et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Un fruit se tenait dessous. _

_- Un fruit ?_

_- Un fruit du démon exactement._

_C'était la sage Elea qui avait parlée. C'était elle qui dirigeait le conseil. Le prince fixa la femme à la tunique noire. _

_- Une fois mangé, ce fruit vous donnera une capacité hors du commun. Nos hommes l'ont trouvé sur une île. Ils vous l'offrent pour votre dixième anniversaire._

_- Quoi comme capacité ?_

_- Nous n'en savons rien. Pour le savoir, il vous faudra le manger._

_Le prince regarda à nouveau le fruit. Rond et rouge, des spirales noires semblaient tourner autour comme des flammes. Il semblait ramolli… _

_- Il n'a pas l'air très appétissant... _

_Elea se contenta de sourire. _

_- Allez-y princesse. L'autre est pour vous. _

_Le roi aida sa fille à s'approcher de l'immense cube noir. Celle-ci ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment d'appréhension l'envahir. Elle vit son frère grimacer et lever la main vers sa poitrine. Lîn lui lança un regard d'excuse._

_Elea n'avait rien raté de cet échange. Quand le conseil s'était rendu compte du lien étrange qui unissait les jumeaux royaux, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à l'avantage qu'il constituerait pour la guilde. Ce fut pourquoi des membres de la famille royale furent choisis pour remplir le rôle d'assassins, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé. Parfois les aînés formateurs semblaient oublier qui ils avaient en face d'eux. _

_Après l'accident de sa fille, le souverain était intervenu auprès du conseil, en leur disant qu'essayer d'éliminer ses enfants n'était pas la meilleure tactique pour préserver leur royaume. L'aîné qui formait la princesse avait été puni pour sa négligence. La marque de fer rouge placée sur son bras devait le lui rappeler jour après jour._

_La sage refixa son attention sur la princesse. Lîn avait lâché le bras de son père et attrapé le bout du drap qui recouvrait le cube. Elle tira dessus et il glissa lentement au sol dans un bruissement de tissu. Une grande boîte aux parois de verre apparu devant elle. Un brouillard noir opaque se trouvait à l'intérieur. La jeune princesse posa sa main valide sur la paroi. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Elle se tourna vers le conseil, attendant une explication. _

_Subitement le brouillard prit une forme animale et une panthère se jeta sur la vitre. Lîn recula précipitamment et, sans la présence de son père, elle serait tombée au sol. Sa cuisse la lança terriblement, mais elle ne fit pas attention. L'animal devant elle se jetait à corps perdu sur la vitre. Du sang noir commençait à maculer le verre._

_- Père ! Il faut l'arrêter, elle va se blesser ! _

_Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de sa fille. Lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte. Il lança un regard au conseil. L'un d'eux d'un geste de la main fit approcher l'un des gardes. Celui-ci planta un bâton à impulsion électrique dans le chariot qui formait le sol de la cage. Des éclairs se dispersèrent à l'intérieur. La panthère rugit de douleur et de fureur et retomba au sol. Immobile. _

_Lîn pleura de plus belle plongeant son visage contre le torse de son père. Celui-ci lança un regard noir au conseil._

_- J'attends vos explications._

_- Ceci est une chimère. Cet animal a le pouvoir de prendre de nombreuses formes. Panthère, loup, oiseau et j'en passe. Il a été capturé sur l'île où les assassins ont trouvé le fruit du démon._

_- Et vous offrez un tel fléau à ma fille ?_

_- Une fois apprivoisé, je suis sûre qu'il fera un parfait partenaire de mission à Lîn. Après tout, c'est vous qui nous avez rappelé qu'elle était la future reine de notre peuple et qu'il fallait la protéger._

_Lîn s'était tu. Elle n'osait pas tourner la tête vers la cage. Pauvre bête. Il n'était pas question que cette chimère reste enfermée ici, privée de liberté comme elle-même pouvait l'être. Akio s'approcha d'elle et de son père._

_- Viens. On sort d'ici._

_La princesse acquiesça. Son père la relâcha doucement. Il tourna le dos au conseil et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Il passa ses mains sur les joues de Lîn et essuya les vestiges de larmes. Elle attrapa le bras de son frère et remarqua qu'il avait son fruit du démon dans l'autre main. Il la tira presque en dehors de la salle, la forçant à accélérer le pas malgré sa jambe blessée. Il s'arrêta quand la porte se fut refermée derrière eux._

_- Arrête ça !_

_Le ton de son frère était dur. Les émotions qu'il ressentait de sa sœur commençaient à lui faire perdre patience._

_- Pardon…_

_- Ce n'est qu'un animal. S'il à été assez bête pour se faire capturer, c'est qu'il la mérité !_

_- Non… Il ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Pas plus que nous…_

_Lîn avait à peine murmuré la dernière partie de sa phrase. Son frère ne l'avait pas entendu._

_- Il faut se reposer. Il est tard._

_Ils passèrent devant une fenêtre. La lune avait remplacé le spectacle du soleil se couchant à l'horizon. Akio la mena à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et posa le fruit sur la commode à l'entrée. Le prince aida sa sœur à monter sur son lit. Il la recouvrit de ses couvertures._

_- N'y pense plus. _

_Lîn lui fit un signe de tête. Son frère fit demi-tour et se prépara à sortir sans oublier son étrange cadeau._

_- Merci._

_Akio se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de sa jumelle._

_- Je t'aime, ma sœur. Bonne nuit._

_Lîn ne répondit pas. Le prince ferma la porte. Elle entendit les pas de son frère s'éloigner dans le couloir. La princesse se releva. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de dormir. _

_La petite fille se dirigea vers le balcon et regarda l'océan s'étaler devant elle. Le vent marin la fit frissonner et elle serra son bras valide contre sa poitrine. Lîn se força à se détendre. Son frère ne devait plus ressentir ses émotions pour cette nuit._

* * *

_La lune avait bougé dans le ciel. Lîn n'avait pas quitté le balcon. Le silence de la nuit était total. C'était le moment. La princesse sortit discrètement de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle d'audience. Elle réussie à rentrer à l'intérieur juste avant que des gardes passassent par le couloir._

_La cage était encore là ainsi que la chimère, toujours allongée au sol. Lîn déglutit. Elle se força à rester calme. Il ne manquerait plus que son frère soit alerté…Elle se dirigea vers les fenêtres de la pièce. Elle tira sur les lourds rideaux, dévoilant une large baie vitrée qu'elle ouvrit en grand. La princesse se retourna…et se retrouva face à deux yeux écarlates qui la fixaient. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. La chimère, elle, ne la lâchait pas du regard._

_Lîn se ressaisit rapidement. La porte de la cage n'était pas face aux fenêtres. La jeune princesse espérait seulement que la panthère qu'elle avait devant elle trouverait immédiatement la sortie de secours qu'elle venait de lui créer. Lîn pensa un instant à la réaction du conseil, quand il apprendrait qu'elle avait libéré l'animal. Elle s'attendait déjà à de lourdes représailles. La petite fille s'approcha doucement en boitant. Elle saisit délicatement le loquet qui fermait la cage de verre et, dans un geste ferme, ouvrit la porte de cette prison._

_Elle se retrouva brusquement repoussée en arrière et tomba au sol. La chimère se tenait au-dessus d'elle, sa tête grognait à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage. La petite fille fixa un instant les crocs blancs qui semblaient aiguisés comme des couteaux. La panthère ne semblait pas vouloir s'enfuir… Peut-être allait-elle la tuer…Elle crut un instant voir un léger recul de la panthère et se dit que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix grave dans son esprit qui la fit sursauter._

_- Pourquoi voudrais-je faire connaître la mort à une si jeune enfant ?_

_Lîn ne bougeait pas, complètement figé. Le choc devait lui faire perdre la tête._

_- Comment… c'est impossible…_

_- Pourquoi donc ? Vous les humains pouvez posséder tant de pouvoir grâce à l'objet sur lequel je devais veiller… Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas réussir à communiquer par la pensée ?_

_La panthère avait arrêté de grogner. Ses babines s'étaient rabaissées, cachant ses dents. Lîn lui trouva presque un air interrogateur. Son étonnement passé, elle ne pu s'empêcher de parler à la chimère._

_- Tu devais veiller sur ce fruit ?_

_- Nous le devions… Avec ma compagne. Mais ces hommes en noirs l'ont tuée… Alors qu'elle portait notre enfant…_

_Le feulement que poussa la panthère fit penser pour Lîn à des pleurs. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux._

_- Je suis désolée…_

_- Tu n'y es pour rien._

_La panthère observa la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. _

_- Que cherches-tu ?_

_L'animal au pelage noir refixa son attention sur la petite fille toujours au sol, entre ses pattes._

_- Je vérifie que nous sommes bien seuls. _

_Lîn se contenta d'un signe de tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers la fenêtre ouverte._

_- Tu m'offre la liberté ?_

_Nouvel acquiescement. _

_- Pourquoi m'ont –ils capturé ? Au lieu de me tuer…_

_La princesse avala péniblement sa salive. Sa bouche était sèche. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer et compris que son frère se réveillait. _

_- Ils voulaient que tu veilles sur moi…_

_- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ? Ta jambe ? Elle sent le sang._

_Lîn sursauta. Elle passa sa main sur la blessure de sa cuisse et sentit un liquide poisseux sous ses doigts. Elle n'avait même pas senti la plaie se rouvrir._

_- Un accident… tu devrais partir maintenant où ils te captureront à nouveau._

_La panthère finit par se décaler vers la sortie. Lîn en profita pour se relever difficilement. Ses mouvements attisaient le saignement de sa blessure. Elle observa la panthère se diriger lentement vers la fenêtre. Celle-ci s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Elle regarda alternativement la sortie et la petite fille. La chimère semblait indécise. Elle finit par se retourner totalement vers Lîn qui se demandait ce qu'elle attendait pour partir._

_- Les hommes en noirs m'ont pris ce que je devais protéger. Ma famille est morte. Je n'ai rien à l'extérieur qui m'attend, hormis le chagrin…_

_La panthère revint vers la princesse. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle._

_- Tu me dis qu'ils m'ont capturé pour que je puisse te protéger… Mais toi, veux-tu d'un protecteur ?_

_- Un protecteur ? Tu deviendrais vite fou, si tu voyais les punitions, les entraînements…Tu ne pourrais pas intervenir. Si tu le faisais, ils n'hésiteraient pas à te tuer… _

_Un rire résonna dans son esprit. _

_- Je me suis fait avoir une fois... une seconde intervention de leur part ne leur laisserait aucune chance…_

_Lîn allait répliquer quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit violemment, laissant passer son frère et son père._

_- Lîn ! Écarte-toi immédiatement !_

_- Non !_

_La petite fille se jeta devant la panthère. Le sang continuait à couler de sa cuisse. Sa robe blanche se teintait d'écarlate. La panthère garda son calme. Elle ne bougea pas. Le roi croisa le regard de la chimère. Son attitude sereine lui fit comprendre que l'animal ne tenterait rien contre sa fille. Il posa la main sur l'épaule d'Akio. _

_- Il ne lui fera pas de mal._

_- Pas de mal ?! Elle saigne !_

_Lîn reçu l'inquiétude de son frère de plein fouet. Son intensité la fit chavirer. Elle sentit la tête de la panthère passer sous son bras valide pour la retenir._

_- Votre fille a besoin d'un protecteur. Je remplirai ce rôle._

_Le roi et le prince fixèrent la panthère, stupéfaits. Le souverain reprit rapidement ses esprits. Qu'importait comment cette chimère pouvait faire cela, tant que Lîn était en sécurité._

_- Et puis-je savoir si le nouveau protecteur de ma fille porte un nom ?_

_- Lorkarn… Je me nomme Lorkarn._

**« Le poids d'un souvenir est la seule chose qui compte »**

A suivre…

* * *

il faut vraiment que je vous le demande? Allez un petit effort! juste une petite rewiew! Et merci pour votre lecture!


	8. Chapitre 7: Embuscade

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis dans le même cas que tout le monde : ils ne sont pas à moi ! Mais au génialissime Oda.

« Je ne remercierai jamais assez ma beta qui prend le temps de me corriger et de me conseiller. Que ferais je sans elle ?! Encore merci à toi _Yuki-Neko-Yume. »_

Remerciements particuliers à _Feather J. Shining, Kisara Hamagasaki__, __Armenius__, __Simili D Axel __et __Alana Chantelune _pour leur rewiews. J'adore vos encouragements !

Réponse à_ Simili D Axel : _Merci pour ton commentaire. Ces simples mots m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir !

Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont ajoutés ma fic dans leur alerte.

Je dédicace ce chapitre à_ Feather J. Shining_, qui me réclamait ce passage depuis longtemps !

**NDLA :**Vous avez sans doute remarqués que la publication de mes chapitres n'était pas, disons… très régulière. Je ne peux plus me permettre de tenter de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Ou alors ma beta, déjà bien occupée, risque d'arrêter de vivre vu tout ce qu'elle a à faire ! Donc l'attente sera un peu plus longue entre mes chapitres. Désolé, j'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas !

**NDLA bis :**Ceux qui aime relire les premier chapitres des fics (perso c'est mon cas et j'adore comprendre des trucs que je n'avais pas saisit avant) l'auront peut être déjà remarqués. J'ai décidé de changer le tatouage de Lîn. Le dragon ne tiens plus un cœur dans ses griffes, mais une dague (un peu plus logique pour un assassin ^^) ça ne change rien sur le fond de l'histoire, c'est juste la « maturité » que j'ai prise au fur et à mesure de l'écriture qui m'a permis de me rendre compte que cela faisait un peu… Neuneu ? Je vois pas d'autres mots !

Aller j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla ! Bonne lecture à tous !

DG

* * *

**Liberté d'avenir**

Chapitre 7 : Embuscade

_Ile du Dragon, Palais de la Guilde._

Akio avait accepté sans hésiter la mission que lui avait proposée le conseil. La seule consigne : faire souffrir au maximum le prisonnier, lui allait parfaitement. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour calmer sa colère. Leur refus quand il leur avait demandé de rejoindre Lîn, résonnait encore dans son esprit :

_« Lîn est déjà accompagnée sur cette mission. Elle n'a pas voulu de vous pour l'aider, alors respectez son choix. De toute façon, je ne vais pas laisser partir un de mes meilleurs assassins pour aller chercher une babiole sans valeur. »_

Il frappa une nouvelle fois l'homme enchainé face à lui. Un cri de souffrance résonna dans les couloirs des cellules. Il brisa la mâchoire du prisonnier d'un coup de poing pour le faire taire. Il envoya un nouveau coup qui frappa durement les côtes de l'homme. Un craquement sec s'échappa du corps de la victime. Un crachat de sang suivi d'un gémissement sortit de sa bouche.

« _Elle n'a pas voulu de vous »_

Les paroles d'Eléa résonnaient à ses oreilles. Pour qui ce prenait cette femme pour croire connaitre sa sœur mieux que lui ? Jamais elle ne le rejetterait !

Il saisit son poignard et le planta dans le poignet de l'homme, évitant l'éclaboussure de sang qui gicla à coté de lui. Il avait pris le soin d'enlever sa chemise noire pour ne pas la salir. Dévoilant son torse finement musclé et le tatouage de dragon qui ornait son omoplate et qui remontait sur sa nuque.

- Je crois qu'il ne sent même plus la douleur…

Akio se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde qui s'appuya sur la porte de la cellule. Elle portait une jupe et un débardeur moulant rouge. Aucun tatouage sur sa peau ; ce n'était pas un assassin. Elle le toisait de ses yeux gris, amusée de la colère du prince qu'elle savait dû à sa jumelle. Elle s'approcha doucement, saisissant les cheveux de l'agonisant et souleva sa tête.

- Il n'est même plus conscient.

- Dégage Rika ! lui ordonna le prince.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

- Alors, Qu'a encore fait notre « _chère princesse »_ pour te mettre dans cet état ?

Akio la saisit violemment par la gorge et la plaqua sur le mur à coté du prisonnier. Il la souleva dans le même mouvement, l'empêchant de toucher le sol.

- Rappel toi à qui tu t'adresse ! Et de qui tu parle ! Etre la fille D'Eléa ne te protégera pas toujours !

Il redonna une impulsion avec son bras. La tête de Rika frappa le mur derrière elle. Pourtant, malgré cette menace, elle n'arrêta pas de sourire.

- Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus affectueux, dit-elle d'une voix rauque dû au manque de souffle et à la pression sur sa trachée.

Elle leva la main et caressa les pectoraux dénudés en face d'elle. Le prince finit par la relâcher et lui envoya ce regard meurtrier dont lui seul avait le secret. Rika s'appuya sur le mur pour se redresser. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et l'enlaça. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celles du prince. Elle était sur le point de l'embrasser quand Akio l'écarta brusquement.

L'assassin saisit son poignard et le sortit du fourreau sanglant que formait le bras du prisonnier. Il détacha les chaînes qui maintenaient le captif. L'homme tomba lourdement au sol avec un nouveau gémissement. Sans se soucier du regard de Rika, le prince planta sa lame dans la nuque et la tourna d'un coup sec, détachant les cervicales avec facilité.

Rika se dirigea vers la sortie, vexée d'avoir été repoussée, quand elle sentit le prince tirer sur son poignet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il prit violemment possession de ses lèvres. La morsure qu'il lui infligea répandit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Elle sentit les mains de l'assassin saisir ses cuisses pour la soulever et la plaquer contre le mur à nouveau. Elle sourit contre sa bouche et attrapa les épaules du prince pour se tenir, griffant la peau au passage. Akio grogna et s'écarta.

- Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te laisse en profiter.

- Je n'espère rien de cela…

* * *

Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec sa chimère avait un peu dissipé son malaise. Lîn regarda un instant le ciel dégagé au dessus d'elle. La forêt était toujours silencieuse. La décision qu'elle avait prise la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle tourna la tête vers Ace… ou plutôt vers l'endroit ou aurait dû être le pirate et s'aperçut de son absence.

Lîn finit par s'asseoir et regarda autour d'elle. Seule. Complètement. La pensée stupide qu'il aurait pu être dévoré par une bête sauvage lui traversa l'esprit. Ça lui aurait évité de désobéir à la première règle de la guilde. Mais il fallait être logique, ce n'était surement pas ça. Et puis comment avait-il réussi à partir sans qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte ?

Un mouvement sur la gauche attira son attention. Une grande panthère noire venait de sortir de la lisière de la forêt et la regardait intensément de ses yeux rouges. Finalement Lorkarn était la pour son réveil. Le cœur de Lîn se réchauffa et elle lui fit un sourire doux avant de se rappeler d'une chose. Son visage se durcit et elle fit part de son mécontentement à sa chimère par la pensée.

_- Tu es censé veiller sur Yumiko…_

_- Elle est confortablement installée dans une cabine. Apparemment une princesse aurait passée un accord avec un pirate, pour qu'elle puisse bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur. Accord que je suis curieux de connaître…_

Lorkarn, après l'avoir cherchée toute la nuit, était enfin rassuré. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée, quand il aperçut les pensées de la princesse et surtout l'accord en question. Il se dirigea lentement vers elle, retroussant les babines et avec l'envie d'avaler du pirate.

_- Où est-il maintenant ?_

_- Si je le savais… C'est toi qui à un flair hors du commun, c'est plus à toi de me le…_

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase. Une boule de feu venait de passer entre elle et Lorkarn. Elle tourna rapidement la tête de l'autre coté et aperçu Ace prêt à relancer une autre attaque. La chimère voulut attaquer mais Lîn l'en empêcha d'une pensée sans quitter le pirate des yeux.

_- Retourne auprès de Yumiko. Il ne sera bientôt plus un problème._

La panthère recula et sauta dans la forêt malgré son inquiétude pour la jeune femme. Un « Faites attention » finit de résonner dans l'esprit de Lîn. Ace se mit à courir vers elle.

- Ça va ? tu n'as rien !?

Lîn se releva et fit claquer sa cape en la repoussant derrière elle. Elle lui répondit sèchement :

- Comme si cela vous intéressait !

Ace se contenta de relever un sourcil. Il pensait que la crise serait passée. Apparemment non. Il sentit le poids de son sac sur son épaule.

- J'ai ramené le petit déj' ! J'ai réussi à trouver des fruits ! Un peu de viande de panthère aurait été parfait pour les accompagner mais on dirait qu'elles sont rapides sur cette ile !

Lîn regarda le pirate bizarrement. Manger Lorkarn ? Et puis quoi encore… Ace ouvrit son sac et lui tendit un des fruits qu'il avait ramené. Il ressemblait à une sorte de pomme mais sa forme était irrégulière. Bosselée. Sa couleur rouge et jaune le rendait toutefois appétissant.

- Tenez.

La princesse sortit de sa contemplation et se saisit machinalement du fruit. Ace souriait, mais sa bonne humeur s'effaça en un instant. Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et vérifia que ce qu'il avait vu sur son bras n'était pas une illusion.

Lîn se raidit à ce contact. Ses doigts se crispèrent un instant sur le fruit. Que ce passait t-il ? Encore un jeu du pirate ? Elle observa ses yeux et vit qu'il fixait son bras. La jeune femme baissa le regard sur les quelques cicatrices sur sa peau. Elle se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas ça qu'il regardait, mais les marques de doigts bien visibles qu'il lui avait laissés. Elle se dégagea de la prise du commandant.

Ace releva le visage vers elle tandis qu'elle se détournait de lui pour fixer le sol. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait serré si fort. Pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait vraiment pris au sérieux la veille et qu'elle ait réagit de cette manière.

- Désolé… Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte… de ma force.

Lîn releva la tête. Ace avait l'air vraiment désolé. Elle retint le « Ce n'est pas grave » mécanique qui voulu passer ses lèvres. Qu'il se noie dans sa culpabilité, elle n'en avait rien à faire…

La princesse pensa au fruit dans sa main. Elle le porta à son visage et sentit son odeur. Elle retroussa le nez. La senteur lui rappela celle du cyanure que les aînés mettaient parfois dans les repas qu'ils leur servaient. Pour apprendre à détecter les poisons. Et tant pis pour celui qui ne le repérait pas, la faible dose leur faisait passer généralement une très mauvaise nuit.

Ace, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à ses excuses, l'avait imité et s'apprêtait à mordre dans le fruit qu'il avait en main. La jeune femme attrapa son bras. Il la regarda, surpris d'un tel geste. Lîn s'expliqua rapidement après s'être rendu compte de se qu'elle venait de faire. Maudit réflexe…

- Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas comestibles.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? vous n'y avez pas goûté vous-même.

Et il croqua un bon morceau du fruit… Avant de le recracher immédiatement avec une grimace de dégoût Le pirate tira la langue. Il récupéra rapidement son sac et but avidement le contenu de la gourde qu'il venait d'en sortir. Ce fruit avait un gout affreux. Très amer, le jus avait asséché sa bouche. Heureusement l'effet disparu rapidement.

Lîn n'avait pas pu empêcher un sourire moqueur d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Le pirate grommela.

- C'est ça, fiche toi de moi… Comment as-tu su ?

- Il va falloir que vous vous décidiez…

Ace ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulu dire. Lîn soupira et porta la main à son visage pour la passer sur son front, repoussant sa frange en arrière. Etre tutoyer et vouvoyer dans une même conversation commençait à la fatiguer.

- Laissez tombez… Ces fruits ne sentent pas bon.

Ace récupéra un autre fruit de son sac et le porta à son visage. Il le sentit. L'absence d'odeur le surprit, il s'attendait plus à ce que ça lui piquât les narines.

- Il ne sent rien…

- Peut être que si vous preniez plus le temps de « goûter » aux plats que vous mangez, vous auriez un odorat plus développé.

- Et comment pouvez-vous savoir de quelle manière je mange ?

- Simple déduction… et la première fois que je vous ai vu, vous étiez installez à coté d'un tas d'os assez conséquent.

La simple pensée de ses morceaux de viande marinés que Thatch réussissait toujours avec brio fit grogner l'estomac du pirate. Il porta les mains à sa tête dans un geste de désespoir.

- Bordel ! j'ai trop la dalle ! Faut qu'ont bougent ! Avec un peu de chance, on va retomber sur cette panthère !

Ace saisit son sac, le jeta sur son épaule et commença à partir sans demander son reste. Lîn devait avouer que ce pirate possédait au moins une qualité : sa détermination.

- Vous ne savez même pas si c'est par là qu'il faut aller…

- Qu'importe ! Tant qu'ont trouvent à bouffer ! Allez, en avant !

La jeune femme soupira. Elle fixa un instant le dos tatoué devant elle. Son regard se durcit et elle se décida enfin à suivre le pirate.

* * *

_Mobydick_

Un rayon de soleil éclairait le visage de Yumiko. Elle était allongée sur le lit qu'elle n'avait pas défait. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. L'air du large surement. Un coup retentit à la porte et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle se retrouva face à Marco.

- Bonjour, vous avez faim ?

- Un peu.

- Très bien, suivez-moi.

La brune emboîta le pas au pirate. Elle observait le chemin qu'ils prenaient et le nota dans un coin de sa mémoire. Ils finirent par déboucher dans une large salle. La salle à manger sans doute, vu le nombre de tables et de bancs. Pratiquement vide à cette heure matinale, à part quelques hommes et deux des commandants, Vista et Joz. Ils leur firent un signe pour les saluer, l'un de la main, l'autre de la tête. Marco s'approcha avec Yumiko et Vista invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir. Thatch arriva quelques instants plus tard avec diverses boissons et viennoiseries.

- Et voila Miss ! Thé, café, chocolat. Prend ce que tu veux !

Yumiko le remercia d'un signe de tête et prit une tasse de café et un bout de pain chaud. Marco profita de son silence pour reprendre la parole.

- Vous pouvez vous promener comme bon vous semble sur le pont ou retourner à votre cabine quand vous le souhaitez. Par contre, vous n'avez rien à faire dans les cales ou les dortoirs.

Yumiko acquiesça de nouveau. Les cales… il devait surement y avoir des réserves d'armes, mais elle avait son poignard. Les dortoirs… Ça devait être plus pour ne pas tenter les pirates de faire une bêtise, bien qu'elle sût parfaitement se défendre. Comme Marco avait l'air d'avoir fini, elle prit la parole.

- Est-ce que je peux récupérer des affaires sur notre bateau ? Je pense surtout à quelques vêtements.

- Aucun problème. Je vais vous aider.

- Merci.

Yumiko but tranquillement sa tasse de café en écoutant les commandants discuter. Elle repéra une pile de vaisselle sale et se leva pour y déposer sa tasse. Elle jeta un regard à Marco. Le commandant se leva à son tour et la suivit vers la sortie

- Je me demande comment s'en sort Ace…

Thatch lui répondit en souriant:

- Ne t'inquiète pas Vista, je suis sur qu'ils sont déjà devenu les meilleurs amis du monde avec la gamine… Et plus si affinité !

* * *

_Ile Vacio_

Ace passait son temps à courir de gauche à droite pour repérer la moindre trace de nourriture. Il avait déjà trouvé d'autres fruits et les avait portés à la jeune femme. Mais le verdict était toujours le même : immangeables. Il n'allait plus beaucoup avoir l'occasion de chercher. Les arbres autours d'eux se faisaient de plus en plus rares. L'herbe aussi commençait à disparaître. Arrêter dans ses recherche par le manque de végétation, Ace marchait toujours d'un bon pas devant la princesse.

La jeune femme savait déjà ce qu'elle devait faire. Commencer par neutraliser le pouvoir du Pyro-fruit d'Ace, après elle aurait le champ libre pour se débarrasser de lui. Mais elle n'oubliait pas la force physique du pirate, qui l'empêchait de réaliser une attaque de front. Ce qui l'arrangeait au final, elle n'aimait pas ôter la vie en face à face. C'était de la lâcheté, mais elle n'avait jamais supporté de voir ses victimes comprendre qu'ils allaient mourir, parfois dans d'affreuses souffrances.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le bon endroit et le bon moment pour éliminer le pirate. Ce qui arriva beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne le pensa.

Un canyon s'ouvrait devant eux, étroit mais très haut. Les falaises qui l'entouraient ne leur donnaient pas le choix que de passer par là pour avancer.

- Ce truc sent le traquenard à plein nez !

Il se tourna vers Lîn qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Ace se remit à avancer et ils entrèrent dans la gorge devant eux. Les hauts murs leur renvoyaient le bruit de leurs pas et Ace se fit la réflexion que ceux de la jeune femme étaient étrangement calqués sur les siens. Il s'arrêta et le son disparut. De plus en plus bizarre… il remarqua un trou dans le sol quelques mètres devant lui qui faisait la largeur du chemin. Le pirate se retourna pour faire part de son observation à Lîn… et ne la trouva pas derrière lui. Comme le brun n'avait sentit personne les épier et que depuis le début ils n'avaient pas rencontré âme qui vive sur cette île, il se rendit rapidement à l'évidence : Lîn lui avait faussée compagnie. Il prononça d'une voix forte :

- Vous voulez jouer à cache-cache ? Libre à vous, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous tombez sur des ennuis !

Pas de réponse, juste l'écho de sa voix. Le pirate jeta un œil aux alentours. Ils s'étaient trop avancés pour qu'elle ait simplement fait demi-tour, elle devait donc se camoufler sur les hauteurs. Ace sentait qu'il perdait patience. Très bien ! Que Lîn fasse ce qu'elle voulait ! Le brun reprit sa marche et se dirigea vers le trou, peut être réagirait-elle comme un toutou qu'on abandonne et se montrerait à lui.

Un sifflement attira l'attention du pirate, mais trop tard. Il posa automatiquement la main sur son bras droit ou une violente douleur venait de raisonner. Il leva ses doigts devant son visage et observa le sang qui maculait sa peau. Il sentait aussi le liquide couler le long de son bras.

- Impossible… Souffla-t-il. A moins que…

Il repassa sa main sur la blessure de son bras et sentit très nettement le corps étranger enfoncer dans son triceps. Ce truc devait se composer de granit marin. Il releva le visage vers la falaise, si Lîn était responsable de ça, il avait fait l'erreur de la sous-estimer. Serrant les dents, il tenta de retirer le dard. Il ne réussit qu'à l'enfoncer un peu plus. Il se dirigea vers le mur à sa droite et posa son sac sur le sol, rageur. Lîn allait lui payer… si elle était bien responsable.

Un éclat sur le côté de son visage attira son regard. Il se recula et attrapa la main qui tenait une dague et tira. Il plaqua son possesseur contre la paroi devant lui. Ace saisit Lîn par la gorge pour la maintenir. Elle ne chercha même pas à se défendre, le choc avait du l'étourdir.

Ace relâcha le poignet tenant la dague. Il estima qu'elle n'avait pas assez de recul pour le transpercer. Il desserra légèrement sa prise sur le cou de la jeune femme et la sentit prendre une longue goulée d'air. Il ne s'était pas encore aperçu qu'il avait serré si fort. Un sourire mutin apparut sur ses lèvres. Cette fois ci, il ne risquait pas de s'excuser.

- C'est à ça que vous pensiez quand vous disiez que j'allais sortir de votre vie.

Lîn releva la tête. Sa vue légèrement brouillée par le choc et le manque d'air revenait lentement à la normal. Le pirate continua.

- Ce n'est pas très loyal de m'attaquer par derrière…

Lîn lui lança un regard noir. La rapidité du pirate l'avait prise au dépourvue. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante. Ace rapprocha son visage à une dizaine de centimètres du sien. La princesse resserra sa prise sur sa dague. Le sourire du pirate s'élargit un peu plus. Les expressions dans le regard de la jeune femme étaient savoureuses. Colère, frustration. Ce qui augmenta la satisfaction du brun d'un cran. Seulement, il avait toujours cette aiguille dans le bras. Au moins, il avait arrêté de saigner.

- Bon, assez rit, vous allez enlever ce truc de…

Le pirate suspendit sa phrase. Il sentait quelque chose appuyer sur son entrejambe. Il fixa son regard dans celui de Lîn. Peut-être que relâcher la main armée n'avait pas été une si bonne idée…

- Si vous voulez un jour raconter cette histoire à vos futurs enfants, je vous conseille de me lâcher.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas lui confirma la présence de la dague sur ses attributs masculins. Très bien. Cette fille était vraiment sadique. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Vous savez, pour le moment je ne m'en sers pas du tout dans cet objectif.

Il baissa la voix, prenant un ton séducteur et rapprocha de nouveau son visage de celui de la jeune femme.

- Je l'utilise plus pour satisfaire les filles comme vous…

Lîn rougit légèrement à l'allusion. Elle appuya un peu plus fort sa dague. Elle sentit Ace relâcher un peu plus sa prise et reculer légèrement. La jeune femme en profita. Elle retira sa lame et leva la jambe pour lui donner un coup de genoux. Ace s'éloigna à temps, mais il ne put éviter le coup de poing qui frappa sa mâchoire. Le temps qu'il se redresse, Lîn avait de nouveau disparut. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la discrétion et la rapidité qui accompagnaient les déplacements de la jeune femme.

Ace n'entendit pas Lîn tomber derrière lui. Elle balaya ses jambes, le faisant tomber au sol. Lîn s'installa sur lui et tenta de planter sa dague dans le torse du pirate. Ace se ressaisit à temps et attrapa le poignet pour immobiliser son bras. Lîn arrêta subitement son mouvement et leva les yeux. Le brun ne relâcha pas le bras pour autant, puis il entendit le grognement animal qui résonna dans le canyon.

**« Pour tendre un piège, il faut être sur de soi. Sous peine de le voir se retourner contre vous »**

A suivre…

Regardez-moi bien dans les yeux… Vous aller poster une rewiew sur ce chapitre... (C'est pas beau de réclamer, je sais ^^)

Bonne journée, soirée ou nuit !

DG


	9. Chapitre 8: Echec

******Liberté d'avenir**

**Disclaimer :** ll faut vraiment le rappeler ? Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Je tiens à remercier ma beta qui malheureusement pour des questions de planning ne peux plus me corriger. Merci encore pour tout et bon courage pour tes nombreux projets ! Je dédis donc ce chapitre à _Yuki-Neko-Yume._

Remerciement particulier à_ Inocencia, Armenius, alana chantelune, Anna1819 _et à_ Kisara Hamagasaki. _Encore merci pour vos rewiews !

Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont ajoutés ma fiction dans leur alerte.

Ndla: Comme précisé dans ma dédicace je n'ai plus de beta lecteur... (Elle me reprendra, mais plus tard, sinon je risque de ne pas publier cette fic pendant un an...) J'ai essayée de bien travailler sur l'orthographe et la conjugaison. Toutefois, si vous voyez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! A force de lire, lire et relire, on ne voit pas toujours tout. (ou alors c'est que je suis la meilleure! Comment ça, elles gonflent mes chevilles?! ^^) Je vois quand même le bon coté des choses, je peux publier comme je veux et vais tenter le chapitre toutes les deux semaines!^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Échec**

_Ile du Dragon, Palais de la Guilde_

- Il n'est toujours pas réveillé…

- Non mon Roi. Pourtant il n'a plus aucune blessure physique et d'après les examens, rien ne l'empêche de revenir à lui.

Le roi soupira de lassitude. Il s'approcha du lit ou dormait Jake depuis maintenant deux mois. Il posa sa main sur le bras du blond et le serra brièvement, avec l'espoir de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Mais rien, pas même un frémissement de paupières.

Le roi entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

- Je savais que je vous trouverai ici.

Eléa s'approcha du monarque, de ce pas léger et silencieux que maitrisaient les assassins les plus expérimentés. Elle fit signe au médecin qui surveillait le jeune homme de sortir.

- C'est inutile de venir tous les jours, les gardes ont pour instructions de nous prévenir dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux.

- Et après ça vous l'enfermerez dans une cellule parce qu'il n'a pas parfaitement effectué sa mission !

Il laissa sa colère éclater face à cette femme qu'il méprisait. Eléa se contenta de sourire, arrogante.

- Votre fille et lui ont manqués de discrétion.

- Ils ne sont pas responsables de cette explosion !

- Qui sait…

Le roi comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle voulu insinuer. L'idée que Lîn ait pu essayée de commettre cette bêtise lui serra le cœur. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau et laissa passer Rika, souriante. Elea se tourna vers sa fille, mécontente d'avoir été interrompu.

- Qui y a-t-il Rika ?!

- Rien. Je suis juste venu vous informer qu'Akio à retrouvé son calme…

Le roi regarda alternativement les deux femmes. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Puis il remarqua la lèvre blessée de la blonde, accompagnée de marques plus foncées sur son cou. Eléa lui expliqua :

- Il voulait rejoindre Lîn, nous lui avons interdit.

- Et vous envoyer votre fille jouez les putains pour le distraire !

Le sourire de Rika disparut sous l'insulte. Le roi se contenta de passer devant elle, sans un regard de plus. Une fois le souverain sortit, elle se tourna vers sa mère.

- Vous le laisser m'insulter ! hurla-t-elle.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu devais juste lui parler, pas le mettre dans ton lit. Si tu crois que faire ça te permettra d'accéder au trône, tu te trompe. Akio est plus manipulateur que toi. De toute façon, la famille royale n'a aucun pouvoir ici.

Eléa toisa sa fille un instant. Celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, assimilant les paroles du sage. Sa mère s'avança vers la sortie et jeta un dernier regard vers Jake toujours endormit. Elle ne lui laissait encore que quelques jours, ensuite elle se débarrasserait de ce poids mort. Rika la suivit et aucune n'aperçurent la légère crispation qui anima les doigts du blond.

* * *

_Ile Vacio_

Lîn ne bougeait plus. Elle fixait un point devant elle. Ace bascula la tête en arrière pour voir un félin aux écailles rouges sang dressées sur son dos. Ses yeux d'un blanc éclatant brillaient avec la lumière(1). Les babines retroussées dévoilaient des crocs acérés. Le pirate ramena son attention sur la jeune femme toujours figée. Elle tenait encore la pointe de sa dague à quelques centimètres de son cœur. La bête ne bougeait toujours pas, se contentant de grogner.

- Il est en chasse. Ce n'est pas un cadavre qu'il veut, mais des proies bien vivantes. Prononça t-il calmement.

Lîn comprit ce qu'Ace insinuait, le tuer ne suffirait pas pour détourner l'attention du fauve et qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Elle recommença à forcer sur sa dague, sans se préoccuper de l'argument du brun et des grognements plus intenses devant elle. Mais elle fit l'erreur de croiser le regard du pirate. Le calme qu'elle y découvrit arrêta son mouvement. Jamais elle n'avait lu cette émotion dans les yeux de ses victimes. Ace en profita pour tenter de la ramener à la raison.

- Enlève-moi le truc que j'ai dans le bras ou nous n'avons aucune chance.

Lîn observa le félin en face d'elle avant de revenir sur le visage d'Ace, indécise. C'est ce moment que la bête choisit pour attaquer. Elle poussa un rugissement et s'élança vers eux. Lîn sentit Ace la repousser brusquement sur le coté et elle roula au sol. Le pirate se releva face à la créature et le temps que la princesse relevât la tête, Ace disparut avec l'animal dans le gouffre derrière lui.

Un rugissement bestial résonna encore quelques secondes puis plus rien. Lîn se releva difficilement en s'appuyant sur la paroi derrière elle. Sa dague était au sol, à coté du dard en granit marin qu'elle avait extrait du bras du pirate. Elle observa un instant sa lame, la lumière faisait refléter le sang qui la souillait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser en pensant qu'Ace lui avait sauvé la vie.

Des nouveaux grognements se firent entendre. Deux autres créatures se trouvaient dans les hauteurs devant elle. L'odeur du sang devait les attirer. Il ne restait à Lîn que son poignard. Inutile sans un combat en corps à corps. Elle pensa à Lorkarn. Sa chimère allait être tellement triste. Mais Lîn n'avait pas envie de se battre… Elle ne bougea pas quand les fauves se jetèrent sur elle.

* * *

Le prince regardait l'océan du balcon de sa sœur. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait faire pour rester ici des heures sans bouger. Akio était venu machinalement dans la chambre de Lîn. Le parfum de sa jumelle lui donnait l'illusion de sa présence. Il repensait au moment ou elle lui avait annoncée qu'elle partait à la recherche de ce collier.

_Akio attendait, assis dans le fauteuil de la chambre de sa sœur. Bien décidé à parler avec elle. Depuis sa sortie du coma, celle-ci l'évitait et il ne le supportait plus. Le prince entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et sa jumelle en sortit, seulement vêtu d'une serviette enroulée autour de son corps. Ses longs cheveux humides collaient encore à ses épaules et son dos. Lîn l'aperçut quand elle se tourna vers la grande armoire ou se trouvait ses vêtements. La jeune femme sursauta, posa sa main sur sa poitrine et tira sur la serviette pour tenter de couvrir plus ses cuisses._

_- Akio ! Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?!_

_- Inutile d'être aussi pudique, je te rappel que nous avons déjà pris des bains ensemble…_

- … _quand nous avions sept ans !_

_Le prince ne rajouta rien. Il observa les cicatrices sur le corps de sa sœur et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir en colère contre « eux »._

_- Akio, s'il te plaît…_

_Le ton suppliant le fit revenir à la réalité et il vit que Lîn serrait sa bague, qu'elle portait constamment attachée autour de son cou. Il s'avança, toute sa colère envolée à cette image. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais la jeune femme recula d'un pas._

_Comprenant la gêne de sa sœur, Akio se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Il observa un moment les habits devant lui. Il décrocha une robe de soie rouge et la tendit à Lîn qui s'en saisit. Elle se dirigea vers le paravent et se cacha derrière._

_- Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?_

_Le bruissement de tissus s'interrompit un instant._

_- Je… Parce que… Tu es toujours en colère…_

_- Ma colère n 'est pas dirigée contre toi !_

_- Oui, mais c'est moi qui la ressent en permanence…_

_Akio passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Alors c'était ça… Difficile de ne pas être en colère quand on voit sa moitié revenir éventrée parce qu'un incompétent n'avait pas réussi à la protéger. Lîn finit par quitter le paravent et le cœur du prince rata un battement quand il découvrit sa sœur. La peau blanche de ses épaules et de sa gorge dénudées. La ceinture de soie noire qui entourait sa taille, la mettant en valeur. Les manches longues cachaient son tatouage. Des broderies, noires elles aussi, dessinaient des arabesques sur le tissu au niveau des hanches, la robe près du corps était fendu sur un coté et laissait entrevoir la jambe fine de sa sœur. Lîn entreprit de tresser ses cheveux en les ramenant devant son épaule. Elle fuyait les yeux inquisiteurs de son frère._

_- Tu es très belle._

_Lîn passa sa main sur sa joue balafrée sans s'en rendre compte. La colère du prince refit surface. La jeune femme releva la tête et soupira en lui souriant._

_- Tu t'inquiète pour rien. Je vais très bien !_

_Lîn s'avança vers lui et enlaça son frère. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte et posa son menton sur le dessus de la tête de sa sœur. Elle appuya son front contre son torse. Ils restèrent comme ça un instant, profitant du calme qu'ils ressentaient l'un et l'autre. Puis Akio sentit le cœur de sa jumelle accélérer. Elle brisa le silence :_

_- Akio ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère ?_

_Le prince s'écarta de sa sœur et attrapa ses mains. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Que ce passait –il ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Lîn inspira profondément. Une lueur déterminée apparut dans son regard._

_- Je repars en mission… sans toi._

Il n'avait pas pu se maîtriser, hurlant qu'il ne la comprenait plus, qu'ils n'étaient tous que des incapables, que lui seul pourrait la protéger. Il s'était ressaisi quand il vit les larmes couler sur les joues de sa sœur. Akio pensait avoir réussi à prouver que c'est de lui, et de lui seul, dont Lîn avait besoin. Et pourtant… L'explosion qu'il avait provoquée, le mal qui lui avait fait… Cela n'avait pas suffit…

* * *

Lîn cacha son visage quand un geyser de flammes apparut du gouffre, interrompant l'attaque des deux félins. Ceux-ci atterrirent devant elle et se tournèrent vers Ace qui venait de sortir de la crevasse. Il plaça ses mains devant lui et des lueurs vertes volèrent un instant autour d'eux. Ils explosèrent subitement. Les fauves, soufflés par l'explosion, s'écrasèrent sur les parois du passage. Un craquement sec provint de l'un d'entre eux qui s'écroula, immobile. Le second, sonné, se contenta de grogner et de s'enfuir dans les hauteurs.

Lîn avança de quelques pas et se tourna vers le pirate. Il baissait la tête et son chapeau camouflait son regard. Un feu apparut autour d'eux. Lîn écarquilla les yeux quand Ace disparut dans les flammes. La jeune femme sentit subitement la présence du pirate aux poings ardents derrière elle, mais trop tard. Il la saisit à bras le corps, l'immobilisant. Le souffle de Lîn se coupa. Elle perçut l'une des mains d'Ace parcourir son corps. Elle tenta de se dégager mais la prise du brun se fit plus ferme. Il finit par la lâcher et la repoussa en avant. Les flammes disparurent. Lîn tomba au sol à quatre pattes, prise d'une quinte de toux alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

Ace l'observa un moment, un poignard et une pochette de cuir à la main. Il l'ouvrit et vérifia que les dards de granit marin se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers le gouffre sous l'œil de Lîn qui s'était relevée.

- Ça ! Confisqué !

Il leva la main en l'air, désignant la pochette. Il la lança dans le trou devant lui, Lîn n'aurait pas l'envie d'aller les chercher vu la profondeur, et il savait de quoi il parlait. Malgré son geste, il sentait que son fruit du démon était toujours neutralisé. Il leva le poignard devant lui, prêt à lui faire subir le même sort. Lîn s'élança en même temps qu'il le lâcha au dessus du trou. Elle le rattrapa in extremis, la lame affûtée lui blessa la paume.

Ace surpris, l'empoigna avant qu'elle ne tombât elle aussi. Il la tourna vers lui pour la serrer contre son corps et attrapa son bras. La princesse détourna la tête vers sa main et vit du sang couler le long de son poignet. Elle serrait encore la lame, de peur qu'elle ne lui échappât. Ace tourna lui aussi le visage pour détailler plus l'arme.

Le brillant du métal tranchait avec le manche noir. Ouvragé, des spirales rouges remontaient de la garde vers son extrémité, ornée d'un rubis. Il distinguait un mot gravé sur la partie de la lame laissée visible « _jamais _». Probablement la fin d'une phrase.

Ace le trouva très beau. Il ne savait pas si sa valeur était sentimentale ou matériel, mais si la jeune femme était capable de se jeter dans le vide pour lui…

Lîn n'osait pas bouger. Ace la maintenait par la taille et sa main enserrait toujours son poignet. Les doigts du pirate se recouvraient du sang de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta quand il se mit à parler et tourna son regard vers son visage.

- Je vous le laisse, mais tentez de l'utiliser contre moi et je serai beaucoup moins conciliant.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et la relâcha. Lîn le regarda s'éloigner vers son sac pour récupérer sa gourde. Il rinça son bras et sa main. La coupure qu'elle avait dû lui infliger pour extraire le dard, ne formait désormais qu'une fine cicatrice sur son bras. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers elle. Il ouvrit sa main et fit couler l'eau sur la coupure de sa paume, rinçant la lame en même temps. Il put ainsi lire la totalité du message gravé. _« Pardonne, mais n'oublie jamais »._

Lîn frissonna par réflexe, en sentant le froid de l'eau opposé à la chaleur de la main du pirate. Elle baissa la tête, gênée. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Elle tressaillit quand il s'adressa de nouveau à elle.

- Au moins votre démonstration nous aura apporté à manger !

La jeune femme eut un regard dégoûté. Manger cette chose ? Elle lui laissait sa part volontiers. Ace en voyant sa tête, lui sourit. Ses sourires... Lîn commençait vraiment à les détester.

- Voila le programme : On mange, nous faisons demi-tour pour trouver un autre chemin et, surtout, vous n'essayez plus de me tuer. Sinon vous risquez de faire le reste du voyage dans une position que vous jugerez très inconfortable.

Lîn ne répondit pas. Ace se dirigea vers le cadavre de la créature et saisit son propre couteau qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Il commença par faire saigner le félin. Lîn observa la flaque de sang s'étaler sur le sol et elle ferma fortement les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle ne se trouvait plus dans le canyon mais dans la chambre du château devant le lit et les deux cadavres. Elle cligna de nouveau les yeux et se trouva cette fois ci dans le couloir. Jake à ses côtés, devant une porte close. Elle savait que c'était cette porte qui avait explosée. Mais… Pourquoi s'être arrêtée devant ?

Un claquement de doigts la sortit de sa vision. Ace se tenait face à elle et attendait une réaction, la main toujours levée.

- Je vous ai demandé quel morceau vous vouliez ?

Lîn ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir. Elle repoussa brusquement sa main d'un geste et alla s'appuyer sur la paroi la plus proche, après avoir récupérée sa dague au passage. Ace l'observa glisser au sol et ramener ses jambes contre elle pour passer ses bras autour. La jeune femme baissa la tête. Ses yeux se camouflèrent du regard du pirate. Ace se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Si elle n'avait pas faim ou voulait l'ignorer, ce n'était pas grave, ça lui en ferait plus pour lui.

* * *

Barbe Blanche observait Yumiko qui s'était assise sur le bastingage. Il sirotait son saké en se demandant si son nouveau commandant s'en sortait avec l'autre gamine. Marco s'installa à ses cotés.

- Pourquoi les avez-vous séparées ?

- Pour protéger mes fils.

Marco tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué par cette raison. Les protéger ? De quoi ? Deux chasseuses de trésor ? Dont l'une en plus, avait peur du noir.

- Elles n'ont pas l'air dangereuses… et puis qu'auraient-elles pu faire face à un équipage ?

- Tuer l'un de vous…

Le phénix ne répondit pas, assimilant l'information. Il devait donc être plus vigilant avec elle. Si son père estimait qu'elle pouvait blesser, voir plus…

- Fils, regarde le tatouage sur son bras. Rappel-toi bien que tous les porteurs de cette marque sont redoutables.

Marco ne lui demanda pas plus d'explications. Il avait totalement confiance dans les jugements de son père. L'une des infirmières s'approcha. Elle commença à épiloguer, seule, sur l'effet nocif de l'alcool sur la santé. L'empereur leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Marco repartait, amusé. Lui aussi avait envie d'un verre.

* * *

- Un mur ? En plein milieu d'une forêt ?

Ace leva la tête pour estimer la hauteur du rempart devant lui. Il devait bien faire dix, voir quinze mètres de haut. Pas de quoi l'impressionner. Il regarda Lîn qui l'avait imitée. Ils avaient fait demi-tour et contournés la falaise. La forêt les entourait de nouveau et un mur de pierres rectangulaires et recouvert de lierre leur faisait maintenant obstacle.

- Que faisons-nous ?

Lîn tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne voyait pas si les extrémités du mur étaient proches ou non. Sans répondre au pirate, elle partit sur la gauche et commença à longer la fortification. Ace soupira et lui emboîta le pas. Le brun avait décidé de marcher derrière elle. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver encore une fois face à ses lames. Il ne ferait plus l'erreur de la sous-estimée. Lîn n'avait plus décrochée un mot. Après la tentative de la jeune femme, il avait pensé retourner au Mobydick. Sa fierté le motivait à continuer. Pas question de se faire chambrer pendant des semaines par ses compagnons, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver un trésor. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit percuter Lîn qui venait de s'arrêter. Elle se retourna face au pirate, le surprenant quand elle lui adressa enfin la parole :

- Vous avez entendu ?

- Quoi ?

- Un craquement…

Le sol se déroba d'un coup sous leur pieds et ils tombèrent lourdement au fond du gouffre qui c'était formé. Le mur bascula et ferma l'entrée du piège que leur poids avait activé.

**« L'important est de tirer une leçon de chaque échec »**

A suivre…

(1) Le félin est tiré des « chronique de Riddick » je suis complètement fan de ce film! ^^

* * *

Voila! c'est en théorie le dernier chapitre "court". Les prochains devraient être beaucoup plus longs.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 9: Trêve.

Ps: J'ai une totale confiance en vous pour m'envoyer des rewiews!


	10. Chapitre 9: Trêve

**« **Je dédicace doublement ce chapitre à_ Kisara Hamagasaki!_ la première dédicace pour m'avoir inspiré une scène de ce chapitre en me parlant d'une quarantaine. La seconde pour m'avoir gentiment proposé de devenir ma beta ! Grâce à elle je vais pouvoir (sauf si gros contre-temps ! ^^) Reprendre ma publication à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ! Encore merci et bon courage pour les exams ! ^^ **»**

Je remercie _Inocencia, Kisara Hamagasak, Florette et HikariOnePiece _ pour leur rewiews ! (c'est ça ma drogue !) et aussi tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont ajoutés ma fiction dans leurs alertes et favoris.

J'ai aussi un clin d'oeil particulier à lancer à _Inocencia_ qui m'a inspirée avec un passage de sa fic _"La mer est ton miroir, tu contemples ton âme"_ pour écrire l'accord de cette "paix" toute relative.^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Liberté d'avenir**

Chapitre 9 : La trêve

Lîn, allongée au sol, ferma les yeux au moment ou la lumière disparaissait dans un vacarme assourdissant qui l'obligea à porter ses mains à ses oreilles. Le calme revenu, elle ouvrit lentement les paupières. Il restait des trous dans le plafond qui laissaient entrevoir le traquenard qui les avait capturés. La princesse laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre et s'assit difficilement en se massant le bas des reins, le choc avait été rude… Elle vit Ace, face à elle, qui se relevait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Lîn ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle se laissa retomber en arrière pour se rallonger et concentra son attention sur le plafond. Ace lui fit remarquer son attitude :

- Vous avez l'air déçue…

- J'ai eu un instant l'espoir que vous vous soyez brisé le cou.

Ace ne trouva rien à lui répondre. De correct du moins. S'il lui parlait, il sentait que sa langue pouvait rapidement déraper. Être enfermé dans cet endroit clos allait vite le faire craquer si Lîn continuait avec cette attitude. Le reste de sa patience, déjà bien émoussée, finirait par disparaître.

Lîn finit par se relever. Elle avait repéré des failles qui pourraient lui permettre d'ouvrir une sortie dans le mur qui s'était rabattu au dessus d'eux. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de grimper là haut. La végétation qui envahissait le piège allait l'aider. A bien y réfléchir, heureusement qu'un lierre retenait les pierres ou ils auraient été écrasés. La jeune femme observa rapidement le pirate pour constater que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de là ou il était tombé et avait croisé les bras, la fixant. Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Vous n'avez même pas cherché un moyen de sortir d'ici !

Ace écarquilla les yeux, elle lui faisait des reproches maintenant… Lîn croisa ses bras à son tour et planta ses yeux dans ceux du pirate. Il en avait assez. Bien décidé, il avança vers elle. Lîn recula sans s'en rendre compte. Sentir la froideur du mur dans son dos la ramena à la réalité mais un peu trop tard. Ace avait posé ses mains de chaque coté de son corps, près de ses épaules. Un mur de feu les entoura, l'empêchant de se dégager.

- Ça suffit ! Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois toujours en colère contre moi ! Si tu étais véritablement une ennemie, je me serais déjà chargé de ton cas !

Lîn ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle fixait les yeux flamboyant du pirate. Le regard d'Ace laissait transparaître, en plus de sa colère, de la lassitude.

- Alors laissez-moi ici et retournez sur votre bateau !

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai reçu l'ordre, même si il est indirect, de veiller sur toi !

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger !

- Je crois que si ! Et pas seulement de cette ile, mais de toi-même !

Lîn sursauta en entendant ces mots. D'elle-même ? Elle revit l'attaque des félins et comprit ce qu'Ace voulait dire. Elle n'avait pas voulu combattre, se fichant d'y laisser la vie. Elle détourna la tête, des larmes picotèrent ses yeux. Elle n'était qu'une égoïste, se fichant de faire de la peine à ses amis, sa famille et à Lorkarn, lui qui faisait tout pour lui redonner le goût de vivre.

La colère d'Ace s'éteignit en même temps que ses flammes. Il ne voulait pas faire autant ressortir la détresse de la jeune femme, mais il était temps qu'ils aient une discussion. Il reprit d'une voix plus calme :

- Lîn…

La princesse sursauta une nouvelle fois mais laissa sa tête tournée.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux cacher derrière ta colère… Je ne tenterai pas de le découvrir, alors inutile d'être toujours sur tes gardes.

- Alors arrêtez avec votre masque…

Elle avait juste murmuré mais Ace avait bien entendu. Il se redressa sans séparer ses mains du mur. Il leva un sourcil, une question muette sur les lèvres. Lîn continua sur le même ton :

- Vos sourires, votre attitude… Je déteste les faux semblants.

Lîn tourna enfin le visage vers lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les prunelles sombres du pirate.

- Votre regard… Son éclat n'accompagne pas toujours vos sourires. Ils sont trop nombreux pour être sincères.

Ace ne disait plus rien. Lîn l'avait cerné trop facilement. Car même s'il s'était promis de vivre sa vie à fond, ne pas avoir de regrets n'était pas si simple. Souvent, le nom de son géniteur lui revenait en pleine face et lui rappelait qu'il était le « fils du démon ». Celui qui ne devrait pas exister… Puis il comprit une chose :

- Vous aussi… vous portez un masque.

Elle lui en voulait donc pour ça. Il lui renvoyait une représentation d'elle-même faite d'artifices et d'apparences. Ace observa un moment les yeux vides de la jeune femme qui lui renvoyait sa propre image. Il poussa un léger soupir et décida qu'il devait repartir de zéro avec elle.

- Si on reprenait du début… en oubliant tout ce qui a pu se passer.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent après sa proposition et il crut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Le sourire qui apparut subitement sur le visage de Lîn et la lueur dans son regard le fit reculer d'un pas, ses mains toujours levées ne touchaient plus le mur. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir cette expression sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Lîn avait pris sa décision : arrêter de combattre, faire tomber son masque froid. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée… Mais Ace pouvait bien la voir sous son vrai jour, car il ne la reverrait jamais après cette chasse. Mais oublier comment il avait joué avec elle allait être compliqué… Alors elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle mène un peu la partie.

- « Pardonne, mais n'oublie jamais ».

Ace recula encore, surpris d'entendre la citation gravée sur le poignard de la jeune femme. Elle en profita pour pousser la main du pirate et se dégagea. Elle avança vers le mur opposé, celui qu'elle voulait atteindre au départ. Il suivit son mouvement et se retourna.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Peut être…

Lîn tourna juste la tête vers lui et souriait toujours. Un sourire que le pirate trouva mystérieux, accompagné d'un regard qui semblait briller dans la pénombre. Voyant qu'Ace ne réagissait pas, elle reprit :

- Vous préférez que je vous dise non ?

- Pour être franc, je préfèrerai un oui.

Le sourire de Lîn s'élargit. Elle se rapprocha du brun et sans prévenir, attrapa les cordons du chapeau du pirate. Elle tira dessus pour l'obliger à baisser la tête. Son visage s'approcha de celui du commandant, figé par une telle attitude. Elle glissa à son oreille les mots qu'il avait prononcés pour sceller leur « accord » de la veille.

- Mmhh… Je vais y réfléchir.

La jeune femme se retourna et s'approcha du mur. Ace la regarda grimper souplement le long de la paroi. Il ne savait plus quoi penser… Alors il suffisait juste de lui parler ?

Une fois en haut, Lîn accrocha le lierre au dessus et glissa ses jambes entre les lianes pour rester le plus longtemps possible au plafond sans trop se fatiguer. D'une main elle saisit sa dague et commença à gratter avec le manche le mortier autour des pierres qui formait le mur.

- Et… c'est tout ? Enfin je veux dire, vous n'essaierez plus de me tuer ?

- Cela dépendra seulement de vous.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un craquement au dessus de lui. Il se recula juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir sur la tête le lourd bloc que venait de dégager la jeune femme du plafond. Il grommela en fixant la roche à ses pieds :

- Ça commence bien…

En relevant la tête, il eut juste le temps de voir le bout de la cape disparaître dans la sortie que Lîn avait créée. Sortie trop petite pour lui d'ailleurs… Ace leva les mains à son visage pour les placer en porte voix.

- Et moi ?

La réponse lointaine de la jeune femme lui parvint.

- Débrouillez-vous !

Ace sourit, il savait déjà comment la rejoindre.

* * *

Lîn l'attendait un peu à l'écart du piège. Bizarrement, elle se sentait soulagée. Probablement parce qu'elle ne jouerait plus cette comédie qu'elle servait au conseil et parfois à son père et son frère. Lorkarn serait heureux de la voir comme ça. Elle avait envie de serrer sa chimère dans ses bras, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

La jeune femme observa le mécanisme du piège devant elle. Rudimentaire, mais assez efficace. Le concepteur avait même pensé à doubler la paroi du mur. Du coup, il était encore impossible de le traverser. Un geyser de feu apparut brusquement devant elle et elle leva le bras pour protéger son visage de la chaleur des flammes. Le feu disparut et Lîn vit un rocher enflammé se diriger droit sur elle. Elle sauta juste à temps sur le côté pour l'éviter et tomba assise au sol. La princesse fixa, un peu sonnée, la pierre carbonisée. Lîn entendit le rire du pirate et se tourna vers le piège.

Ace avait grimpé le long de la paroi et s'était accoudé sur le bord du trou. Il regardait la jeune femme, la joue appuyée sur une main et un sourire amusé sur le visage. La surprise de Lîn valait pour lui tous les trésors du monde. La princesse se releva le plus dignement possible et épousseta ses vêtements. Son attitude fit sourire encore plus le pirate.

- C'est vous maintenant qui tentez de me tuer ?

- Je crois que l'on appelle ça « rendre la monnaie de sa pièce » !

Lîn lui sourit et s'approcha de lui. Elle s'accroupit devant le pirate et commença à tendre la main.

- Vous voulez m'aidez ? C'est bien aimable !

- Non.

Ace sursauta et regarda incrédule, la main blanche de la jeune femme appuyer sur son torse et le repousser en arrière. Le fond du piège arrêta sa chute. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa deux orbes onyx qui le regardaient, amusés. Il se releva rapidement et lui répliqua :

- Ah ! ah !… Très drôle ! Je suis mort de rire !

- Je n'aime pas avoir de dettes !

Le pirate marmonna :

- Génial, ça peux durer longtemps comme ça…

Ace recommença son ascension et cette fois ci, Lîn se pencha en avant pour l'aider. Un instant, il pensa que la tirer vers le fond le défoulerait un peu mais il se ravisa. Si lui ne craignait pas les chutes de ce genre, elle, elle en aurait souffert.

Le pirate finit par retrouver le sol herbeux de la forêt. Il retira son chapeau, le secoua pour le débarrasser des gravats qui s'y était accrochés et épousseta lui aussi ses vétements. Il se tourna vers Lîn qui regardait le mur, pensive, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait l'air innocente comme ça. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un autre sourire.

- Je ne pense pas que le contourner soit la meilleure solution, surtout s'il y a d'autres pièges de ce genre.

- Oui, ce serait dommage que vous ayez à me repousser de nouveau au fond d'un trou !

Contre toute attente, Lîn ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer en revoyant dans son esprit la tête qu'avait tirée Ace. Elle se détourna et posa sa main sur sa bouche dans l'espoir d'étouffer le fou rire qui menaçait d'éclater. Peine perdue…

Ace écarquilla les yeux en entendant le son cristallin qui atteignait ses oreilles, puis il se rappela qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il sourit et se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer…

Le rire de Lîn cessa de suite. Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rouge en remarquant le peu d'espace qu'avait laissé Ace entre leurs visages. Elle posa la main sur son épaule et le repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une distance qu'elle jugea respectable.

- Ne profitez pas de cette « trêve » pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec moi. Nous sommes d'accord ?

- Oh ! je n'oserai pas !

Le ton qu'avait employé le pirate lui prouva tout le contraire. Lîn leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Elle désigna ensuite le mur du bout de son doigt.

- On l'escalade ?

- On peut aussi créer une porte. Je m'en occupe !

* * *

_Mobydick_

Yumiko avait récupéré quelques affaires sur leur bateau. Des vêtements, mais aussi des armes, habilement dissimulées sous des formes diverses. Après ça, elle s'était assise sur le garde corps du pont et avait observé l'ile toute la journée. Lorkarn était revenu et le fait qu'il s'était contenté de se poser sur le mât qui retenait les voiles lui fit comprendre que Lîn allait bien.

- Vous voulez prendre une douche ?

Yumiko se retourna vers la voix qui venait de lui poser cette question. L'une des infirmières de Barbe Blanche était là et attendait une réponse.

- Nous avons une salle d'eau privée.

- Euh, oui pourquoi pas.

- Très bien. Je m'appel Mya.

L'infirmière lui sourit. Yumiko descendit de son perchoir et la suivit en jetant un regard au blond qui l'avait surveillé « discrètement » toute la journée. L'infirmière le remarqua et s'adressa au premier commandant.

- Je l'emmène à notre salle d'eau.

Marco acquiesça et Mya, lui renvoya un sourire.

- Venez.

Yumiko et elle pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bateau. Toutefois l'échange n'avait pas échappé à quelques pirates qui eurent l'envie subite de se rincer l'œil. Ils rentrèrent discrètement à la suite des deux femmes.

Mya laissa le temps à Yumiko de récupérer des affaires propres avant de l'emmener vers la salle de bain.

- Voila ! Il y a tout ce qu'il vous faut, savon, shampoing, serviette… Faites comme chez vous !

- Merci.

Mya sortit de la pièce pour la laisser tranquille. Yumiko ne perdit pas de temps pour se déshabiller. Elle fit couler la douche et se glissa en dessous avec un soupir de bien être. Elle ne remarqua pas la fine fente dans la paroi à sa gauche.

- Pousse-toi ! Je veux voir !

- Chut ! Moins fort, et c'est chacun son tour…

Tout à leur affaire, les pirates n'avaient pas remarqué la présence du premier commandant de division.

- Que faites-vous ?

Pris au dépourvu, les trois hommes présents sursautèrent.

- Ah, Commandant ! Ça vaut le coup d'œil, allez-y !

De quoi lui parlait cet imbécile ? Marco se pencha en avant, pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'eut le temps de rien voir, une main venait de saisir le col de sa chemise et l'avait redressé violement.

- Alors ça ! Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

Les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent face à Mya qui les regardait sauvagement.

- Nous allons régler ça avec votre père, vous allez voir ! Marco, tu me déçois beaucoup !

Il n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter. L'infirmière le traina sans ménagement derrière elle, poussant les trois autres pirates devant et gare à celui qui voudrait s'échapper.

Yumiko ne bougea pas. Elle était sortie de la douche et avait tout entendu de l'échange. Une colère sourde s'empara d'elle.

* * *

- Je suis désolé ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?!

- Je suis sûre que vous y avez pensé et que vous l'avez fait exprès !

- Je vous ferai remarquer que je suis dans le même état que vous !

- Vous avez parlé d'une porte ! Pas de tout détruire sur votre passage !

Lîn tenta encore une fois de se débarrasser de la poussière qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle frotta sa frange et fit claquer sa cape. Mais rien n'y faisait, la poudre grise sur sa peau lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était malade. Ace n'était pas mieux malgré son teint halé. Il secoua encore une fois son chapeau puis renonça. Faire exploser le mur n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous enflammez pas pour brûler toute cette poussière ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit efficace, seule une bonne douche éliminera cette saleté ! Il rajouta dans un sourire : et il y a ce qu'il faut devant nous !

Ils arrivèrent à une clairière située à flanc de falaise. Ils avaient enfin atteint le plateau qui se trouvait au centre de l'ile. Une cascade coulait le long de la paroi, se déversant dans une rivière peu profonde. C'était parfait. Lîn regarda la chute d'eau devant elle et se rendit compte de ce qu'Ace insinuait.

- Parce que vous croyez que je vais me dévêtir devant vous ?

- Je ne vous laisse pas vraiment le choix…

Vu le sourire qu'il arborait, il comptait bien profiter de la situation. Très bien. Elle montra la cascade d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Après vous.

Lîn ne pensa pas qu'il la prendrait vraiment au mot. Ace lui lança un sourire de défi qui perturba la jeune femme. Elle continua à le fixer tandis qu'il déposait son sac au sol. Elle ne finit par réagir que quand elle remarqua qu'il avait déjà enlevé ses bottes, son chapeau et était maintenant en train de défaire sa ceinture pour enlever son pantalon. Elle détourna le regard, une rougeur aux joues. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas perdre. Elle était peut-être allée un petit peu trop loin. Sa confiance en elle commençait à s'égrener.

Lîn se retourna quand elle entendit les pas du pirate dans l'eau et remarqua qu'il avait gardé son boxer. Il se dirigea directement vers la petite cascade. L'eau qui coulait sur son corps et la lueur du soleil couchant mettait les muscles du pirate en valeur. Elle devait avouer qu'Ace avait tout ce qui fallait, là ou il le fallait… Elle se lança une baffe mentale et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Mais à quoi elle pensait ! La jeune femme redirigea son regard vers lui et se détourna immédiatement. Le tissu mouillé du boxer ne cachait absolument plus rien de l'anatomie masculine du brun.

Lîn observa les alentours. Pas un seul animal. Donc pas de repas pour ce soir. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle avait l'habitude de jeûner. Elle prit l'initiative de ramasser du bois. La princesse s'allongea à coté du tas qu'elle venait de former.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser à son frère. S'il voyait dans quelle situation elle était, Ace serait déjà six pieds sous terre… A vrai dire, le simple fait qu'un homme lui adresse la parole était une raison suffisante pour Akio de le faire passer par la case poignard.

La relation ambiguë qu'ils avaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants ne la dérangeait pas au début. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient grandi, sa possessivité était dure à gérer. Elle avait même demandé à Eléa de changer de partenaire pour sa dernière mission. Mission qu'elle avait accomplie avec Jake. Son cœur se serra en pensant au blond. Etait-il réveillé ? Elle l'espérait, mais aucun moyen de le savoir. Elle voulait tellement lui demander ce qu'il c'était passé dans ce fichu château. Lîn sentit une migraine commencer à apparaitre. Forcer sa mémoire n'était pas une bonne idée.

La jeune femme remonta son bras et le plaça sur son visage. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit une aura près d'elle. Elle enleva son avant bras de dessus sa tête et tomba sur le regard amusé d'Ace. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là…

- La douche est libre ! Vous verrez l'eau est bonne !

Son ton enjoué était vraiment mal venu. Il se redressa et alluma le feu. Lîn se releva et remarqua qu'il était déjà sec. Le pouvoir de son fruit du démon sans doute. Il se rhabilla rapidement.

- J'essayerai de ne pas me retourner. Promis.

- De toute façon, même si vous le faites, vous serez rapidement déçu.

Ace ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulut dire par là et curieux, il en oublia rapidement la semi-promesse qu'il venait de faire. Il se laissa tomber au sol pour s'asseoir. La princesse décrocha sa cape. Imitant Ace, elle avait décidée de rester en sous vêtement, sa brassière et son bas passant largement pour un maillot de bain. Elle sentait justement le regard du brun sur elle et ne s'en étonna pas, ce n'était pas un pirate pour rien... Elle essayera d'en faire abstraction au maximum. Elle comptait bien profiter de cette douche. Elle enleva ses chaussures et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Lîn leva les bras pour enlever son bustier et grimaça en étirant la longue blessure à peine cicatrisé de son ventre.

Ace comprit d'un coup ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Il avait bien vu les cicatrices sur ses bras, mais n'imaginait pas que le corps entier de la jeune femme pouvait être aussi dans cet état. Comment s'était-t-elle fait tout ça ? Il remarqua de suite celle du ventre. Il constata qu'elle était récente et pensa qu'il avait surement dû lui fait mal en sautant du Mobydick avec elle sur l'épaule. La chaussure qu'il reçu en pleine figure le ramena dans le présent.

- Ça ne va pas ! cria-t-il en posant sa main sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! Peut être voulez-vous que je me tourne pour que vous puissiez plus en profiter !

Lîn n'avait pas pu résister plus longtemps. Ace se rendit compte qu'il l'avait peut être un peu trop fixé. Il frotta son visage et repris son observation plus discrètement. C'est alors qu'il vit le tatouage qu'elle avait sur l'épaule. Avec la cape, celui-ci avait su se faire discret jusqu'ici. Ce dragon n'était pas vraiment le genre d'ornement que l'on s'attendait à voir sur le corps d'une femme.

- Votre tatouage est assez… Effrayant, pas vraiment le genre pour une fille comme vous…

- Une fille comme moi ? De la part d'un commandant de Barbe blanche qui a une faute d'orthographe tatouée sur l'épaule, c'est vraiment la meilleure !

Ace se mit à rire. La jeune femme croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, la remontant légèrement. Le rire du pirate cessa de suite. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu un port et essayer de maintenir une conversation avec une femme à moitié nue s'avérait être un vrai challenge. Lîn pencha la tête sur le coté et attendait des explications. Il arrêta rapidement son observation.

- Vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait être fait exprès ?

- C'est l'excuse que vous donnez à chaque fois ?

- Ce n'est pas une excuse…

Lîn se tut. Alors ce S barré d'une croix signifiait quelque chose… La princesse vit une lueur nostalgique passer rapidement dans les yeux couleur nuit d'Ace. Elle se sentit mal, elle avait surement ravivé un de ses souvenirs. Elle décroisa les bras et baissa légèrement la tête. Elle se sentait comme une enfant prise en faute.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas me moquer…

- Pas de souci… Au fait, vous aviez tort !

Lîn releva le visage vers Ace. Il portait de nouveau son sourire moqueur.

- Pour ?

- Je ne suis absolument pas déçu du spectacle !

Décidément il ne s'arrêtait jamais… Il voulait du divertissement, très bien, il allait en avoir ! Lîn fit un sourire au pirate. Son regard s'assombrit un peu plus. Ace sursauta surpris d'une telle attitude. Il s'attendait plus à se faire rembarrer, voir à récupérer la seconde chaussure de la jeune femme.

Lîn se retourna doucement. Elle prit son temps pour détacher ses cheveux. Ace avait ainsi tout le loisir d'observer les cicatrices sur son dos. A vrai dire il se forçait à regarder cette zone. Bien qu'il trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant la chute de rein de la jeune femme. Une cascade ébène recouvrit le corps à la peau d'albâtre jusqu'à mi-cuisse, interrompant son observation. Ace réussi à retenir l'envie de se lever pour passer ses doigts dans ces cheveux. Finalement elle avait comprit comment jouer avec lui, simplement en utilisant ses points faibles de mâle.

- Méfie-toi. Quand on joue avec le feu, on se brûle…

La jeune femme resta de dos mais ne put empêcher un sourire de victoire d'éclairer son visage. Le « toi » que venait de prononcer Ace, lui prouvait qu'elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser. Elle lui fit un signe de la main sans se retourner qui signifiait clairement « Mais bien sûr… ».Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bord de la rivière et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau. Ace avait raison, elle était bonne.

Cette douche, elle allait vraiment la savourer.

**« Une trêve n'est pas forcement une paix totale »**

A suivre…

Bien ? Pas bien ? Pour que je puisse le savoir… Une petite Rewiew ! please !

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 10 : Rebelle (pauvres Marco et Thatch… ^^)

DG


	11. Chapitre 10: Rebelle

« Je remercie grandement ma beta, _Kisara Hamagasaki, _pour ses corrections plus que rapide! »

Remerciement particulier à_ Florette, Az Sharane, Shimizuu, Lilo65, Alana chantelune et WhayAroundTheWorld _ pour leur rewiews !

Je remercie aussi tout les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont ajoutés ma fiction dans leur alerte.

**Ndla** : Vous vous demandiez tous ce que Yumiko allait bien pouvoir faire sur le Mobydick! et ba voila, c'est maintenant! ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Liberté d'avenir**

Chapitre 10 : Rebelle

_Île Vacio_

Ace cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour se changer les idées. La démonstration de Lîn l'avait fortement perturbé. Il chercha un moment, écartant d'office la douche froide qui l'obligerait à rejoindre la jeune femme. Ace plaqua son front dans sa main, son cerveau lui avait envoyé une image plus que suggestive. Il souffla pour se remettre les idées en places. Il pensa subitement à sa division, composée exclusivement d'hommes, et se demanda comment ils se débrouillaient sans lui.

Il dut se tourner pour saisir son sac et ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction de la cascade. Lîn était toujours dessous. Elle frottait son corps pour se débarrasser de la poussière. Des mèches de cheveux collaient à ses bras, passaient devant son corps, soulignant les formes de la jeune femme. Ace se détourna rapidement, son sac à la main. Cette chasse au trésor commençait à l'épuiser !

* * *

_Mobydick_

- Guararara ! Marco, mon fils, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça !

L'assemblée partit elle aussi dans un fou rire. Mya avait expliquée la situation à l'Empereur. Le premier commandant comprenait en même temps ce que regardaient ses Nakamas à travers cette paroi.

- C'est un malentendu…

Il tentait de se justifier depuis tout à l'heure et avait du mal, vu l'hilarité général. D'un coup, le silence se fit dans la salle. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouva repoussé contre le bord d'une table. Il s'appuya dessus pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et croisa deux yeux bleus chargés de fureur.

Yumiko l'avait attrapée par le col de sa chemise et avait plaqué son poignard contre son cou.

Tous remarquèrent le liseré de sang qui coula de la gorge de leur premier commandant et ils comprirent que l'arme était en granit marin. Il ne suffisait à la jeune femme que d'un seul geste pour l'égorger et éliminer ainsi l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde. Barbe blanche se redressa prêt à désamorcer la situation, quand le den den mushi posé à coté de lui se mit à sonner. Il hésita et finit par prendre l'appareil.

- Oui.

_- Bonsoir père !_ _Alors comment ça va ?_

Barbe blanche ne répondit pas de suite à son fils, ce qui inquiéta Ace immédiatement.

_- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?_

- Un quiproquo. Marco est actuellement menacé par notre invitée avec un poignard en granit marin… Et je crains qu'elle soit la seule à décider si elle veut le lâcher ou pas.

Il avait délibérément choisi ses mots pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme que c'était elle qui décidait. Ce qui eut pour effet d'enfoncer le poignard un peu plus dans la chair de son premier commandant.

_- Yumiko, Lâche-le._

La voix de Lîn avait retentit dans le den den mushi.

* * *

Ace fixa effaré la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule. Lîn avait quittée la cascade et il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Elle avait saisit l'appareil dans la main du pirate. Il sentait des gouttes couler le long de son dos. Elles avaient dû tomber des cheveux de la jeune femme quand elle s'était penchée sur lui. L'expression de son visage fit craindre à Ace que cet accident eut bousillé la trêve qu'il avait réussi à instaurer.

* * *

Yumiko sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de son amie, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_- Yumiko, Lâche-le ! C'est un ordre !_

Lîn avait prononcé ces paroles sèchement, ne laissant aucune alternative de refus.

Yumiko ne quittait pas des yeux le regard de Marco qui gardait son calme. Car même si il était en mauvaise posture, il ne lui suffisait que d'un geste pour se dégager. La brune entendit le soupire de son amie à travers l'appareil.

_- Ce n'est qu'un pirate… Ca n'en vaut pas la peine…_

Yumiko comprit instantanément ce que la princesse voulait dire. Si la guilde apprenait qu'un homme avait été tué sans ordre, elle le paierait très cher. Et on pouvait leur faire confiance, les membres du conseil l'apprendront, tôt ou tard. Puis ces pirates ne la laisseraient surement pas partir après un tel geste. Elle relâcha légèrement la pression de son poignard, repoussa durement Marco sur la table et quitta la salle avec précipitation. Personne ne tenta de l'arrêter. La voix d'Ace sortit à nouveau de l'appareil.

_- Euh Oyaji, je te laisse, tout se passe bien ici._

* * *

Ace regarda un instant le den den mushi que Lîn avait reposé dans sa main. Il releva la tête vers la jeune femme, en train d'essorer ses cheveux. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et se servit de sa cape comme d'une couverture, s'enveloppant à l'intérieur.

Lîn s'assit en tailleur devant le feu, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'inquiétait de nouveau pour Yumiko. Ses cheveux commençaient à mouiller son dos. Elle les rassembla comme elle put devant elle, pour les exposer devant le feu. Celui-ci augmenta d'intensité. La jeune femme releva la tête. Ace avait la main levée devant lui, dirigée vers les flammes.

- Merci.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure. Mais le brun lui fit un sourire, signe qu'il avait entendu. Lîn rebaissa le visage.

- Si vous avez faim, je peux aller voir si je trouve quelque chose à manger dans le coin. Je vous laisse juste le soin de jouer au détecteur de poison !

Lîn ne réagit pas à sa blague. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle. La jeune femme les entoura de ses bras, se camouflant un peu plus. Elle remonta sa cape sur son visage jusqu'aux yeux et soupira doucement.

- Non merci. Je n'ai pas faim.

Ace regarda les gouttes d'eau couler le long de quelques mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme, pensif. Les flammes faisaient briller les orbes onyx de Lîn. Peut être voulait-elle essayer de l'éliminer de nouveau. Impossible de le savoir. Mais comme il valait mieux prévenir que guérir… Pour le moment, il fallait désamorcer la situation. Il devait avouer avoir pris goût à la voir jouer avec lui. Même si la jeune femme mettait ses nerfs et ses hormones à rudes épreuves…

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour votre amie.

Lîn releva son visage et plongea son regard d'encre dans celui d'Ace. Le pirate lui souriait doucement, pour la rassurer et surement la convaincre.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Ace ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'elle voulut dire, mais elle devait surement parler de son amie.

- Rien, Si Yumiko a agit comme ça, il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Je ne pense pas que père la renfermera dans une des cellules. Il est loin d'être injuste.

Lîn pensa au conseil. Le premier refus de Yumiko l'aurait immédiatement déjà amenée dans la prison du château…

- Toujours pas faim ?

- Non.

- Alors il vaut mieux dormir.

Le jeune homme s'allongea au sol. Il ramena son chapeau sur son visage et passa ses bras derrière sa tête. Lîn se rendit alors compte que c'était la seconde nuit qu'elle allait passer sur cette île. En comptant celle sur le Mobydick, cela faisait trois. Il lui restait donc à peine quatre jours pour trouver le collier et rentrer au palais. Lîn ferma les yeux, il lui sera dur de tenir ce délai.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ace releva légèrement son couvre chef et regarda de nouveau Lîn. Elle avait juste fermé les yeux. Il venait de penser à l'argument qu'avait utilisé la jeune femme pour que son amie lâche Marco. La princesse sentit le regard du brun sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux à son tour et fixa les prunelles de jais qui l'observait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu dire par « ce n'est qu'un pirate » ?

- Yumiko l'a comprit, c'est le plus important.

- Oui mais…

Elle lui lança un sourire qui l'interrompit. Lîn finit par s'allonger sur le coté en soufflant, amusée par la réaction du pirate. Il devait surement penser qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose contre lui. Elle étala sa cape sur elle et posa ses cheveux encore humide dessus. S' ils touchaient le sol, elle devrait reprendre une douche pour éliminer la boue.

- Bonne nuit.

Ace regarda la jeune femme un instant, immobile. Il sursauta quand Lîn bougea les lèvres et se remit à parler sans ouvrir les yeux :

- Autre chose ?

- Euh non… Bonne nuit.

* * *

_Encore une nuit dans le noir. Ses pieds lui faisaient terriblement mal. Le sable bouillant sur lequel elle avait dû marcher l'avait brûlée L'exercice devait lui apprendre à faire le moins de pas, le plus rapidement possible. Pour renforcer sa discrétion… La petite fille laissa échapper un sanglot…_

_La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit la faisant sursauter. Sa mère se tenait devant elle. La reine portait une cape noire et se dirigea directement vers sa fille, la prenant dans ces bras._

_- Ce soir tout est terminé._

_Elle sortit de la cellule, pour se diriger vers le port. Sa mère évitait les nombreux gardes et elle voyait déjà le bateau qui allait les emmener loin d'ici. Lîn ne disait rien. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Elle sentit sa mère s'arrêter brutalement. La petite fille se retourna dans ses bras et put voir les nombreuses silhouettes noires des assassins aînés sur le bateau et dans la rue, devant et surement derrière elle._

_- Ma reine, vous n'irez pas plus loin. Par ordre des anciens, nous vous arrêtons pour trahison._

_Lîn sentit sa mère la serrer plus fort. Fuir n'aurait servit à rien. Elle se sentit aussitôt arrachée des bras de la reine et ne put entendre que ses excuses…_

_- Pardonne-moi ma chérie, j'ai échoué…Je te promets de trouver une autre solution pour te libérer…_

* * *

Lîn se réveilla brutalement. Éblouie par le soleil, elle posa sa main sur ses yeux. Elle prit conscience d'où elle se trouvait et s'assit rapidement, ses doigts camouflant toujours son visage. Elle la baissa et voulut tourner la tête vers le reste du feu. La jeune femme sursauta en se rendant compte qu'Ace, ou plutôt sa main, n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son épaule. Le pirate s'écarta et lui sourit.

- Votre sommeil était agité. J'allais vous réveiller.

La jeune femme détourna la tête, gênée d'une telle proximité. Ace sourit un peu plus.

- Désolé ! Mais ce n'est que moi ! Je suis sur que vous auriez préféré que ce soit votre maman !

- Elle ne viendra plus…

Le murmure de la jeune femme effaça l'air joyeux du pirate. Gêné à son tour, il prit son chapeau dans une main et se passa l'autre dans les cheveux.

- Euh Désolé…

Pas de réponse. Il en profita pour continuer. Il valait mieux changer rapidement de conversation.

- J'ai réussi à trouver deux, trois fruits. Cette forêt est vraiment déserte. Pas même un lapin… On va finir par devenir herbivore…

Il s'éloigna et saisit un des fruits qu'il avait laissé au sol.

- Tenez.

- Je n'ai pas faim…

Le pirate soupira. Même s'il avait fait une bourde, il n'allait pas la laisser s'affaiblir pour rien. Remarque, quand elle découvrirait ce qu'il avait fait, il valait peut être mieux pour lui… Il se donna une baffe mentale, bien décidé à lui faire manger ce fruit.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé depuis notre départ. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te porter si tu fais un malaise. Alors tiens !

Lîn le regarda complètement surprise. Le ton du pirate, ou plutôt le fait qu'il l'ait tutoyée du début à la fin de sa phrase, ne lui laissait pas le choix apparemment. Lîn fixa un instant le fruit, indécise. Nouveau geste de la main d'Ace. Elle finit par le prendre en soupirant et le porta à son visage.

- Alors ? Il se mange ?

- Même vous, vous pourriez me le dire.

Ace attrapa un autre fruit, ignorant la remarque de la jeune femme et le porta à son nez. Un concentré de saveur plus appétissantes les une que les autres fit grogner son estomac. Lîn lui sourit enfin.

- Si vous avez tant faim, vous pouvez tous les manger si vous vous voulez.

- Je n'y toucherai pas tant que toi-même tu n'y auras pas goûté !

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur ses hanches bien décidé à ne pas céder. Lîn leva les yeux au ciel et finit par se lever. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti le même malaise que lors de son premier réveil sur cette île. Ace devait réussir à lui changer les idées sans le vouloir.

Mais elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait quand même pas...

* * *

Marco était devant la porte de la cabine d'Ace, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire… Gérer un équipage, il savait faire. Gérer une attaque contre la marine ou autre, aussi. Mais faire des excuses à une femme qui l'accusait de l'avoir épiée sous la douche et qui avait failli l'égorger… Il finit par pousser un soupir las. Thatch allait lui payer de l'avoir mêlé à tout ça. Il cogna deux coups secs à la porte.

- Pardon… Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé hier soir. Mais je vous assure qu'il y a malentendu et que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de faire ça et …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. La porte venait de s'ouvrir violement devant lui. Yumiko apparut, le regard dur.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un homme comme les autres… Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Maintenant excusez-moi, je voudrai prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Et elle poussa d'un coup d'épaule le blond, qui se demandait si ses excuses étaient vraiment acceptées…

Yumiko arriva rapidement dans la cantine du bateau. Elle se saisit d'une tasse de café, qu'elle but d'une traite, ne se souciant pas de la brûlure dans sa gorge et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Thatch ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. La brune portait toujours son pantalon noir mais avait remplacé son bustier par une chemise cintrée blanche à manches longues. Elle ne portait plus sa cape, contrairement à son poignard, accroché bien en évidence à sa ceinture. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser cette arme, même si tous se méfiaient maintenant. Décidé à lui prendre, il la suivit sur le pont.

* * *

Yumiko était assise sur le bastingage. Elle s'appuya dessus, les jambes dans le vide au dessus de l'eau et se laissa légèrement basculer en arrière. Le vent marin caressait son visage et le soleil réchauffait sa peau. Elle soupira. Cette mission commençait vraiment à l'ennuyer… Elle n'aurait pas du s'énerver de la sorte et attaquer Marco hier soir. Mais elle voulait faire comprendre à tous ces pirates qu'elle n'était pas qu'une fille perdue au milieu de l'océan. Une aura qu'elle commençait à reconnaître s'approcha d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers Thatch et lui lança un regard glacial, agacée d'être dérangée. Surtout si c'était pour entendre l'une de ses avances à peine dissimulée. Le commandant s'avança un peu plus.

- Je ne peux pas te le laisser.

Il désigna le poignard qu'elle portait à la taille. Un sourire amusé apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Et si je ne veux pas vous le donner ?

- Alors je vais devoir me montrer plus insistant.

Thatch gardait un air sérieux, ce qui impressionna la jeune femme, habituée à ses sourires. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, un doigt sur le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. Après quelques instants, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire arrogant.

- Venez donc le chercher !

Yumiko remonta souplement ses jambes sur la rambarde pour s'accroupir et donner une impulsion. Elle retomba derrière le brun après avoir effectuée un salto et se mit en position de combat. Des pirates commençaient à les entourer, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Thatch se tourna vers elle. Alors elle ne voulait pas se montrer coopérative ? Très bien. Un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais il devait quand même y aller doucement, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de maltraiter les femmes.

* * *

Marco arriva sur le pont et remarqua l'attroupement. Il se dirigea directement vers lui, pour apercevoir son ami tenir sa mâchoire et la brune redescendre son pied. Le phénix allait intervenir quand Vista attrapa son bras. L'épée fleurie lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

- Laisse-le essayer de prendre ce poignard ! Quelque chose me dit qu'on va bien rire !

La voix de Yumiko résonna dans l'air :

- Je pensais qu'un commandant de Barbe Blanche serait plus dur à toucher !

- T'inquiète pas ma jolie ! Tu vas vite voir de quoi je suis capable !

Thatch se jeta vers elle. La brune voulut lui envoyer un autre coup mais il l'évita aisément. Il attrapa son bras et plaqua la jeune femme contre lui pour l'immobiliser.

- On fait moins la maligne !

Sans répondre, Yumiko lui écrasa le pied. Dans le même mouvement elle releva la tête, frappant durement le menton du cuisinier. Elle sentit la prise sur son corps se relâcher. Elle en profita pour se dégager. Elle se retourna et saisit le col du commandant, étourdit par le coup. Elle bascula brusquement en arrière et projeta le pirate au dessus d'elle.

Yumiko, en se relevant, entendit le son caractéristique d'un homme qui tombe à l'eau. Elle tapa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, satisfaite. Elle remarqua que le nombre de pirate autour d'elle avait augmenté et elle se demanda un instant si elle avait bien fait de provoquer le commandant.

Ses doutes s'envolèrent quand ils se mirent tous à l'applaudir et à se moquer du cuisinier. Elle cligna rapidement des paupières, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Un applaudissement plus fort que les autres attira son attention. Barbe Blanche s'approcha et les hommes s'écartèrent sur son passage.

- Belle prestation. Toutefois…

L'Empereur lui tendit sa main, paume ouverte.

- Je suis de l'avis de Thatch. Je ne peux pas vous laisser cette arme.

Yumiko fixa son regard dans celui de Barbe Blanche. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle décrocha son poignard et son fourreau de sa ceinture pour le donner à l'Empereur. Elle ne le relâcha pas de suite.

- Ne le perdez pas, je risquerai d'avoir des problèmes.

L'Empereur lui fit un sourire rassurant et Yumiko lâcha son arme. Elle sursauta en entendant un cri derrière elle :

- Toi !

Elle se tourna vers Thatch qui était remonté sur le bateau. Elle fut plus impressionnée par sa coupe de cheveux toujours en place, et qui retenait des algues, que par sa colère. Il s'approcha avec un doigt tendu vers elle, ses vêtements dégoulinaient d'eau sur le pont.

- Corvée de cuisine ! Immédiatement !

- Quoi ?!

La brune le regarda, incrédule. Corvée de cuisine ? Thatch attrapa son bras et la tira sans ménagement vers la cambuse, sous les rire des hommes de l'équipage.

**« Une petite rébellion de temps en temps, c'est comme un orage qui purifie l'atmosphère. »**

* * *

A suivre…

Oh ? Mais c'est quoi ce petit bouton en bas ? Rewiews ? Il faut que vous cliquiez dessus !

Prochain chapitre : Opération Séduction. Ace à fait une grosse bêtise et va être puni ! Mouahahaha ! ^^

à dans deux semaines!

DG


	12. Chapitre 11: Opération Séduction

**Liberté d'avenir**

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire de One Piece appartient à Oda Eiichiro.

« Merci à_ Kisara Hamagasaki_ pour ses corrections. Passe de bonnes fêtes!_ »_

Remerciement particulier à,_ Florette, Az Sharane, Inocencia _pour leur rewiews !

_Réponse aux rewiews :_

_Guest : __Cette fin de chapitre à été comme une __révélation pour moi ! ^^ Merci pour ta rewiew ! N'oublie pas de mettre ton pseudo la prochaine fois!^^_

**NDLA : **J'ai décidée de publier ce chapitre avec une semaine d'avance et plus spécialement le 24 décembre en tant que cadeau de Noël. (Oui, je sais ça rivalise pas avec un ipad ou autre… XD) C'est aussi ma façon de vous remercier car grâce à vous j'ai atteint le cap des 50 rewiews !

Concernant ce chapitre, c'est MON chapitre ! Et ça me fait réellement plaisir de le partager avec vous ce jour si spécial ! C'est celui que j'ai préféré écrire , donc j'attends vraiment votre avis!

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Opération Séduction**

_Ile Vacio_

Ace avait osé. Non, le plus important pour Lîn, c'est qu'il avait réussi un coup pareil sans qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte.

Le pirate s'était éloigné pour récupérer son sac. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme, la main sur la hanche.

- Bon, on y va ?

Lîn avait croisé les bras. Elle n'avait pas encore remis sa cape et tenait toujours le fruit à la main. Elle avait l'air contrariée... En colère pour être plus exact. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Ace perdit un peu de son assurance.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Où sont mon poignard et ma dague ?

Elle n'avait pas hurlé. C'était déjà ça. Mais l'orage ne devait pas être très loin. Il vit les doigts de la jeune femme se crisper un peu plus sur le fruit.

- Pas très loin…

- Pas très loin ?!

- Si votre attitude ne changeait pas constamment du tout au tout !

- Alors vous pensez que, parce que je suis plus aimable, c'est que j'ai l'intention de vous envoyer en enfer !

Le ton était plus sec. Ace grimaça. Mieux valait être franc.

- Peut-être…Oui…

Lîn se força à garder son calme. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Et comment pouvait-elle récupérer ses armes ? Elle se fichait de la dague, mais pas du poignard. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle sourit au pirate.

Ace la fixa un instant, surprit qu'elle le prenne aussi bien. Lîn baissa légèrement la tête, assombrissant son regard derrière sa frange. Il la vit porter son fruit à sa bouche et commencer à le manger. La jeune femme replaça ses cheveux lâchés en arrière, d'un geste de sa main libre. Elle passa son bras sous sa poitrine et attrapa son flanc. Elle croqua encore un morceau, ses yeux toujours fixés dans ceux du pirate. Elle finit son fruit, lécha le jus qui avait coulé sur ses doigts et passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Ace n'avait toujours pas bougé durant tout son petit manège. Il déglutit difficilement devant ses dernières actions. Il se ressaisit et posa son sac à nouveau au sol. Le pirate croisa ses bras devant lui en signe d'impatience et surtout pour se redonner contenance.

- A quoi vous jouez ?

Lîn sourit et jeta le reste de son petit déjeuner au loin.

- A rien… Je me demandais juste ce que je devais faire pour que "tu" te décides à me rendre mes lames…

Ace n'en revenait pas. Lîn venait de le tutoyer. La preuve qu'elle venait d'élaborer un plan pour récupérer ses armes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laissât avoir.

- Et toi ? A quoi penses-tu ?

- J'ai bien une idée.

Lîn se mit à avancer doucement vers lui d'une démarche souple, presque féline. Son sourire se faisait plus séducteur sur son visage. Ace faillit reculer d'un pas mais il se maîtrisa à temps.

- Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit sur le feu hier soir ?

- Et toi, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait de jouer avec moi ?

- Que j'allais perdre ?

- Oui… Sache, pour ton information, que je considère plus le feu comme un allié… Et que je suis beaucoup plus dangereuse sans mes armes…

- Alors là j'aimerais voir ça…

Lîn se trouvait maintenant devant Ace. Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase sans lâcher les yeux du pirate. La jeune femme avait l'impression que des flammes tourbillonnaient dans ses prunelles. C'était… envoûtant. Ace avait décidé d'entrer dans son jeu. Sa voix rauque la fit frémir et il s'en rendit compte. Sans prévenir il décroisa ses bras et saisit la taille de la jeune femme, l'attirant totalement contre son corps.

Lîn surprise au début, se ressaisit rapidement. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur les poignets d'Ace. Elle commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur les bras qui la maintenaient et caressa doucement les muscles dessinés. La jeune femme retraça par reflexe les lettres de son tatouage. Elle arriva au niveau des épaules du jeune homme et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque. Elle était plus petite, ce geste obligeait Ace à se baisser vers elle. Il descendit son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il tentait de se remettre des caresses de Lîn. Se maîtriser risquait de devenir de plus en plus dur, si elle continuait comme ça.

- Alors ? Tu as trouvé ce que je dois faire ?

Le souffle de cette phrase caressa les lèvres d'Ace. L'haleine de la jeune femme était encore chargée des saveurs sucrées du fruit qu'elle avait mangé. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Tant pis pour elle. Si elle ne le croyait pas capable d'en profiter…

Il sentit Lîn appuyer un peu plus fort sur son cou. Ace se baissa, bien décidé à effacer cette courte distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Quand une violente douleur à la tête le fit se redresser soudainement.

* * *

_Mobydick_

Yumiko était impressionnée. Cette cuisine était vraiment… Énorme ! C'était en même temps logique, vu le nombre de personnes à bord. Devant elle se trouvait une montagne de légumes dont certains, inconnus pour elle.

- Il faut éplucher et couper les légumes.

- Tout ?

- Oui tout ça !

Thatch s'était changé et tentait maintenant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Une fois satisfait, il fixa son attention sur la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougée. Il se dirigea vers le plan de travail et lui tendit un couteau. Yumiko fixa l'ustensile :

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'avoir pris mon poignard si c'est pour me donner ça.

- Ne pose pas de question ! Allez au travail !

La brune sourit devant son air bougon. Elle avait réussi à bien le vexer. Elle saisit le couteau qu'il lui tendait toujours. Elle remarqua qu'il était parfaitement équilibré, donc très maniable. La jeune femme entendit quelqu'un renifler et elle regarda derrière le tas de légume posé sur la table devant elle.

Trois pirates étaient assis dans un coin de la cuisine. Apparemment les oignons qu'ils épluchaient faisaient des dégâts sur leurs glandes lacrymales.

- Nous respectons les femmes sur ce navire. Sinon aucune infirmière ne continuerait de s'occuper de notre père si elles passaient leurs temps à se méfier de nous. Ou alors il faut le faire plus discrètement que ces imbéciles…

- ça explique que vous vous soyez laissé faire tout à l'heure…

Thatch observa la jeune femme saisir l'un des légumes devant elle. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'avait remarquée. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui :

- Si c'est de l'aide pour la cuisine que vous vouliez, il fallait demander. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas de poids mort sur un navire et c'est un peu ce que je suis en ce moment.

Thatch lui lança un sourire. Cette fille était loin d'être bête. Il aimait bien ça. Yumiko regarda de nouveau les trois hommes et se rappela de quelque chose.

- Et votre premier commandant ?

- Marco ? S'il dit que c'était un accident, c'est que c'est vrai. Faire ce genre de truc ne l'intéresse pas.

- Il est gay ?

Thatch la regarda surpris, avant de partir dans un véritable fou rire. Yumiko attendait patiemment qu'il se calmât. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. La bonne humeur de ce cuisinier était vraiment communicative. Il était pratiquement écroulé sur la table et la tapait de son poing fermé. Le tas de légumes posé dessus tremblait sous les impacts.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Tu… Pfffrrrrr… Alors là, quand je vais dire ça à Marco… Ahahahahah !

- Me dire quoi ?

C'était trop. Thatch s'écroula complètement au sol, incapable de maîtriser le rire qui commençait à lui donner un point de coté. Marco, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Yumiko se contenta de sourire. Marco surprit, haussa un sourcil. Apparemment, elle n'avait plus l'air de lui en vouloir.

- Je crois qu'il vous imagine un peu plus efféminé… Genre avec une perruque et talons aiguilles.

- Whahahahahah !

Thatch hurla de rire de plus belle. Marco regarda bizarrement son ami.

- Pourquoi penserait-il à un truc pareil ?

- Il doit bien aimer les blonds…

Silence. Le rire de Thatch se calma instantanément.

- Dis donc ma jolie ! Faut éviter de lancer ce genre de rumeur !

Marco fit un sourire moqueur au quatrième commandant. Il savait très bien que le péché mignon de son ami était les femmes. Alors en voir une penser cela… Le cuisinier commençait à bouder puis il finit par répliquer :

- Ouais… Ne souris pas trop ! On est deux à être pris pour des homos dans cette histoire!

* * *

La douleur obligea Ace à reculer. Il lâcha la taille de Lîn et porta ses mains à sa tête. Son chapeau tomba au sol. Un nouveau coup, plus fort que le précédent, le fit tomber à genoux en gémissant.

Ace réussit à lever les yeux vers la jeune femme. Lîn, complètement impassible, ne semblait pas inquiète de ce qu'il se passait. Alors c'était elle l'origine de ce mal qui lui broyait le cerveau.

- Qu'est… ce que… Tu ma fait ?

Nouveau coup. Nouvelle douleur plus intense. Lîn faisait un véritable effort pour rester calme. C'était la première fois qu'elle testait ce point de pression sur un logia. Elle allait répondre au pirate, quand elle vit des tremblements commencer à animer les bras du jeune homme.

- Il y a un point derrière le cou, près de la nuque. Quand on presse celui-ci assez longtemps, il provoque de très fortes migraines. Le corps commence à trembler, on perd ses forces. Enfin, quand on ne supporte plus ce traitement, on tombe dans l'inconscience.

Lîn se dirigea vers le sac d'Ace en donnant ses explications. Elle l'ouvrit et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Son poignard et sa dague étaient effectivement là. Elle les reprit et rattacha le poignard à sa taille, sur le coté. Elle observa la dague un instant, puis finit par la reposer dans le sac. De toute façon le fourreau était intégré à sa cape, elle ne pouvait pas la ranger pour le moment. Un bruit sourd l'obligea à se retourner.

Ace était couché au sol, sur le dos. Il n'arrivait même plus à se tenir la tête. Son corps entier tremblait sans s'arrêter. La lumière vive du soleil l'obligeait à fermer les yeux.

- Je t'avais prévenu que jouer avec moi était une mauvaise idée…

- Sale…

Une autre douleur interrompit la phrase du pirate. Nul doute que le reste ne devait pas être très agréable à entendre… Il était temps de mettre fin à ce supplice. Lîn s'approcha doucement d'Ace. Celui-ci l'avait entendu ouvrir son sac et savait qu'elle avait dû récupérer ses lames.

- Aller, finit de jouer. J'ai gagné la partie.

Ace serra les dents. Alors il allait mourir comme ça. Dans une forêt où il n'y avait même pas de bouffe. Planté par une femme aussi belle que dangereuse. Pas question ! Il rassembla ses forces, prêt à se défendre. Il sentit la présence de Lîn à ses côtés. Le brun entrouvrit les yeux et la vit se baisser vers lui, la main en avant. Il saisit son poignet et tira. La jeune femme tomba sur le pirate et il rabattit ses bras sur elle pour la maintenir.

Lîn était maintenant coucher sur Ace. Dos contre son torse. Les bras du pirate la maintenaient, mais elle pouvait facilement se dégager. La détermination du brun avait suffit pour l'attraper, mais maintenant il n'avait plus aucune force. Elle sentait les tremblements du jeune homme sous son corps. Son cœur se serra. La culpabilité commençait à la ronger. Elle dégagea son bras aisément et Ace grogna. Lîn leva sa main au dessus d'elle, pour la passer derrière le cou du pirate.

La tête d'Ace tournait. Il allait s'évanouir. La nouvelle prise de la jeune femme sur sa nuque devait y être pour quelque chose… C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son corps cessait lentement de trembler. Les coups sourds dans son crane s'espaçaient, devenant beaucoup moins intenses. Sa tête ne tournait plus. Il ressentit enfin ce que la main de Lîn faisait derrière sa tête. Elle le… massait ?! Alors elle n'allait pas le tuer ? Un jeu, rien de plus. Douloureux certes, mais la jeune femme avait réussi à se venger de sa mauvaise blague en beauté. Ace attrapa soudainement le corps allongé sur lui.

Le geste du pirate bloqua de nouveau Lîn. Elle ne savait pas si le massage avait été suffisant. Surement, vu la force avec laquelle Ace la retenait à présent.

- Mauvais perdant…

Ace resserra un peu plus sa prise sur elle. Lîn se rendit alors compte que la situation était plutôt gênante. La chaleur d'Ace irradiait dans son dos.

- Tu peux me libérer maintenant… J'ai eu ce que je voulais.

- Non.

Malgré cette réponse, Lîn vit l'un des bras d'Ace la relâcher et passer par-dessus sa tête. Elle tourna le visage et nota qu'il se cachait les yeux. Apparemment les effets de sa prise n'étaient pas encore tous dissipés. Elle regarda sur le sol à leurs cotés et aperçut le chapeau du pirate.

- Arrête de bouger, Ordonna t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tes cheveux me chatouillent. « Entre autre chose » pensa le pirate.

- Il suffirait juste que tu me lâches.

- Non.

Lîn soupira, ça pouvait durer des heures à ce rythme… Elle allait se dégager, quand Ace bascula sur le coté. Lîn se retrouva sous lui, assis à califourchon sur son ventre. Il lui saisit les bras et les bloqua de chaque coté de son visage. Surprise, autant par la douleur de son ventre que par la réaction du pirate, la jeune femme n'osa plus faire un geste.

- Je ne me vengerais pas pour ce que tu viens de me faire… Mais tente encore un coup pareil et je risque de ne plus être aussi amical… Est-ce clair ?!

Les yeux flamboyant d'Ace ne quittait pas les orbes onyx de la jeune femme. Ce n'était plus les mêmes flammes que précédemment. C'était la première fois que Lîn le voyait réellement en colère. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sentit Ace relâcher un peu la pression sur ses poignets. Le pirate ferma les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Lîn n'arrivait plus à résister.

- Ace…

Il les rouvrit de suite en entendant la voix plaintive de la jeune femme.

- Tu… me fais mal au ventre…

Ace remarqua qu'il la maintenait toujours. Il lâcha Lîn et se décala sur le coté pour s'asseoir au sol. Il appuya sa tête dans sa main. Un reste de migraine et le soleil le gênait encore. Il était peut être allé un peu loin, mais il voulait clairement lui faire comprendre que jouer aussi avec lui n'était pas une bonne idée… et il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti.

Lîn passa lentement sa main sur son ventre en soupirant. La jeune femme commença à se relever doucement. Le geste d'Ace avait lancé une pique de douleur dans son abdomen. Sa mâchoire se serra brièvement, agacé par cette blessure qui lui rappelait encore sa présence. Une fois debout, elle se tourna vers le pirate qui ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

- Euh… ça va ?

- Non. ma tête est extrêmement lourde, j'ai des courbatures partout et mes yeux ne veulent pas revoir la lumière du jour…

Le ton du pirate était las. Malgré l'avertissement d'Ace, Lîn voulu remuer le couteau dans la plaie…

- Tu l'as cherché. On ne touche pas à mes armes. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à t'en emparer…

Ace sourit enfin. Il était fier d'avoir réussi un truc pareil. Même si le contrecoup avait été plutôt violent.

- Devine…

Lîn soupira. Elle ramassa le chapeau du pirate toujours assis au sol. Elle observa un instant les visages le décorant et caressa le rebord de ses doigts. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, Ace lui avait pardonné mais elle se sentait encore coupable.

- ça ne va pas ?

La princesse sursauta à la question qui venait de lui être posée. Ce n'était pas vraiment au pirate de se soucier d'elle…

- Euh… Si ça va.

- Tu es sûre ?

La question de trop. Lîn venait de lui faire vivre un véritable enfer, ça elle le savait pour l'avoir déjà subit, et Ace se préoccupait d'elle. Sa culpabilité augmenta d'un cran. Elle détourna la tête, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

Le pirate se redressa, surprit. Avait-il été si impressionnant que ça ? Il se releva rapidement, sans se soucier de la protestation de sa tête et se dirigea vers elle. Lîn essuya ses yeux et lui fit un sourire gêné.

- Ce n'est rien. Je m'en veux juste un peu…

- D'ailleurs il va falloir trouver quelque chose pour te faire pardonner…Et je sais quoi…

Ace attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme, bien décidé à reprendre là ou il avait été interrompu. Il la tira vers lui… Pof… Elle était rapide.

- Même pas en rêve…

Ace sourit dans son chapeau que Lîn avait plaqué sur son visage. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il arriverait à lui voler un baiser. Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme pour le récupérer. La princesse s'éloigna et il le remit sur sa tête. Le rebord cachait le soleil, soulageant un peu plus ses yeux.

- C'est vraiment terrible ton truc…

- Oui, c'est vrai…

- Tu devrais le vivre au moins une fois. Crois-moi tu ne le ferais jamais plus à personne.

- Je sais très bien ce que ça fait, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Ace ne répondit pas. Il assimilait la révélation de la jeune femme. Lîn profita de l'absence de réponse du pirate pour récupérer et remettre sa cape. Elle se dirigea ensuite au bord de la rivière et éclaboussa son visage. La fraîcheur de l'eau lui fit du bien, après avoir ressentit la chaleur du corps d'Ace. Elle rougit légèrement à ce souvenir et se tourna vers lui qui la regardait, pensif. La princesse n'y fit pas attention, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le sac abandonné et reprit finalement sa dague.

Ace n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il faisait un récapitulatif de ce qu'il savait de la jeune femme. Ce qui ne se limitait à presque rien… Une foule de questions commença à se bousculer dans sa tête. Lîn lui ramena son sac.

- Il faudrait peut être que l'on s'y mette, si on veut trouver ce trésor…

- Oui… tu as raison.

Lîn lui sourit. Elle se retourna vers la rivière, ses cheveux, qu'elle n'avait pas rattachés, volèrent un instant. Ace leva la main. Les mèches sombres glissèrent sur ses doigts, sans que Lîn ne s'en aperçut. Elle commença à longer la rivière, rapidement suivit du pirate qui voulait en apprendre plus sur sa compagne de voyage.

**«La séduction a toujours été histoire de manipulation »**

A suivre…

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Perso moi je trouve que Lîn fait un peu schizo quand j'y repense, hyper manipulatrice au début puis poufff ! Elle culpabilise à fond !

Prochain chapitre: Etre libre. (Ace va enfin pouvoir manger un morceau et boire un petit coup! ^^)


	13. Chapitre 12: Etre Libre

**Liberté d'avenir**

**Disclamer : **Le merveilleux monde de One Piece et ses personnages déjantés sont à Oda. Moi je ne fait que les emprunter pour libérer mon imagination débordante !

_**« **__J'ai rendu accro ma beta, mais elle ne m'en veut pas ! Merci pour toutes tes corrections et tes conseils, __Kisara Hamagasaki__ ! »_

Je remercie encore et toujours mes lecteurs pour leur rewiews ! Je salue bien bas : _Fofolenc,_ _Tuberculose_ (je te l'ai dit et te le redit, j'adore ton pseudo^^) _Inocencia_ et _Alana Chantelune_ !

**Ndla:**

Pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre... Mais je me rattrape sur le prochain!

Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année à tous !

Je dédis ce chapitre à _Inocencia_ qui m'a rappelé une facette d'Ace que je n'avais pas encore mis en scène : Sa narcolepsie !

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

_Fofolenc : Désolé mais ce point de pression sort de mon esprit. Tu voulais l'utiliser sur quelqu'un ? ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew!_

Bonne lecture !

DG

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Etre Libre**

- Raté ! ce n'est pas vrai !

Lîn observa un instant le pirate désespérer. Après quelques heures de marche, ils avaient tous les deux remarqués la présence d'animaux dans cette partie de la forêt. De nombreux oiseaux de très grandes tailles les survolaient et malgré les efforts d'Ace, il n'arrivait à en toucher aucun. Il rabaissa son poing et un gargouillis résonna dans l'air, arrachant un sourire à la jeune femme. Il se tourna vers elle :

- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir faim ?

Lîn se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle observa les alentours et elle fronça les sourcils quand son regard s'arrêta sur un arbre non loin d'eux. Ace se tourna vers ce qu'elle regardait mais il ne voyait rien de particulier. Il allait demander à la jeune femme la raison de son trouble quand il la vit dégainer son poignard.

- Qu'est ce…

Lîn posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, demandant ainsi à Ace de garder le silence. Sans prévenir, elle lança son arme sur une liane épaisse située sur une branche à hauteur d'homme. Le brun regarda la liane convulser quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber, épinglée sur la branche. Un serpent… Ace ne l'avait pas remarqué. Enfin de la viande !

Tellement heureux, il attrapa Lîn par la taille pour la faire tournoyer en l'air. La jeune femme ne s'y attendait pas et elle se retint à ses épaules par réflexe. Il la reposa rapidement sur le sol et elle saisit le bras tatoué du jeune homme pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Encore un peu abasourdi par cette attitude, elle ne réagit pas plus quand Ace la serra fortement dans ses bras. Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement avant de s'emballer. Le pirate se retourna vers le serpent et hurla dans l'air :

- Lîn, t'es la meilleure !

* * *

Akio évita de justesse l'attaque de son adversaire mais ne put échapper à la seconde. Le combat se figea et le prince regarda, aussi étonné que son rival, le sang couler de la coupure de son avant bras. Il se ressaisit rapidement et utilisa sa propre dague pour désarmer l'assassin en face de lui. D'un geste sûr, il balaya l'homme qui tomba sur le ventre. Le prince saisit le bras de son ennemi et le tira vers le haut. L'épaule se déboita facilement, mettant fin au combat.

Un homme vêtu d'une tunique grise, une épée dessinée sur le torse s'approcha. Le prince regardait le sang qui continuait à couler de sa blessure, ignorant les gémissements de son adversaire à ses pieds.

- Que s'est-il passé prince ? Vous ne m'avez pas habitué à vous voir recevoir ce genre de blessure.

- Rien Vargas(1), un simple moment de flottement.

- Ça aussi vous ne m'y avez pas habitué… Votre sœur ?

- N'y est pour rien dans tout ça ! Je vais m'occuper de cette blessure.

- Bien Majesté.

Le sage, expert dans l'art du combat, suivit la sortie du prince du coin de l'œil. Vargas se tourna ensuite vers son élève toujours à terre. Il posa son pied sur son dos et tira brutalement sur le bras qui se remit en place dans un cri de douleur. Puis il annonça la sentence prévue pour le perdant du combat.

* * *

Plus Akio cherchait à décrypter le sentiment ressentit par sa sœur, moins il y arrivait. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Son cœur s'emballait encore et il ne parvenait pas à le maîtriser. Il arriva rapidement à l'aile du château réservée à Paracelse(2), le sage maître des poisons. Un onguent devrait être suffisant pour que son bras soit soigné et sans point de suture. La cicatrice serait ainsi minime. Le sage, une fiole dessiné sur le dos de sa tunique verte, sortit à ce moment là de la pièce. Il passa devant le prince, le salua à peine et disparut rapidement dans les couloirs.

Akio fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Paracelse de se presser de la sorte. Il pénétra dans la pièce et se figea devant un regard émeraude, surpris par la présence du prince. Jake, assis dans son lit était réveillé. Il tenta de se lever mais n'y arriva pas, se sentant encore trop faible. Il salua tout de même le prince de six ans son cadet.

- Prince Akio…

- Tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans ton coma.

Jake s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. La princesse était tout pour son frère et il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Si Yumiko avait aussi été blessée de la sorte…

- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour sauver Lîn.

- L'empêcher d'être blessée aurait été plus sain que de te jeter avec elle du haut d'une falaise !

Le prince serra les poings, attisant sans le vouloir le saignement de sa plaie. Puis la question s'imposa dans son esprit : Jake se rappelait-il de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Autant poser la question, seuls tous les deux dans cette pièce remplie de remèdes autant que de poison foudroyant, il pouvait rapidement éliminer l'ancien comateux, encore bien affaiblit. Il allait lui demander quand son père suivit de Paracelse rentrèrent dans la pièce. Akio serra la mâchoire. Le roi s'adressa à lui, surpris de le voir là.

- Akio ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Une simple estafilade qui demande quelques soins, rien de plus…

- Faîtes voir mon prince.

Akio leva le bras. De tous les sages du conseil, l'empoisonneur était celui qui prenait le plus soin des assassins et particulièrement de sa sœur. Il avait rapidement pris Lîn sous sa protection. La faiblesse physique de la princesse avait été comblée par la rapidité qu'elle avait de mémoriser nombre de poisons et d'antidotes. Elle en avait même créés, faisant la fierté du sage. Celui-ci se tourna vers une étagère pour saisir un pot contenant une crème à la texture grasse.

- Tenez mon prince. Ce baume et un bandage devront suffire. Je ne peux m'occuper de vous, je dois remettre Jake sur pieds pour son audience avec le conseil.

Le blond lâcha un soupir accompagné d'un sourire amer. Le conseil ne perdait pas de temps à l'interroger sur cette explosion. Surement pour recouper sa version à celle de Lîn. Soit, qu'il fasse vite... Ensuite il irait s'assurer que Yumiko et la princesse allaient bien.

Akio se contenta d'hocher la tête et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il ne devait pas être convié à cette « audience », mais le château recelait nombre de passages secrets, ignorés du conseil, et dont l'un menait derrière les lourdes tentures de la grande salle. De quoi lui permettre d'écouter tranquillement ce qui allait ce dire. Il aviserait ensuite de la marche à suivre. Pour le moment il devait s'occuper de son bras.

* * *

- C'est prêt !

Ace n'avait pas tardé à s'occuper de la cuisson du serpent. Il prit l'un des morceaux qu'il avait épinglé sur une branche et le tendit à Lîn. La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle pourrait l'avaler. Le tour de manège que lui avait imposé le pirate lui nouait encore l'estomac. Elle leva les yeux de sa part et remarqua que le brun en était déjà à son deuxième morceau.

- Tu sais, si tu manges plus lentement, tu auras moins rapidement faim par la suite. Et dans son état, ce serpent ne risque pas d'aller bien loin.

Le pirate lui lança un sourire et reposa le troisième bout qu'il allait engloutir. Ce qu'il trouva être un exploit pour lui. Il posa sa tête dans sa main. Il fixa intensément la jeune femme, arrêtant celle-ci alors qu'elle allait prendre sa première bouchée.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais où tu avais appris à te battre et le genre de technique que tu as utilisée sur moi ce matin.

- Le savoir ne t'avancera à rien.

Ace n'enchaîna pas. Lîn tenta une nouvelle fois de mordre dans sa part. Le regard du brun ne la quittait pas et elle commençait à trouver ça agaçant.

- Ace ! ça suffit ! Arrête de me fixer comme ça !

- Alors dit-moi ton secret !

Lîn allait lui dire sa façon de penser quand Ace ferma brusquement les yeux. Il bascula en arrière, les bras en croix. La princesse ne réagit pas de suite. Elle n'avait pas pensée que ce serpent n'était peut-être pas comestible. Elle sauta à côté de lui pour vérifier s'il était toujours en vie. Un ronflement arrêta sa main qui allait tâter le pouls du pirate. Incrédule, elle attendit qu' Ace se mette de nouveau à ronfler avant de se laisser tomber en arrière pour s'asseoir. La frustration résultant du questionnement du brun encore à l'esprit, elle se mit à hurler dans la forêt.

- Il dort ! C'est pas vrai ! Il est pire qu'un emmerdeur ! Voilà ce que tu es Portgas D Ace ! Un véritable…

La jeune femme s'arrêta et soupira bruyamment. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser du pirate. Puis crier dans une forêt vide lui donnait l'impression qu'Ace lui faisait perdre la tête. De plus il ne semblait pas du tout gêné par le bruit. Lîn passa sa main dans ses cheveux, inspira un bon coup et souffla doucement. Il ne restait plus qu'à le réveiller. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau pour lui secouer l'épaule quand une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout, le brun était devenu complètement inoffensif…

* * *

Après avoir fini le serpent, le couple avait repris leur marche dans la forêt. Ace grommelait contre la technique qu'avait utilisée Lîn pour le réveiller.

- Tu étais obligée de frapper si fort ?

- J'ai paniquée…

Ace passa sa main sur sa joue qui le brûlait encore. Lîn n'y avait pas été de main morte et il la soupçonnait d'en avoir profitée, surtout quand il voyait son sourire. La jeune femme allait lui dire qu'il avait failli être attaché, mais elle se retenu à temps. La claque avait suffi à la défouler. Même si elle regrettait qu' Ace se soit réveillé du premier coup.

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu t'endormais d'un rien.

- Ça m'arrive surtout quand je mange. Alors pas étonnant, vu le nombre de repas que nous avons pris sur cette ile, que je n'ai pas pu te le faire remarquer de suite… Puis tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Je l'ai fait pendant que tu faisais ta sieste.

- Quoi ?! C'est pas très fairplay !

- Comme ça le sujet est clos.

Lîn sourit en peu plus. Elle prenait vraiment gout à faire marcher le pirate. Jamais elle n'aurait pris le risque de lui dire même s'il dormait. Ace préféra laisser tomber et soupira. Il décida d'aborder une autre tactique, plus détournée. Mais pour ça il ne devait pas laisser la conversation s'arrêter ou il aurait du mal à la relancer.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne voulais pas manger un peu plus ?

Lîn répondit par un signe de tête négatif.

- Ok. Et tu n'as pas soif ?

- Non.

- Pas trop chaud ?

- Ace, qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ?

- Rien, rien…

Puis il poussa un soupir. Lîn commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'il arrivait au pirate.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu soupires ?

- Je m'ennui…

Lîn se tourna vers lui. Elle était surprise qu'il ressente un truc pareil. Il s'ennuyait ?! La jeune femme sourit.

- Pourtant je trouvais cette chasse assez animée.

- Sûrement…Mais, j'ai déjà connu plus d'action dans ma vie de pirate.

- Dis comme ça, on dirait que tu as vécu autant que ton capitaine.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tort… Malgré les efforts d'Ace, le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Il allait laisser tomber, pour le moment, quand Lîn reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi es-tu devenu pirate ?

Ace sourit à son tour. La jeune femme lançait elle-même le sujet de leur vie respective. Parfait. C'était le moment d'insister un peu sur quelques points. Les cicatrices sur le corps de Lîn et celle de sa joue l'intriguaient de plus en plus. Il réfléchit un instant. Que répondre à cette question ? Il repensa à Luffy et Sabo, au jour ou ils s'étaient promis de devenir pirates.

- Pour prouver au monde que j'existe… et être pirate, c'est l'aventure ! La liberté !

Ace vit le sourire de Lîn disparaître et son regard se voiler devant sa réponse. Ce n'était peut être pas ce qu'elle attendait.

- Exister et être libre…

La jeune femme avait à peine murmurée. Elle baissa légèrement la tête. Les nombreuses fois où elle avait admirée la mer et voulut y disparaître lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu pirate ?

Lîn baissa la tête. Ace l'observait attentivement. Il insista devant son silence.

- Tu n'es pas pirate… Alors pourquoi chercher ce trésor ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Ses poings se serrèrent brièvement. Elle n'avait pas envie de lutter contre les questions du pirate. Mais Ace insista une nouvelle fois.

- Tu… N'as pas le choix ?

Lîn détourna complètement la tête et accéléra le pas. Si Ace continuait, elle allait devoir revenir sur sa première idée pour préserver son anonymat. Elle sursauta quand le pirate lui saisit le poignet. Il l'obligea à s'arrêter. La jeune femme fixa à travers sa frange les prunelles sombres qui la regardaient avec… compassion ?

- Lîn, répond moi franchement. Tu n'es pas libre n'est ce pas ?

- Ace… arrête de poser des questions…

- Si c'est parce que tu te considère toujours comme mon otage, sache que si tu veux faire demi-tour et aller rejoindre ton amie, je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

Un sourire amer apparu sur le visage de Lîn. Elle baissa la tête. Ses yeux disparurent du champ de vision du pirate. Elle murmura une nouvelle fois.

- Je connais pire comme geôlier…

Lîn voulut reprendre sa marche mais la main du pirate l'en empêcha. Elle n'avait pas remarquée qu'il la tenait toujours.

Ace ne voulait pas en rester là. Même si il n'en connaissait pas vraiment la raison. La détresse de la jeune femme était tellement palpable.

- Tu ne veux pas connaître la liberté ?

- Ce que l'on ne connait pas, ne nous manque pas…

Nouveau murmure. Un instant elle se demanda pourquoi elle se livrait à lui comme ça. Elle releva les yeux et observa le visage du pirate. Il avait l'air triste pour elle. La seconde main d'Ace lui attrapa délicatement le menton et l'obligea à relever un peu plus la tête. Ça commençait à aller trop loin. Lîn perdait patience.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu voulais trouver ce trésor.

- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter avec tes questions !

- C'est dur de ne pas t'en poser… Tu sais te battre. Tu connais des coups hors du commun. Ton corps… est couvert de cicatrice. Ton visage…

- Tais-toi !

Ace s'approchait de la limite. Soit elle craquait et lui disait tout, soit il allait passer un mauvais moment… et il pensait plus que la seconde solution serait la bonne.

- Tu n'es pas marine… Ils s'intéressent rarement aux trésors. Seul les esclaves ne connaissent pas la liberté, et les traitements que certain leur inflige correspondraient plus avec les marques que tu as sur le corps.

Lîn sentit la main qui lui tenait le menton la relâcher. Les doigts d'Ace caressèrent la cicatrice sur sa joue. Elle attrapa le poignet du brun pour se soustraire à ce touché qui lui brûlait la peau. La jeune femme écouta le pirate reprendre.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? Tu sais, si tu me le dit, je pourrai faire payer celui qui t'as fait ça…

- Elle est déjà morte… et pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ?

Ace ne répondit pas. Elle ? Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Autant y aller franco.

- Qui es-tu ?

La question fatale. Lîn se baissa et balaya le pirate d'un coup de pied. Ace s'attendait à une réaction mais elle l'avait prise au dépourvu. Les yeux fermés, il se frotta la tête là où elle avait rencontré le sol. Le froid d'une lame sur sa gorge l'interrompit. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa deux orbes onyx qui le toisaient avec colère. Lîn était accroupie à côté de lui. Sa main appuyée sur son torse pour qu'il ne puisse pas se relever, l'autre tenait fermement son poignard contre sa gorge.

- Que cherches-tu à faire ? En savoir plus sur moi ? Pourquoi ? Pour avoir pitié ? La seule chose que tu dois comprendre c'est que même si je t'apprécie beaucoup, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. Personne ne peut me venir en aide et…

La gorge de Lîn se serra. Elle ne put aller plus loin. Ace vit la colère disparaître de ses yeux et son regard devenir vide. Il leva lentement la main et éloigna le poignard qui avait légèrement entaillé sa peau. La jeune femme tomba en arrière, assise au sol. Elle ferma inconsciemment les yeux et remonta sa main sur son visage. Lîn voulait tellement que Lorkarn soit là.

Ace se releva doucement. Il voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle le repoussa de sa main levée et détourna la tête. Le pirate passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Une phrase qu'elle avait prononcée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Alors tu m'apprécies ? C'est plutôt flatteur… Tu veux toujours égorger les hommes qui te plaisent ?

Lîn ouvrit les yeux. Quand avait-elle dit cela ? Elle planta son regard dans les yeux sombres d'Ace qui souriait. Elle comprenait qu'il voulait se faire pardonner son insistance.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu me plaisais…

- Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu me dragues ouvertement depuis le début !

- Je te drague ? Tu dois fréquenter de drôle de filles, si tu aimes souffrir et être en danger de mort…

Ace rit face à cette réponse sarcastique. Il avait l'air d'avoir réussi son coup. Il tendit sa main à Lîn pour l'aider. La jeune femme la saisit, mais elle résista quand il voulu la relever.

- Ace, s'il te plaît, ne cherche pas à savoir qui je suis ou d'où je viens. De toute façon ça n'a aucune importance…

- Pour moi, ça en a… Tu pourrais seulement me dire le plus basique…

Lîn releva le visage. Pourquoi voudrait-il plus la connaître ?

- Comme ?

- Sais pas… T'as de la famille ? Ton âge ? Peut être un petit ami ?

- Un père et un frère. Dix neuf ans. Et pour la dernière question, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde…

- Parce que, s'il voyait les techniques que tu utilises pour me faire craquer, je crois qu'il n'apprécierait pas autant que moi !

Le pirate sursauta face au lapsus révélateur qui avait franchi ses lèvres. Lîn tenta d'ignorer la fin de la réponse du pirate. Mais la chaleur qu'elle sentait sur ses joues ne l'aidait pas.

- Mouais, ça se tiens.

- A quoi tu pensais ?

- Que c'était toi qui tentais de me draguer…

- J'oserai pas ! Vu comment tu réagis pour de simples questions, j'imagine pas le râteau que je me prendrais !

Nouveau rire. Lîn laissa échapper un sourire amusé. Elle laissa Ace la relever. Son cœur était un peu plus léger mais la fatalité de sa situation la rattrapa. Ace vit de nouveau un voile triste traverser les yeux sombres. Il tira sur la main qu'il tenait toujours pour que la jeune femme s'approche de lui. Le commandant passa ses bras dans le dos de Lîn, la collant à son corps. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux ébène et quelques mèches chatouillèrent son nez.

Lîn surprise au début, hésita à s'écarter pour finalement le laisser faire. Elle se rendit compte, qu'avec Akio, Ace était la personne avec qui elle avait eu le plus de contact physique ces treize dernières années. La jeune femme se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou du jeune commandant, respirant son odeur épicée. Elle s'imprégnait de cette chaleur particulière qui le caractérisait. Ses mains passèrent d'elle-même dans le dos du pirate et elle sentit la peau plus lisse du tatouage sous ses doigts. Toucher l'emblème de Barbe Blanche lui rappela sa propre marque sur son bras. Elle se ressaisit. Elle s'éloigna d'Ace qui la laissa faire et reprit la marche que leur conversation avait interrompu. Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux tombèrent devant son visage, mais Ace avait déjà vu qu'elle rougissait. Il la suivit du regard quelques secondes et se décida à la suivre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Marco était finalement resté pour aider Thatch et Yumiko. Il ne voulait pas que le cuisinier mette d'autres idées de ce genre dans la tête de la brune. C'était sa réputation qui était en jeu !

Pour le moment, les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de regarder la jeune femme. Marco épluchait, tandis qu'elle coupait les légumes avec Thatch. Couper n'était pas vraiment le mot. Le couteau de la jeune femme tournait entre ses doigts. Tranchait avec une rapidité exemplaire. Le cuisinier lui-même avait du mal à suivre.

- Dis donc ma chérie ! Tu sais manier le couteau !

Yumiko se contenta de sourire à Thatch. Elle ne s'offusqua pas pour le « ma chérie ». Elle avait bien compris qu'il était le genre à aimer plaisanter.

- T'es cuisinière à la base ?

- Thatch… C'est pas une fille pour toi ! Tu finirais rapidement six pieds sous terre, si elle voyait ton attitude volage !

- C'est toujours mieux que de faire le voyeur !

Un rire clair résonna dans la pièce, interrompant le début de dispute. Ils se tournèrent vers Yumiko. La jeune femme s'arrêta et leur sourit.

- Vous êtes de vrais amis, ça se voit.

- Et ta copine ? Lîn c'est ça ? Elle représente quoi pour toi ?

- C'est ma meilleure amie… La seule d'ailleurs…

- Vous vous êtes rencontrées comment ?

Un sourire triste apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme. Son regard se fit absent face à son souvenir.

- J'étais perdue dans le noir…

La brune reprit sa tache, sans plus se préoccuper des deux hommes autours d'elle. Ils ne bougeaient plus, réfléchissant au double sens de cette révélation. Yumiko soupira.

- Je ne sais pas comment ça marche sur ce navire. Mais je pense que si le repas n'est pas prêt pour midi, un cuistot risque de se faire lyncher…

* * *

- Ton plat préféré ?

- Rien en particulier.

- Ta couleur préférée ?

- Violet. Ace, ça va continuer longtemps comme ça ?!

- Tu m'as dit que tu étais d'accord pour les choses basiques !

- Oui mais ça pourrait aller dans les deux sens…

- Ok ! moi c'est l'orange !

- Je m'en doute ! Il faut aimer cette couleur pour porter un chapeau pareil !

- Mon chapeau est très bien, jalouse !

Lîn leva les yeux au ciel. Ace pouvait passer d'une maturité à une puérilité déconcertante. Il ne lui avait plus posé de question plus intime. Elle le remerciait intérieurement pour ça.

- Ton métier ?

Elle avait pensé trop vite… Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, agacée.

- Ace !

- Je plaisante… moi c'est pirate !

La jeune femme se planta brusquement devant lui et posa un doigt menaçant sur son torse, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à se pencher légèrement en arrière.

- Je te conseille de respecter notre marché si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à moi !

Le large sourire qui apparu sur le visage d'Ace la surpris, autant que le bras du pirate qui se glissa autour de sa taille.

- Alors là ! Je veux bien voir ça !

Loin de se laisser impressionner, Lîn passa à son tour sa main dans le dos du pirate et dans un geste sûr, appuya sur un point au niveau de ses reins. Une douleur se propagea instantanément du bas du dos du brun pour se répandre dans son muscle fessier et sa cuisse. (3) Il lâcha Lîn de suite.

- Aie ! Ça sa fait mal ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas recommencer avec ces coups là !

- ça fait donc un partout !

Lîn se remit à avancer.

- Attend !

La jeune femme se retourna vers le pirate. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et lui lança un regard interrogateur en croisant les bras. Ace lui sourit.

- Tu m'as massé le cou ce matin après ton exploit…

- Et tu veux que je te masse le dos ?! Ace, tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non je pensais plus à ma fesse qui me lance…

Lîn plongea son visage dans sa main. Les allusions du pirate commençaient à la désespérer. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle releva la tête avec un air avenant sur le visage.

- Tourne-toi.

Ace lança un sourire à la jeune femme et lui obéit sans discuter. Il se doutait que sa demande n'aboutirait pas, mais si au moins il pouvait se faire masser le dos. Alors autant en profiter! Aussi il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un coup de pied aux fesses qui l'obligea à avancer de quelques pas. Il se tourna rapidement vers la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un rire devant son air ahuri. Ace se ressaisit rapidement.

- Alors toi!

Il se jeta en avant dans l'espoir d'attraper la jeune femme mais d'une impulsion et d'un appui sur l'épaule du brun, elle passa par dessus lui dans une pirouette. Il se retourna juste à temps pour la voir atterrir souplement. Elle se retourna pour lui faire un petit au revoir de la main et elle disparut un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il partit à sa poursuite avec un grand sourire. Il avait eu raison de penser que Lîn était joueuse.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre!

Il déboucha dans une clairière derrière elle qui s'était arrêtée. Il se jeta en avant pour l'attraper, mais elle s'accroupit trop rapidement et il passa par-dessus elle. Il eut le réflexe de faire une roulade et se retrouva couché au sol les bras en croix. Un léger nuage de poussière vola autour de lui. Il bascula la tête en arrière et observa Lîn qui s'était figée.

- C'est pas très gentil ça !

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se releva et regarda devant lui à son tour. Ils étaient arrivés au pied du plateau qu'ils avaient aperçu du temple. Le soleil reflétait sur un lac aux eaux cristallines. La falaise se recouvrait des couleurs de l'arc en ciel qui semblaient danser avec le vent.

- C'est magnifique...

Ace approuva d'un signe de tête. Il posa son sac et s'approcha du bord de l'eau.

- ça tombe bien! Je vais pouvoir remplir la gourde!

Le brun plongea ses main dans l'eau pour boire. Il jeta un œil sur le lac pour en évaluer la profondeur. Il se tourna vers Lîn avec son éternelle sourire et la jeune femme attendait la stupidité qu'il allait encore lui sortir.

- C'est trop profond. Dommage, on aurait pu prendre un bain ensemble!

Lîn leva les yeux au ciel puis s'adressa au pirate en croisant les bras.

- Tu veux un autre coup de pied?

- Non. D'ailleurs là, il faut plus un bisou qu'un massage sur mon postérieur!

Il rit mais s'arrêta rapidement devant le regard horrifié de la jeune femme. Ne comprenait-elle pas son humour?

- Ace derrière toi!

Il se retourna mais trop tard. Le tentacule qui avait émergé de l'eau l'avait saisi trop rapidement, bloquant ses bras. En moins d'une seconde il se retrouva attiré au fond du lac sans avoir pu utiliser son fruit du démon.

Lîn fixa le point ou venait de disparaître le pirate. L'eau redevint rapidement calme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet accident lui évitait un cas de conscience, si elle avait dû se débarrasser d'Ace elle-même… Elle allait se détourner, quand elle aperçut le sac sur le sol.

…

…

…

Maudite culpabilité…

**« L'envie de liberté est le point de départ de tout ce qu'il doit arriver »**

A suivre…

(1) Vargas : Maître d'Arme de Van Fannel dans le manga « Escaflowne »

(2)Paracelse : Médecin, Alchimiste et Astrologue du 15ème siècle qui à dit : « Rien n'est poison, tout est poison : seule la dose fait le poison »

(3) : La sciatique, quelle horreur…^^

* * *

Je sais que Noël est passé mais j'adorerai avoir des rewiews en cadeau!

Prochain chapitre: Feu Glacial. Ace va en perdre sa chemise!^^

à dans deux semaines!

DG


	14. Chapitre 13: Feu glacial

**Liberté d'avenir**

**Disclamer : **Le merveilleux monde de One Piece et ses personnages déjantés sont à Oda. Moi je ne fait que les emprunter pour libérer mon imagination débordante !

« Je remercie Kisara Hamagasaki pour ses corrections »

Merci à _Fofolenc, Florette, Inocencia, Armenius, Minimilie et Tuberculose_ pour leurs rewiews !

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

_Fofolenc : _Si tu te pends, tu ne pourras pas lire la suite !^^ J'aime l'humour sarcastique! Merci pour ta rewiew!

**Ndla:** Je dédis ce chapitre à _Armenius_ qui dans sa première rewiew m'a expliqué son point du vue concernant Teach et m'a permis de le voir d'une autre manière qu'en "grand méchant de l'histoire".

**Ndla bis**: Gros cliché dans ce chapitre... Je vous laisse trouver lequel! ^^

Bonne lecture !

DG

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Feu glacial

Ace commençait à manquer d'air. Il ne cherchait pas à se débattre. De toute façon, son fruit du démon l'empêcherait de remonter à la surface. Le pirate suivit des yeux le tentacule qui l'avait capturé. Elle rejoignait un dôme gélatineux de couleur verte. D'autres lianes retenaient quelques animaux et ce depuis un bon moment vu l'état de décomposition. De nombreux ossements maculaient le fond du lac. Et dire qu'il avait bu de cette eau… Ses dernières bulles d'air s'échappèrent de sa bouche tandis que la liane resserrait sa prise sur lui. Il leva les yeux vers le haut et fut stupéfait de rencontrer le regard de Lîn.

La princesse arriva rapidement à sa hauteur. Elle avait retiré sa cape et rattaché ses cheveux. Elle remercia intérieurement son entrainement. Se déplacer sans créer de remous lui procurait un avantage. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur les épaules du pirate pour se retenir. Elle croisa rapidement son regard et sans attendre, plaqua ses lèvres contre celle du brun.

Ace, encore plus surpris, ouvrit instantanément la bouche. Il faillit en oublier d'avaler l'air qu'elle lui envoyait. La jeune femme se recula. Il la vit saisir son poignard et tenter de couper le tentacule qui le retenait. La bête réagit à cette attaque en resserrant plus sa prise sur le pirate. Lîn dirigea son regard vers le monstre et l'observa un moment, complètement immobile. Elle fit un signe au brun pour lui dire de patienter. Si Ace avait pu s'exprimer, il lui aurait bien dit que de toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix. La princesse ignora son regard désabusé et remonta aussi rapidement qu'elle était descendue, toujours sans créer de courant autour d'elle.

Lîn remonta souplement sur le bord du lac. Sa sortie de l'eau attira cette chose. Elle se jeta sur le coté quand elle l'entendit surgir derrière elle pour l'attraper et l'évita de justesse. Lîn grimaça en posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle ignora la douleur, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Ace ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.

La jeune femme envoya son poignard avec son fourreau vers le sac du pirate, où elle avait déjà déposé sa cape et l'anneau en argent qui ornait son cou. Elle se posta à une dizaine de mètres du bord du lac et ferma les yeux. Elle leva les mains en avant, paumes vers le ciel. Lîn pensa aux nouvelles et nombreuses questions qu' Ace allait lui poser, à commencer surement par le fait qu'elle pouvait nager. Enfin… Si elle arrivait à le sortir de là…

Lîn prit une longue inspiration et se concentra. Des flammes noires et violettes apparurent sur ses mains, se propageant à ses bras, et tout son corps finit par se recouvrir de feu. Elle sentait ses flammes aspirer sa chaleur et brûler ses vêtements mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers le pirate aux poings ardents. Elle espérait qu'il était bien ininflammable…

L'air ambiant se refroidissait en même temps que ses flammes grandissaient. La lumière semblait aspirée par la noirceur du feu. Lîn écarta les bras, les flammes formèrent une sphère sombre au dessus du lac. De nombreux tentacules émergèrent pour tenter de saisir les flammes et Lîn crut même entendre la créature hurler de douleur. La morsure du froid sur sa peau commençait à la faire souffrir, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant… Elle ouvrit les yeux et abaissa brusquement les bras. La sphère plongea sur le centre du plan d'eau.

* * *

Ace n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de centimètres d'eau au fond du lac. La créature brûlait sous des flammes de couleur sombre. Un liquide jaune bouillonnant sortait de nombreuses plaies et Ace réprima un haut-le-coeur dû à l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en échappait.

Il se tourna vers le bord du lac haut de quelques mètres, bien décidé à sortir de la rapidement. Il ne pensait qu'à Lîn et espérait qu'elle allait bien. Surtout si elle était avec le type qui venait de faire évaporer toute cette eau. Il grimpa lestement le long du bord et se hissa sur celui-ci. Il finit par relever la tête et se figea devant ce qu'il voyait.

Lîn était seule. Des flammes noires et violettes recouvraient partiellement son corps. A genoux sur le sol, elle avait rabattu les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux détachés de nouveau, recouvraient ses épaules. Ace s'élança en avant, croyant qu'elle était en train de brûler vive. Les flammes disparurent brusquement alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que les vêtements de la jeune femme étaient en lambeaux et n'allait pas tarder à disparaître totalement.

- Euh… Trente secondes !

Ace se dirigea directement vers son sac et récupéra la chemise qui lui servait à cacher son tatouage. Très utile quand il voulait faire une escale discrète dans une ile protégée par la marine ou un autre empereur. Il retourna rapidement vers la jeune femme et se força à regarder le ciel quand il lui tendit la chemise. Il patienta quelques secondes et se décida à la regarder de nouveau. Ace remarqua que Lîn tremblait et qu' elle ne semblait pouvoir faire aucun geste. Le pirate avala sa salive et se décida à lui enfiler la chemise. Il la mit sur son dos et tenta d'ignorer la peau mise à nue par endroit tandis qu'il attachait les boutons un à un.

- Tu peux enfiler les manches.

Lîn détacha les bras entourant son corps et ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur tandis qu'elle passait lentement sa main à travers la première ouverture. Les bouts de son bustier tombèrent sur ses cuisses. Le pantalon avait l'air d'avoir plus résisté aux flammes.

- Attend, je vais t'aider.

Ace lui prit délicatement la main et faillit la lâcher en remarquant qu'elle était gelée. Il se rendit alors compte de la température ambiante. Lîn serra les mâchoires quand le pirate l'aida à enfiler la seconde manche.

- Tu es glacée.

- C'est… le feu noir… Il puise la chaleur qu'il…trouve autour de lui. Il l'amplifie et la renvoi… C'est le fruit du feu glacial… un antagoniste du Pyro-fruit.

- Un antagoniste de mon fruit… Mais… Mais tu peux nager ?!

Un micro sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme avant de disparaitre immédiatement. Elle avait l'impression que ses muscles étaient ankylosés, y compris ceux de ses joues. Ace n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle possédait aussi les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon. C'était impossible ! Elle avait nagé au fond du lac ! Ce n'était pas une hallucination !

- Trop compliqué à expliquer… Maintenant.

Ace n'insista pas, il aurait des éclaircissements plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait que le corps de Lîn retrouve une température normale. Elle ne devait pas être loin de l'hypothermie.

- Nous allons rester ici, il faut que tu te réchauffes.

- Pas… le temps…

Le pirate ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et finit par remarquer qu'elle fixait un point derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit une brèche dans la falaise, sous le niveau d'eau du lac asséché. L'ouverture était entourée de colonnes taillées, des squelettes sculptés sur leurs bases donnaient l'impression d'une invitation à entrer.

- Plongez dans les abysses…

Lîn avait murmuré ces paroles. Elle vit Ace se diriger à nouveau vers son sac, il mit le poignard à l'intérieur, l'anneau en argent et saisit la cape de la jeune femme. Il plaça son sac sur son épaule et revint immédiatement vers elle.

- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas marcher ?

Lîn fit un non de la tête, suivit d'une nouvelle grimace de douleur. Sans un mot, Ace raccrocha la cape autour du cou de la jeune femme et la rabattit sur elle. Il la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lîn gémit une nouvelle fois.

- Désolé…

La chaleur que dégageait le pirate suffisait largement à le faire pardonner. Lîn posa sa joue contre le torse du brun et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Ace se dirigea vers le bord du lac. Il regarda le fond, celui-ci se remplissait assez rapidement. Il ne savait pas quand la porte commencerait à être sous les eaux, mais il devait faire vite. Il resserra sa prise.

- Allez c'est parti !

* * *

Le repas était maintenant prêt. Ce qu'avait préparé le cuisinier sentait extrêmement bon. Thatch tendit une assiette à Yumiko et à Marco, pour les remercier.

- C'est délicieux.

- Merci poupée !

La brune sourit et Marco souffla, dépité par l'attitude de son ami. Un des pirates rentra précipitamment dans la cuisine.

- Commandants ! Venez vite !

Marco reposa son assiette et sortit rapidement, suivit de Thatch. Yumiko se décida à les suivre. Elle arriva sur le pont et resta en retrait. Tous les membres d'équipage étaient appuyés sur les rambardes ou montés sur les filets. Ils fixaient l'ile avec appréhension. Elle aperçut l'énorme nuage quand elle tourna la tête. Il venait de se dégager du centre de l'ile et Yumiko crut au début à un volcan crachant sa fumée. Mais il ne ressemblait aucunement à un nuage de cendre.

- Lorkarn !

Le corbeau se posa à ses pieds. Il leva la tête vers la jeune femme, lui aussi s'inquiétait.

- Retrouve Lîn ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

_- Moi aussi. Faites bien attention à vous…_

- Fais vite, s'il te plaît !

Lorkarn ne rajouta rien et s'envola vers l'ile, sous le regard d'un des pirates qui avait observé attentivement la scène de loin…

* * *

Ace marchait rapidement. Il projetait du feu devant lui pour éclairer son chemin. Beaucoup moins fatiguant que d'allumer son bras, de toutes façons occupé pour le moment. Les tremblements de Lîn étaient moins intenses. Elle ne disait rien depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans cette grotte.

- Il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes. Ce n'est pas bon lorsque qu'on à froid.

- Mmh…

- Tu m'expliques? Même si ça ne rentre pas dans la catégorie basique.

Lîn ouvrit les yeux. Elle leva la tête vers le visage d'Ace. Il était concentré sur sa marche et ne quittait pas des yeux le chemin qui se dévoilait devant eux. La jeune femme soupira. Elle se doutait qu'Ace ne la lâcherait pas, si elle ne lui disait pas la vérité.

- Mon frère… c'est mon frère jumeau…

- Vois pas le rapport…

- Depuis que nous sommes nés, il y à une sorte de lien qui nous unis. Les émotions que je peux ressentir, il les sent lui aussi. Et inversement.

Lîn s'arrêta de parler un instant. Elle réfléchissait aux conséquences de cette révélation. Elle sentit Ace l'agiter légèrement. Il aurait pu se contenter de lui dire de continuer… La princesse lâcha dans un souffle :

- Il a mangé un fruit du démon, un peu après nos dix ans…

Ace s'arrêta pour regarder la jeune femme. Il observa son visage. Lîn avait refermée les yeux. Alors c'était ça. Elle n'avait pas mangée elle-même ce fruit. Ce lien bizarre qui l'unissait à son frère lui transmettait ce pouvoir.

- Ace… Tu peux me poser s'il te plaît….

Le pirate fronça les sourcils, étonné par cette demande. Il s'approcha du mur et lâcha la jeune femme de manière à ce qu'elle puisse s'appuyer debout contre la paroi. Elle chancela un instant mais réussit à garder son équilibre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mon corps est trop froid…

Lîn releva doucement son bras et Ace aperçut des marques rouges sur celui-ci. Il comprit instantanément le problème.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'étais en train de te bruler…

Le silence s'installa. Ace réfléchit un instant. Il pouvait baisser sa température corporelle, mais créer un feu en même temps pour les éclairer allait lui demander pas mal de concentration. Lîn avait basculé sa tête en arrière. Ses membres engourdit ne ressentait pas la douleur au début, maintenant ils étaient encore trop froids mais pas assez pour endormir la douleur. Ace reprit ses questions sur le fruit d'Akio.

- Du coup, tu possèdes tous les avantages de ce fruit sans les inconvénients…

- Il y en a un et de taille. Toi, tu crées ton feu et il ne te brûle pas. Le feu glacial ne fait pas de différence et me considère comme une source, alors que mon frère lui, ne risque rien…

- Comment tu as découvert que toi aussi tu pouvais l'utiliser ?

- Un cauchemar…

Un bouillonnement résonnant dans le tunnel les interrompit. Ace se retourna au moment ou l'eau arriva à eux. Sans réfléchir, il ressaisit Lîn dans ses bras avant que les pieds de la jeune femme n'eussent plongés dans une vingtaine de centimètres de liquide glacé. Lîn laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Le pirate grimaça. L'eau les avait atteint plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne fallait pas trainer, ou ils finiraient noyés dans cette grotte. Lîn remarqua instantanément le changement quand sa joue s'appuya de nouveau sur le torse du pirate.

- Tu peux baissé ta température ?

Ace se contenta d'un signe de tête, trop concentré pour lui répondre. Il reprit sa marche sans tarder. Il aperçut un nouveau problème, mais cette fois ci devant eux.

- Kuso…Lîn ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu es droitière ou gauchère ?

La jeune femme regarda le visage du pirate, incrédule. Il était vraiment sérieux ? Elle sentit la peau du brun se réchauffer. La concentration d'Ace faiblissait.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment…

- Je sais… C'est juste pour savoir si je vais à gauche ou à droite ?

Lîn redirigea son regard devant eux. La grotte se séparait en deux chemins cette fois ci. Ace voulait vraiment jouer leurs vies sur une question pareille ?! Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'objet du dilemme.

- Alors gauche ou droite ?

- Nous pouvons décider comme avec le vent…

- Comment ? En suivant le courant ? L'eau est glacée, elle m'engourdit les jambes. Même avec mon feu je n'arrive pas à rester au chaud…

- Pose-moi.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourras faire de plus !

Lîn ne répondit pas. Elle se dégagea des bras du pirate avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Ses pieds atteignirent l'eau et un frisson parcourut son corps. Elle recommença à trembler. Elle s'agrippa à l'épaule d'Ace d'une main pour ne pas tomber au sol. De l'autre elle saisit le couteau du pirate accroché à sa ceinture.

- A quoi tu joues ?!

- Contente-toi de bien éclairer le sol devant les deux couloirs.

- Lîn !

La princesse ne répondit pas. Elle se retourna et s'adossa sur le torse du pirate. Ace attrapa sa taille pour la maintenir. Il sentait que la jeune femme luttait pour rester debout.

Ace sentit son coeur émettre un regret inexpliqué quand Lîn attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux pour en couper une longueur. Elle jeta la première moitié devant le passage de gauche. La mèche sombre fut aspirée. L'autre moitié vola devant le couloir de droite. Elle s'engouffra aussi à l'intérieur. Le pirate râla de plus belle.

- Génial ! ça ne change rien !

- Attends !

Ace se contenta de grogner. Il regarda le sol devant les deux entrées. Il était conscient que leur temps était compté. C'est alors qu'il vit la mèche de cheveux noirs ressortir du couloir de droite.

- Il y a un reflux ici. On prend à gauche.

Les forces de Lîn l'abandonnèrent d'un coup. Ace la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne plongeât totalement dans l'eau qui continuait de monter. Il la reprit dans ses bras.

- Gauche alors ?

- Oui… Et je suis ambidextre…

La voix de la jeune femme n'était plus qu'un murmure. Ace la serra plus fort contre lui et reprit sa route, en espérant que l'intuition de Lîn était la bonne.

* * *

Yumiko était restée à l'extérieur. Les pirates avaient déserté le pont. La brune avait refusé d'aller finir son repas. Le nuage était maintenant au dessus d'eux, il commençait à pleuvoir. Une pluie fine rendue tiède par la température estivale. Mais la jeune femme l'ignora, plus occupée à observer le moindre mouvement suspect qui viendrait de cette île.

Yumiko sentit tout à coup une présence à sa gauche. Elle se tourna et sursauta en reconnaissant le pirate qui les avait « accueilli » elle et Lîn à leur arrivée sur le bateau. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Teach, Yumiko se tendit automatiquement. Il le remarqua car il leva la main en signe de paix.

- Ne craignez rien.

- Ça va être difficile…

- Eh eh, vous m'en voulez pour notre « rencontre ». J'y suis allé un peu fort, c'est vrai. Mais imaginez que l'on accueille les étrangers sur un bateau pirate le sourire aux lèvres et avec des courbettes. On perdrait vite notre crédibilité !

Il se mit à rire. Yumiko devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tord. Elle remarqua qu'il tenait une assiette à la main, recouverte d'une cloche en fer. Le pirate lui tendit.

- C'est le dessert, je me disais que vous auriez peut être un peu faim. Mais sous la pluie, la pâte risque de devenir molle.

Comme si le nuage l'avait entendu, l'eau cessa subitement de tomber. Il rit de nouveau.

- On dirait que j'arrive à contrôler le ciel ! Ah ah ah !

Il souleva la cloche. Une part de tarte aux cerises se dévoila à la jeune femme.

- C'est l'un de mes desserts préférés. Mais si vous n'aimez pas je peux aller vous chercher autre chose.

- Que voulez-vous en réalitée ?

Nouveau sourire édenté. Le pirate posa l'assiette sur le bastingage.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Je voulais juste savoir si votre corbeau était apprivoisé.

Yumiko sursauta. Elle avait complètement oubliée la discrétion en appelant Lorkarn. Elle s'insulta mentalement et répondit une excuse au pirate.

- Oui. Les corbeaux sont de bons charognards. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Lîn et… euh…

- Au commandant Ace.

- Nous allons vite le savoir.

- C'est une technique un peu spéciale, mais ça doit être assez efficace. Mais le commandant n'est pas du genre à se faire avoir comme ça !

Nouveau rire. La jeune femme remarqua que l'occasion se présentait à elle pour en savoir plus sur cet équipage.

- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Il est arrivé il y a un peu moins d'un an.

- Et il est déjà commandant ? ça ne marche pas avec l'ancienneté ce genre de chose ?

- Pas ici. Le talent est primé. Il faut dire que son Pyro-fruit a la puissance nécessaire. Puis il a la volonté et le charisme pour gérer une division. Il était capitaine de son propre équipage avant. D'ailleurs ses hommes sont restés aussi.

- Et vous ? vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

- Je ne compte plus les années ! Ah ah ah !

* * *

Thatch sortit sur le pont accompagné de Vista. Ce dernier lui donna un discret coup dans les côtes et lui montra de la tête le couple qui discutait au loin.

- Eh eh ! Tu vas te faire coiffer au poteau !

Le cuisinier dirigea son regard sur eux. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il n'allait surement pas se faire devancer par Teach. Thatch s'approcha sous l'œil amusé du commandant à l'épée fleurie.

- Teach ! T'es de vigie jusqu'à ce soir !

Le pirate se tourna vers Thatch et lui répondit dans un sourire.

- Bien commandant !

Il se retourna vers Yumiko et saisit l'assiette pour lui tendre.

- Bon bah, bon appétit !

- Je peux venir avec vous ?

La demande le surpris autant que Thatch qui regardait la jeune femme, sans cacher son étonnement.

- Il doit y avoir une meilleure vue de là haut. Et je vous avoue que j'ai bien envie d'entendre des histoires de pirates. Vous devez en connaitre pas mal, enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Bien sur que non ! Allez venez !

La jeune femme sourit puis attrapa l'assiette que lui tendait toujours le pirate.

- Je vous remercie mais je n'ai pas très faim.

Yumiko donna le plat à Thatch, encore sous le choc. Elle emboita le pas vers le filet qui servait à monter dans le poste de vigie, suivit de prêt par Teach.

Vista s'approcha de Thatch et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que sa technique n'avait pas fonctionné… Le cuisinier envoya un regard noir à l'épéiste. Il fit demi-tour en grommelant, lançant carrément l'assiette par-dessus bord.

- Ouais, Bah elle va vite se lasser !

* * *

- Je suis désolée, je me suis trompée.

Ace fixa la fin du tunnel devant lui en soupirant. Il y avait bien cru quand ils étaient arrivés à un escalier. Il l'avait monté quatre à quatre, dans l'espoir de gagner du temps sur le niveau de l'eau, mais maintenant… Il baissa son regard vers la jeune femme. Lîn releva la tête vers lui puis la détourna, gênée.

- C'est pas grave, on à encore le temps de réfléchir !

Le pirate se dirigea vers le mur et posa la jeune femme au sol. Lîn bascula sa tête en arrière pour l'appuyer sur la paroi. Elle observa la flamme au dessus d'elle qui servait à les éclairer, lui rappelant que dans de nombreuses légendes les âmes des morts étaient représentées de cette façon.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i réfléchir…

- Nous pouvons faire demi-tour, mais je pense que le chemin est déjà inondé.

Lîn resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Elle suivit des yeux Ace qui s'asseyait à ses cotés. Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête et observa aussi le feu devant lui. La princesse finit par briser le silence :

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ?

- Paniquer ne servirait à rien… puis ça pourrait être pire ! Tu pourrais être carrément nue !

Lîn secoua la tête avec un sourire. Même maintenant le pirate n'arrêtait pas. La Jeune femme ramena ses jambes contre elle. Ses forces revenaient lentement, mais elle avait toujours froid et tremblait encore.

- Au moins nous ne mourrons pas noyés… nous étoufferons avant. Reste à savoir si c'est mieux.

- Euh, je crois que l'eau sera là avant que l'on ne manque d'air.

- Elle n'arrivera pas.

Ace posa sa paume sur le front de la jeune femme. Lîn poussa rapidement sa main et lança un regard noir au pirate.

- Je vérifiais juste que tu n'avais pas de fièvre délirante!

- L'eau ne viendra pas, parce qu'elle aura compressée l'air avant au fond du boyau et ne pourra plus avancer(1). Du coup nos poumons seront comprimés et nous ne pourrons plus respirer !

**« Il existe des feux qui vous réchauffent le cœur, d'autres qui vous blessent et vous glacent le sang »**

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Le système du piston et de la seringue. ^^

**Ndla: **Le cliché de la chemise... j'ai pas pu résister! Mais j'ai quand même laissé son pantalon à Lîn!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ! Je suis surtout intéressée par ce que vous penser du feu glacial ! Original ? Complètement nul ? Je réponds à toutes les critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises !

Prochain Chapitre : Pompéi. Ace + Lîn + une chambre… XD


	15. Chapitre 14: Pompei

**Liberté d'avenir**

**Disclamer : **L'histoire originale de One Pièce et de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le reste oui…

« Oyé braves lecteurs ! Veuillez vénérer _Kisara Hamagasaki, Tuberculose et Armenius !_ Tremblez devant leurs yeux de betas affutés ! »

Merci à _Florette, Tuberculose, Fofollenc, Inocencia et Armenius_ pour leur rewiews !

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

Fofollenc : Que se passe-t-il dans une chambre ? Et ba on y dort ! ^^

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 14 : Pompéi

L'analyse de Lîn s'avérait exacte. La pression la faisait respirer de plus en plus difficilement. Elle tourna la tête vers Ace qui n'avait plus décroché un mot. Elle sursauta quand le pirate plongea ses yeux dans les siens et s'adressa enfin à elle.

- Vu que l'on va mourir, tu peux peut-être me dire qui tu es ?

- Ce que tu dis est stupide et ne t'avancera à rien.

Lîn lui avait répondu sèchement. La curiosité du pirate dans un moment pareil ne lui semblait pas du tout appropriée.

- Bon bah, j'aurai essayé…

Ace se releva d'un bond et s'étira. Contrairement à ce que la princesse croyait, il ne semblait pas du tout affecté par cette pression qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Il se dirigea vers le mur et son poing s'enflamma. Lîn se releva à son tour, un vertige l'obligea à rester appuyée contre la paroi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Détruire le mur pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici ! J'ai remarqué un rai de lumière qui passait à travers la pierre!

Au début, Lîn crut qu'elle l'avait mal compris, mais quand le pirate fit exploser la paroi d'un coup de poing et que la lumière se mit à l'éblouir, l'évidence lui apparut qu'Ace avait tenté de la manipuler. Ses cheveux volèrent en avant quand un vent provenant du tunnel souffla derrière elle. Ace retint son chapeau et se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Lîn l'ignora et rassembla ses forces pour sortir rapidement et se jeter sur le coté à l'extérieur. Ace fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant au pourquoi de cette manœuvre quand une vague puissante le projeta hors de la grotte.

* * *

- C'est ta version…

- Oui Sage Eléa.

La femme blonde envoya un regard à la ronde pour scruter les réactions des autres membres. Vargas ne disait rien. Paracelse semblait juste inquiet de voir le jeune homme debout sur ses jambes et qui faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas tomber au sol. Dukes (1), le maître dans l'art de la dissimulation portant un masque, il lui était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Ordalie (2) semblait s'ennuyer profondément et Tirésias(3) gardait le silence en fixant le vide de ses prunelles mortes.

Jake peinait de plus en plus. Il voulait en finir vite mais la séance s'éternisait. Il avait raconté sa version. Ils tentaient de sortir du château avec Lîn quand une porte avait explosé devant eux. Le blond n'avait rien dit concernant l'arrêt de la jeune femme devant cette même porte. Il voulait d'abord en parler à la princesse.

Eléa reprit, plongeant son regard dans le sien et Jake se sentit transpercé par une absence d'émotion. Un léger sourire étira le visage de la dirigeante du conseil. Jake vit le roi lui lancer un coup d'œil inquiet. Cette réaction ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Très bien. Peut être que le plus simple est d'oublier cet… accident. Toutefois, Lîn est justement en train de nous prouver qu'elle est complètement remise et vous allez faire de même !

Les cinq autres membres du conseil ainsi que le roi se tournèrent vers elle.

- Que voulez vous dire, ma chère ?

Eléa planta ses yeux dans ceux vides du maître de l'esprit. Il leva la main, lui indiquant de continuer.

- Une simple mission. Aussi banale que celle que Lîn et Yumiko effectuent en ce moment.

Jake se tendit. Alors les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas au palais. Le roi ne lui avait rien dit. Sûrement pour qu'il se concentrât sur sa situation. Il vit le regard d'Ordalie s'illuminer. La Maîtresse des tortures semblait apprécier l'idée.

- Quelle mission voulez-vous lui donner ?

- Celle de l'île d'Otrok (4). Jake, tu partiras dès ce soir, Vargas t'expliquera en quoi elle consiste. La séance est levée.

* * *

Ace se releva en riant. Il n'avait pas pensé que le mur détruit et la pression évacuée, l'eau pouvait jaillir à tout moment du tunnel. Il sortit du ruisseau qui s'était créé et s'enflamma pour se sécher instantanément. Il pensait que Lîn aurait répondu à sa question, mais apparemment, même confrontée à l'inévitable, elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule.

Lîn, appuyée debout contre la falaise, le fixait, impassible. Plus elle réfléchissait à ce qu'avait fait le pirate, plus de la colère mêlée à une déception profonde l'envahissait. Alors le voir lui sourire comme si de rien n'était fut la goutte d'eau.

- Enfoiré.

Le sourire d'Ace disparut, il avait une impression de déjà vu et s'attendait à recevoir une autre claque… Mais Lîn ne bougeait pas.

- Tu n'es pas un emmerdeur. Tu es un pervers manipulateur. Je croyais en connaître assez pour les repérer, mais je me suis trompée !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Lîn commença à se diriger vers lui. Le pirate était complètement bloqué par la déception entendue dans la voix de la jeune femme. Ace se retourna en même temps que la princesse passait à coté de lui sans réellement le voir. Il s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient en haut d'une falaise. Il leva les yeux et sursauta en se rendant compte que de la pierre remplaçait le ciel. Un énorme trou au milieu du dôme au dessus d'eux laissait passer la lumière extérieure, formant un soleil artificiel. Le plateau dans lequel ils avaient pénétré était creux.

Lîn s'arrêta au bord du gouffre. Un nouveau vertige la prit et elle crut un instant qu'elle allait tomber. Une main chaude attrapa son bras pour la tirer en arrière et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse d'Ace. Le contact la fit réagir et elle le repoussa brusquement en lui envoyant un regard mauvais. Elle leva sa main sur son visage, une migraine apparaissait lentement. Elle s'éloigna un peu plus du pirate.

- Lîn ?

- Fiche-moi la paix ! Saute de cette falaise et disparais !

La colère avait complètement remplacé sa déception. Puis…

- Tu penses que je ne mérite pas de vivre ?

… elle disparut complètement. La jeune femme baissa précipitamment sa main pour fixer son regard d'encre dans celui du pirate. Elle n'aimait pas son air sérieux, trop sérieux pour que la question posée soit anodine.

- Je… Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille !

Ace sursauta face à son cri. Lîn se rapprocha et tira sur les cordons du chapeau, autant pour attirer le pirate vers elle que pour garder son équilibre. Ace pensa fugacement qu'ils étaient trop longs, du moins quand la jeune femme était dans les parages.

- Des personnes qui ne méritent pas de vivre, j'en ai croisé aussi ! Et par contre, elles, je les reconnais au premier coup d'œil !

Un nouveau vertige la fit chavirer et Ace attrapa ses bras pour l'aider à rester debout.

- Lîn ?

- Tu n'es pas un pervers manipulateur.

Lîn releva la tête et vit qu'Ace souriait, même si elle trouvait l'éclat de ses yeux tristes. La jeune femme continua :

- Juste un homme déterminé à l'humour très masculin…

Le rire du pirate fut la seule chose qu'elle entendit avant que le noir ne l'envahisse totalement.

* * *

Akio ne bougea pas de sa cachette, même quand la pièce fut vidée de toute présence. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya plus sur le mur derrière lui. Jake mentait mal. Il savait qu' Eléa ne s'était pas laissée abuser, d'où la mission soudaine qu'elle voulait lui confier. Même si, vu ce qu'il avait entendu de Vargas, éliminer un enfant bâtard et sa mère était très simple, le blond, dans son état risquait de succomber à la fatigue à tout moment… Et il pariait que quand ça arriverait, la « chute » lui serait fatale. Ce qui l'arrangeait au final.

Le prince repoussa la lourde tenture devant lui et marcha vers le centre de la pièce. Il se tourna vers les chaises présentes autour du trône de son père et de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde… Quelle ironie, ce serait plus au trône d'Eléa d'être centré sur cette plate forme. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

- Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes…

- Sage Ordalie.

Le prince s'inclina devant elle et elle claqua la langue, agacée par l'attitude de l'homme qui avait effectué quelques missions avec elle, quand elle était encore simple assassin.

- Eléa te cherche partout pour te confier une mission.

- Une mission ?

- Le genre dans lequel tu excelles… Je pensais que tu chercherais à interroger Jake toi-même.

- Il ne se rappelle de rien.

- Oui, peut être. Mais tu sais tout comme moi qu'il existe de nombreuses manières de lui rendre sa mémoire...

La maîtresse des tortures s'approcha des trônes et passa son doigt sur l'accoudoir de celui de la reine.

- Les missions avec toi me manquent. A mon âge, devenir Sage… j'ai l'impression d'avoir quatre-vingts ans !

Akio sourit, amusé devant l'attitude enfantine de la jeune femme. Ordalie était une véritable prédatrice. Son visage de poupée, ses traits doux, avaient toujours trompé ses cibles, pour leur plus grand malheur. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait rapidement siégé au conseil à peine plus âgée que Jake ou Yumiko.

- Il fallait être moins efficace.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'ancien Sage a… succombé.

- Presque pas.

- Mhh. Allez viens, ou la « vieille » va s'impatienter.

* * *

_Ils avaient enfermé Lîn dans sa chambre. La petite savait que sa mère était retenue au sous-sol, dans une pièce aménagée pour respecter son rang. La porte s'ouvrit et elle ne bougea pas de son lit. Assise contre le montant, la tête plongée dans ses bras, elle ne reconnut l'aura d'Akio qu'au moment où il s'approcha d'elle._

_- Tu allais m'abandonner…_

_La tristesse et les reproches dans la voix de son frère lui arrachèrent les larmes qu'elle avait eu tant de peine à retenir. Son jumeau monta sur le lit et elle sentit des mains saisir ses bras pour les écarter de son visage. La petite fille sursauta face au regard plus sombre que la normale de son frère._

_- J'ai parlé à père, apparemment ils ne lui feront pas de mal, vu son rang._

_La petite fille le repoussa, elle tenta de se relever pour échapper à cette vérité à laquelle elle ne croyait pas. Akio la tira brusquement puis la plaqua sous lui. Lîn ne bougea pas. Son frère n'avait jamais usé de force avec elle. Elle sentait sa propre peine et la colère d'Akio se mêler. Le jeune prince serra brièvement les mâchoires et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit peu de temps après et sourit. Lîn sentit le poids sur son cœur s'évaporer._

_- Je sais quoi faire pour l'aider. _

_- Co… comment ?_

_- Nous allons lui fournir une arme pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Tu cacheras ton poignard dans tes cheveux pour l'audience._

_- Comment le saura-t-elle ?_

_Son frère lui lança un nouveau sourire. La pression sur ses poignets disparut et il se redressa. _

_- Elle me la demandé…_

_Lîn détourna la tête. Son frère déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'allongea à ses cotés pour la prendre dans ses bras._

_- Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets !_

* * *

Lîn sentait sa joue balafrée la brûler. Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement et se débattit pour se défaire de l'étreinte dans laquelle elle était prisonnière.

Ace tomba à genoux au sol pour poser la jeune femme. Il attrapa ses mains pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

- Doucement Lîn ! C'est moi !

La jeune femme le fixait, haletante, et elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas son frère qui lui maintenait les bras. Ace relâcha une de ses mains qu'elle posa au sol pour s'appuyer. Lîn ramena ses jambes sous elle et repoussa doucement le pirate de sa main prisonnière. Ace comprit la demande muette et il libéra le poignet de la jeune femme. Lîn passa sa paume sur son visage, ses doigts glissèrent sur sa joue.

- Que…

- Tu t'es évanouie ! Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies ingurgité assez de vitamines !

La jeune femme releva la tête vers l'horizon et aperçut la falaise. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un village. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant des statues autour d'elle.

Ace la laissa observer l'endroit et étira ses bras, engourdis par la longue marche qu'il venait de faire avec la jeune femme. Il lui tendit ensuite la main et Lîn accepta son aide sans rechigner. Elle se releva avec peine et ne lâcha le pirate qu'une fois qu'elle fut sûre de tenir son équilibre. La princesse reprit son observation.

Les maisons autours d'eux étaient silencieuses. Des lierres grimpants et fleuris égayaient l'endroit. Une eau claire s'écoulait d'une grande fontaine au bout de la rue. La jeune femme entendit le gazouillement d'oiseaux et reconnut le bêlement d'une chèvre. Ace lui fit un signe de tête et elle se tourna vers la direction qu'il lui montrait. L'animal au pelage blanc la regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs en mâchouillant. Que pouvait faire cette bête sur une île déserte ?

Lîn reporta son attention sur la statue la plus proche. Elle représentait une femme habillée d'une longue robe et qui riait. Puis elle remarqua de nombreuses autres statues dans la rue autour d'eux. Toutes arboraient un visage heureux. La jeune femme aurait eu l'impression d'être dans un village animé si le silence ne les avait pas entourés. Elle voulut faire un pas mais elle vacilla légèrement. Ace se plaça de suite à ses cotés.

- Doucement où tu vas finir par t'étaler au sol.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

- Sûrement le village qui est mentionné dans le journal. Le coup des statues, c'est vraiment trop bizarre ! Puis ça a l'air entretenu…

- … preuve qu'il y a encore des gens qui vivent sur cette île.

Ace hocha la tête. Il était d'accord avec elle.

- La bonne nouvelle c'est que l'on ne va pas dormir à la belle étoile !

La lumière provenant du trou dans le dôme commençait à s'affaiblir. Lîn n'avait aucune idée de l'heure. Elle était juste fatiguée.

- Tu veux dormir dans l'une des maisons ?

- Oui. Dans les rues du village ou derrière des murs, je ne vois pas de différence.

Le pirate lui tendit son bras et elle le saisit, reconnaissante. Lîn ne se voyait pas faire un pas sans son aide.

* * *

La silhouette cachée derrière la fontaine se mit à sourire. Elle fit glisser son regard sur les courbes de la jeune femme. Elle regrettait que la chemise et la cape qu'elle portait en cache une grande partie. Ce qu'elle voulait à l'origine, c'était de nouveaux « bébés ». Mais quand la princesse s'était proposée pour récupérer le collier, une autre idée avait fait son chemin dans son esprit… Elle pensait aller la chercher dans la forêt, quand la jeune femme serait affamée et épuisée. Mais elle s'était trompée. Lîn avait réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici.

L'ombre sourit un peu plus. Même si elle était accompagnée de ce que le roi avait qualifié de « protecteur », il lui serait facile de posséder la princesse. L'une de ses créations ayant été mangée par cet homme, le virus qu'elle leur avait transmis ne mettrait plus qu'une douzaine d'heures à agir. Ce « gardien » serait alors complètement inutile.

* * *

Yumiko attrapa la main que lui tendait Teach pour l'aider à descendre du filet. Ils avaient discuté tout l'après-midi et si la jeune femme avait d'abord voulu en savoir plus sur les membres de l'équipage, elle s'était laissé emporter par les histoires que le pirate connaissait par dizaines.

- La journée s'achève ! Vous n'avez toujours pas faim?  
- Si, je vais aller voir si Thatch a quelque chose pour moi. Encore merci de m'avoir divertie. J'ai un peu oublié mon inquiétude.

Un sourire édenté lui répondit et le pirate se mit à rire.

- De rien ! Puis comme ça, ma journée a été moins ennuyeuse. Seul là-haut, c'est pas toujours très drôle. Surtout quand le bateau est amarré.

Nouvel échange de sourires, puis Yumiko se dirigea vers la pièce commune du bateau. Elle trouva le cuisinier en pleine partie de poker avec Marco, Vista et Curiel. Thatch s'apprêtait à miser. Un seul coup d'œil sur les autres joueurs indiqua à la jeune femme qu´il avait tort.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous.

Le châtain leva la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard dédaigneux, il lui répondit sèchement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils d'une bonne femme !

Yumiko, surprise par cette attitude, n'assimila la réponse du pirate que quand celui ci posa ses Berrys sur le tapis. Elle tira sur le dossier de la chaise et en poussa le pied avec son talon. Le cuisinier tomba au sol, toujours assis sur son siège. Il regardait, sonné, la jeune femme qui annonça calmement des combinaisons de poker:

- Marco a une couleur, Vista un brelan et Curiel gagne la manche avec un full.  
- Comment...  
- Ils ont plus de sincérité dans le regard qu'un homme stupide qui considère les femmes comme des objets. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te coller mon poing dans la gueule. Mais comme j'ai passé une bonne journée, je ne vais pas la gâcher en frappant un abruti.

La colère calme de la jeune femme était terrifiante. Autant que la lueur assassine qu'elle avait dans le regard et que Thatch n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux. Une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit : Yumiko était une femme dangereuse. Il finit par se ressaisir et se releva rapidement au moment où la jeune femme s'éloigna. Il attrapa son poignet et la brune fit volte face.

- Lâche-moi.

L'ordre prononcé froidement, donna plus envie au pirate d'insister. Marco, se rappelant les conseils de son père, se dit qu'il était temps d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Laisse tomber Thatch. T'as perdu la manche.

Curiel et Vista comprirent la manœuvre du blond. Ils découvrirent leurs cartes. Les combinaisons qu'avait annoncées la jeune femme étaient exactes. Incrédule, le cuisinier lâcha la main de Yumiko et se rapprocha de la table. Il découvrit son propre jeu : une paire de rois. Il avait bien perdu. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait disparu.

- Elle a un sacré caractère. Pas le genre à se laisser faire. Si sa copine est du même genre, Ace ne doit pas manquer d'animation.

Marco et Curiel approuvèrent les dires de Vista avec un sourire. Thatch ne disait rien. Il tentait de découvrir comment la brune avait pu lire les jeux de cartes sans passer derrière ses trois amis.

- Une sincérité dans le regard... Ne me dites pas qu'elle a vu vos combinaisons en regardant vos yeux. Curiel, ok! T'as des lunettes! Mais Vista et Marco...  
- Yumiko a plus d'atouts qu'elle ne le laisse croire. Je me demande quels autres talents elle possède...  
- C'est un assassin de l'île du Dragon.

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers Barbe Blanche qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce accompagné de Mya, l'infirmière. Il la désigna du doigt.  
- Elle a entendu le grabuge et m'a demandé d'intervenir. Mais je vois que vous vous en sortez bien sans moi.  
- Un... Assassin?! C'est quoi cette histoire?!

Vista interrompit le cuisinier.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler de l'île du Dragon. C'est l'une des rares îles du nouveau monde qui n'est protégée ni par la marine, ni par un Empereur.

Barbe Blanche approuva d'un signe de tête. Il s'approcha de ses fils et demanda à Marco de lui passer la bouteille de saké.  
- C'est parce qu'en plus d'avoir leur propre armée, ils ont des assassins surentraînés.  
- Vous êtes bien renseigné...

Les hommes se tournèrent vers un coin d'ombre de la pièce qui n'était pas éclairé par les nombreuses lampes à huile accrochées au plafond. Yumiko sortit du noir.

- Comment fais-tu pour cacher ton aura?  
- L'entraînement...

La colère avait disparu des yeux bleus, remplacée par un éclat de tristesse. Barbe Blanche fit signe à la jeune femme de s'approcher mais elle ne bougea pas.

- Que savez-vous d'autre ? C'est rare de rencontrer un homme qui connaisse l'existence de la guilde et qui soit encore en vie. Même le peuple de l'île n'est pas au courant de tout.  
- Rien de plus.  
- Si vous le dites... Normalement je devrais vous tuer...  
- Guararara! Essaye donc gamine!

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire.

- Allez, venez donc boire un coup ou pourquoi ne pas continuer cette partie avec nous !  
- J'ai plus faim que soif, enfin, si votre "cuisinier" veut bien me préparer quelque chose.  
- Ca va dépendre si tu as encore envie de me foutre par terre!  
- Ne te plains pas... Je pourrais faire pire.

* * *

- Arrête de sourire.

L'enthousiasme d'Ace avait l'air de ne pas avoir de limite. Ils étaient rentrés dans la première maison. Après avoir découvert un salon, une salle à manger et une cuisine, ils se tenaient maintenant sur le pas de la porte d'une chambre aménagée. Lîn lança un coup de coude au pirate. Ace se massa les côtes en souriant encore plus. Il entra dans la pièce. Le mobilier de la chambre était composé d'une armoire, d'une coiffeuse au dessus de marbre blanc et munie d'un miroir, d'un grand canapé disposé devant une cheminée et enfin, d'un immense lit à baldaquin en chêne verni et aux tentures de velours rouges. Ace se tourna vers la jeune femme :

- Tu n'aimes pas cette chambre ?

- Il est hors de question que je partage un lit avec toi !

- Eh oh ! Suis pas un violeur non plus !

- Tu es un pirate…

- Alors pour résumer : je suis un pervers manipulateur doublé d'un violeur en puissance !

- Tu oublies impatient et glouton…

Ace croisa les bras et se mit à marmonner qu'il valait mieux ça que d'être une sale gamine. Puis il aperçut le sourire amusé de la jeune femme.

Lîn observa un peu mieux la chambre. L'absence de poussière la dérangeait. Elle ne se sentait pas bien dans cet endroit. La princesse rabattit ses bras autours de son corps.

- Tu as encore froid ?

La jeune femme se contenta d'un sourire et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur la rue. Les statues blanches qui la parsemaient ressemblaient à des fantômes. Ace se rapprocha de Lîn et tira sur son bras. Il repoussa la jeune femme sur le lit.

- Ace ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

- T'inquiète ! Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Je vais chercher à manger.

- Pauvre chèvre…

- Elle ne manquera à personne.

Ace posa son sac sur le canapé et sortit le poignard de la jeune femme pour le lui donner. Même si tout portait à croire qu'ils étaient seuls dans ce village, le pirate ne voulait pas la laisser désarmée. Lîn serra l'arme contre son cœur et bascula en arrière pour s'allonger sur le lit en soupirant. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'il y avait au plafond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai trouvé plus pervers que toi…

Lîn leva le doigt. Ace s'approcha en grommelant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le miroir accroché au dessus du lit.

**« Si vous êtes à une table de poker et que vous n'arrivez pas à savoir lequel de vos adversaires va être le pigeon de la soirée, c'est qu'il y a de bonnes chances que ce soit vous. »**

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Dukes : Inspiré de Paul Dukes, chef des services secrets britanniques basé en Russie au 20ème siècle. Expert dans l'art du déguisement

(2) Ordalie : L'ordalie est un ancien mode de preuve en justice, de nature religieuse, aussi appelée jugement de Dieu.

(3) Tirésias : Devin aveugle dans la mythologie grecque.

(4) Otrok : enfant en Slovène.

* * *

**Ndla :** J'ai décidé d'innover et de ne pas réclamer de rewiews! (Comment ça c'est ce que je suis en train de faire? ^^)

Prochain chapitre: Rêves et Réalité. Une bonne nuit de sommeil pour Lîn et Ace.^^

A dans deux semaines !

DG


	16. Chapitre 15: Rêve et Réalité

**Liberté d'avenir**

**Disclamer : **L'histoire originale de One Pièce et de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le reste oui…

« Je tiens à dire un grand MERCI à _Kisara Hamagasaki, Tuberculose et Armenius_ pour leur rôle de beta. Que ferais-je sans vous ? »

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

Fofollenc : Tu verras bien ! ^^ Merci pour ta rewiew !

**Ndla :** Grand blabla de l'auteur et coup de gueule.

J'ai eu la véritable surprise de voir mes fics publiées sur un blog. Certes, le détenteur (que je pense être une détentrice) de ce blog précise bien que les histoires ne sont pas de lui. (En plus, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de copier des fics et de mettre le lien. Mettre son avis pour donner envie de lier et le lien suffirait amplement...)

CEPENDANT, pour respecter totalement les droits d'auteur, bah il faut demander à l'auteur. J'ai contacté cet individu qui pour toutes réponses, à fait passer ses « articles » en articles secrets. Faut pas se foutre de nous non plus !

Donc je conseil à toutes les personnes qui penserais que parce que les fictions sont publiées sur le net, c'est que l'on peut les copier/coller partout, d'y voir à deux fois. On peut rapidement pourrir votre vie, les fans de fiction reconnaissent instantanément les plagiats !

Bref, vous êtes prévenus.

Et je conseil grandement à ce blogueur de ne pas continuer à copier mes fics. Il est assez facile de créer un pseudo, devenir « VIP » et je te laisse imaginer la suite…

Pour en revenir au chapitre 15, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : rêve et réalité**

Attraper cette chèvre s'était avéré plus simple qu'Ace ne l'avait prévu. Le pauvre animal avait bien tenté de s'enfuir mais un mur de flammes lui avait rapidement barré la route. Une torsion pour lui briser le cou avait suffit à la tuer. Le pirate installa la chèvre sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et commença à la découper méthodiquement. Il ne voulait pas en perdre un morceau. La nostalgie de ses années passées avec Luffy et Sabo le faisait sourire. Il installa les morceaux de chair dans la cheminée de la cuisine pour les faire griller.

La viande enfin prête, le pirate la plaça dans un grand plat en argent avec la surprise trouvée dans un placard de la cuisine. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Lîn. Ace rentra dans la chambre et posa le plateau devant le canapé sur un repose-pied qui servirait de table de fortune. Il se tourna vers le lit et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver la jeune femme, juste sa cape et son poignard.

Lîn démêlait ses cheveux debout devant le miroir de la coiffeuse. Elle luttait patiemment contre chaque nœud. Elle sentit le regard du pirate sur elle et se tourna vers lui. Ace ne la quittait pas des yeux, il avait de nouveau envie de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure noire qui brillait à la lumière de la bougie et du feu qu'il avait allumé avant de quitter la chambre. La nuit tombait lentement dehors. Lîn, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, leva la brosse qu'elle avait trouvée en fouillant dans la coiffeuse.

- J'ai un peu exploré la chambre. Il y a des habits dans l'armoire, je vais pouvoir me changer.

- Euh... Maintenant ?

- Bien sur que non. Il faut d'abord que je trouve quelque chose d'approprié. Mais je n'ai vu que des robes... Ça sent bon. C'est ce que je crois ?  
- Oui. Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose.

La jeune femme posa la brosse sur la coiffeuse et s'approcha du plat, frôlant le pirate qui ne bougeait pas du passage. Il hésitait entre la rejeter sur ce lit ou à la plaquer contre lui pour passer sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène qui semblaient encore plus doux une fois brossés. La princesse aperçut une bouteille de vin sur le plateau.

- Tu veux me soûler ?  
- Non. Mais si tu as besoin d'un remontant, sers toi. Je l'ai trouvée dans la cuisine.

La jeune femme prit la bouteille mais elle arrêta son mouvement quand elle voulut porter le goulot à ses lèvres.

- Un problème ?  
- Il y a du sang dessus...

Ace lui prit la bouteille de vin des mains. Effectivement, c'était bien du sang frais.

- J'ai dû la salir en la prenant. Désolé, je vais la nettoyer.

Le pirate sortit de la pièce. Lîn observa l'obscurité derrière la porte que le brun avait laissée ouverte. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui sembla voir passer une ombre. Elle se concentra mais ne détecta aucune présence. Son imagination devait lui jouer des tours. Elle secoua la tête et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé en ramenant ses jambes sous elle.

Ace essuya par réflexe la souillure de la bouteille avec son pouce. Il commença à le porter à sa bouche et se figea. Il savait comment le sang avait atterrit là.

_Ace avait fini de découper la chèvre. Il se mit à lécher avec avidité le couteau et ses doigts couvert de sang. Il aimait le gout qu'il avait en bouche et aurait tellement voulu en avoir plus._

Puis il avait bu directement au goulot de la bouteille. Le pirate sursauta et la lâcha. Elle explosa sur le sol. Complètement choqué, il observa la flaque de vin se répandre à ses pieds.

- Ace ?!

Lîn apparut derrière lui. Le voyant seul, l'inquiétude qui lui serrait l'estomac s'envola. Elle soupira et le brun se tourna vers elle. La pénombre et le chapeau l'empêchaient de bien distinguer l'expression de son visage.

- Ça va ? Le bruit m'a alertée.  
- Euh... Oui oui ! Elle m'a échappée des mains. Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et secoua la tête en regardant les morceaux de verres brisés au sol.

- Je vais rajouter maladroit sur la liste de tes défauts! Allez, viens manger avant que je ne finisse tout!  
- J'arrive tout de suite...

Ace n'était pas du genre à prendre peur facilement. Mais s'il avait bien attrapé la maladie décrite dans le journal... Lîn était en danger avec lui. Mais lui en parler risquait probablement de la faire paniquer. Un sourire apparut sur son visage en pensant qu'elle venait de s'inquiéter pour lui. Le souvenir s'effaça de sa mémoire pendant que le pirate faisait demi-tour pour rejoindre la jeune femme.

Lîn avait retrouvé sa place quand Ace rentra dans la chambre. Il s'affala dans le canapé et attrapa un morceau de viande avant de poser négligemment son pied par dessus les jambes de Lîn. Celle-ci s'accouda sur le rebord du canapé en soupirant.

- Je ne te gêne pas, j'espère ?  
- Non, c'est parfait !

Sans répondre, elle voulut pincer le tibia du pirate mais Ace fut plus rapide et dégagea sa jambe en riant.

- Je commence à te connaître... Même si ce n'est pas encore assez à mon goût !  
- Il n'y a rien à savoir de plus à mon sujet.  
- Pardonne mais n'oublie jamais...

La princesse sursauta. Quand Ace avait-il lu cette inscription ? Sûrement quand elle avait tenté de le tuer. Puis elle se rappela avoir prononcé cette citation au fond du piège.

- Cette phrase représente quoi pour toi ?  
- Ace... Tu recommences...  
- Pffff... Te faire parler demande pas mal d'énergie !

Lîn n'enchaîna pas la conversation et Ace se redressa pour saisir deux autres morceaux de viande qu'il prit à peine le temps de mâcher, arrachant un sourire à la jeune femme. Lîn bascula en arrière, se calant plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux mêmes. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle les rouvrit en sentant Ace bouger pour se resservir, sa cuisse chaude se plaqua contre celle de la jeune femme. Lîn ne pût s'empêcher de lui lancer une dernière pique avant qu'elle ne se décidât à aller se coucher.

- Tu as de la chance...

Le pirate arrêta de mâcher et concentra son attention sur les yeux de la jeune femme. Ses prunelles sombres brillaient d'une lueur taquine.

- Parce que je suis dans une chambre avec une jolie femme ?  
- Parce que ce canapé est confortable!

Sans laisser au pirate le temps de répliquer, la jeune femme se leva et récupéra sa cape et son poignard qu'elle avait posés sur le lit. Elle s'allongea sur le matelas.

- Et si moi je préfère le lit ?  
- Bonne nuit, Ace.

Lîn entendit un léger rire en guise de réponse et sur ce dernier son, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Ace écoutait les crépitements du feu devant lui en finissant les restes de morceaux de viandes grillées. Un goût de trop peu dans la bouche, il finit par accrocher son chapeau sur le bord en bois du dossier. Il se releva un instant pour vérifier que la jeune femme dormait bien et s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé.

* * *

_Lîn fixait angoissée sa mère qui se tenait devant le conseil. La petite fille avait remonté ses longs cheveux en une coiffure compliquée mais nécessaire pour cacher son poignard._

_- Le conseil a statué, Majesté. Il est évident que nous ne pouvons pas vous donner la mort pour cette trahison._

_La reine ne disait rien. Elle fixait le roi, immobile sur son trône. Les cernes sous ses yeux montraient que le sommeil lui manquait grandement. La reine prit la parole, sans que le conseil ne l'y ait autorisée. Paracelse lui lança un regard de reproche. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aggravât son cas._

_- Oui, c'est « évident » qu'il ne faut pas priver ce royaume de l'un de ses dirigeants « légitimes »._  
_- Silence ! Nous vous condamnons à rester enfermée dans l'une des cellules du palais. Seul le roi pourra vous rendre visite ! Vos enfants auront interdiction de descendre vous voir jusqu'à votre mort !_

_La reine fixait Eléa, horrifiée par cette sentence. Elle croisa le regard de son fils qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Le plan devait fonctionner._

_- Très bien… Mais je voudrais juste serrer mes enfants une dernière fois dans mes bras._

_Eléa fit signe aux jumeaux. Elle était d'accord. Lîn poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se demandait encore comment sa mère allait récupérer son arme. Akio lui attrapa la main et lui sourit, confiant. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent de leur mère. Elle s'agenouilla et prit ses enfants dans ses bras._

_- Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour vous libérer..._

_Le murmure de sa mère intrigua la princesse. Voulait-elle les prendre en otage elle et son frère ? Elle vit la main de la reine saisir le poignard et le tirer rapidement vers elle. Trop rapidement._

_Lîn sentit sa joue la brûler. L'insupportable douleur la fit reculer de quelques pas et elle porta sa main à son visage d'où dégoulinait un liquide carmin qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger._

_La reine recula d'un pas, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle vit son fils se jeter sur elle pour la désarmer. Elle comprit ce qui allait se passer en voyant son regard._

_Le cri devant elle obligea Lîn à lever les yeux et elle vit le moment ou la lame affûtée pénétra la poitrine de sa mère, l'éclaboussant de sang alors que son frère relâchait le manche du poignard._

_Le corps de sa mère s'écroula au sol. Lîn fixa un instant ce corps inerte, ses yeux grands ouverts d'où coulaient des larmes. La petite fille hurla et elle s'enfonça dans le noir complet._

_Personne ne vit le sourire de son frère. Son plan pour se débarrasser de la reine avait marché. Cette femme ne pourrait plus lui enlever sa moitié et sa sœur garderait à jamais le souvenir du moment où elle avait voulu l'abandonner. Le jeune prince se tourna vers Lîn et hurla son nom en la voyant couverte de sang._

* * *

_Quelque chose caressait son torse. Ace trouvait ça agréable et n'avait pas envie de bouger. Mais son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'était pas normal. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et aperçut des doigts qui traçaient des arabesques invisibles sur sa peau._

_Lîn était à genoux au sol, accoudée sur le canapé et le visage appuyé sur sa main. Un sourire rêveur sur le visage, son regard à peine visible, dissimulé par sa frange. Ace, parfaitement réveillé à présent, n'en croyait pas ses yeux._

_- Euh... Lîn ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_  
_- Je teste une théorie..._  
_- Une théorie ?_  
_- Oui... Je me demandais si un homme du feu pouvait frissonner._

_Ace ne comprenait pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Les doigts de Lîn continuaient leurs tracés et descendaient vers ses abdominaux, parfois les ongles éraflaient doucement sa peau. Le corps du pirate commença à réagir quand la paume effleura sa hanche. Une caresse plus légère que les autres fit frémir ses muscles et le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit._

_ Il avala difficilement sa salive._

_- Lîn... Ça suffit. Arrête ça ou..._  
_- Ou quoi?_

_Ace n'arriva pas à continuer. Elle en profita pour descendre toujours plus bas, jusqu'à la limite que lui imposait le pantalon du pirate. La jeune femme passa par dessus et commença à laisser courir le bout de ses doigts sur le cuir de la ceinture. Elle retraça le A qui ornait la boucle. Ace n'en pouvait plus. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres. La main de Lîn arriva sur sa fermeture éclair. L'ongle de son index passa lentement sur les crans métalliques. Elle souligna ainsi une bosse bien visible._

_Sans prévenir, elle se leva pour s'installer à califourchon sur le pirate et se pencha vers son oreille. Ses cheveux glissèrent sur le torse dénudé du brun, le faisant de nouveau frémir. Les boutons du haut de la chemise était détachés permettant à Ace de découvrir la naissance d'une poitrine. Il entendit Lîn murmurer à son oreille tandis qu'elle s'installait plus confortablement sur le bassin du brun et s'appuyait sur ses pectoraux._

_- On dirait que tu as un problème. Tu as tant fait pour moi... C'est à mon tour de t'aider..._  
_- Lîn... Tu n'es pas obligée de..._

_Les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du brun et Ace attrapa la taille fine de la jeune femme par réflexe. Lîn se redressa et passa sa main entre ses seins, se caressant langoureusement. Les doigts défirent les boutons restants et glissèrent ensuite entre ses cuisses pour saisir la ceinture du pirate. Ace complètement hypnotisé se rendit compte que Lîn ne portait pas de pantalon._

* * *

Un cri le réveilla en sursaut. Le silence qui suivit l'obligea à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce hurlement. Il observa son entrejambe comprimé dans son pantalon. Il espérait que la jeune femme ne l'ait pas entendu gémir. Il se redressa brutalement, se rappelant pourquoi il avait été arraché à son rêve. La vision qu'il eut de Lîn fit retomber instantanément la pression qu'il ressentait.

La jeune femme, recroquevillée sur elle même, attrapait son visage couvert de larmes entre ses mains. Le pirate eut l'impression qu'elle voulait s'arracher la peau. Sans réfléchir, il sauta de son lit provisoire et s'approcha de Lîn pour la réveiller de ce rêve qui la torturait. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et remarqua qu'elle était en sueur et glacée.

- Lîn ! Réveille-toi !

Ace n'avait jamais consolé quelqu'un. Sauf Luffy, la première nuit où son petit frère avait compris que Sabo ne dormirait plus jamais à leurs cotés. Le brun attrapa les mains de la princesse pour les écarter de son visage. Il la prit dans ses bras pour s'allonger et la serrer contre lui. Le pirate lui murmura des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille et il sentit la jeune femme se blottir plus contre lui.

* * *

_A genoux sur le sol, les bras serrés autour d'elle et la tête baissée, Lîn ne voulait plus bouger. Le sang ne coulait plus de son visage, cicatrisé depuis de longues années maintenant._

_Le noir et le froid l'envahissaient. Elle voulait mourir…_

_- Lîn... Ça va aller..._

_La jeune femme sursauta. Ses mains se serrèrent plus fort autour de sa taille. Elle releva lentement la tê_

_te, se forçant à entrouvrir les paupiè feu brûlait autour d'elle, d'une lumière aveuglante mais qui étrangement ne blessait pas ses yeux. Un mouvement attira son attention et une main apparut pour se tendre vers elle. Lîn vit plus haut sur ce bras, le tatouage qui l'avait tellement intriguée. La jeune femme fixa un instant cette aide et elle avança doucement sa propre main. Elle attrapa les doigts tendus qui l'attirèrent dans ce feu. Deux bras l'entourèrent et elle étreignit un corps qui diffusait une douce chaleur. La princesse s'y blottit un peu plus et le feu s'intensifia. Un murmure atteignit son oreille :_

_- Je suis là maintenant..._

* * *

Pourri. C'était le seul qualificatif qui venait à l'esprit de Jake pour cette mission. Le bébé n'avait que quelques mois et il entendait encore le cri de désespoir qu'avait poussé la mère quand elle l'avait découvert immobile dans son berceau. Puis l'assassin l'avait égorgée et mis le feu à la maison comme l'ordre lui avait été donné.

Maintenant, il était dans la forêt adossé à un arbre. Son épaule le faisait souffrir et il se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Personne ne pouvait sortir d'un coma et continuer à s'agiter comme il le faisait. Il se demanda comment Lîn pouvait faire avec son ventre récemment ouvert...

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention et il se jeta en avant pour éviter la main qui avait voulu l'attraper. Il se releva rapidement mais un vertige le prit, l'empêchant de dégainer son arme et de se défendre contre son adversaire. Il tomba, un genou au sol et leva le regard sur la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Il sursauta quand sa vue brouillée lui permit enfin de reconnaître le Prince Akio.

Akio eut un sourire amusé en voyant le blond aussi faible. Il voulait le faire réagir et il y était parvenu. Dommage que Jake n'ait pas répliqué. Il aurait eu une raison de le bousculer un peu.

- Prince ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je suis venu te parler de ma sœur... Et de l'explosion. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt toi qui vas m'en parler.  
- Je n'ai rien de plus à vous raconter que vous ne savez déjà.

L'ancien comateux se releva et réussit à rester debout.  
Akio fronça les sourcils. Jake n'était pas si bête. Le prince haussa les épaules et croisa les bras. Le regard émeraude se fixa dans le sien.

- Je me doute bien que vous avez trouvé le moyen d'assister à l'audience.  
- Oui... Mais il me faudrait la version longue maintenant. Comment cette explosion a-t-elle eu lieu ?

Jake serra la mâchoire. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'appuya contre un arbre pour se laisser glisser doucement au sol. Il releva la jambe pour poser son coude dessus et massa son épaule endolorie. Certains mouvements lui étaient encore difficiles.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il entendit le prince soupirer. Akio devait tenter une autre approche. Il lança un regard peiné au blond.

- Jake, je sais que tu as fait ton maximum pour aider Lîn, mais je veux savoir pourquoi et comment ma sœur a été blessée. Quelqu'un devait être au courant de votre présence, ou alors la chance n'était pas de votre côté ou bien...

Jake releva plus le visage. Le ton qu'avait employé le prince le perturbait. A la fois désespéré et compréhensif. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu s'exprimer de la sorte. Le blond soupira à son tour. Après tout, Akio connaissait Lîn mieux que lui. Le prince pourrait l'aider à comprendre.

- Je... Lîn... Elle s'est arrêtée devant cette porte et j'ignore pourquoi. Je... pense qu'elle a voulu couvrir notre fuite mais qu'elle n'a pas maîtrisé l'explosion...  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Le prince se retenait de sourire. La déduction du blond n'était pas la bonne et ça le rassurait. Peut être qu'il survivrait et réussirait à rentrer sur l'île du Dragon.

- La couleur des flammes...

Akio sursauta. Par contre il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il devait renforcer l'analyse du blond. Il baissa la tête, camouflant ses yeux derrière sa frange.

- Lîn est comme ça. Elle veut protéger ses amis. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle a fait ça. C'était sa première mission sans moi. Elle sait que je m'inquiète pour rien. Ma sœur voulait sûrement me prouver... Je ne sais pas...

Jake vit le prince porter la main à son visage. Il avait l'air bouleversé.

- Elle vous aime beaucoup.

Akio eu un sourire. Sa comédie marchait à la perfection. Le blond tentait de le rassurer. C'était parfait, il ne manquait que la touche finale.  
Le prince se rapprocha soudainement de Jake le faisant sursauter. Il appuya sur son épaule et le blond grogna de douleur.

- Tiens. Ça t'aidera à rentrer.

Akio saisit son poignard et en dévissa le manche sous l'œil attentif de Jake qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Un cylindre transparent remplit de liquide tomba du manche et Jake reconnu la couleur caractéristique du plus puissant remède de son pays : le sang de dragon.

- Je ne savais pas...  
- Lîn aussi en a une dose. Notre père nous le fournit en secret avec l'aide de Paracelse. Le conseil n'est pas au courant et il doit le rester.

Le blond approuva. Le roi tenait plus que tout à ses enfants depuis que la reine... Jake se souvenait de ce jour tragique. Le cri de Lîn avait résonné longtemps à ses oreilles… Comme celui de la femme qu'il avait exécutée plus tôt. Le blond revint à lui quand le prince planta sans ménagement dans son bras la seringue qui accompagnait le remède. Il le sentait déjà agir. Son mal de tête s'éloignait.

- Pourquoi...  
- ... Je fais ça ? Lîn m'en voudrait si elle apprenait que j'ai eu l'occasion de t'aider et que je ne l'ai pas fait.  
- Alors c'est elle que je dois remercier.  
- Jake, je veux lui parler avant que tu ne le fasses. Je veux lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle a fait était stupide. C'était à toi de veiller à ce qui ne lui arrive rien... Et je suis sûr que tout se passait à la perfection.

Jake voulut répondre mais le prince avait déjà disparu dans la noirceur de la forêt.

Akio était satisfait. Le plus dur serait d'éviter que Jake parle de sa théorie à sa sœur. Il devait d'abord convaincre sa moitié qu'elle avait fait cela inconsciemment. Akio sentit soudainement une agréable chaleur l'envahir. Il posa sa main sur son cœur. Sa sœur devait sentir sa satisfaction et lui répondait. Le prince eut un sourire. Il avait tellement envie de la revoir...

* * *

Les tremblements de Lîn avaient cessés. Elle serrait à son tour le pirate dans ses bras. Ace voulut s'écarter mais il ne pût se dégager. Il soupira. Qu'allait penser la jeune femme demain matin si elle le trouvait dans ce lit ?

Le brun s'installa plus confortablement. Avec de la chance, elle se contenterait de le réveiller en lui passant un savon ou le jetterait peut être simplement par la fenêtre. Dans les deux cas, il allait avoir droit à un réveil sportif...

* * *

Lîn sortait doucement du sommeil. Elle se sentait apaisée, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis de nombreuses années.

La chaleur que dégageait son lit lui paraissait étrange, mais tellement agréable. De nouvelles perceptions lui apparaissaient dans son demi-réveil. Elle bougea la tête pour caresser de sa joue la soie de ses draps. Elle inspira un peu plus fort et une odeur qu'elle connaissait mais n'arrivait pas encore à identifier atteignit ses narines. Elle entendait des battements sourds, réguliers, sans comprendre d'où ils pouvaient venir.

Puis vint cette simple pensée, cette petite voix lui soufflant qu'elle passerait bien toutes ses nuits dans les bras d'Ace.

L'analyse de son esprit bloqua sa respiration, achevant de la réveiller. Puis trois dernières sensations lui apparurent : son bras entourant la taille du pirate, sa jambe passée par dessus la sienne et le bras du brun qui était posé sur son épaule.

Comment Ace avait-il atterri là ? Manquant d'air, la jeune femme inspira lentement pour se forcer à réfléchir. Chose difficile car la chaleur qui émanait du brun lui donnait envie de replonger dans le sommeil. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir un torse couleur caramel sous sa joue. Elle écouta encore quelques secondes les battements de cœur du pirate ainsi que sa respiration.

La jeune femme releva la tête. À la place du sourire moqueur accompagné de cette étincelle qui illuminait les yeux du brun, ce fut le visage serein du pirate qui lui apparut. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dormir ainsi et elle ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Sa respiration se bloqua une nouvelle fois.

Lîn fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver quoi quand son bras se souleva en même temps que la respiration d'Ace. Une respiration thoracique et non abdominale, signe qu'il était bien réveillé.

La jeune femme se sentait exaspérée. Ace jouait de nouveau avec elle et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Puis une idée germa dans son esprit. Lîn replaça son bras un peu plus haut sur le torse du brun. Ses doigts pendaient et effleuraient le flanc du pirate à chacune de ses respirations.

La princesse rabaissa le visage et se cala de nouveau contre lui. Après tout, si son stratagème ne fonctionnait pas et qu'Ace continuait sa comédie, autant dormir encore un peu...

La jeune femme sourit quand elle sentit la main du pirate saisir ses doigts pour les plaquer contre lui.

Ace aurait préféré le réveil auquel il s'était préparé. Il y avait cru quand il avait senti Lîn se réveiller. Puis les doigts de la jeune femme avaient effleurés sa peau. Son rêve de la nuit lui revint immédiatement à l'esprit, ravivant la réaction matinale de beaucoup d'hommes qu'il avait eu du mal à retenir.

- Euh... Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse se permettre une grasse mat´…  
- Alors pourquoi faisais-tu semblant de dormir ?

Lîn l'avait grillé en beauté. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il se releva pour s'écarter de la jeune femme qui surprise, ne pensa pas à protester. Ace, lui, s'assit rapidement sur le bord du lit. Il ne voulait pas que Lîn se rende compte de son état, ou la jeune femme risquait vraiment de le faire passer par cette fenêtre.

- Tu n'es pas chatouilleux alors ?

Ace se tourna vers elle. Lîn, allongée sur le dos les bras en croix, observait son reflet dans le miroir du plafond.

- Non... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Pour vérifier ma théorie…

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Ace qui grommela que son rêve n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité.

- Quel rêve ?

Et merde… Lîn se releva et elle chercha des yeux son poignard attendant la réponse du brun. Elle vit son air gêné et elle lui sourit.

- Alors ?  
- J'ai oublié !

Ace fit une seule erreur. Celle de laisser glisser rapidement son regard sur le corps de Lîn. La jeune femme ne manqua pas de le remarquer et elle se mit à rougir.

- Ace ! C'est pas vrai ?!  
- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

Lîn attrapa son poignard pour le dégainer et lança la lame vers le pirate. Ace l'évita aisément mais fut un peu abasourdi par cette réaction plus que violente. Il se tourna vers l'arme qui vibrait encore, plantée dans le bois de l'armoire.

- Pas la peine de réagir comme ça !  
- Sors d'ici ! Pervers !

* * *

Ace faisait les cents pas dans le hall de la maison. Le pirate se sentait frustré et une colère sourde lui bouffait les entrailles sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Ou plutôt si, il la connaissait. Il avait essayé de passer ses nerfs en donnant un coup de pied dans le tesson de la bouteille brisée qui explosa contre le mur un peu plus loin, répandant des éclats de verre.

Le brun trouvait la réaction de Lîn exagérée. Le mettre à la porte comme ça ! Alors que c'était elle qui l'allumait depuis deux jours ! Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait envie de saisir la jeune femme par les hanches et qu'il veuille l'entendre hurler son prénom. Ace porta la main à son entrejambe qui réagissait de nouveau. Il comprima son membre à travers son pantalon et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte close en grognant. Un sourire étira son visage. Le pirate saisit la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre, prêt à faire gémir sa compagne de voyage, qu'elle fût d'accord ou non.

Ace ouvrit tout à coup les yeux. Il porta la main à son visage en grimaçant. Sa narcolepsie l'avait laissé tranquille durant les derniers jours, mais elle ne l'avait pas oublié pour autant. Le brun était allongé sur le sol du hall juste devant la porte de la chambre. Ses pensées violentes lui revinrent à l'esprit. Bon sang ! Voilà qu'il voulait violer la jeune femme maintenant ! Le pirate se releva et cogna à la porte. Pas de réponse. Tant pis, il n'allait pas rester dehors indéfiniment. Le pirate entra dans la pièce et ne remarqua pas les bouts de verres éparpillés au sol et qu'il pensait faire partie d'un rêve.

Ace aperçut sa chemise pliée sur le dossier du canapé et identifia le tissu roulé en boule sur l'assise comme étant le pantalon de la jeune femme. Le pirate espérait qu'elle ait eut le temps de s'habiller ou il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il déglutit et se tourna vers la gauche.

Lîn était devant la coiffeuse. Le poignard était toujours enfoncé dans le battant ouvert. L'habit qu'elle portait était le plus simple qu'elle avait trouvé, sans froufrou ou jupon inutile. Ace remarqua qu'elle avait récupéré son collier et que la bague pendait de nouveau autour de son cou. La jeune finissait de serrer le corsage aux lacets dorés d'une robe noire à bretelles fines. Le haut de la robe s'attachant par le devant, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à s'habiller. Il lui resterait juste à la raccourcir, pour ne pas être gêné dans ses mouvements. Elle se tourna vers le pirate qui ne bougeait plus depuis tout à l'heure. La jeune femme soupira, lasse.

- Ace, arrête de me regarder comme ça.  
- Reste...

La jeune femme sursauta. Ce simple mot l'interloquait. Rester où ? Ace se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Sa langue avait été plus rapide que son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Reste sur le Mobydick. Tu pourrais faire partie de ma division.

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Comment Ace avait-il osé lui proposer ça ? Elle releva le visage et le brun aperçut l'éclat de tristesse qu'il avait tant de fois observé dans son regard. Lîn se força à lui répondre fermement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il insistât.

- Je ne peux pas Ace. J'ai d'autres engagements ailleurs.

La jeune femme se rapprocha du lit pour récupérer sa cape. Une caresse sur le tissu lui confirma la présence de la dague dans son vêtement. Elle la remit sur ses épaules pour l'attacher et croisa enfin le regard du pirate. Lîn sursauta. Ace avait l'air hors de lui. Ses poings serrés à l'extrême faisaient blanchir la jointure de ses doigts. La jeune femme recula d'un pas sur ses gardes. L'éclat blanc dans les yeux du brun disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu et elle ne le remarqua pas.

De multiples sentiments faisaient tourner la tête du pirate. Déception, frustration, colère l'empêchaient de réfléchir normalement. Pourquoi refuser ? Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Les multiples moments qu'ils avaient partagés se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Puis cette phrase, de simples mots à propos de sa mère.

- Quoi comme engagements ? Du genre de ceux qui ont gravés toutes ces cicatrices sur ton corps ? Sur ton visage ? Tu as dit que ta mère ne reviendrait jamais. Tu lui ressembles trop et ton père le supporte pas alors il te tape dessus ?!

Lîn resta un moment abasourdie par les propos sans cohérence du pirate. Ce n'était plus Ace qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Les lèvres du pirate s'animèrent de nouveau, prononçant les paroles de trop.

- Alors réponds ! Dis-moi que j'ai tort ! Dis-moi qui tu es ! Une esclave ? Une catin ?

Ace ne bougeait plus. La tête tournée sur le côté, la main de Lîn encore sur la joue. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Les doigts glissèrent le long de sa peau, apaisant la douleur qu'il ressentait. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Lîn se rapprocha de la sortie et ouvrit la porte. Elle resta un instant immobile, dos à Ace qui s'était retourné. La voix triste de la princesse s'éleva dans l'air :

- Mon père... a toujours fait ce qu'il pouvait pour me protéger. Mon frère aussi, à sa manière... Quant à ma mère, le seul souvenir que j'aie d'elle, c'est celui du jour où elle a taillé ma joue en essayant de me « libérer ».

Ace en resta muet. Les paroles violentes qu'il avait prononcées lui revinrent à l'esprit et il attrapa sa tête avec ses mains. Lîn toujours de dos ne remarqua pas la réaction du pirate. Elle se força à parler de nouveau. Elle voulait fuir cette pièce.

- Je t'attends dehors.

Et elle disparut sans rien voir de l'état du pirate.

* * *

La jeune femme s'appuya sur le rebord de pierre de la fontaine. Elle observa son reflet, passa ses doigts sur sa joue balafrée et se mît à réfléchir à la situation. Ace n'était pas dans son état normal. Sa soudaine colère, les mots violents qu'il avait prononcés... Le cœur de Lîn fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Et si le pirate avait été touché par cette maladie ? Non impossible... Comment ? Un grognement devant elle l'empêcha de réfléchir plus longtemps. Une créature humanoïde se tenait sur le bord opposé.

Une nouvelle présence sur la droite de la jeune femme attira son attention. Lîn se décala à temps pour ne pas se faire attraper par la seconde créature. Elle dégaina sa dague. Puis elle se rendit compte que le poignard était toujours dans la chambre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laissât désarmer.

Le premier monstre rejoignit le second. Ils s'accroupirent au sol, laissant le loisir à la jeune femme de les observer. Elle sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'hommes défigurés par de nombreuses blessures. Deux regards blanchâtres la fixaient. Les vêtements en lambeaux ne cachaient presque plus rien, mais ce que la princesse aperçut de suite, ce furent les marques d'entraves sur leurs poignets et leurs chevilles, plus visibles que les nombreuses cicatrices qui pullulaient sur leur corps. Des chaînes étaient sûrement responsables. Elle-même avait eu ce genre d'empreinte mais jamais si profonde. L'être de gauche sauta vers elle. Elle l'évita aisément et fit glisser sa lame sur la gorge découverte. Le sang gicla et l'homme s'écroula au sol, mort. Lîn entendit le second se rapprocher et elle l'attaqua avant lui. Sa dague se planta en plein centre du thorax, transperçant le cœur. Elle tira son arme et le monstre s'écroula à ses pieds.

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas, le souffle court, et heurta quelqu'un dans son dos. Elle se retourna rapidement, trop pour pouvoir identifier Ace et empêcher son arme de pénétrer le corps du pirate.

**« Un rêve transformé en réalité, c'est un autre rêve. »**

A suivre…

Prochain chapitre: Vérité. Voila enfin le trésor!


	17. Chapitre 16: Vérité

**Liberté d'avenir**

**Disclamer : **L'histoire originale de One Piece et de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le reste oui…

« Je tiens à dire un grand MERCI à _Kisara Hamagasaki, Tuberculose et Armenius_ pour leur rôle de beta. Que ferais-je sans vous ? »

**Je n'autorise personne à reproduire cette fiction sur son blog ou autre site internet, même si il précise bien l'auteur et la provenance.**

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

_Fofollenc :_Rooohhhh ! (*mode rougissement enclenché*) Comment ça tu veux qu'ils continuent leur cochonnerie ?! (Je sais, je ne fais pas crédible ! XD) J'en profite pour répondre à la rewiew que tu m'as laissé sur « Les fantômes… » : Merci pour tout tes compliments. J'ai particulièrement travaillée sur cette fic-cadeau et suis heureuse qu'elle soit réussie (j'espère^^). Et non pas de suite de prévu et encore merci pour tes commentaires !

_Alana Chantelune__ : _Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^ Voila la suite de l'action et des révélations ! Tous les moyens que tu proposes on déjà été employés (et nous nous y sommes mis à plusieurs), d'où la réponse « je mets mes articles en version secrète »… Bref ! Mais je ne lâche pas le morceau pour autant et retient à peine les cris d'insultes qui veulent sortir de ma bouche !

**Ndla : **Bonsoir mes chers(es) lecteurs (rices) ! Une petite publication avec un jour d'avance, emploi du temps chargé oblige, mais je ne pense pas que ça vous dérange ! Nous arrivons bientôt au bout de notre chasse au trésor ! (mais pas de la fic, loin de là ! ^^) Un peu d'action et d'humour sont au programme !

Bonne lecture à tous !

DeathGothika.

* * *

**Chapitre16 : Vérité**

Lîn croisa le regard du pirate. Elle recula précipitamment en le reconnaissant. Celui-ci la fixait, un peu abasourdi par le geste de la jeune femme. Ace vit la princesse porter les mains à son visage et couvrir sa bouche. Les larmes coulèrent presque instantanément sur ses joues.

Ace baissa enfin les yeux vers la dague qui lui avait transpercé le ventre. Un soupir rassuré s'échappa de ses lèvres et il releva la tête. Il lui lança un sourire en tirant sur le manche de l'arme.  
La princesse vit quelques flammes s'agiter là où le sang aurait dû couler, puis la plaie se referma. Ace leva la dague pour l'agiter devant elle.

- Elle n'est pas en granit marin.

La gorge nouée, Lîn n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Ses mains passèrent sur ses yeux et elle sanglota de plus belle. Si elle avait eu son poignard... Elle aurait tué le pirate, elle en était certaine. Elle sursauta en sentant Ace la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. La jeune femme remarqua que le pirate avait mis sa chemise. Lîn plongea son visage contre son torse en tirant sur les pans du tissu. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Ace ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Lîn ne se remettait pas de sa frayeur, car il en était sûr, elle avait eu sincèrement peur de lui avoir fait du mal. Il l'écarta doucement pour passer sa main sur sa joue balafrée. D'autres larmes remplacèrent celles qu'il venait de sécher. La jeune femme le laissa faire, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard et fixait la tête de mort qui attachait les cordons du chapeau. Elle sentit les doigts du brun passer sous son visage pour l'obliger à relever doucement la tête. Ace lui souriait toujours.

- Eh, je suis vivant ! Inutile de pleurer comme si je gisais au sol !

Ce n'était pas les bons mots apparemment... Les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent. Ace passa de nouveau sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et écarta les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient son visage. Lîn tenta de prendre une nouvelle inspiration. Ses pleurs et son souffle court faisaient rougir ses joues. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de se concentrer et fixa ses pieds. Ace la trouvait tellement fragile, elle qui lui avait démontré plus d'une fois qu'elle avait un fort caractère. Il repassa ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme. Le brun plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la princesse. Il se sentait attiré. Cédant à son envie, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Lîn.

Lîn hoqueta et sa respiration, déjà bien anarchique, se coupa totalement. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle sentit la langue du brun caresser doucement sa lèvre. La jeune femme comprit sa demande muette et entrouvrit la bouche. Elle aspira la saveur du souffle d'Ace et sa langue glissa contre la sienne. Les bras du pirate entourèrent sa taille pour l'attirer plus contre lui et Lîn ferma les yeux.

Elle aurait voulu que ce contact dure le plus longtemps possible. Mais sa nature humaine reprit le dessus. Commençant à manquer d'air, Lîn entrouvrit les yeux et posa sa main sur le torse du pirate pour le repousser.

Ace se sépara d'elle à regret et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il resserra Lîn contre lui pour poser sa joue contre la sienne. Mais ce simple baiser lui donnait envie d'en avoir plus. Le pirate embrassa le creux sous l'oreille de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de son cou pour descendre vers son épaule. Le pirate repoussa la cape pour dégager le maximum de peau. Il remonta sa main et glissa son doigt sous la bretelle de la robe, la faisant glisser. Le brun sentait Lîn frémir sous ses attentions. Soudainement, quelque chose se brisa dans son esprit quand il vit derrière la jeune femme les cadavres ensanglantés des deux créatures. Ace se mît à trembler et Lîn poussa un cri de douleur quand les dents du pirate pénétrèrent sa chair. Elle le repoussa brusquement mais le brun attrapa son bras pour la jeter à terre.

La tête de Lîn frappa durement le sol. Sonnée par le geste du pirate, elle ne réagit pas quand Ace s'installa sur elle et lui immobilisa les bras. Puis elle aperçut son regard, un voile blanc couvrait ses yeux.

La mâchoire serrée à l'extrême, prêt à en faire éclater l'émail de ses dents, Ace tentait de se maîtriser. Mais le goût du sang de Lîn dans sa bouche l'excitait au plus haut point. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait goûter chaque parcelle de la peau de la jeune femme. Il voulait la prendre sur le sol ici même. La dernière barrière de sa volonté s'effondra. Une violente douleur au cou l'arrêta net au moment où il voulut déchirer la robe qui le gênait. Il se jeta sur le côté pour échapper à cette brûlure mais elle resta accrochée à sa gorge. La tête lui tourna et dans une dernière résistance, il s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

Lîn se redressa difficilement. Elle voulut s'approcher d'Ace, mais une douleur à l'épaule l'en empêcha. La brûlure se répandit dans son bras et elle retomba au sol. Sa vue brouillée distingua une silhouette sombre s'approcher d'elle avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Sa dernière pensée fut le nom de son protecteur.

* * *

L'homme soupira en poussant du pied le corps du gamin au sol. Il l'avait vu hésiter à faire du mal à la princesse. Ce protecteur avait de la volonté. Nombre de ses créatures ne résistaient pas aussi longtemps à la maladie. Il se tourna vers Lîn et s'accroupit pour observer son épaule. Cet imbécile l'avait mordue... Heureusement qu'il avait prévu un antidote pour la jeune femme. Quel gâchis ça aurait été qu'elle ne tombe malade elle aussi...

* * *

Lorkarn en était sûr, Lîn l'avait appelé. La chimère se trouvait devant le lac où flottaient les restes carbonisés d'une créature qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Les odeurs de la princesse et du pirate s'arrêtaient là. Il s'approcha du bord et discerna une entrée sous le niveau d'eau. Sans réfléchir, la panthère plongea et un brouillard noir la camoufla. Les poissons s'écartèrent au passage du requin noir aux prunelles rouges qui se glissa dans le tunnel submergé.

* * *

Yumiko buvait tranquillement sa tasse de café. Elle avait prit le temps de faire sa grasse matinée et était d'humeur joyeuse, entièrement satisfaite de sa vengeance à l'encontre de Marco et Thatch.

_- C'est drôle un pirate qui ne tient pas l'alcool._

_- Moins quand c'est nous qui devons les coucher._

_Yumiko sourit à Marco qui portait Thatch derrière elle. Le cuisinier prononçait des paroles complètement incompréhensibles, le bras passé par-dessus les épaules du phénix. Il se laissait traîner sans y mettre une once de bonne volonté pour aider son ami._

_Le trio arriva rapidement face à la cabine du quatrième commandant. Yumiko voulut ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clé. La brune envoya un regard interrogateur au blond. _

_- Je pense qu'elles sont sur lui._

_Yumiko poussa un profond soupir et se planta aux côtés de Thatch pour lui faire les poches. Le châtain se mit à gigoter en sentant les mains de la jeune femme sur lui._

_- Te… Te… Te l'avais dit Marco ! J'ai une touche !_

_Le Blond envoya un regard d'excuse à Yumiko qui avait arrêté ses recherches. La brune croisa les bras, clairement agacée._

_- Fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. _

_Yumiko ignora le phénix. Elle se posta devant la porte du cuisinier et récupéra quelque chose dans son pantalon : un poinçon aiguisé qu'elle introduisit dans la serrure sans hésiter. Un claquement résonna dans le silence et la brune poussa la porte pour laisser passer Les deux hommes. Marco ne fit aucun commentaire mais décida de fouiller plus convenablement les affaires des deux jeunes femmes dès le lendemain, pour ramasser tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à des armes._

_Yumiko pénétra à leur suite dans la chambre et leva les yeux au ciel devant la décoration typiquement masculine du cuisinier. Marco jeta sans ménagement son « fardeau » sur le lit. _

_- Allez, bonne nuit !_

_Thatch se redressa brusquement pour attraper le poignet de Yumiko et hurla comme un enfant gâté :_

_- Veux pas dormir tout seul !_

_Il se rallongeant en serrant fortement sa victime contre lui._

_Yumiko resta stupéfaite devant le couple dans le lit. Marco s'était interposé et maintenant se retrouvait bloqué dans les bras du quatrième commandant qui commençait consciencieusement à câliner le phénix. Le blond s'illumina brusquement d'une lumière bleuté provenant de flammes de même couleur quand Yumiko glissa un bracelet à son poignet. Son feu s'éteignit et il envoya un regard interrogateur à la brune tout en essayant de se débattre et de se débarrasser du bracelet. Yumiko lui fit un non de la tête. Elle seule pouvait lui enlever._

_- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir Thatch débarquer dans ma chambre. Tu lui tiendras compagnie !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!_

_- Prend plutôt ce « sacrifice » comme le pardon absolu. Comme ça, je ne t'en voudrais plus pour avoir voulu te rincer l'œil._

_- Un malentendu !_

_Yumiko l'entendit à peine. Elle referma consciencieusement la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle rejoignit tranquillement sa cabine pour une nuit de sommeil bien mérité._

La jeune femme releva la tête de sa tasse pour voir passer Mya, des papiers à la main. L'infirmière se dirigeait vers un mur au fond couvert de photographies. Yumiko l'avait déjà remarqué mais n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention. La brune se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme en tenue rose qui accrochait ce qu'elle identifia comme de nouveaux clichés. L'infirmière se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- C'est le mur de la honte. Nous avons mis ça en place avec les infirmières. Faut bien qu'ils se rendent compte de quoi ils ont l'air parfois !

Yumiko observa plus attentivement les photos. Il y en avait une ribambelle d'Ace remontant sur le bateau ou bien encastré dans le Mobydick, et une plus particulière où il avait le nez en sang. Yumiko se mit à lire la légende de cette photographie.

- Cinquante-septième tentative ?  
- C'était quelques temps après son arrivée. Il a tenté de nombreuses fois de tuer Barbe Blanche. On ne lui a montré les photos que quand il a décidé de rester. Nous les avons sauvées de justesse de la crémation!

L'infirmière eut un petit rire. Yumiko continua de parcourir les images puis elle remarqua quelque chose. Presque la totalité des hommes qu'elle avait croisés étaient représentés ici, plus d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Celle de Thatch en tenue de vahiné en train de danser sur une table était particulièrement savoureuse. Il ne manquait qu'une personne...

- Il n'y en a pas de Marco ?  
- Il est insaisissable. Dommage que je n'aie pas eu mon appareil quand il a tenté de te regarder sous la douche…

Yumiko eut un grand sourire. Sa petite vengeance n'était finalement pas terminée.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller faire un tour dans la cabine de Thatch et n'oublie pas ton appareil.

* * *

Lîn se réveillait lentement de son sommeil forcé. Ses membres engourdis lui donnaient l'impression d'être extrêmement lourde. La bouche pâteuse et la tête martelée par une migraine lancinante, elle se força à ouvrir les paupières. Une lumière lui brûla les yeux et elle porta sa main à son visage par réflexe. Le tintement d'une chaîne à son poignet lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas son bras qui était lourd en réalité. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas la fit sursauter.

- Vous voilà réveillée.

La jeune femme s'assit difficilement et un mur dans son dos lui permit de tenir un semblant d'équilibre. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle ne voyait pas l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une grotte au plafond très haut. Une nouvelle douleur à l'épaule l'obligea à lever son bras et Lîn se rendit compte en entendant un nouveau cliquetis métallique que ses deux mains étaient enchaînées au mur. Un grognement devant elle attira son attention et son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant Ace.

Le pirate, lui aussi enchaîné et recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tenait la tête et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il semblait souffrir énormément.

- Il ne devrait pas résister. Ça rend les choses plus douloureuses...

Lîn tourna la tête vers la voix et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant l'homme appuyé négligemment sur une table, les bras croisés et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes...  
- Je suis flatté que vous me reconnaissiez, princesse.

Lîn resta choquée un instant. L'homme qui avait engagé la guilde pour retrouver le collier se trouvait devant elle. Elle chercha son nom mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Son cerveau encore embrouillé ne comprenait pas.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?  
- Mes créatures passent leur temps à se dévorer entre elles. Il faut parfois faire venir du sang neuf pour renouveler les quotas. Faire croire à des pirates qu'il existait un trésor fabuleux sur cette île suffisait. Mais maintenant que Vacio possède la réputation d'être maudite, il est plus délicat d'y attirer du monde.

Ace gémit et tenta de se jeter sur elle, mais il était beaucoup trop loin pour l'atteindre. Le mètre de chaîne qui le retenait au mur, l'empêchait de s'échapper. Puis il retomba à genoux, attrapa de nouveau sa tête et poussa un cri de rage.

- Ace !  
- Inutile Altesse. Il ne vous reconnaît plus, ou presque pas. La maladie le rend fou.  
- Espèce de taré !

L'homme lui jeta un regard étonné devant cette insulte. Lîn sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle voulait faire la peau à cet homme. Un sifflement résonna dans la grotte. Et l'homme se retourna vers la table, satisfait.

- Ah ! On dirait que l'antidote est prêt. Je vais pouvoir vous l'administrer. Cet idiot, en vous mordant, vous a sûrement transmis la folie.  
- Un antidote ?

Lîn assimila la révélation de l'homme. Alors Ace pouvait guérir. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait la soigner s'il les avait attirés sur cette île pour créer de nouveaux monstres. Puis à quoi cela lui servirait-il ?  
- Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ?  
- On dirait que l'on est plus aimable.

Lîn l'ignora. Elle se releva lentement en s'aidant du mur derrière elle. Sa tête tournait mais rien d'insurmontable. L'homme continua :

- La maladie qui a envahi cette île est une expérience du gouvernement. Quand ils ont compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas maîtriser les hommes malades. Ils ont abandonné le projet, ainsi que les scientifiques et leurs familles.

- Mais le journal... Les indications…  
- Le journal est une invention de ma part. Par contre, le poème indique bien où trouver le trésor… que j'ai presque fini de dilapider. J'ai la chance d'être immunisé naturellement. Ça m'étonnerait que les membres du Gouvernement Mondial le soient. Vous imaginez l'anarchie s'ils disparaissaient et si le monde devenait fou ?

L'homme continuait calmement de manipuler son éprouvette et d'autres récipients. Lui aussi était fou, autant que les monstres qu'il entretenait. Mais pourquoi la soigner et pourquoi ne pas mettre son plan à exécution de suite ? Il dut comprendre le silence de Lîn. Ace continuait de gémir et de grogner. Le pirate releva le visage et la jeune femme vit que son regard avait repris sa couleur nuit habituelle.

- Mais avant de faire ça, il faut que moi aussi je trouve le moyen de les contrôler. J'arrive parfois à les apprivoiser, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Et pour ça, il faut que je trouve d'autres sujets.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir me soigner ?  
- Ça fait longtemps que je suis seul sur cette île. Un peu de compagnie me manque. Sculpter des statues commence à devenir lassant...

L'homme se retourna pour s'avancer vers elle. Il la saisit par la gorge. Son visage s'approcha de celui de Lîn et la jeune femme attrapa son poignet pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise.

- Je suis sûr que votre éducation vous rend tout à fait intéressante. De plus… Vous êtes très belle, princesse. Tout à fait à mon goût… Malgré ce petit défaut.

La main de l'individu passa sur sa cicatrice. Ace grogna plus intensément et voulut intervenir mais les chaînes étaient trop solides et lui trop faible. L'homme se retourna vers lui en riant.

- On dirait qu'il n'apprécie pas que l'on vous touche. Votre père est-il au courant de la relation que vous entretenez avec lui ?

Le fou prolongea le glissement de ses doigts sur le flanc de la jeune femme et passa sa main dans son dos pour l'attirer à lui. Lîn détourna son visage, à quelques centimètres de celui de l'homme. Elle commença à se débattre mais il la repoussa. La tête de la princesse frappa le mur.

- Je trouve votre résistance très excitante. Toutefois...

L'homme saisit une arme sur la table et se dirigea vers Ace. Lîn reconnut son poignard de granit. Le pirate ne réagit pas quand la lame se plaqua contre son cou, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Le brun ne le sentait pas. Son esprit lui envoyait des images plus horribles les unes que les autres. Il se voyait tuer cet homme, se repaître de sa chair. Puis il s'en prenait à Lîn... Il la blessait, la violait, la tuait encore et encore. La voix de l'inconnu interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

- Si vous voulez qu'il reste en vie, je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille.

- Lîn… ne…

L'homme retira la lame et envoya un coup de pied dans le visage du brun. Ace se redressa soudainement pour répliquer. L'homme esquiva l'attaque du pirate sans effort. Ace retomba à genoux au sol et reçu un nouveau coup de pied au milieu du thorax qui lui coupa la respiration. Le regard du brun devint blanc de nouveau et il hurla de rage un bref instant.

Lîn se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ace soit blessé, voire pire. Sa mâchoire se serra d'impuissance. La jeune femme aurait voulu faire ravaler le sourire narquois de l'homme en face d'elle. Il s'écarta du pirate et se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle, laissant le poignard tomber à ses pieds. Il attrapa les chaînes pour la relever et souleva les bras de Lîn au-dessus d'elle. L'homme fit courir ses doigts sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre. Il commençait à desserrer les lacets de la robe. Il ne pouvait plus tenir. L'antidote pouvait attendre. Il savait qu'il était efficace plusieurs jours après que la folie ne soit complète. Lîn avait envie de vomir. Elle détourna le visage. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps, qu'elle le ramène à la raison.

- Vous… Vous croyez que personne ne partira à ma recherche ?

Le fou arrêta de tirer sur le corsage. Il attrapa le menton de la jeune femme pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage.

- Oh, mais j'espère bien que votre petit club enverra du monde vous chercher, vous et votre protecteur !

Lîn sursauta. Ce dingue prenait Ace pour son protecteur. Un déplacement sur sa droite attira son attention. L'homme suivit le mouvement des yeux de la princesse et fronça les sourcils en apercevant une panthère entourée d'une fumée noire.

_- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est ce gringalet qui est chargé de veiller sur elle ?_

Lîn poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Lorkarn sortir d'une entrée qu'elle n'avait pas encore repérée. L'homme lâcha la jeune femme et recula de quelques pas. D'où venait cette voix colérique ? Pas de cet animal ? C'était impossible.

Lîn vit Ace se recroqueviller de nouveau sur lui-même en geignant. Entendre la voix de Lorkarn dans son esprit le déstabilisait encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ignorant la question de l'ennemi, Lorkarn s'adressa à la princesse.

_- Lîn, s'il vous plaît._

Lîn acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait vu son protecteur qu'une fois réellement en colère et elle ne voulait jamais revoir sa forme originelle. La jeune femme entendit Ace gronder devant elle et son cœur se serra. Il ne fallait pas que Lorkarn détruise le récipient contenant l'antidote.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas princesse._

Lîn sentit un souffle devant elle. Lorkarn changeait de forme.

L'homme était tétanisé. La panthère se transformait en un monstre plus abominable que les siens. Il tenait maintenant debout sur deux énormes pattes écailleuses aux doigts acérés. Une longue queue fouettait l'air et se finissait par un dard d'où suintait un liquide verdâtre. Sur son torse s'implantaient deux bras puissants aux mains griffues et la lumière des lieux rendait translucides deux ailes de peau recouvertes de veines et de nervures au sang noir. Sa tête, munie d'une carapace osseuse, se finissait par une gueule aux crocs coupants. Le monstre passa lentement sa langue de serpent sur ses dents découvertes. Aucune lèvre ne retenait la salive dégoulinante que son adversaire ignorait être paralysante. La créature ouvrit grand sa mâchoire et un son strident résonna dans la grotte. L'homme tenta de récupérer le poignard mais trop tard. Lorkarn était déjà sur lui.

La chimère arracha le bras de son ennemi, le faisant hurler à se déchirer les cordes vocales. Les membres se détachèrent un à un. Les bruits d'os brisés et de chair lacérée étaient insupportables. Lîn porta les mains à ses oreilles pour ne plus les entendre.

Lorkarn lança un coup de dard. Il se planta sans peine dans la boîte crânienne de l'homme qui implosa sous l'injection du venin. La chimère ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Il n'accordait aucune pitié à ceux qui s'en prenaient à celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

Le silence de la grotte était seulement brisé par les lamentations d'Ace. Lîn sentit un nouveau souffle et elle ouvrit les yeux. La panthère était de nouveau là. Il croqua les chaînes qui se coupèrent net. Lîn tourna la tête vers le lieu du carnage. Elle se força à prendre une longue inspiration pour réprimer la nausée qui l'envahissait.

_- Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me maîtriser._

- Il… Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

La jeune femme se releva en titubant pour se diriger directement vers Ace. Lorkarn s'interposa. Il voyait les hallucinations qui animaient l'esprit du jeune homme.

_- Il est dangereux._  
- Mais...  
- Lîn...

La princesse passa à côté de sa chimère en entendant Ace l'appeler. Elle s'approcha doucement et le pirate se redressa d'un coup pour tenter de l'attraper. Lorkarn le repoussa d'un coup de patte sans griffes pour ne pas le blesser. Lîn se retourna pour se diriger vers la table, ignorant le cadavre démembré et le sang qui maculait le sol tout autour d'elle. Elle saisit la fiole contenant l'antidote et retourna auprès du pirate. Il la surprit quand il l'entendit parler une nouvelle fois.

- Non... Pour toi...  
- Ace...

Lîn serra contre son cœur l'antidote. Elle ne savait pas si Ace avait entendu les explications du fou. Apparemment oui. Lorkarn l'interpella en pensée.

_- Il pense qu'il doit mourir._  
- Non !

Lîn avait fait volte-face. Il était hors de question de laisser le pirate dans cet état ou de le tuer.

_- Altesse, il ne veut pas rester ainsi et vous ne savez pas comment faire cet antidote._  
- Tu sais très bien qu'il me reste une autre option !  
_- Qui vous sacrifierait peut-être. Vous ne savez pas si le sang de dragon suffira. Il n'est pas question que je vous ramène au palais malade ou morte._

Lîn plongea son regard dans celui de Lorkarn, indécise. Puis, elle vit Ace se détendre d'un seul coup et tomber au sol. Le pirate, épuisé, s'était évanoui.

Lîn regarda autour d'elle et aperçut sa dague d'argent et les affaires d'Ace dans un coin. Elle baissa la tête et vit son poignard au sol. Elle le récupéra et la lame brilla un instant, faisant ressortir la gravure. Son regard vogua de sa chimère au pirate. Elle serra son poignard contre elle et une lueur déterminée apparut dans ses yeux. Elle dirigea son attention vers Ace et s'approcha du pirate.

- Pardonne-moi...

* * *

- Vous m'en voulez encore ?

Marco l'ignora, elle et les rires des autres commandants présents. Il mangeait son repas du soir. Thatch faisait la tête lui aussi.

- Allons, ce n'était qu'une blague !  
- Ouais... Bah tes idées stupides tu les gardes pour toi la prochaine fois ! On a l'air de quoi maintenant ?

Yumiko sourit en dirigeant son regard vers les deux nouvelles photos qui trônaient en bonne place sur le mur. La première représentait les deux commandants encore endormis. Thatch avait pris ses aises durant la nuit et câlinait le phénix en le serrant dans ses bras, ses jambes croisées autour de la taille de Marco. La jeune femme se demandait encore comment Marco avait réussi à s'endormir. Sur la seconde photo figurait les deux hommes couchés au sol, Marco essayant tant bien que mal de pousser le cuisinier dont le poids lui promettait une lente et étouffante agonie. Sous l'effet du flash, Thatch s'était brutalement réveillé et, croyant à une attaque, s'était jeté au sol en emportant le blond avec lui.

Yumiko se mit à soupirer. Lorkarn mettait trop de temps. Curiel remarqua de suite le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme.

- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour ta copine ? On t'a déjà dit qu'elle ne risque rien avec notre tête brûlée.  
- Oui, mais...  
- On peut toujours les appeler si ça te rassure.

Yumiko sourit au dixième commandant, reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé au den den muchi, n'ayant pas l'habitude de les utiliser.

- Marco ?

Le phénix envoya un regard à Yumiko. La jeune femme prit un air de chien battu et il finit par sortir l'appareil de sa poche. Au moment où il allait composer le numéro, Thatch lui arracha l'escargot des mains.

- Eh ! Si tu crois que l'on va t'aider comme ça, tu te trompes !  
- Arrête de faire l'enfant, mon fils.

Thatch se tourna vers Barbe Blanche.

- Ouais... Bah moi je n'ai pas encore digéré la blague.

Bougonnant, il ne s'aperçut pas que Yumiko s'était levée et était passée derrière lui. Les bras qui entourèrent ses épaules le surprirent, ainsi que le poids de la brune sur son dos puis :

- S'il te plaît...

Le rouge aux joues, le pirate tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour éviter le regard suppliant de la jeune femme. Yumiko ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle relâcha son étreinte et elle s'assit carrément sur ses genoux pour le reprendre dans ses bras. Le contact ne la dérangeait pas, elle avait fait pire en mission. Elle reposa son menton sur son épaule.

- S'il te plaît...  
- Ahhh ! Suis... incapable...résister... jolie femme ! Tiens, c'est bon, t'as gagné !

Yumiko s'écarta, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Elle reprit l'appareil de ses mains pour le donner à Marco sous les rires de l'ensemble des commandants et celui plus grave de leur père. Cette gamine mettait vraiment de l'animation sur son bateau.

Le premier commandant envoya un regard blasé vers son ami. Thatch n'avait même pas résisté une minute. Cette fille était redoutable. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur l'appareil pour composer le numéro d'Ace.

Après plusieurs tonalités et aucune réponse, les sourires disparurent de l'ensemble des visages.

- Marco. Recommence mon fils.

Yumiko commença à triturer ses doigts, elle sentit la main de Thatch se poser sur son épaule et la serrer brièvement. Puis enfin une voix résonna dans le silence de la pièce.

- Oui ?  
- Lîn ? C'est toi ? Tout va bien ?  
- Oui. Désolée mais il y a pas mal de trucs dans le sac d'Ace. Je n'ai pas pu répondre de suite.  
- Où est Ace ?

La question de Barbe Blanche laissa un silence gêné. Lîn se décida enfin à répondre.

- Il dort.

Un soupir général répondit à la jeune femme. Yumiko ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient tous soulagés vu qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé au brun. Vista lui expliqua.

- Le gamin fait des crises de temps en temps. Il parle, rit, mange et pouf! s'endort en un claquement de doigts !

Le cinquième commandant s'adressa à Lîn :

- C'est sûr que c'est déstabilisant la première fois qu'il vous fait un coup pareil. Mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

- Oui, je confirme.  
- Lîn ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- Oui. Un peu fatiguée. Je vais imiter Ace d'ici peu... Bonne nuit.

Et Lîn raccrocha.

Tous allèrent de leur commentaire sur leur narcoleptique de service et aucun ne vit Yumiko quitter la pièce, plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'était avant de pouvoir parler à son amie. Le den den muchi en main, seule dans sa cabine, elle recomposa le numéro qu'elle avait noté dans sa mémoire. Lîn répondit une nouvelle fois.

- Oui, Yumiko ?  
- Tu savais que j'allais rappeler. Que se passe-t-il réellement ?  
- Il n'y a pas de collier ou de trésor. Juste un dingue qui voulait faire venir de la compagnie…  
- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien ?!  
- Lorkarn...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Yumiko pour comprendre que son amie était à l'abri.

- Et le pirate ?  
- Ace dort pour de vrai, mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils imaginent. Je te laisse. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Lorkarn estime le retour à un jour ou deux de marche. Nous nous retrouverons bientôt.

Lîn raccrocha avant que Yumiko ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. La brune fixa un instant les yeux de l'escargot. Elle avait envie de hurler à Lîn qu'elle était obligée de s'inquiéter. Le délai pour la mission allait être dépassé et les conséquences risquaient d'être lourdes pour elle et la princesse. Yumiko soupira, il ne faisait aucun doute que Lîn minimiserait le rôle de la brune dans leur retard. Mais elle ne laisserait pas son amie se sacrifier une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Ace se sentait mal. Il avait entendu des voix autour de lui mais n'avait pas réussi à les identifier. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et dans sa tête résonnaient des coups sourds. Un soudain haut-le-cœur l'obligea à se redresser. Il bascula sur le coté et s'agenouilla rapidement pour se pencher en avant. Son estomac vide se contracta brutalement et un goût de bile envahit sa bouche. Ses mains attachées l'une à l'autre appuyait fortement sur son ventre, des tremblements agitaient son corps et une chaleur désagréable l'entourait. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais une lueur vive l'en empêchait.  
Le brun sursauta en sentant des doigts frais glisser sur son front. Ils dégagèrent quelques mèches de ses cheveux collés par la sueur.

- Tiens. Bois un peu d'eau.

Un métal froid se posa contre ses lèvres. Il voulut attraper la gourde mais ses mains attachées ne le lui permettaient pas. Une main se posa sur les siennes pour l'obliger à les baisser. Il sentit l'eau pénétrer sa bouche, effaçant le goût amer qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il but un maximum d'eau avant que la gourde ne lui soit enlevée.

- Doucement.  
- Lîn...

Ace se sentait plus réveillé. La main qui maintenait les siennes disparut pour se poser sur son épaule. Il sentait que la jeune femme le rallongeait. Il grogna en rencontrant le sol dur, puis il sentit que Lîn le couvrait, sûrement avec sa cape. Il n'avait pas de couverture dans son sac.

Être sur le dos ne lui plaisait pas. Il se tourna sur le côté pour s'installer en chien de fusil. Les doigts de la jeune femme passèrent de nouveau sur son visage et il les bloqua entre sa joue et son épaule. Quelque chose se glissa sous sa tête. Il entrouvrit les yeux. La cuisse de la jeune femme lui servait de coussin. Elle était agenouillée devant le feu. La lumière éblouissait encore le brun, mais beaucoup moins. Puis les souvenirs réapparurent, le faisant sursauter.

- Lîn, l'homme, le monstre, il...  
- Lorkarn veille sur nous, tu peux dormir tranquille. Il faut que tu te reposes, le temps que l'antidote agisse.  
- Tu... N'aurais pas dû me le donner... Tu... Tête de mule!

Lîn leva les yeux au ciel devant la réaction d'Ace. Lorkarn lui avait dit la même chose quand elle avait administré le vaccin au pirate.

- Ne pense plus à ça. Je ne risque rien, d'accord ? Je ne t'ai pas tout donné. Je m'en suis gardé une partie pour le mélanger au mien.

Ace soupira. Lîn avait prévu son coup en emmenant un possible remède. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais ce médicament était-il aussi efficace ? Et qui était ce Lorkarn ? L'horrible monstre qui avait démembré le dingue dans la grotte ? Qu'importe, il avait protégé la jeune femme alors que lui avait été totalement impuissant. Un frisson parcourut son corps et il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

- J'ai... chaud et froid...  
- Tu as de la fièvre. Attends.

Ace faillit lui dire que de toute façon il ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais il se sentait trop faible pour entamer une joute verbale avec elle. Lîn souleva son visage et le déposa sur autre chose de moins confortable, le faisant grogner.  
Apres quelques instants qui lui parurent des heures, la jeune femme posa sa paume une nouvelle fois sur son front.

- Tiens, prends ça.

L'autre main de Lîn glissa sur sa lèvre pour entrouvrir sa bouche et un liquide sucré coula sur sa langue.

- Ça t'aidera à combattre la fièvre.

Lîn repassa ses doigts sur son front. Il appréciait réellement ce contact. Il voulut de nouveau attraper la main de la jeune femme mais ses poignets liés l'en empêchait.

- Je suis... Attaché ?  
- Oui. Et tu le resteras jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que tu ne sois plus malade... et je ne parle pas juste de cette fièvre. Je pense que demain matin ça ira déjà beaucoup mieux.

Le pirate tenta de se relever mais une main appuyant sur son bras l'en empêcha, démontrant pas la même occasion qu'il était aussi faible qu'un bébé. Un râle agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Reste tranquille. Dors maintenant ou je me fâche !

Nouveau grognement de la part du pirate. Puis Ace se força à se détendre. Lîn serait capable de l'assommer pour le faire dormir, il en était sûr. Ace se replongea dans le sommeil, complètement épuisé. La jeune femme vit sa respiration devenir plus régulière malgré la fièvre. Elle replaça correctement sa cape sur lui puis se tourna vers son protecteur.

La panthère, allongée en sphinx et immobile, n'avait rien raté de l'échange avec Yumiko et des attentions de la princesse pour ce pirate. La chimère souffla en secouant la tête.

- Tu m'en veux encore. J'ai fait le bon choix.  
_- Quand vous avez dit « pardonne-moi », j'ai sincèrement cru que vous vous adressiez à lui… Pas à moi !  
_  
Lîn lui répondit par un sourire. Elle regarda de nouveau le pirate et dégagea une nouvelle fois les cheveux collés à son front.

_- Nous ne savons même pas si le sang de dragon est efficace.__  
_- Je me sens bien. S'il ne peut rien faire, il amplifiera au moins le véritable vaccin.

Un sourire attendri passa sur ses lèvres quand elle caressa de nouveau les cheveux du jeune homme.

_- Vous vous ê__t__es vraiment attachée à lui__.__  
_  
Lorkarn vit un éclat de tristesse traverser les yeux de la princesse. La chimère entendit tous les questionnements de l'esprit de sa presque fille. Puis une réalité, Lîn n'avait pas le choix de repartir. La jeune femme soupira et Lorkarn se rapprocha d'elle. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la princesse et Lîn leva le bras pour entourer son cou.

_- Vous devriez dormir un peu maintenant. Je vais veiller sur vous deux.__  
_  
Lîn lui répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif et un sourire reconnaissant. Lorkarn s'écarta et la jeune femme se leva. La panthère se rallongea pour laisser Lîn s'appuyer sur son flanc. Elle passa ses mains sur ses bras et se rendit compte qu'elle aussi avait un peu froid. Un courant d´air au dessus d'elle lui fit lever les yeux. Une grande aile noire sortit du brouillard et se rabattit sur elle. Lîn se cala plus confortablement contre Lorkarn. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que le pirate ne s'agitait pas, puis elle ferma les yeux, bercée par les mouvements de respiration de son protecteur.

**« Les plus grands trésors sont invisibles à l'œil et trouvés seulement par le cœur »**

à suivre…

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Aucun regret: Retour sur le Mobydick!

DG


	18. Chapitre 17: Aucun Regret

**Liberté d'avenir**

**Disclamer : **L'histoire originale de One Piece et de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le reste oui…

« Je tiens à dire un grand MERCI à mes anges de l'écriture ! J'ai nommé : _Kisara Hamagasaki, Tuberculose et Arménius !_

**Je n'autorise personne à reproduire cette fiction sur son blog ou autre site internet, même si il précise bien l'auteur et la provenance.**

**Warning : ** Lemon dans ce chapitre et allusion très clair à de l'amour incestueux. Si l'un ou l'autre de ces sujets vous gênent, passez votre chemin !

Réponse aux rewiews :

_Fofollenc __: _Merci pour ton commentaire ! Mais si la prochaine fois tu pouvais éviter de révéler toute l'intrigue en une rewiew… XD. Ah ! Le mur de la honte, j'ai déjà fait une allusion de ce genre dans mon autre fic « Je suis Maudit ! » alors la j'ai décidé de le mettre en place ici. Je pourrais peut être faire un recueil pour décrire chaque photo… Idée copyright ! Pas touche ! Bref, faut que je m'arrête ! Encore merci !

_Alana Chantelune __: _Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis heureuse de lire que ce dénouement t'a surpris ! C'était un peu le but que je m'étais fixée ! Le mur de la honte ! Finalement je crois que je vais le faire ce recueil ! ^^ Akio… c'est l'un de mes Oc préférés, hyper manipulateur ! J'adore ! Merci de nouveau pour ta rewiew !

**Ndla :** Désolé pour la publication un poil en retard ! Petit problème de Beta-Planning !^^ Mais je pense que ça valait le coup ! Je reprécise le Warning : Lemon (C'est mon premier! *Dance la gigue en délire version chapelier fou*) et Amour incestueux.

Bonne Lecture à tous !

DeathGothika .

* * *

**Chapitre17 : Aucun regret **

Ace ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le soleil était encore bas au vu de la lumière. Il voyait un feuillage au-dessus de lui et le vent agiter les branches. Le silence était toujours là. Le brun soupira et il bascula sur le dos. Sa tête glissa de son oreiller improvisé pour cogner sur le sol, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Il voulut passer sa main sur son visage mais il avait oublié qu'il était attaché. Nouveau grognement, puis une voix le fit sursauter.

_- Arrête de faire tant de bruit pirate, ou je t'assomme.__  
_  
Ace se figea. D'où venait cette voix ? Il réussit à s'asseoir tant bien que mal, la cape glissa sur ses cuisses. Il se tourna vers ce qu'il lui semblait l'origine de la voix, agacé.

- Tu en fais autant que moi à parler à voix haute !  
_- Si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, je suis télépathe. Je peux hurler dans ton cerveau sans que Lîn ne m'entende.__  
_  
Ace cligna rapidement des paupières. Venait-il de parler à cet animal et venait-il de lui répondre ? Il remarqua enfin la princesse encore endormie contre la panthère, seule sa tête émergeait des plumes de l'aile rabattue sur elle.

- Depuis quand les panthères ont-elles des ailes?!  
_- Je t'ai dit de te taire pirate, Lîn a besoin de repos !  
_  
Mais la chimère ne put retenir un grognement et elle sentit Lîn s'agiter. La jeune femme poussa un léger gémissement et leva le bras à son visage. Ace lança un sourire satisfait à la créature, savourant le fait que ce soit la panthère qui ait réveillé la jeune femme. Lîn frotta ses yeux et dégagea son front en repoussant sa frange.

- Qu'il y a-t-il Lorkarn ?

La jeune femme retint un bâillement et un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle remarqua qu'Ace était réveillé. Le pirate le lui rendit, heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien. La fraicheur du matin le fit frissonner et il voulut rallumer le feu mais n'y arriva pas. Il espéra un instant que Lîn ne lui avait pas enfoncé un de ses dards quelque part. Il tourna la tête pour vérifier et fronça les sourcils en remarquant enfin le bandage sur son bras.

- Il y a le fourreau de mon poignard en dessous. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas utiliser ton fruit du démon.  
- Ah, d'accord. C'est...  
- … Une simple précaution. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te voir tout brûler autour de toi, surtout Lorkarn ou moi.

Un rire résonna dans le silence de la forêt et le pirate lança un sourire à la jeune femme. Lîn repoussa l'aile de la chimère qui disparut dans un brouillard noir. Ace se rappela soudainement ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grotte.

- Lîn ! Ne me dis pas que c'est le monstre de la grotte ?!

- Lorkarn n'est pas un monstre et oui c'est bien lui.  
- Mais tu as confiance en cette bestiole qui se transforme en...

Un rugissement de rage résonna à côté de la jeune femme la faisant sursauter. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu intervenir, Lorkarn se jeta devant Ace, la tête de la panthère proche du visage du pirate. Une voix colérique résonna dans son esprit lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Lîn aussi l'entendit car elle porta la main à sa tête.

_- Une seule allusion à ma véritable forme gringalet ! Et la bestiole te dévore !  
_- Alors là je veux bien voir ça ! Attends un peu que je sois détaché !

Ace ne se laissait pas impressionner par cette panthère. Qu'elle essaye donc ! Il était peut être un peu affaibli mais il pouvait largement griller ce truc ! Lorkarn se mit à grogner plus fort et le pirate comprit qu'il avait lu ses pensées.

Le brun ne remarqua pas Lîn qui s'était approchée. Elle lui envoya une forte pichenette sur le front qui fit basculer sa tête en arrière. Il porta ses mains attachées à son visage. Le brun entendit un ricanement dans son esprit vite remplacé par un drôle de couinement. Ace releva la tête et sourit en voyant la chimère qui frottait son oreille avec sa patte. La jeune femme, la main encore proche de la tête de Lorkarn, était dépitée par leur attitude.

- De vrais gamins... Arrêtez de vous disputer.  
- C'est lui qui a commencé !

Lîn tourna son visage vers Ace et le regard de la jeune femme lui fit bien comprendre que s'il continuait, il allait avoir plus qu'une pichenette sur le front. Le pirate grommela puis il aperçut la morsure qu'il avait laissée sur l'épaule de Lîn. Il baissa la tête, s'il avait moins pensé à son estomac et pas dévoré cette bête, il ne se serait rien passé. Un nouveau coup sur le front le sortit de ses pensées.

- Aie ! Arrête de faire ça !  
- Et toi arrête de faire cette tête ! On dirait que tu portes tous les malheurs du monde !

Le pirate n'enchaîna pas. Lîn se tourna vers Lorkarn qui, assis à présent, regardait la scène avec amusement.

- Lorkarn, tu vas pouvoir retourner au bateau.

Alors là, il ne trouvait plus ça très drôle.

_- Je ne vais pas vous laisser seule avec lui.__  
_- Tu vois bien qu'il est guéri.  
_- Et s'il fait une rechute ?  
_  
Lîn leva les yeux au ciel puis s'agenouilla devant sa chimère.

- Alors si c'est le cas, tu le mangeras quand nous serons de retour sur le bateau... Je veux que tu ailles tout expliquer à Yumiko. Elle doit s'inquiéter.  
_- __« Gringalet » n'est pas du tout à mon goût et __Yumiko ne se laisse pas faire. __E__lle a déjà envoyé un des pirates __à l'eau__. C'était assez drôle. Mais il est hors de question que...  
_- S'il te plaît.

La chimère secoua la tête. Lorkarn planta son regard rougeoyant dans les orbes onyx de sa presque fille. Il souffla fortement, repoussant la frange de la jeune femme. Si la princesse le suppliait maintenant…

_- Très bien. Mais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi. Je ferai le plus rapidement possible.__  
_  
Lîn caressa la tête de la chimère et la gratta derrière l'oreille. Lorkarn glissa sa tête dans le cou de la princesse. Lîn lui répondit par une étreinte. Un brouillard noir les entoura et quand il disparut, un corbeau était posé sur l'avant bras de la jeune femme. Il s'inclina légèrement et s'envola en croassant.

Ace n'avait rien raté de la scène. Le pouvoir de cet animal était vraiment incroyable. Lîn regardait en l'air l'oiseau s'éloigner. Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel et réchauffait lentement l'air. La jeune femme se releva et se tourna vers le pirate. Elle lui lança un sourire.

- Allez, il est temps que je t'enlève ça.  
- Et si la "bestiole" a raison ?

Lîn secoua la tête, amusée.

- Ne dis pas trop de bêtises. Lorkarn est encore assez proche pour t'entendre.

- Il peut entendre toutes les pensées ?

- Oui… sauf celles de mon frère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Lorkarn pense qu'Akio a juste la volonté nécessaire pour les cacher.

Lîn se rapprocha d'Ace qui nota dans un coin de son esprit le prénom du jumeau de la jeune femme. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui pour récupérer sa cape. Ace frémit en sentant le tissu glisser sur ses tibias nus. La princesse ne s'en aperçut pas et elle rattacha son vêtement autour de son cou. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau et entreprit de détacher les liens qui retenaient les poignets du brun. Elle déposa la corde sur le côté et sursauta en sentant les bras d'Ace entourer ses épaules. Le pirate bascula en arrière pour l'attirer et Lîn se retrouva allongée sur lui.

La jeune femme ne bougeait plus, craignant un instant que Lorkarn n'eut raison puis elle sentit Ace lever le bras. Les doigts du pirate passèrent dans ses cheveux détachés. Elle releva le visage vers le sien et vit qu'il regardait le ciel, pensif.

Lîn se dégagea lentement et Ace resserra sa prise. La jeune femme posa sa main sur le bras du brun. Elle hésita un instant et finit par tirer sur le bandage qui se desserra. Le fourreau du poignard tomba au sol et la chaleur d'Ace réapparut. Lîn soupira de bien-être et se cala plus confortablement sur le torse du brun. Ace continuait de caresser ses cheveux. La respiration du pirate la berçait. Lîn ferma les yeux et les rouvrit de suite en se rendant compte qu'elle commençait à s'endormir. Elle appuya sur le torse d'Ace pour se relever mais le brun inversa subitement leur position.

Lîn leva la main pour la passer derrière sa tête. L'arrière de son crâne avait tapé un peu fort sur le sol. Ace lui envoya un regard d'excuse auquel la jeune femme répondit par une moue interrogatrice. Le brun prit une longue inspiration et lâcha dans un souffle :

- Je me suis promis de ne jamais rien regretter... Et j'aurais sûrement regretté de ne pas faire ça.

Avant que Lîn n'ait pu réagir à ces paroles, Ace posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sursauta et fixa son regard dans celui du pirate.

Ace attendait que la jeune femme réagisse. Lîn se rappela le premier baiser échangé, la douceur d'Ace et ses doigts sur sa peau. Prise d'une impulsion, elle saisit brusquement ses épaules pour l'attirer plus contre elle et ferma les yeux.

Ace sourit contre la bouche de la princesse. Il passa sa main sur le visage de Lîn et écarta sa frange. Ses doigts se perdaient dans ces cheveux qu'il avait tellement voulut toucher. Il attrapa la nuque de la jeune femme. Lîn sentit la langue du pirate caresser ses lèvres et elle entrouvrit la bouche. Sa langue vint rencontrer timidement celle du jeune commandant.

Ace prit alors possession du baiser. Il taquinait sa langue, explorait chaque recoin de la bouche de la jeune femme. Il entendit Lîn inspirer profondément et sentit la pression de ses bras se faire plus prononcée sur ses épaules quand elle lui répondit. Ils finirent par manquer d'air et Ace s'attaqua à ses lèvres. Le brun les mordillait pour ensuite les apaiser de sa langue. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la gorge blanche pour rencontrer la cape et la détacher.

Lîn n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. La chaleur d'Ace et son odeur épicée l'enivrait. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux. Le brun se mît à embrasser son visage, ses joues, son nez, ses paupières. Elle sentit la main chaude du pirate se poser sur sa taille, glisser sur sa hanche, aller toujours plus bas pour remonter le tissu de sa robe. L'air glissa sur ses cuisses et la raison de la jeune femme se manifesta.

Lîn inversa brusquement leur position d'un coup de bassin. Assise sur Ace, elle attrapa fermement les poignets du pirate pour les immobiliser au sol le long de son corps. Haletante, elle fixait les yeux du brun. Ace voulut se dégager pour passer ses doigts dans les mèches sombres qui caressaient son torse dénudé mais Lîn resserra sa prise. La princesse se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas forcément installée au bon endroit. Elle sentait très nettement l'érection d'Ace entre ses cuisses et elle se mît à rougir. Ace donna un léger coup de bassin pour la ramener à la réalité et bien lui indiquer ce qu'il voulait. Lîn se mordilla les lèvres mais ce fut le goût du pirate qui envahit sa bouche. La chaleur d'Ace l'enveloppait encore malgré la distance de son corps.

- Lîn ?

La voix rauque et remplit de désir d'Ace la fit sursauter. Son prénom prononcé ainsi envoya un picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et mordit un peu plus fort sa lèvre en gémissant. Ace réussit à dégager l'une de ses mains. Il la posa sur la joue balafrée. Il se redressa et l'attira doucement à lui pour échanger un baiser plus doux mais tout aussi passionné que le précédent.

La jeune femme envoya instantanément sa raison au diable et relâcha l'autre main d'Ace. Leurs langues jouèrent de nouveau et le pirate en profita pour faire glisser sa main sur la poitrine de la princesse et attraper son sein. Lîn gémit en sentant le pouce d'Ace caresser sur son mamelon à travers le tissu. Un feu s'allumait dans le bas ventre de la jeune femme. Inconsciemment, elle bougea ses hanches et accentua la pression de la verge du pirate sur son intimité. Ace émit un grognement de plaisir. Ses mains se rejoignirent pour délacer la robe et Lîn se pencha plus vers lui. La jeune femme retraçait les muscles de son torse qui frémissait sous ses paumes. Elle ne savait pas si Ace voyait son manque total d'expérience mais elle s'en fichait. Seul comptait ce corps aux muscles tendus et à cette chaleur qui semblait la consumer.

Ace avait fini de défaire la robe. Le vêtement de Lîn passa par dessus elle sans effort et elle se sentit soudain vulnérable. Elle se redressa légèrement et Ace décida de reprendre le dessus. Il fit basculer la princesse sur le côté, la rallongeant sur la cape qu'il avait détachée plus tôt. Il se débarrassa immédiatement de sa chemise qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement des caresses de la jeune femme.

Ace admira Lîn et elle se mit de nouveau à rougir. Elle rabattit ses mains sur sa poitrine dénudée. Le doigt du brun retraça le stigmate de son ventre et elle détourna complètement la tête, honteuse de toutes ces marques de faiblesse sur son corps. Ace embrassa alors chaque cicatrice accessible, cherchant à les faire disparaître sous ses baisers. Lîn se détendit sous ses attentions. Le pirate remonta pour dévorer la peau de son cou, retraçant de sa langue la jugulaire palpitante. Il écarta les mains de la jeune femme et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête. Il attrapa l'un de ses seins de sa main libre et se mit à en mordiller le bout. Lîn gémit et se tortilla de plaisir, elle envoya un regard de pure frustration au pirate comme elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa prise. Ace se mit à rire. Il se pencha sur son oreille, lui murmurant d'une voix pleine de satisfaction et d'envie.

- C'est finalement moi qui vais gagner la partie.

Pour toute réponse, Lîn redressa sa cuisse pour frotter l'entrejambe du pirate. Lîn semblait indomptable. Ace poussa un râle et libéra la jeune femme pour parcourir plus librement son corps. Les mains de la princesse l'attirèrent à elle. Ses seins durcis par le plaisir se frottaient contre le torse bouillant du pirate. Les doigts fins de la jeune femme se perdaient dans les cheveux de son amant, dans son dos, laissant des tracés brûlants alors que lui-même était le feu.

Ace descendit sa main plus bas pour la faire glisser vers son intimité humide. Il la caressa à travers sa culotte. Lîn griffa son dos quand Ace décala le tissu pour introduire un doigt en elle. Il commença de lent mouvement de va et vient transformant cette caresse en douce torture. Elle bougea ses hanches pour qu'Ace aille plus profondément encore. Le pirate eu un léger rire et il se redressa pour voir le visage de Lîn.

- Impatiente?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme agrippa sa ceinture. Elle voulait se débarrasser de ces couches de vêtements qui l'empêchaient de profiter pleinement du pirate. Avant que le brun n'ait pu réagir, Lîn avait déjà détaché la bande de cuir et l'avait jeté au loin. Elle s'attaquait maintenant au bouton et à la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Ace se décida à l'aider. Ses doigts quittèrent la jeune femme pour qu'il puisse enlever son pantalon. Le boxer rejoignit rapidement le tas de vêtements au loin.

Lîn eut un sursaut d'hésitation. Gênée à la vue de la verge du pirate, elle se mordit les lèvres. Ace le sentit et refondit sur ses lèvres. Lîn se concentra sur Ace, sur ce corps dont la chaleur lui semblait encore plus exceptionnelle en ce moment. Ses mains caressaient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Elle attrapa la taille du pirate pour l'attirer encore mais il s'écarta. Lîn poussa un long soupir. Ace attrapa l'élastique de la culotte. Il la fit glisser lentement le long des cuisses de la jeune femme et embrassa la peau sensible de ses jambes d'albâtre. La peau frémissait et Lîn gémit encore une fois. Ce simple son rendait fou le brun. La sentant prête, Il attrapa les hanches de Lîn et la pénétra d'un coup de rein.

Lîn s'accrocha brutalement aux épaules d'Ace qui bascula en avant. Un gémissement de douleur échappa à la jeune femme. Un feu autre que celui du pirate lui brûlait les entrailles, douloureux, incessant. Surpris, Ace ne bougeait plus. Il comprit alors une chose.

- Tu n'as jamais... Tu es...

Lîn s'empara violemment de ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Elle les mordit un peu trop fort mais elle voulait faire payer au pirate la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Ace s'en voulut un instant. Si la jeune femme l'avait prévenu, il aurait fait autrement. Il recommença ses caresses pendant qu'elle maltraitait sa bouche. Loin de le refroidir, la violence de Lîn lui donnait envie de la maîtriser comme elle tentait de le faire. Il commença à donner des coups de reins pour lui faire oublier son indélicatesse.

Malgré ses attentions, les gémissements qui échappaient à la jeune femme n'étaient que ceux dus à la souffrance. Ace arrêta son mouvement et Lîn cessa son baiser sauvage pour mordiller ses propres lèvres, les paupières fortement closes pour oublier ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle sentit l'érection d'Ace diminuer en elle. La voix d'Ace lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle croisa son regard emplit d'inquiétude.

- Je... Suis désolé. Si tu m'avais prévenu...  
- Je crois que même avec des précautions, c'est une étape obligatoire.

Ace eut un sourire amusé, soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Lîn continuait de lutter contre la douleur, mais hormis attendre qu'elle passe, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Le pirate recommença a l'embrasser mais le moindre mouvement rallumait la brûlure qui torturait la jeune femme. Ace plongea son visage dans le cou de la princesse. Lîn sentit son souffle chaud caresser son oreille et la phrase qu'il prononça irrita la jeune femme.

- Je crois que l'on devrait en rester là.

Il commença à se reculer mais Lîn attrapa sa taille, le plaquant contre elle pour l'empêcher de s'échapper et surtout qu'il ne ravive pas encore la douleur qu'il avait provoqué. Ace se rattrapa une nouvelle fois à temps pour ne pas l'écraser. Il croisa le regard furieux de Lîn et cligna rapidement des paupières.

- J'espère que tu ne viens pas de me faire subir ça pour rien ?

L'étonnement passé, le pirate eut un léger sourire et se pencha de nouveau vers elle. Il colla son front contre le sien et la jeune femme plongea dans ses prunelles nuit. La confiance, le désir et la douceur qui se reflétaient dans les yeux du commandant rassuraient la princesse.

- Très bien. Alors laisse moi faire.

Lîn tenta de se détendre pendant que le pirate recommençait à l'embrasser et à la caresser. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et passa ses doigts sur le velours de la peau du brun, notant chaque détail qui passaient sous ses paumes. Après quelques instants le pirate repris son mouvement mais la douleur, toujours présente, commençait enfin à s'apaiser. Ace reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Lîn sentit l'excitation du pirate reprendre de la vigueur.

Lîn lâcha la bouche d'Ace et plongea son visage dans le cou du brun. Elle respira fortement et se laissa enivrer par son odeur masculine. Le plaisir commençait à l'envahir et inconsciemment elle commença à répondre au pirate avec un mouvement de hanche. La verge du brun s'enfonça plus profondément en elle. Des bruits obscènes s'échappaient maintenant de ses lèvres, puis une sensation plus forte que les autres lui fit pousser un cri de plaisir. Ace, satisfait de sa découverte, intensifia son mouvement. Il se redressa pour attraper les hanches de la jeune femme. Lîn devenait complètement passive. Elle laissait Ace tout maîtriser à présent, pressée qu'il la libère de cette chaleur qui embrasait chaque partie de son corps. La main du pirate passait sur ses seins, titillant ses mamelons érigés. Les doigts de la jeune femme se crispaient sur le tissu de la cape et Ace se délectait de la vision qu'elle lui offrait.

Lîn se cambra brusquement pour intensifier les sensations qu'elle ressentait. Ace accéléra, il se concentrait un maximum sur le plaisir de Lîn. La jeune femme avait envie de sentir sa chaleur contre elle. Elle se redressa pour attraper les épaules du brun et Ace la souleva pour l'installer sur ses jambes repliés. Lîn émit un gémissement de contentement quand le corps du pirate se colla contre le sien et elle enserra ses jambes autour de la taille du pirate. Ace la repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir mordiller la poitrine offerte, il tenait fermement les cuisses de la jeune femme, augmentant la longueur de ses va et viens, s'en fut trop pour Lîn qui se raccrocha aux épaules d'Ace. Ses ongles pénétrèrent la peau bronzée par les séjours en mer, ses muscles intimes se contractaient violemment autour du membre du pirate. Elle se laissait submerger par la force de son orgasme. Ace la maintenait contre lui pendant qu'elle s'abandonnait complètement et la jeune femme laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du commandant. Ace la rallongea sur le sol et elle se laissa aller, fermement maintenu par les bras du pirate, ses doigts toujours accrochés aux épaules du brun. Ace ne bougeait plus au dessus d'elle. Il la laissait reprendre son souffle. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Les joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées à force de les avoir mordillées, ses seins ronds et fermes qui se mouvaient au rythme encore rapide de sa respiration.

Lîn reprenait doucement ses esprits. Elle sentait toujours Ace en elle. Elle bascula sur le côté pour s'installer sur le pirate et s'empala plus sur lui dans le même mouvement. Ace eut un sourire en la voyant prendre les choses en mains. Le bassin de la jeune femme se mit à onduler. Il voulut attraper ses hanches pour l'aider mais Lîn l'en empêcha. Elle bloqua ses mains et accéléra son mouvement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il jouisse à son tour et se libéra en elle en poussant un râle de pur plaisir. Haletant autant que la jeune femme, il ferma les yeux.

Ace reprenait doucement pied dans la réalité quand une caresse sur son visage lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Les doigts de Lîn passaient sur ses paupières, sur ses joues et atteignirent ses lèvres pour s'immobiliser.

Ace pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Lîn avait l'air complètement absente et il en ressentit un sentiment de fierté masculine grisant. Il comprenait pourquoi tous ces rois ou autres seigneurs voulaient des femmes vierges dans leur harem.

Le pirate embrassa la pulpe des doigts de Lîn et elle lui répondit par un sourire.  
Il se redressa sur un coude et attrapa le cou de la jeune femme. Il l'attira à lui et ils échangèrent un dernier baiser. Lîn se laissa carrément tomber et se cala sur le torse du brun toujours en elle. Elle ne voulait pas quitter cette sensation.

Ace bascula sur le côté et se sépara de la jeune femme. Lîn émit un grognement qui lui arracha un sourire. Il attrapa le bout de la cape pour la rabattre sur eux et serra Lîn dans ses bras. La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte. Elle ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir, bercer par les battements de cœur du pirate. Il embrassa le front de la princesse et la rejoignit rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Akio était préoccupé. Il avait cédé à une impulsion et il n'aimait pas ça. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la jeune femme allongée dans le lit derrière lui. Il accrocha le dernier bouton de sa chemise et attrapa sa cape. Un soupir atteignit ses oreilles.

- Tu pars déjà ? Tu as largement payé pour la journée.

Une tête émergea des draps. La femme s'assit dans le lit, faisant rebondir sa lourde poitrine dénudée. Elle étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête et sortit des couvertures emmêlées sur son corps nu.

Akio l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle fut plus rapide que lui et s'appuya sur le battant fermé, prouvant au prince qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Reste encore un peu... J'ai rarement connu des hommes aussi doux que toi...

Le prince ne prononça pas un mot et tenta de l'écarter. Les paroles de la catin l'arrêtèrent.

- Tu pourras encore m'appeler Lîn autant de fois que tu le voudras.

Akio sursauta violemment. Il recula de plusieurs pas, examinant le sourire moqueur de la brune.

- Tu ne t'en étais même pas rendu compte ?

La femme se mit carrément à rire.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à venir assouvir le besoin que provoque celle que tu désires. Je connais bien l'histoire: elle est belle, se refuse à toi ou te fait languir. Franchement, ce genre de femme ne vaut pas mieux que nous, pauvres putains !

La main de l'assassin attrapa brusquement sa gorge. Il la repoussa durement sur le lit. La colère avait pris possession du prince et il hurla les paroles de trop.

- Ma sœur n'a rien d'une pute dans ton genre !

La brune eut un regard d'effroi puis de dégoût, elle se releva précipitamment et répéta les paroles du prince.

- Ta sœur ?! Espèce de taré !

La prostitué couru vers la porte mais Akio arriva derrière elle pour la saisir par la gorge. L'avant-bras du prince appuyait sur la trachée, l'empêchant de respirer. La brune se débattait de moins en moins fortement. Puis un craquement sec résonna dans la chambre, Akio lui avait brisé les cervicales d'une pression. Il laissa le corps retomber au sol. Le prince s'assit sur le lit, observant le cadavre aux yeux révulsés.

Cette fille ne ressemblait en rien à sa sœur. Brune, les yeux noisette, les cheveux courts, la peau tannée par le soleil. Lîn était délicate, il pouvait se noyer dans ses yeux, passer des heures dans ses bras. Akio plaqua sa main sur son visage, sa mâchoire se crispa. L'image de ses lèvres qu'il avait embrassées une unique fois dans le sommeil de sa sœur était tellement douce, autant que sa peau. Il sentit un feu nouveau s'allumer dans son bas ventre et se maudit un peu plus. Il désirait sa sœur, il l'avait toujours su. Se retrouver devant l'ultime vérité le torturait. Il voulait s'unir à sa moitié, sentir sa peau frémir sous ses doigts, l'entendre hurler son nom...

Sa main attrapa un ruban dissimulé dans sa cape. Il le porta à son visage et s'enivra de son odeur. L'un des rubans que sa moitié utilisait pour porter sa bague, synonyme de l'amour de son frère, autour de son cou. Il plongea de nouveau son visage dans sa main, prêt à hurler son désespoir. Il voulait sa sœur.

* * *

Yumiko avait repris son poste d'observation. Elle sentit Marco et Thatch s'approcher d'elle.

- Vous me le rendez ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers eux et fixa la main que lui tendait Marco. Elle saisit le den den muchi camouflé dans sa chemise entre ses seins et le donna au blond. Thatch pensa que cet escargot était vraiment un veinard. Il allait lancer cette plaisanterie à la jeune femme quand un corbeau se posa à côté d'elle. Yumiko lui sourit soulagée, mais plus pour longtemps. Lorkarn lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île et plus il avançait dans son récit plus la jeune femme prenait un air soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu regardes ce piaf comme ça ?  
_- Décidément ces pirates n'ont aucun savoir vivre. Bestiole, piaf... Le prochain m'appellera comment ?__  
_  
Thatch et Marco sursautèrent. D'où venait cette voix ?! Le phénix se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait complètement incrédule.

- J'hallucine ou c'est le moineau qui vient de parler ?  
- Vous devriez arrêter de l'insulter. Lorkarn n'a de patience qu'avec Lîn.  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce...  
_- Dis " truc" et je t'arrache les yeux.__  
_  
Lorkarn pensait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se cacher. Ce qu'il voyait dans leurs esprits lui démontrait qu'ils connaissaient le véritable rôle de Yumiko et de la princesse. La chimère reprit son explication à l'intention d'eux trois cette fois.

_- Ils en ont pour un jour de marche, deux si le pirate ne suit pas le rythme.  
_- Et pourquoi Ace ne suivrait pas la cadence ?

Des images d'Ace malade apparut dans l'esprit du premier commandant, tellement nettes qu'il avait l'impression que la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un " bordel de merde" lancé par Thatch lui indiqua que son ami voyait la même chose. Puis l'image se transforma pour laisser place au pirate réveillé et souriant, quoiqu'un peu pâle.

- Marco ! Faut qu'on y aille !

Le phénix acquiesça. Ils commencèrent à faire demi-tour quand un brouillard noir se matérialisa devant eux, les stoppant net. Un rapide silence s'installa et soudainement leurs compagnons hurlèrent des cris d'alertes. Le brouillard se transforma rapidement en chat noir, moins alarmant que la forme de panthère que Lorkarn prenait habituellement, parce qu'elle était la préférée de la princesse.

_- C'est inutile. Ils vont bien et même si ça me coûte de le dire, ils veulent rester tous les deux.  
_  
Des lances apparurent autours du chat, de nombreuses armes à feu le tenaient en joue. Yumiko regardait la scène sans réellement la voir, elle calculait le temps qu'elles mettraient à rentrer sur leur île natale.

L'assassin se rapprocha soudainement de Lorkarn et voulut écarter Marco de son passage. La tension encore présente suite à la transformation du corbeau en chat le fit réagir et il attrapa brusquement le poignet de la brune qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur. La force de cet homme était vraiment incroyable. Il aurait largement put se débarrasser d'elle quand elle le menaçait de son poignard. Marco relâcha légèrement son bras pour le lever devant lui et fixa son père adoptif pour connaître la marche à suivre.

- Baissez vos armes mes fils, ce chat n'est pas un danger.

Marco lâcha le bras de Yumiko et la jeune femme saisit Lorkarn pour le prendre dans ses bras et rentra dans le bateau.

* * *

Allongée sur le ventre, Lîn se mit à frissonner. La chaleur d'Ace s'était éloignée d'elle. Mais la jeune femme avait toujours son bras posé sur le flanc du pirate, le rassurant sur sa présence. Des doigts chauds glissèrent sur son front pour repousser sa frange et continuer leur chemin dans la longueur de ses cheveux. Lîn finit par ouvrir les yeux pour voir le pirate un sourire aux lèvres et allongé sur le côté, la tête reposant sur son bras replié.

- Je crois que je deviens fétichiste.

Lîn fronça les sourcils et Ace passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans les mèches ébène. Il en remonta une devant le visage de Lîn qui comprit de quoi il parlait.

La jeune femme se tourna sur le côté pour se rapprocher du pirate qui continuait de caresser ses cheveux. Une subite gêne apparut entre ses jambes. Elle ne bougea plus et se mît à grimacer. Ace s'en inquiéta automatiquement.

- Je t'ai tiré les cheveux ?  
- Non... Euh... Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Ace se mît à rire. La jeune femme lui donna un léger coup sur le ventre pour le faire taire et elle bascula complètement sur le dos. Elle grimaça une nouvelle fois en sentant le liquide entre ses cuisses et un élancement un peu plus haut. Elle dirigea son regard vers le point d'eau non loin de là et décida de se lever. Elle remonta sa cape, mais le pirate allongé dessus l'empêchait de la récupérer pour l'enrouler autour d'elle.

- Je crois que j'ai déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir.

Lîn se mit à rougir et le sourire du pirate s'agrandit. La princesse, légèrement vexée qu'il se moque d'elle, se releva brusquement. Ace observa le mouvement des cheveux de la jeune femme qui camouflaient son corps. Elle récupérera son poignard un peu plus loin, elle avait déjà le fourreau à la main. Elle rangea son arme dans son étui et dans un geste sûr, enroula ses cheveux autour. Elle le passa ensuite dans le chignon ainsi formé, telle une baguette chinoise.

Ace, d'abord hypnotisé par le corps nu de la jeune femme, eut une révélation. Si on prenait le poignard de Lîn en lui faisant face, on pouvait facilement la blesser au visage. Il se releva prestement. Il voulait tester sa théorie. Il se posta devant la princesse qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'eau. La jeune femme lui lança un drôle de regard et Ace passa sa main sur le côté de son visage pour attraper le manche de l'arme.

Lîn ne bougeait plus. Elle avait l'impression de revivre son pire souvenir et voir Ace agir avec de la pure curiosité sur le visage lui serra le cœur. Le pirate tira sur le manche. Les cheveux de la jeune femme glissèrent sur son dos. Lîn ferma les yeux en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules. Ne sentant aucune douleur sur sa joue, elle releva les yeux vers le visage grave d'Ace. Il allait encore l'interroger. La princesse baissa le regard pour finalement tourner rapidement sa tête sur le côté. Le pirate n'avait même pas pris la peine de remettre au moins son boxer. Nullement gêné par sa nudité, Ace décida de poser ses questions.

- C'est comme ça que ta mère t'as blessée à la joue ?

Lîn hésita. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du pirate qui attendait une réponse. Il soupira fortement en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme. Elle n'allait pas le lui dire. Lîn passa à côté d'Ace pour entrer dans l'eau. Elle voulait fuir, oublier… Le pirate commença à râler.

- Lîn ! Après tout ce temps passé ensemble et ce qui s'est passé entre nous, tu pourrais au moins me dire ça ! Je sais déjà que c'est ta mère ! À quoi bon vouloir garder ce secret ?!

Le pirate rentra dans l'eau à son tour. Il saisit le poignet de la jeune femme pour l'obliger à lui faire face. L'eau leur arrivait déjà aux hanches. Lîn le regardait un peu abasourdie, puis elle se ressaisit.

- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas !  
- Vu que l'on va passer pas mal de temps ensemble, je crois que si !  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne resterai pas sur le Mobydick !

Ace se força à garder son calme. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et tourna un coup sur lui même en soupirant. Il se figea devant la jeune femme quand il vit qu'elle souriait.

- Et de toutes façons, tu vois bien que l'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se disputer.

Le pirate ne bougea pas puis il finit par assimiler complètement la réplique de la jeune femme et se mit à sourire également.

Lîn se retourna et plongea dans l'eau un peu plus profonde derrière elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait déjà plus pieds. Elle remonta à la surface et vit Ace, les bras croisés sur le torse, un air mi-amusé mi-impatient sur le visage. Lîn lui sourit, elle avait envie de le taquiner.

- Tu ne viens pas me rejoindre ?  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.  
- Dommage...

L'expression amusée de la jeune femme se transforma en un sourire provocateur. Elle se mit à faire la planche, sous le regard d'Ace de moins en moins amusé. Le pirate fit demi-tour pour retourner sur la terre ferme en râlant de nouveau.

- Elle est incroyable ! Elle fait la timide et l'instant d'après joue à la femme fatale ! Elle finira par m'avoir à l'usure !

* * *

Sur la plage, Lîn observait le Mobydick éclairé par de nombreuses lampes disposées sur le pont et en haut du mat. Ace retournait le striker pour le remettre à l'eau. Il se tourna vers Lîn. Il l'observa sans rien dire. Ils avaient mis la journée et presque toute la nuit pour retourner à la plage, la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter.

Lîn se tourna vers la falaise. Son regard glissa ensuite sur le pirate qui attendait patiemment. La jeune femme soupira. Cette île bien que dangereuse, lui avait fait découvrir tellement de choses. Ace aussi et elle n'avait pas envie de quitter cet endroit, ni le brun. Le pirate monta sur le bateau et lui tendit la main. Lîn sourit en se rappelant sa réaction la première fois qu'Ace lui avait tendu cette main. Elle attrapa les doigts du pirate et il l'aida à monter. Ace ne relâcha pas Lîn immédiatement, il ne voulait pas lui laisser d'échappatoire.

- Tu partiras dès que l'on sera sur le Mobydick ?  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Reste… jusqu'à demain.

La jeune femme soupira avant de finalement sourire au pirate. Retard pour retard, autant l'être réellement. Lîn hocha la tête, surprenant le pirate. Ace avait pensé faire face à plus de résistance. Il lança un sourire avant d'attraper la taille de Lîn et d'allumer son feu pour démarrer le striker.

- Allez ! C'est parti !

* * *

_- Yumiko ?__  
_  
La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en entendant Lorkarn l'appeler. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit attendant que la chimère continue.

_- Lîn arrive.__  
_  
Yumiko se releva d'un bon et courut vers le pont. Des pirates étaient appuyés sur le bastingage et faisaient de grands signes à l'embarcation qui se rapprochait rapidement. Thatch arriva derrière elle en baillant.

- Ils ont choisi leur horaire... Trop tard pour faire la fête et pas assez tôt pour que l'on retourne se coucher...

Yumiko soupira de soulagement. Il leur restait donc une journée pour rentrer chez elles. Elles arriveraient en retard, mais moins qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle observa Teach lancer une amarre aux nouveaux arrivants. Peu après le visage souriant d'Ace apparut. Il monta souplement sur le pont et se pencha sur le bastingage pour aider Lîn à monter. Yumiko entendit la jeune femme lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide et vit le brun sourire en secouant la tête.

Arrivée sur le pont, Lîn n'eut pas le temps de reprendre correctement son équilibre. Elle se retrouva bloquée dans l'étau que formait les bras de la brune. Yumiko la relâcha rapidement, soulagée de voir que la princesse allait bien, à quelques détails prêts... Lîn vit de suite l'interrogation sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu pars en pantalon et tu reviens en robe... Et toutes tes affaires sont ici...

Lîn cligna rapidement des paupières et elle jeta un rapide regard à Ace qui avait entendu la question. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. C'était trop tentant…

- Oh ! Ça ! C'est à cause d'Ace si mes vêtements sont partis en fumée.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il se sentit un instant mal à l'aise devant le regard meurtrier de la brune.

- Euh... C'est pas ce...  
- Ne nous dis pas que tu lui as brûlé ses fringues !  
- Thatch ! Bien sûr que non !  
- Alors pourquoi elle n'a plus son pantalon ?!

Ace vit Lîn lui faire un léger signe de main. Elle l'avait fait exprès. L'équipage, maintenant presque en totalité réveillé, l'entourait. Ils attendaient des explications et Yumiko se rapprocha, elle aussi, pour les entendre. Cette diversion permit à Lîn de pénétrer dans le bateau, écoutant les indications de Lorkarn pour le rejoindre à la cabine du brun. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte face à elle et pénétra la chambre en se demandant comment pouvait être cet endroit.

Lîn vit Lorkarn assis sur le lit sous sa forme de chat noir. Oubliant sa dernière pensée, elle se dirigea directement vers la chimère. Lîn la pris dans ses bras et la serra fortement. Ses jambes lâchèrent et elle tomba à genoux au sol. Se moquant de la douleur, elle plongea son visage dans la fourrure de son protecteur. Lorkarn glissa sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

_- Lîn, je vais étouffer si tu continues__.__  
_  
La jeune femme reposa le chat sur le lit. Il se secoua pour remettre sa fourrure en place. Lorkarn pencha la tête sur le côté quand il vit les larmes couler sur le visage de sa presque fille. Le chat s'avança et lécha le visage de la princesse. Lîn passa sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes traîtresses qu'elle n'avait pu retenir.

- Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue.

Lîn se releva. Elle observa rapidement les éléments qui l'entouraient et aperçut les avis de recherche d'Ace. Elle sourit.

- J'ai été stupide de croire que je pouvais l'abattre... Tu as vu le montant de sa prime ?  
_- Oui. Un sacré morceau à mon avis.__  
_  
Lîn eut un petit rire. Prononcée par Lorkarn, cette remarque prenait tout son sens.

- Lîn ?

Yumiko entra dans la chambre à son tour. Elle sourit à son amie.

- Il n'a pas voulu rentrer dans les détails... Une histoire de noyade et de monstre. L'équipage lui a demandé où était le trésor et là, je crois qu'il se moque encore de lui.  
- J'arrive. Apparemment, il n'a pas senti la différence de poids de son sac…

Yumiko lui envoya un regard interrogateur, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce sujet.

- Quand partons-nous ?

Lîn baissa le visage et serra le tissu de sa robe entre ses doigts. Partir... Elle soupira.

- Dans la matinée. Je voudrais me reposer un peu.  
- Lîn ?

- Oui ?

Lîn fixa les yeux de Yumiko, attendant la suite. Même si elle se doutait de ce que la brune allait lui demander. Yumiko hésita un moment, puis finit par lâcher les mots qui lui brulaient les lèvres.

- Tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de rester ici ? Tu sais que c'est impossible.

Lîn eu un sourire triste puis attrapa le bras de son amie pour la tirer vers la porte. Plus que tout au monde, elle le savait.

**"Il ne ****faut**** avoir aucun ****regret**** pour le ****passé****, aucun ****remord**** pour le ****présent****, et une ****confiance ****inébranlable**** pour l'****avenir****. "**

À suivre…

* * *

Et voila! C'est la fin de la saga trésor! Mais c'est loin d'être terminé! ^^

Prochain chapitre : Solitude. Ace et Lîn qui tombent à l'eau, qui reste t-il ?


	19. Chapitre 18: Solitude

**Liberté d'avenir**

**Disclamer : **L'histoire originale de One Piece et de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le reste oui…

« Je tiens à dire un grand MERCI à mes anges de l'écriture ! J'ai nommé : _Kisara Hamagasaki, Tuberculose et Arménius !_

**Je n'autorise personne à reproduire cette fiction sur son blog ou autre site internet, même si il précise bien l'auteur et la provenance.**

Réponse aux rewiews :

_Fofollenc __: _J'espère que tu as réussi à contenir l'hémorragie ! ^^ Je ne pense pas être encore assez à l'aise pour donner des cours… Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en réécrire un de sitôt… Pour répondre à ta question, bah, je ne sais pas… Peut être que oui, peut être que non. (C'est frustrant, hein ? XD) J'en profite pour te remercier pour ta rewiew sur « le mur de la honte ». J'y répondrais lors du prochain OS de cette fiction.

**Ndla : **Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous ! Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, hormis que vous allez sûrement le trouver plus court que les autres. Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

DeathGothika

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Solitude**

Yumiko et Lîn retournèrent rapidement sur le pont. Elles entendaient les pirates qui riaient et virent que des tonneaux trônaient en plein milieu du gaillard. La princesse lâcha le bras de son amie en voyant Ace assis à une table le visage posé sur son poing. Yumiko la laissa avancer et s'adressa à Thatch qui installait des plats sur une table.

- Je croyais qu'il était trop tard pour faire la fête ?  
- Oui. Mais faut bien remonter le moral de notre "bébé commandant" !

Ace boudait, clairement et simplement. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'y avait pas de trésor. Mais il ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails alors difficile d'expliquer pourquoi il rentrait bredouille. Lîn s'installa en face de lui.

- Il faut que tu regardes dans ton sac.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant clairement où elle voulait en venir. Il récupéra son sac qu'il avait laissé au sol et le plaça sur la table pour l'ouvrir.

- Je vois rien de...

Le pirate fronça les sourcils en repérant un linge roulé dans le fond. Il le prit et le soupesa. Ce truc pesait son poids et tintait légèrement. Il l'ouvrit et des pièces d'or, des billets et des bijoux s'étalèrent sur la table. Curiel repéra le butin.

- Ouah ! Petit cachotier ! Tu ne voulais pas partager c'est ça !  
- Tu n'as même pas senti que ton sac était plus lourd ?

Lîn eut un sourire amusé. Ace observa plus attentivement le butin en mangeant une cuisse de poulet. Un gros diamant violet attira son attention. Il n'en avait jamais vu. Il le porta devant son visage pour l'admirer et Lîn reprit la parole.

- On les appelle diamants pourpres. Ils sont très rares(1). Je pense qu'à lui seul, il vaut le trésor de cette île.

Ace se rappela de la couleur préférée de la jeune femme. Il attrapa sa main alors qu'elle allait saisir un verre sur la table. Il déposa la pierre dans sa paume et resserra les doigts de Lîn autour.

- Ace, je ne peux pas accepter.

- J'ai pas dit que je te l'offrais. Mais tu as autant droit que moi à avoir ta part du trésor.

Lîn plongea son regard dans celui du pirate. Elle ramena sa main sur son cœur et lui murmura un merci. Elle se releva brusquement et lui souhaita un « bonne nuit » qui le déstabilisa. Ace n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Lîn rentrait déjà dans le bateau.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Les pirates continuaient à faire la fête. Le bateau avait repris son chemin après le retour du second commandant. Leur stationnement prolongé à Vacio avait bien fait diminuer les stocks. Ils atteindraient la plus proche île sous la protection de Barbe Blanche en milieu d'après-midi.

Ace se dirigeait vers sa cabine. Il avait enfin réussit à s'éclipser. Il croisa Marco dans le couloir qui n'avait pas pris part à la fête. Le brun lui fit un signe de tête et le blond répondit de la même manière.

Sans rien ajouter, Ace rentra dans sa cabine. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de constater que rien n'avait bougé. Hormis une malle qui devait appartenir aux filles. Il s'approcha du lit où dormait toujours Lîn. Elle serrait un chat noir dans ses bras, sûrement Lorkarn qui dormait lui aussi à poings fermés. Il observa la jeune femme un long instant, immobile, de multiples pensées encombrant son esprit, puis une voix résonna dans sa tête.

_- Égoïste._

Le pirate grimaça. Cette bestiole avait lu ses pensées...

_- Je les entends toujours, gringalet._

_- Pourquoi suis-je égoïste ? Il est évident que Lîn serait mieux sur le Mobydick et je suis sûr que Yumiko aussi._

Lorkarn releva sa tête délicatement. Le pirate avait compris le principe de la télépathie. Lui parler avec ses pensées permettait à Lîn de continuer à dormir.

_- Tu ne veux pas laisser le choix à Lîn. C'est égoïste de ta part de ne pas prendre en compte ce qu'elle souhaite. Si tu obliges Lîn à rester, tu la mets en danger. Car quand elle arrivera à repartir... _

_- Et si elle ne repart pas ?_

_- Alors c'est ton équipage, ta "famille", ton "père" que tu mets en danger. Ainsi que toi-même. Ne crois pas que rien ne se passera. Ils viendront la chercher. Lîn s'est attachée à toi plus qu'elle ne veut le montrer. Je sais ce qui s'est passé après mon départ._

_- Comment ? J'ai pris soin de ne pas penser à ça et je suis sûr que Lîn aussi._

_- Vos odeurs sont mê__l__ées._

Ace arrêta un instant la discussion. Des détails revenaient à son esprit et la voix de Lorkarn résonna subitement dans sa tête le faisant grimacer.

_- Stop ! Stupide pirate ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir tout ça !_

_- Désolé ! Je veux qu'elle reste et elle restera. Je ne veux plus voir cette tristesse dans son regard._

_- Lîn te détestera si tu la retiens ici._

_- Je ne vois pas trop comment d'ailleurs… Peut-être en l'attachant ?_

Le pirate réfléchit un instant puis remarqua que le chat fixait le poignard de la jeune femme posé sur la table, à côté du diamant pourpre. Il s'approcha de l'arme et la dégaina. Le soleil envoya un reflet sur le visage de Lîn qui gémit légèrement. Ace rangea l'arme au plus vite. Il le montra au chat.

_- Elle ne peut pas partir sans ? C'est ça ?_

_- Tu es moins stupide que tu ne le laisses paraître pirate. Attends-toi à de lourdes représailles. Maintenant va ! Les allers-retours sur cette île ont été fatiguants et moi aussi je voudrais bien dormir._

* * *

Trouver une cachette parfaite sur le bateau n'avait pas été très compliqué. Maintenant, il fallait gérer le réveil de Lîn et surtout prévenir son père de sa manigance. Ace aurait dû commencer par ça avant même de prendre ce poignard, mais il ne voulait pas que l'empereur intervienne en refusant. Il croisa Yumiko qui rentrait dans le bateau.

- Lîn dort encore ?

- Oui.

La brune continua son chemin. Elle devait réveiller la princesse ou leur retard serait plus considérable. Elle arriva rapidement à la cabine et Lorkarn se leva à son entrée. Le bras de Lîn retomba dans le vide et la jeune femme se réveilla. Elle bascula sur le dos en soupirant. Déjà le matin... Elle tourna la tête vers Yumiko qui lui sourit. La brune se dirigea vers la malle pour l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit une autre tenue d'assassin, débardeur et pantalon noir identiques aux précédents. Elle lança l'ensemble sur le ventre de Lîn qui soupira de nouveau. La jeune femme finit par se lever. Elle enleva rapidement la robe et se changea. Elle se dirigea vers la table, mit le diamant dans sa poche et remarqua enfin l'absence de son poignard

- Yumiko, tu as vu mon poignard ?

- Non.

Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Yumiko, Lîn n'allait pas apprécier.

- Ace est passé voir si tu dormais encore.

Yumiko eut un mouvement de recul quand les iris de la princesse s'assombrirent subitement. Le pirate allait passer un très mauvais moment. Sans rien ajouter, Lîn ouvrit violemment la porte et hurla dans le couloir du bateau.

- Ce pirate n'est qu'un véritable emmerdeur !

Yumiko entendit un rire dans son esprit. Elle se tourna vers Lorkarn.

- Ne ris pas trop. Si Lîn se rend compte que tu n'as pas empêché Ace de faire ça, toi aussi tu vas le sentir passer.

La chimère eut un autre rire. Car contrairement au pirate, lui pouvait voler et longtemps.

* * *

- Ace, mon fils, ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée.

Barbe Blanche croisa ses imposants bras. Son fils aurait dû lui en parler avant.

- Tu nous mets dans une situation très délicate.

- Lorkarn m'a dit la même chose et je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi.

L'Empereur soupira. Apparemment, la gamine ne lui avait rien dit de ses "occupations". Il était donc temps qu'il le sache.

- C'est un assassin de l'île du Dragon.

Ace écarquilla les yeux. Lîn ? Une tueuse ? Impossible ! Elle avait pris soin de lui et elle était loin d'avoir le profil… même si elle avait voulu le tuer.

- Ce sont des conneries ?!

- Malheureusement non, son tatouage le prouve. Je suppose que personne ne quitte cette guilde vivant et je n'imagine pas les représailles si un membre partait sans les prévenir.

- Mais...

- Sois sûr de ton coup, gamin.

Cette nouvelle information tournait en boucle dans la tête du pirate. Lîn tuait des gens, peut-être des innocents.

- Portgas D. Ace !

Le pirate se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de sortir du bateau. Elle avait remit les mêmes vêtements qu'à son arrivée, mais aucune cape ne cachait ce tatouage qu'Ace trouvait maintenant macabre. Elle se dirigea directement vers lui et le repoussa violemment d'un coup sur l'épaule.

- Rends-moi immédiatement mon poignard !

- Pour que tu puisses tuer d'autres personnes ?

Lîn se figea. Ace savait... Mais comment ? Son regard glissa rapidement sur le visage grave de l'Empereur avant de revenir sur Ace. La lueur accusatrice de son regard ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- C'est ça tes engagements ? Tuer des gens ! Tu préfères partir et continuer à faire ça !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Oh si je comprends très bien ! Tu n'es pas du tout ce que tu parais être ! Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir de cette manière ?!

- J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi !

- Je me le demande !

Le silence suivit ces paroles. Lîn fixait le pirate dans les yeux. Blessée au plus profond d'elle même, elle ne voulait plus voir cet imbécile. Elle avança brusquement vers lui. Ace ne s'attendait pas à ça et surpris il recula de quelques pas. Lîn attrapa son bras et dans un geste, elle fit tourner le pirate sur lui même. Ace sentit la jeune femme tomber en arrière, l'attirant dans le même mouvement. Les talons de ses chaussures se plantèrent au niveau de son estomac et Lîn le lança par dessus bord.

La princesse se releva rapidement. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'un des hommes qui lui indiquait qu'Ace ne pouvait pas nager. Elle s'en fichait, pour le moment le plus urgent était de rentrer chez elle et de trouver une excuse pour que la punition qui l'attendait soit moindre pour elle et Yumiko.

* * *

- Lîn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lîn se laissa tomber assise sur le lit en ignorant la question de Yumiko. Elle était encore en colère contre Ace. Elle comprenait pourquoi il faisait ça, mais lui ne semblait toujours pas assimiler le fait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. L'image d'un enfant gâté qui ne voulait pas laisser partir son jouet apparut dans son esprit.

Lîn passa sa main dans ses cheveux. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter les deux femmes. Ace entra dans la pièce, le visage impassible et saisit directement le poignet de la princesse. Lîn se mordit la lèvre. La prise du pirate était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse se délivrer.

- Ace ! Lâche-moi !

Le brun ignora l'ordre de la jeune femme. Il la tira sans ménagement à l'extérieur et ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le pont. Lîn tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager, sans succès. Le pirate la saisit brusquement par la taille et la jeta sur son épaule, oubliant complètement la blessure de Lîn. Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa. La souffrance dépassait toutes celles ressenties jusqu'ici. Elle sentit son débardeur s'humidifier alors que le pirate faisait encore quelques pas. Sans aucune hésitation, il la lança à son tour par-dessus le bastingage.

Avec un sourire triomphal, le jeune commandant se tourna vers ses compagnons. Certains riaient, d'autres secouaient la tête, puis un silence tomba instantanément et les visages se décomposèrent. Ace cligna rapidement des paupières, surprit, et il se tourna vers son père. Barbe Blanche le fixait le sourcil levé. Curiel lui hurla enfin l'information qui lui manquait.

- Tu as du sang sur l'épaule!

Le brun paniqua à la remarque du dixième commandant. Il tourna la tête vers la tâche carmine qui croutait déjà sous l'action de sa chaleur corporelle surélevée. Horrifié, il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Il courut vers la rambarde et observa les flots. Rien, juste le mouvement des vagues contre la coque. Il entraperçut une ombre noire se jeter à l'eau à côté de lui pendant que Yumiko l'attrapait par le bras pour lui décocher une bonne droite. Il recula sous l'effet de l'impact et son dos tapa durement le bastingage. Yumiko se mit à hurler.

- Espèce d'abruti ! Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de rouvrir sa blessure ?!

* * *

La douleur était insupportable. Lîn savait que sa cicatrice venait de se rouvrir. Les volutes rouges qui avaient tourbillonné devant son visage à son entrée dans l'eau le lui avaient confirmé. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle ne pouvait que presser sa blessure. Mais la douleur ne disparaissait pas. La princesse hoqueta le restant de son air et sentait qu'elle s'évanouissait. L'ironie dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle n'aurait plus d'excuse à donner au conseil pour leur retard. Elle cligna une dernière fois des paupières et sa conscience s'éteignit.

_Une porte. Une brusque explosion. Des débris autours d'elle et de Jake. Une douleur qui la clouait au sol. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle devait le savoir. La jeune femme entrouvrit ses yeux. L'odeur métallique du sang lui brouillait l'esprit. Puis elle aperçut ce débris de porte qui continuait de se consumer, la lumière autour de lui absorbée par ses flammes noires et obscures qui glaçait pour tout brûler sur leur route._

- Akio...

* * *

Lîn ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se roula sur le côté pour recracher l'eau de mer qu'elle avait avalé. La douleur se réveilla une nouvelle fois mais elle semblait irréelle. Autant que ce souvenir qui venait de s'échapper de sa mémoire. A quatre pattes au sol, elle se mit à hurler tandis que la douleur, la colère et la tristesse la submergeaient. Elle criait, voulait oublier ce souvenir qui aurait mieux fait de rester au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Yumiko recula, effrayée par sa réaction. Lorkarn maintenait les pirates à distance. La panthère grognait et feulait. Les babines retroussées, le brouillard déployé autour de lui pour changer de forme s'il le fallait.

Ace rageait contre cette stupide chimère qui l'empêchait de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Le silence se fit brusquement. Lîn avait arrêté de hurler. Elle s'assit sur ses jambes repliées et pressa son ventre. Du sang passa à travers ses doigts, dilué par l'eau de mer qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. Personne n'arrivait à distinguer ses yeux camouflés par sa frange.

Ace n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Mya le poussa sur le côté d'un coup d'épaule. Elle passa devant Lorkarn, sans se soucier de ses menaces et s'approcha de Lîn qui ne réagit pas à son arrivée. L'infirmière s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle éloigna les doigts de la jeune femme et souleva son t-shirt. Mya garda le silence un instant, puis un soupir soulagé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle s'adressa à Yumiko puisque Lîn lui semblait encore sous le choc.

- C'est superficiel. Plus impressionnant que ça en a l'air. Un simple pansement suffira.

Lîn repoussa l'infirmière et se releva rapidement malgré les protestations de Mya.

- Yumiko, Lorkarn, nous partons.

La panthère se tourna immédiatement vers la princesse. Yumiko s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Tu es blessée et tu n'as pas récupéré ton poignard.

- Je me contre-fous de cette putain de plaie et de ce foutu poignard !

Ace fixait Lîn sans vraiment la voir. Son visage toujours baissé vers le sol l'empêchait de voir son regard. La mise en garde que lui avait fait Lorkarn se raviva dans son esprit.

_" Lîn te détestera"_

Alors, ça se finissait comme ça ? Le remord le prit et il baissa à son tour la tête. Le rebord de son chapeau lui camoufla le reste de la scène. Il entendit à peine Yumiko répondre qu'elle allait chercher leurs affaires. Il serra les poings, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Le jeu avait fini par mal tourner et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Il détestait son impulsivité autant que Lîn devait le haïr en cet instant.

Deux bras passèrent à côté de son visage pour attraper son cou et un corps ruisselant d'eau et froid se colla contre le sien. Il sentit le visage de Lîn s'appuyer pour se camoufler contre son torse. Dans un premier temps, il ne bougea pas. Il ne croyait pas aux sensations que lui envoyait son corps et pensait que son esprit lui faisait voir ce qu'il voulait réalité. Finalement, il attrapa la taille de Lîn pour la serrer contre lui. La jeune femme était agitée de tremblements. De froid ? De sanglots ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Puis, il se souvint de ce qu'il venait de faire et desserra son étreinte pour ne pas appuyer sur son ventre. Lîn réagit en se collant plus contre lui.

Ace s'attendait à entendre les rires ou les moqueries de ses compagnons, mais rien, toujours le silence. Il releva la tête et se rendit compte que tous avaient disparu, sauf les quelques hommes chargés de la surveillance qui se déplaçaient discrètement pour finalement rejoindre les filets ou les ponts annexes. Personne ne voulait gâcher plus qu'il ne l'était déjà cet au revoir. Le brun plongea son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Même l'eau de mer ne lui avait pas fait perdre son odeur fruitée. Ace s'enivra de cette senteur qu'il ne voulait pas voir disparaître, pourtant il savait que son souhait ne serait pas exaucé.

* * *

Yumiko se contenta de récupérer leurs deux capes et les dagues d'argent, tant pis pour leur poignard et le reste de leurs affaires, elles trouveraient bien une explication. Elle fit demi-tour et commença à longer le couloir. Elle se figea devant Barbe Blanche qui se tenait devant la sortie. Yumiko n'avait même pas remarqué que les couloirs étaient si hauts, assez pour laisser passer l'Empereur. Sa pensée stupide lui arracha un sourire, après tout le Mobydick était son bateau. Barbe Blanche ne fit aucun commentaire face à son sourire niais. A la place, il lui proposa quelque chose qui serra le cœur de la brune et la braqua instantanément.

- Si vous avez besoin un jour d'une protection, qu'importe pourquoi, le Mobydick et moi-même vous accueillerons avec plaisir.

- Aussi grand Empereur que vous soyez, vous ne pouvez rien contre la guilde. Car même si elle ne peut vous tuer vous, ils s'en prendront à assez de vos fils pour vous assassiner le cœur à petit feu.

La jeune femme avait répondu rapidement. Elle s'inclina légèrement et Barbe Blanche la laissa passer. Encore un couloir et elle serait dehors, elle sursauta en sentant une présence dans une pièce à gauche. Teach sortit de l'ombre avec son sourire édenté plaqué sur le visage.

- Cette guilde n'a pas l'air commode. Je suis sûr que tu as toutes les capacités pour leur faire du mal, autant qu'il t'en font.

Yumiko ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Le pirate lui tendit la main et la brune la serra machinalement.

- Je maintiens les paroles de père, et si un jour tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas ! J'aurais sûrement d'autres histoires à te raconter.

La brune eut un large sourire à ce souvenir. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était sentie petite fille à ses côtés. Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Teach ne réagit pas, complètement abasourdi. Yumiko s'éclipsa rapidement pour enfin remonter sur le pont.

* * *

Ace passait machinalement ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés de Lîn. Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole et seule la prise ferme des bras autour de son cou lui prouvait que la jeune femme était encore consciente.

Lorkarn attendait assis à quelques mètres. Il avait vu le souvenir de Lîn et ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il voulait d'abord tirer cette histoire au clair avant de faire des conclusions. Akio était possessif, jaloux, mais de là à penser qu'il aurait voulu tuer sa propre jumelle... Lorkarn souffla bruyamment, il devait y avoir une explication. Pour le moment, l'esprit vide de pensées de sa presque fille le préoccupait.

Ace sentit la prise de la jeune femme se relâcher. Les mains glissèrent le long de son torse pour se plaquer contre celui-ci. Le soupir de Lîn lui caressa la peau et elle se mit à chuchoter.

- C'était pour l'aider à s'enfuir que j'avais caché un poignard dans mes cheveux. Nous nous sommes approchés avec mon frère et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'a murmuré qu'elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions pour me libérer.

Ace ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas interrompre la jeune femme qui lui confiait enfin une partie de son passé, créant un lien supplémentaire entre eux.

- Je n'avais pas compris sur l'instant, puis elle à tiré sur l'arme et m'a blessé. Mon frère est intervenu à temps mais à commis l'irréparable. J'ai pardonné… à tous les deux, mais jamais je n'oublierais.

Ace voulut la resserrer dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa lentement, il hésita puis finit par la laisser faire. Il remarqua qu'elle était presque sèche à présent.

- Continue de vivre libre et sans regret.

Lîn gardait la tête baissée. Ace ne savait pas quoi lui dire et comment interpréter les paroles de la jeune femme. Vivre en attendant son retour ? Libre et sans regret s'il en rencontrait une autre ? Il n'aurait jamais cru s'attacher en seulement cinq jours à une personne, lui qui avait mis des mois à totalement apprécier Luffy.

- D'accord ?

Enfin elle relevait le visage vers lui. Il plongea dans ses yeux noirs et profonds, mais encore tellement tristes. Il n'arrivait même plus à hocher la tête. Alors il posa ses mains sur celles de Lîn pour les serrer brièvement. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- On dirait que j'ai enfin cloué le bec à « Ace aux poings ardents »...

Il répondit avec le même sourire puis les mains de Lîn quittèrent les siennes. Elle se retourna vers Lorkarn. Ace voulut la retenir mais la voix de la chimère infiltra son esprit, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

_- Ne la fait pas souffrir d'avantage._

Le regard du pirate croisa celui de la chimère et il ne fit plus un pas de plus, se contentant de serrer la mâchoire. Lorkarn amorça son changement de forme. Un bel étalon aux ailes noires apparut sur le pont et tapa du sabot. Le signal apparemment pour que quelques hommes se décident à réapparaître.

Thatch et Marco s'approchèrent de leur "bébé commandant" et le blond serra brièvement l'épaule de son cadet. Ace eut un simple regard dans sa direction, sûrement pour lui dire "je vais bien" mais il ne réussit pas à tromper le phénix.

Yumiko arriva à son tour. Elle se dirigea vers eux, Thatch ouvrit grand les bras et la brune frappa légèrement son estomac d'un coup de poing. Il se mit à bouder.

- Même pas de câlin de départ?  
- J'ai mieux à te proposer.

Yumiko se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue. Marco se mit à rire de l'air abasourdi de son ami et manqua de s'étrangler quand la brune fit de même pour lui dire au revoir.

Yumiko s'éloigna en riant et se dirigea vers son amie déjà installée sur Lorkarn. Lîn fixait l'encolure du cheval et caressait sa crinière. Elle sentit Yumiko s'installer derrière elle plus qu'elle ne la vit vraiment, la brune positionna la cape de la princesse sur ses épaules.

- Allez, c'est parti pour la balade !

Lîn lui en voulut un instant d'être aussi joyeuse, mais elle comprenait que son amie avait hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de Jake. Lîn soupira fortement et dirigea enfin son regard vers Ace. Elle murmura un unique mot qui réussit à glacer le cœur du poings ardents.

- Adieu.

Les ailes de Lorkarn se déployèrent et il s'envola. Il était déjà loin quand Ace réagit enfin et courut vers la rambarde. Il hurla à l'attention de Lîn qui retenait difficilement ses larmes.

- Tu es obligée de revenir ! J'ai toujours ton poignard !

**« On se dit au revoir quand on espère bien qu'on ne se reverra jamais, on se revoit avec bonheur quand on s'est dit adieu »**

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Info véridique !

Prochain Chapitre : L'île du Dragon. Akio va devoir s'expliquer…


	20. Chapitre 19: L' île du Dragon

**Liberté d'avenir**

**Disclamer : **L'histoire originale de One Piece et de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le reste oui…

_« Un mot pour mes betas lectrices : Merci ! »_

**Je n'autorise personne à reproduire cette fiction sur son blog ou autre site internet, même si il précise bien l'auteur et la provenance.**

Je voudrais faire un clin d'œil à une fic et que je viens de découvrir et que je vous encourage à aller lire. "The New Era" de _Laura-chin. _Une fiction avec une histoire originale et sans Mary-sue.

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

_Fofollenc : _Ace ? Un cerveau ? Il l'active souvent pas quand il le faut ! XD pour Akio, j'espère que son explication sera assez clair. A bientôt !

_Alana Chantelune : _Concernant Yumiko, tu verras ce que je lui réserve dans le prochain chapitre… J'aime bien ton analyse sur la relation d'Ace et Lîn. Je ne pense pas non plus que Barbe Blanche soit du genre à attaquer les îles sans raison. Mais si l'une d'elles venait leur chercher des noises, je pense qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se défendre. Lîn va mettre les choses au clair…mais pas autant qu'elle le voudrait ! ^^

Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : île du Dragon.**

- Donc si je comprends bien, il n'y a jamais eu de collier. Juste un fou qui a réussi à nous tromper.

Tirésias secoua doucement la tête. Le maître de l'esprit était déçu d'avoir été́ si facilement abusé.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a que la perte de vos armes à déplorer.

Ordalie avait l'air sincère mais Lîn et Yumiko ne se faisaient pas avoir par la l'apparente douceur de cette femme. Eléa laissait son regard passer de la princesse à la brune. Lîn avait donné la version qu'elle jugeait la plus plausible : les deux jeunes femmes étaient arrivées sur l'île. L'homme avait profité d'un tour de reconnaissance de Lorkarn pour les capturer. Puis, la chimère l'avait tué et ramené les deux assassins ici le plus rapidement possible.

- Vous savez que vous ne devez pas tuer en dehors des ordres donnés.

Lîn se tendit. Elle et Yumiko était rentrées à temps mais Eléa cherchait encore quelque chose pour prendre le dessus sur elles. Duke prit la parole. C'était rare et l'ensemble des membres du conseil et le roi se tournèrent vers lui.

- Lorkarn a bien fait. Inutile de s'attarder là-dessus. Princesse, Yumiko, vous pouvez disposer.

Eléa envoya un regard mauvais au maitre de la dissimulation. Yumiko s'inclina légèrement. Lîn avait déjà fait demi-tour. La dirigeante du conseil serra la mâchoire, en colère. La princesse ne les avait pas salués.

* * *

- Nous nous en sommes bien sorties! Je vais voir comment va Jake.

- C'est inutile Yumiko. Jake est réveillé et en mission.

La brune sursauta et s'inclina devant le roi qui les avait suivis. Elle redressa rapidement la tête. La jeune femme était visiblement soulagée de savoir que son ami était sorti de son coma.

- Alors je vais attendre qu'il revienne.

Yumiko s'éloigna avec un dernier salut pour son amie. Lîn se tourna vers son père. Le monarque garda le silence et se dirigea vers ses appartements. La princesse le suivit docilement et ils pénétrèrent dans le salon de son père. Le roi se tourna vers sa fille qui fermait soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Lîn s'approcha de lui. Son père leva la main pour écarter la frange de la jeune femme, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Il l'attira doucement à lui et posa un baiser rempli d'affection sur son front.

- Je suis heureux de te voir saine et sauve.

Lîn hocha doucement la tête, elle attrapa la main de son père et embrassa ses doigts. Son père s'écarta et sonna une cloche de cuivre pour demander du thé. Sa fille avança un peu plus dans la pièce. Elle se posta devant la cheminée et leva le regard vers le portrait accroché au dessus d'elle.

- Tu lui ressembles plus de jour en jour. Tu as son tempérament, même si tu ne le montres pas souvent.

Lîn tenta d'ignorer la remarque de son père, en vain. Effectivement, elle ressemblait à sa mère. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux couleur nuit. La jeune femme retrouvait dans la posture de la reine l'air confiant que son frère abordait souvent. Une boule d'angoisse commençait à se former dans l'estomac de la princesse, la confrontation avec Akio était proche.

- Père? Où est Akio?

- Akio est parti en mission. Il devrait lui aussi rentrer dans la soirée. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Demande à Paracelse des baumes de soins pour ta blessure.

- Père? Je... J'ai… quelque chose à vous demander.

Le roi leva un sourcil devant son hésitation. La jeune femme plongea sa main dans sa poche. Elle en sortit un diamant pourpre de la taille d'une noix. Le roi fixa son regard dans les yeux de sa fille, attendant une explication.

- Pouvez-vous le faire monter en pendentif?

- Où as- tu eu ça?

- C'est tout ce qu'il restait du trésor de l'île. Je veux le garder pour me rappeler de ne pas me fier aux apparences.

- C'est une drôle d'idée, mais je ne pense pas que cela pose de problèmes. Tu l'auras ce soir.

- Merci.

La jeune femme s'approcha de son père et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue puis l'enlaça. Une manière pour elle de se faire pardonner pour son mensonge. Elle ne s'imaginait pas lui dire qu'elle avait passé sa mission en compagnie d'un pirate. Le roi se figea. Il n'était pas habitué à tant d'affection. Lîn se recula pour lui sourire.

- Le thé ne devrait plus tarder.

* * *

Akio tomba lourdement sur son lit. Il se sentait extrêmement las, mais il devait voir sa sœur. Une semaine sans elle était beaucoup trop long. Puis il devait lui demander pourquoi il avait ressenti toutes ces émotions durant ces sept longs jours d'absence. Il se releva et se figea, il lui semblait sentir sur lui l'odeur de la catin. Il devait prendre une douche avant d'aller voir sa moitié. Il commença à se déshabiller quand deux coups brefs contre sa porte l'interrompirent. Il marmonna un "entrez" en reconnaissant l'aura derrière le battant. Rika apparut, toute souriante. Le prince ne lui adressa pas un regard et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain à demi-nu, suivit de la fille d'Eléa.

- C'est comme cela que tu me salues?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Juste te souhaiter la bienvenue.

Rika s'approcha pour embrasser Akio mais le prince la repoussa. Lîn à l'esprit, il ne voulait pas commette la même erreur qu'avec la prostituée. La blonde fit la moue.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Rika. Je dois voir Lîn et avant j'aimerais bien passer par la salle de bain.

- Bien sûr, suis-je bête? Lîn avant tout.

Le prince lui envoya un regard noir. Rika commençait vraiment à devenir trop envahissante et de moins en moins respectueuse. Il était temps de la remettre à sa place. Akio se dirigea brusquement vers elle en utilisant son enseignement d'assassin. Rika n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva collée contre le mur de marbre froid. Les doigts du prince enserrèrent son cou. Son autre main passa sur la nuque de la blonde qui eut un sourire narquois.

- Tu exprimes vraiment ta passion d'une drôle de façon.

Une violente douleur se réveilla dans son bras droit et elle retint difficilement en cri de souffrance.

- Akio! Qu'est ce que tu fais?!

- Il serait tellement simple de te tuer. Une pression sur ta nuque et le sang arrêtera d'irriguer ton cerveau. Pas de signe extérieur, ça passera pour un arrêt cardiaque durant ton sommeil.

Le regard d'Akio était vide de tout sentiment et pour la première fois, Rika sentit la peur la gagner. Les doigts du prince se pressèrent plus sur son cou et une autre douleur apparut, irradiant son dos.

- Tu oublies trop rapidement que tu n'es que la fille bâtarde d'Eléa. Elle n'a aucun sentiment pour toi. Te voir morte serait le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais lui faire.

- Ta gueule!

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Akio la lâcha et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol.

- Maintenant dégage. Je me suis lassé de notre petit jeu.

Rika lui envoya un regard mauvais. Elle se releva difficilement et sortit de la salle de bain sous le regard inexpressif du prince. Akio entendit la porte de la chambre claquer derrière elle.

Enfin il allait pouvoir prendre une douche et rester tranquille quelques temps.

* * *

Akio enfila simplement un pantalon et sortit dans le couloir. La chambre de Lîn était au bout de celui-ci. Chaque enfant à une extrémité. Leur père avait pensé calmer ainsi le lien qui les unissait lui et sa sœur, mais la distance était largement insuffisante.

Il toqua à la porte et attendit une réponse. Rien. Il ouvrit doucement le battant en s'attendant à voir sa moitié dormir dans son lit, ses longs cheveux étalés autour d'elle et le visage serein.

Personne. Pas même une silhouette. Le prince ouvrit plus grand la porte. La chambre était vide mais la baie vitrée était ouverte. La silhouette de Lîn se découpait dans les voilages qui volaient dans le vent.

Akio entra et referma derrière lui en soupirant. Sa jumelle devait encore observer l'océan. Mais pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas la quiétude habituelle provenant du cœur de sa sœur? En réalité, il ne percevait aucune émotion. Il traversa rapidement la pièce et passa sur le balcon. Lîn n'avait même pas bougé à son arrivée.

La princesse se tendit imperceptiblement. En chemise de nuit blanche courte, elle portait une robe de chambre de soie de même couleur qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de fermer. Ses cheveux lâchés voletaient avec la brise. Elle faisait glisser son collier entre ses doigts.

Lîn tentait de rester stoïque mais la seule présence de son frère commençait déjà à abattre sa volonté. Elle serra sa main autour du diamant. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour parler à son frère. Elle avait imaginé la scène des dizaines de fois. Elle se mettait en colère, restait froide ou se mettait à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le mieux était de laisser Akio commencer à lui parler.

Akio fixait le collier de sa sœur. Ce n'était pas sa bague qu'elle avait autour du cou mais une pierre violette qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Lîn tourna enfin le visage vers lui.

- Où se trouve ma bague?

La jeune femme leva sa main gauche camouflée par son corps. La bague ornait maintenant son pouce. Elle était réellement trop grande pour elle. Akio se sentit soulagé mais en même temps vexé qu'elle l'ait remplacé par une babiole.

- Tu ne veux plus la mettre autour de ton cou?

- Non.

Réponse brève et toujours sans émotion apparente. Akio s'approcha d'un pas mais Lîn recula en se tournant vers lui. La jeune femme fixait le sol. Elle redressa la tête et les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'ait pu les en empêcher.

- Pourquoi as-tu créé cette explosion?

Akio, déjà perturbé par l'absence de lien, écarquilla les yeux. Lîn savait, mais comment?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Quelle explosion?

La question de son frère mit la jeune femme en colère. Une colère qu'elle contenait de plus en plus difficilement.

- L'explosion qui a blessé Jake, m'a projetée contre un mur et m'a ouvert le ventre.

Le ton froid de sa moitié lui glaça le sang. Où était passée sa petite sœur chaleureuse, parfois timide et renfermée? C'était pourtant le moment de mettre son plan à exécution mais Akio hésita. Il ne pourrait pas manipuler Lîn aussi facilement que d'habitude et lui faire croire que tout cela n'était qu'un accident et non une réaction dut à la jalousie.

- Alors?

Elle attrapa de nouveau son collier mais plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ses ongles éraflèrent sa peau. Akio se mit instantanément à détester cette pierre violine. Il se décida à employer une autre stratégie, en espérant que Jake tiendrait sa langue. Le prince baissa la tête et camoufla son regard derrière sa frange, il devait faire retomber la colère de sa moitié.

- Pardonne-moi...

Lîn sursauta face à la voix malheureuse de son frère. Lui qui paraissait toujours si sûr de lui et confiant, ressemblait à un enfant pris en faute.

- Akio?

- Je voulais juste t'aider, jamais te faire du mal. Le lien s'est manifesté et tu t'es arrêtée devant la porte. L'explosion devait avoir lieu juste après votre passage.

- Pour... Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

Akio releva le visage et la jeune femme sursauta devant son regard emplit d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

- Je ne supporte pas de te voir partir loin de moi. Je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose. Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler, j'ai eu peur que tu me haïsses.

Lîn garda le silence. La confession de son frère lui brisa le cœur. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il avait voulu consciemment la blesser? Mais il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Son aide lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle n'en aurait eu durant cette mission.

- Akio, jamais je ne pourrais te détester. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis plus cette petite fille fragile qui revenait blessée de chaque entraînement. Je te pardonne…

- Mais tu n'oublies pas ?

- Je ne peux pas oublier que mon frère ne me fait pas confiance… mais je l'aime quand même.

La détermination de sa jumelle envahit le cœur du prince, le lien se manifestant enfin. Etait-il possible que Lîn puisse le contrôler? Akio ne bougeait pas. Il attendait une réaction et craignait de ne pas avoir choisi la bonne option. Lîn soupira et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il eut un frisson quand la joue fraîche de sa sœur se posa sur son torse dénudé. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort et l'odeur de la princesse se diffusa dans l'air.

Akio passa rapidement ses mains dans le dos de sa sœur, ne retenant que les derniers mots de Lîn. Ses doigts plongèrent dans ses cheveux. Le prince se colla plus à sa moitié et il ne put réprimer le feu qui s'alluma dans son bas ventre. Il resserra Lîn contre lui, glissant ses mains le long de la courbe de son dos pour arriver dans le creux de ses reins. Il appuya son visage dans ses cheveux et inspira les effluves sucrées émanant de la jeune femme. Il réprima un grognement de désir et de frustration.

Lin sentit un trouble l'envahir et elle resta figée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir Ace contre elle. Seule la chaleur manquante du pirate la ramenait à la réalité́. L'étreinte trop proche de son frère la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle allait lui dire de reculer quand une nouvelle présence la fit sursauter. Akio, trop absorbé, ne la remarqua pas.

- Akio? Lîn? Que faites-vous?

Le prince sursauta et s'écarta de sa moitié. Il fixa son père qui le regardait d'un air étrange. Akio déglutit difficilement, il n'aimait pas ce regard.

- Akio voulait me souhaiter bonne nuit.

Le prince approuva les dires de sa sœur d'un signe de tête. Le roi s'avança et posa le plateau qu'il tenait à la main sur le garde-corps du balcon.

- Paracelse m'a dit que tu ne lui avais rien demandé pour ton ventre. Voilà un baume et une tisane pour que tu puisses récupérer.

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour remercier son père. Akio se tourna vers sa sœur en prenant le soin de s'écarter d'un pas.

- Qu'as-tu à ton ventre?

- La plaie s'est rouverte, mais tout va bien maintenant. Je vais aller me coucher.

Akio se pencha vers elle pour embrasser sa joue balafré et Lîn lui répondit par un timide sourire. Le roi s'écarta pour laisser passer son fils.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Le monarque jeta un dernier regard à sa fille et partit à son tour. Lîn resta sur le balcon pour boire sa tisane. Elle détecta immédiatement la saveur amer du somnifère que le roi avait mis dedans. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Son père devait se douter qu'il ne la tromperait pas si facilement , mais il avait voulu quand même essayer… La princesse porta de nouveau la main à son collier et espérait que le dernier homme auquel elle pensait allait bien. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'attendrait, connaissant son impatience, mais maintenant que le problème avec son frère était résolu, elle pourrait tenter de rejoindre Ace.

* * *

- Akio. J'aimerais bien que la prochaine fois tu penses à aller voir ta sœur un peu plus habillé.

Le prince s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Il crispa un instant la main sur la poignée et se tourna vers son père pour lui répondre.

- Loin de moi l'idée d'avoir voulu offenser Lîn. Je me suis un peu précipité pour voir comment elle allait... D'où lui vient ce collier?

Le roi lui expliqua rapidement comment Lîn avait eu cette pierre et Akio se fit la promesse de ne jamais la laisser repartir sans lui. Et pour ça il contrôlerait un maximum ses émotions même s'il devait bouillir à l'intérieur et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il enchaînerait sa sœur à son poignet et bâillonnerait ses protestations de n'importe quelles manières.

* * *

Le soleil illuminait sa chambre. Lîn poussa un profond soupir et s'assit dans son lit. Elle avait très mal dormi. Ace avait hanté tout ses rêves et était loin de les avoir transformés en cauchemars.

Lorkarn, sous sa forme de chat noir et assis au bout du lit, tournait obstinément la tête. Lîn savait pourquoi sa chimère lui en voulait. Il avait bien vu ce que contenaient ses songes et la princesse se mit à rougir.

_- Ce pirate vous a perverti._

- Je suis désolée Lorkarn. Tu... As vraiment tout vu?

_- Non__,__ juste les premières secondes, le temps de m'assurer que tout allait bien. Ce gringalet va me le payer.__  
_  
Lîn baissa la tête vers son lit. Ace lui manquait terriblement. Sa voix, ses blagues, sa chaleur... Lîn arrêta de penser quand Lorkarn sauta souplement sur ses jambes en poussant un miaulement strident.

_- Lîn!_

- Désolée !

Le chat soupira à sa manière. Un coup à la porte attira leurs attentions et Akio entra difficilement, chargé d'un plateau. Lorkarn s'inclina devant le prince et se tourna vers Lîn.

_- Je vais vous laisser.__  
_  
Il s'éclipsa par la porte entrouverte et Akio la ferma derrière lui après avoir posé son plateau sur la commode. Lîn, intriguée, ne prononçait pas un mot, puis elle comprit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Akio lui souriait, amusé par la réaction enfantine de sa moitié et heureux de voir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Finalement, le cœur de sa sœur lui appartenait toujours.

- Je vois que mon idée te plaît.

- Le petit déjeuner au lit! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir!

Akio s'approcha pour embrasser sa jumelle et remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux.

- Tu n'as pas bien dormi?

- Non. Quelques cauchemars...

- Étrange… D'habitude je les ressens aussi...

Lîn n'ajouta rien mais remercia le ciel qu'Akio n'ait pas été alerté. Son frère s'assit sur le lit et attrapa le diamant qui pendait autour du cou de sa sœur. Il effleura consciemment la griffure qu'elle s'était faite la veille. La jeune femme sursauta.

- Père m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé sur l'île. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce bijou?

- Pour ne pas oublier.

- Si j'avais été à tes côtés...

- Akio, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi. De plus, si tu n'avais pas voulu intervenir dans ce château, je m'en serais très bien sortie!

- Qui sait ?

Akio se détourna et fixa un instant le vide. Il sentit Lîn bouger à ses côtés et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la jeune femme était passée derrière lui et lui appuyait fortement sur la gorge du tranchant de la main.

- Tu vois, c'est moi la plus forte! J'aurais eu mon poignard, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde!

Akio se mit à sourire. Alors sa moitié voulait jouer?

- Je me demande comment je vais me sortir de ce mauvais pas...

Le prince attrapa rapidement le poignet de sa sœur. Il se retourna et la fit basculer à côté de lui sur le dos et immobilisa ses bras de chaque côté de son visage. Agenouillé à ses côtés, il résista à l'envie de s'installer sur le corps de sa sœur. Lîn se mît à grimacer et son frère s'inquiéta immédiatement. Puis il remarqua la chemise de nuit qui menaçait de passer au-dessus des cuisses de Lîn si elle se débattait.

- Akio, mon ventre...

Le prince la relâcha de suite et comprit trop tard qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Lîn repartit à l'attaque et le repoussa un peu trop fort. Il se retrouva allongé au sol et passa sa main derrière sa tête heureusement amortie par le tapis moelleux. Sans aucune gêne, la jeune femme s'assit sur son estomac et lui maintint les bras en riant et en grimaçant à la fois.

- Je t'ai eu... Et ma plaie aussi par la même occasion.

Elle relâcha son frère qui n'osait plus bouger. Lîn ne se rendait pas compte de la torture qu'elle lui infligeait. La jeune femme posa sa main sur son ventre et se releva tant bien que mal. Akio en fit de même.

- Fais voir.

- Je ne vais pas être très présentable si j'enlève ma chemise de nuit...

Le prince ne répondit rien, inutile d'insister. Il prit le plateau pendant que Lîn s'installait sur le lit. Elle s'emmitoufla dans les draps et Akio posa le plateau devant elle. Elle observa attentivement toutes les pâtisseries et les différentes boissons qui s'offraient à elle.

- Même à deux, je ne sais pas si on va tout finir.

- J'ai déjà déjeuné. C'est pour toi. Ma petite sœur a besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Nous sommes jumeaux et tu veux que je prenne combien de kilos exactement?

- Tu es née après moi.

Lîn fit la moue en se servant une tasse de thé à la menthe, son parfum préféré. Ace ne lui avait pas posé la question.

- A quoi tu penses?

La jeune femme sursauta, elle devait vite trouver une excuse.

- Aux entraînements qui vont reprendre.

- Paracelse est intervenu auprès d'Elea. Félicitations, tu as gagné une semaine de vacances grâce à ça.

Le prince passa ses doigts sur le ventre de Lîn qui se recula imperceptiblement. Elle se ressaisit et aborda le dernier point qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Et comment je te prouve que je peux te battre?

- Il est hors de question que je combatte contre toi! Tu connais les sentences infligées aux vaincus!

Lîn porta la main à son cœur en sentant les émotions de son frère, trop mêlées pour qu'elle puisse les analyser. Elle se doutait que son jumeau réagirait de cette manière. Akio se radoucit immédiatement et marmonna des excuses.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on s'entraîne ensemble.

- Mais...

- C'est non négociable.

Lîn soupira bruyamment. Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour boire son thé pendant qu'Akio tartinait de miel une tranche de brioche dorée. Pourtant se mesurer à son frère était le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre la force qu'elle possédait réellement. Car le jour où elle repartirait, il ne devrait plus s'inquiéter pour elle.

* * *

Un magnifique soleil éclairait les jardins royaux. Lîn jeta le journal qu'elle lisait sur la table devant elle. Une semaine et la jeune femme n'en pouvait déjà plus. Jake était rentré et après une brève étreinte de retrouvailles, ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Lîn pensait même que le blond l'évitait. Lui en voulait-il d'avoir été blessé en mission ? Pour le moment, l'assassin profitait de la présence de Yumiko. La brune avait précisé à la princesse qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. La jeune femme attrapa un livre de la pile qu'elle avait ramené de la bibliothèque et le reposa de suite sur ses cuisses. Le thème de la piraterie n'était pas le plus indiqué pour l'instant. Elle souffla fortement, exaspérée par cette situation. Akio apparut à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ?

- Je m'ennuie... Un combat, cela te tente ?

Le prince secoua la tête et une pointe d'agacement apparut dans son regard. Lîn ne l'avait pas lâché de la semaine, dès qu'elle le voyait, elle abordait le sujet.

- Arrête d'être aussi têtue, de plus, je repars en mission dans une heure.

La nouvelle fit réagir instantanément la jeune femme. L'inquiétude envahit son cœur et Akio secoua de nouveau la tête. Il posa sa main sur le front de sa sœur et écarta ses cheveux. Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Lîn baissa le regard.

- C'est juste… de la routine. Je serai de retour dans trois jours.

- Mhhh…

- En attendant, je viens boire le thé avec toi. Tu reprends les entraînements demain et je suis sûr que tu les surpasseras tous.

- Oui, mais c'est toi que je veux réussir à battre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne plus que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Enfin, elle lui avait dit. Son frère ne réagit pas de suite. Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est le propre d'un… frère de s'inquiéter pour sa sœur.

La jeune femme eut un triste sourire qui surprit Akio. A quoi pouvait penser sa moitié? Il attrapa le livre et lut rapidement le titre, puis il remarqua le journal sur la table.

- Tu lis le journal maintenant ?

- Juste par curiosité, pour savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde.

« Et avoir des nouvelles d'Ace. » Lîn soupira de nouveau. Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés. Son frère s'installa face à elle. Une servante arriva avec un plateau et Akio la remercia d'un signe de tête. Il servit le thé rapidement et tendit une tasse à sa sœur. La jeune femme en prit une gorgée sans réfléchir et se brûla instantanément la langue.

- Aie ! C'est chaud !

Lîn tira la langue dans l'espoir de calmer la douleur. Une flamme noire vola devant son visage et se posa sur celle-ci. La princesse n'osa faire aucun geste. Le froid de la flamme calma la brûlure. Akio fit un geste de la main et le feu disparut.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Euh… oui…Mais…

- De rien. Tu vois que tu as besoin de moi.

La jeune femme prit un air contrarié, elle tourna la tête et croisa ses bras. Akio eut un rire face à sa réaction, rire qui s'interrompit à l'approche de Rika. L'assassin lui envoya un regard mauvais. La blonde répondit par un simple « c'est l'heure » et se détourna.

- Je trouve que Rika est très étrange depuis notre retour. Tu lui as brisé le cœur ?

Akio se tourna vivement vers sa sœur qui fixait le dos de la fille d'Eléa qui s'éloignait.

- Que…

- Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué le regard qu'elle pose sur toi?

- Personne d'autre ne compte plus pour moi que…

- Moi ? Akio, nous n'allons pas passer notre vie ensemble. Toi tu règneras sur l'ile et siégera sûrement au conseil. Moi… Je serai... Je ne sais pas…

Un silence lourd s'installa. Akio serrait les poings sous la table et il vit sa sœur serrer son diamant. Lîn lui fit un triste sourire. Elle se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère et le serra dans ses bras. La colère d'Akio se calma et il lui rendit son étreinte.

La jeune femme avait pris sa décision. C'était ce soir qu'elle quitterait définitivement l'île du Dragon.

* * *

_- Lîn, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je trouve ça précipité._

- Justement, personne n'a de doute. C'est le bon moment.

La jeune femme finit d'attacher sa cape et elle enfila des gants. Elle passa son diamant dans son débardeur et observa la nuit par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son cœur se serra en pensant à son père. Il serait tellement triste, mais elle lui donnerait discrètement des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Lorkarn, dès qu'elle le pourrait. Pour Akio, ce serait plus délicat. Elle imaginait déjà sa colère, son inquiétude… Il se mettrait sûrement à sa recherche et elle devrait attendre un temps avant de le contacter.

- Lorkarn ?

_- Oui Altesse ?_

- Tu resteras pour toujours avec moi ?

_- J'ai promis de vous protéger, il faudra juste que je supporte le « gringalet ».D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi lui avoir fait vos adieux si dès le départ vous vouliez le rejoindre._

- Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs…

_- Je vois…Comment souhaitez-vous procéder ? Je peux vous porter ou…_

- La méthode classique sera plus… Discrète. Les gardes qui surveillent le ciel repéraient aisément un cheval ailé, même lors d'une nuit sans lune.

_- Quelle belle manière détournée de me dire que j'ai un peu de ventre…_

Lîn sourit à la plaisanterie et serra le chat noir dans ses bras. Lorkarn essayait de la détendre. Elle se concentra, L'image d'Ace lui apparut et la détermination envahit son cœur et son esprit. Il était temps d'y aller. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et passa par-dessus le garde-corps du balcon. Lorkarn se transforma en corbeau et s'envola haut dans le ciel. La jeune femme descendit le mur de pierre sans aucun problème. Un dernier regard vers le balcon de sa chambre et elle s'engouffra dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Complètement absorbée par son objectif, elle ne sentit pas la présence de Rika postée sous le plus grand arbre du jardin. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de la blonde. Elle se serait vue dans un miroir, elle aurait sûrement trouvé qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à sa mère. Un plan se dessina dans sa tête, Lîn venait de lui donner le moyen de se débarrasser d'elle.

* * *

La traversée de la ville avait été plus simple que de s'échapper du palais. Celle-ci n'était que peu surveillée, la présence d'hommes armés aurait affolée plus que rassurée les habitants de l'île.

La princesse se dirigeait vers le port, la dernière étape. Lîn devait garder sa concentration, elle serait à découvert et ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Elle avança prudemment vers les pontons, éclairés d'une unique torche à l'entrée de chaque embarcadère. Il ne lui restait qu'à voler l'un des sous-marins de surveillance. Celui la ferait largement l'affaire, encore quelques mètres…

Une silhouette sauta du haut du submersible et atterrit devant elle. Lîn recula, Duke avait utilisé son talent de dissimulation. Depuis quand la princesse était-elle suivit ? Elle dégaina son nouveau poignard et se prépara à se battre. Il ne bougeait pas et la jeune femme maudit son masque qui l'empêchait d'anticiper les mouvements du sage, sinon elle aurait vu le sourire narquois de l'homme qui l'avait entraîné. Lorkarn apparut devant elle et amorça sa transformation pour la protéger mais Duke fut le plus rapide et le neutralisa. Le corbeau tomba soudainement au sol en poussant un cri de rage et de douleur.

- Lorkarn !

_- Lîn ! Fuyez !_

La jeune femme hésita, la voix de Lorkarn la réveilla.

_- Altesse ! Ne pensez qu'à vous !_

Lîn serra la mâchoire et fit demi-tour, elle n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas, son hésitation avait profité à Duke. Le Sage apparut devant elle et la désarma sans aucun problème. Il passa rapidement derrière elle et attrapa sa gorge avec son bras. Lîn tenta de se débattre mais elle sentit une torpeur envahir son corps. Elle releva les yeux vers le nouveau venu responsable de son état et qui se trouvait face à eux, guidé par un assassin. Tirésias s'approcha seul et posa sa paume sur le front de la princesse, Lîn voulu le repousser mais elle sentait qu'elle s'évanouissait. Elle appela faiblement son protecteur.

- Lorkarn… Que…

- Vous ignoriez qu'il était sensible au granit marin autant que les possesseurs de fruit du démon.

Alors c'était ça, il venait de se faire happer par l'un des dards qu'elle avait utilisé sur Ace. D'autres assassins apparurent autour d'eux. Ils enfermèrent la chimère devenue complètement inoffensive dans une cage. Duke serra un peu plus fort sa prise et Lîn sentit l'air lui manquer un peu plus. Tirésias sentait une étrange aura planer dans l'esprit de la princesse, le reste d'une volonté qu'ils allaient devoir annihiler pour éviter que ce genre d'accident ne se produise à nouveau.

Duke s'accroupit en retenant la princesse pour ne pas qu'elle tombe lourdement au sol. Il releva le visage vers le maître de l'esprit.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle tenté de s'enfuir ?

- Je n'ai discerné rien d'autre qu'une soif de liberté...

Une dernière pensée traversa l'esprit de Lîn avant qu'elle ne perde totalement conscience : Elle avait échoué.

**« ****La ****vie**** c'est comme un ****livre****, si l'on ****reste ****enfermé ****chez**** soi****,**** on ne ****peut lire**** que la ****première ****page****.**** »**

A suivre…

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Nouvel Horizon. Le retour de nos pirates préférés ! ^^

à bientôt!


	21. Chapitre 20: Nouvel Horizon

**Liberté d'avenir**

**Disclamer : **L'histoire originale de One Piece et de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le reste oui…

_« Un mot pour mes betas lectrices : Merci ! »_

**Je n'autorise personne à reproduire cette fiction sur son blog ou autre site internet, même si il précise bien l'auteur et la provenance.**

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

_Fofolenc :_ « Frère légèrement envahissant » Quel doux euphémisme ! ^^ Pour Lîn et Lorkarn, bah que dire à part : voila la suite ! XD. Tes compliments me vont vraiment droit au cœur. Ça fait plaisir de se démener pour proposer une histoire correcte et lire de si bon retour. Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

_Alana Chantelune : _J'ai voulu faire d'Akio un vrai manipulateur, Lîn lui fait trop confiance, c'est là le problème. Je suis contente que tu ne te sois pas « perdu » sur l'île du Dragon. ^^ Pour ramener Ace la dedans, bah j'ai fait comme ci-dessous !

**Ndla :**Petite note mais d'une grande importance : J'ai décidé d'arrêter cette fiction.

…

…

Eh je déconne ! Respirez ! Vous y avez cru ?! Non, plus sérieusement, je voulais juste vous dire que je passe la publication à un chapitre par mois. Projet personnel oblige, j'ai moins le temps d'écrire et je ne veux pas bâcler la suite qui n'est plus si bien défini suite à la remarque d'une de mes betas. Bref…

Je peux au moins savoir combien il y a eu de crises cardiaques ou de syncopes ? XD (évite une dizaine de brique) Jamais je ne pourrais arrêter cette fic. (Beaucoup l'on déjà dit et pourtant…) Je suis droguée par mon histoire !

Je vous aime lecteurs!

**Ndla Bis :** Mini cross over avec un film d'animation Disney qui correspond bien (d'après mes critères) au monde de One Piece !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Nouvel horizon**

Lîn se réveilla dans une cellule. Abattue, elle se laissait pendre lamentablement aux chaînes qui la retenaient au mur. Sa fuite avait été un échec total et elle ne savait pas où était Lorkarn. Après un long moment, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre. Elle releva légèrement le visage et vit Ordalie, amusée par le regard déterminé de la princesse.  
La sage s'avança lentement vers elle. Elle attrapa violemment le menton de Lîn et leva sa tête. La princesse serra fortement ses poings.

- Vous n'avez pas été́ très sage.

Le regard de Lî̂n se fit plus sombre encore. Le sourire d'Ordalie s'agrandit. Elle relâcha le visage de la jeune femme en entendant des pas dans le couloir et elle se détourna.

- Ah ! Mon véritable jouet arrive !

Lîn ne comprenait pas, puis elle vit à travers la porte ouverte Yumiko retenue par deux gardes qui s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée de la cellule. La brune aperçut à son tour son amie. L'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux. Ordalie s'adressa de nouveau à la princesse mais son explication concernait directement Yumiko.

- Rien ne vaut la douleur physique pour abattre une volonté. Bien entendu, je ne suis pas assez folle pour m'en prendre directement à vous.

Lîn écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée. Elle venait de comprendre, Yumiko également. La peur commençait à la submerger car maintenant elle savait que ce n'était pas une simple nuit en cellule qui l'attendait. Lîn se ressaisit rapidement, elle tira désespérément sur ses entraves.

- Je vous interdis de la toucher !  
- Il fallait y penser avant de vouloir nous abandonner.

Ordalie fit demi-tour et d'un signe de la main elle ordonna aux gardes d'avancer. Yumiko se mit à hurler.

- Lîn ! Fais quelque chose !

La porte de la cellule de la princesse se referma. Mais elle entendait clairement la voix de Yumiko qui continuait de l'appeler. Lîn entendit une autre porte s'ouvrir, celle d'une des cellules voisines, puis des cliquetis de chaînes et enfin Yumiko qui suppliait Ordalie. Un premier cri de souffrance résonna dans l'air puis des supplications de nouveau.

- Lîn ! Pitié ! Dis leur de...

Encore un cri. La jeune femme devait se libérer. Elle tira fortement sur ses menottes au point de s'entailler les poignets. Lîn se mordit la lèvre, le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Un autre cri de souffrance la décida à employer le feu glacial et elle se concentra pour faire apparaitre des flammes autour de ses bras avec l'espoir de glacer l'acier de ses chaînes pour les briser. La panique et les hurlements l'empêchaient de se concentrer. La température de l'air devenait polaire, son corps refroidissait. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues se mirent à geler. Les flammes sombres la recouvrirent totalement, la plongeant dans une léthargie qui figea son cœur et son esprit.

* * *

Akio touchait au but. Il avait atteint le balcon de la chambre, il ne restait qu'à pénétrer à l'intérieur, effectuer sa mission et il pourrait retrouver sa sœur.

Une violente douleur résonna dans sa poitrine. Il se heurta durement contre le mur de pierre et tomba au sol. Il se tourna sur le dos et appuyait ses mains contre son torse. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui arrachait le cœur. La douleur était insupportable. L'assassin se retenait à grand peine d' hurler. Les minutes lui parurent des heures, puis plus rien. La souffrance avait disparu comme elle était venue.

La vue brouillée, la respiration saccadée, il reprenait doucement ses esprits. Il se redressa difficilement, le sang pulsant durement dans son crâne. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour s'asseoir et le froid de la pierre calma son corps qui lui semblait brûlant. Il lâcha enfin sa chemise et ses bras retombèrent d'eux-mêmes. Complètement épuisé, il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Cette sensation qu'il avait ressentie… Comme si il était en train de mourir.

Le prince sursauta et l'arrière de son crâne frappa la pierre, le sonnant un peu plus. Lîn ! Sa moitié ! La panique commença à l'envahir et quand il se releva, il remarqua enfin la présence d'une enfant à ses côtés. La petite fille devait avoir huit ans à peine. Ses cheveux mi-longs reposaient en une tresse sur son épaule. Elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche et l'inquiétude brillait dans son regard clair.

- Tu vas bien ?

Sa cible s'était réveillée. Akio ne répondit pas.

- Je vais chercher de l'aide !  
- Non ! C'est bon, tout va bien !

La petite recula de plusieurs pas face au cri du prince. Akio réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Sa mission était en train de tourner à l'échec complet. Il souffla, agacé, et la petite fille le regardait maintenant avec curiosité.

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?  
- J'ai simplement grimpé.

L'enfant se dirigea vers le garde-corps du balcon. Elle dormait au seconde étage de sa maison bourgeoise et le mur était lisse de ce côté. Akio se demandait bien pourquoi il parlait à cette gamine, alors qu'il devait juste faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Mais maintenant il devait vite repartir, rejoindre sa moitié, sa sœur avait besoin de lui.

- Ça n'a pas dû être facile... C'est toi qui dois m'emmener voir les anges ?

Le prince écarquilla les yeux. La stupéfaction lui fit presque oublier Lîn.

- Les anges ?  
- Oui. C'est ce qu'a dit l'ami à papa. Que s'il n'était pas sage, l'ami de son ami m'emmènerait voir les anges. C'est toi l'ami de l'ami de l'ami de papa ?

Les explications embrouillées de la petite arrachèrent un micro sourire au prince. Il se leva et réussit à maintenir son équilibre. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. La petite hésita et Akio soupira. Il accumulait de plus en plus les missions de ce genre. Le conseil le prenait vraiment pour un être sans cœur... Un cœur il en avait un, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa moitié leur donnait tort. Le prince soupira de nouveau puis il appuya sur la nuque de l'enfant. Elle s'écroula instantanément contre lui. Il souleva le corps endormi et rentra dans la chambre pour le déposer sur le lit. Un cadre brodé au mur lui indiqua le prénom de la petite : Sora. Un beau prénom... Encore un soupir, puis il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, mais les anges n'existent pas.

* * *

Yumiko s'agita légèrement et poussa un gémissement. Accrochée au mur elle aussi, elle essayait de résister à la douleur. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et si elle s'évanouissait, elle ne se réveillerait peut-être pas.

- Tu dois la détester. Après tout, c'est de sa faute si tu es là.

Yumiko ouvrit les lèvres et un gargouillement de sang étouffa sa réponse. La sage attrapa un tissu sale sur le sol, qui lui servait à essuyer ses instruments, et le passa doucement, presque tendrement sur les lèvres de sa victime. Yumiko avait envie de vomir.

- Tu remarqueras que j'ai épargné ton visage.

Elle jeta son chiffon au sol et attrapa un seau d'eau pour le jeter sur Yumiko qui ne réagit pas.

- Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte…

Ordalie attrapa une poignée de sel pour le frotter sur les chairs lacérées de la jeune femme, insistant sur les plaies béantes de son torse. La brune hurla, son corps à moitié dénudé n'était plus qu'une immense brûlure.

- Les marques ne s'effaceront pas toutes, mais j'ai été assez "délicate". Une si belle plastique... Il aurait été dommage de la priver des yeux des autres ...

Elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots en observant l'un des gardes. Il approuva d'un signe de tête. Ordalie se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les soldats avaient bien compris quel genre d'autorisation la sage venait de leur donner.

* * *

Ordalie revint rapidement dans la cellule de sa véritable victime. Un froid glacial lui fouetta le visage quand elle ouvrit la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait fait la princesse ? La maîtresse des tortures pénétra dans la pièce mais Lîn ne bougea pas à son entrée. Du sang coulait le long de ses bras, Ordalie se rendit vite compte qu'il avait gelé à même la peau. Son visage était couvert de larmes, glacées elles aussi, comme le sang qui maculait son menton. Aucune étincelle de vie ne brillait dans les prunelles nuit, les veines avaient dû être touchées par les tentatives de la princesse. Elle posa ses doigts sur le cou de Lîn et le froid lui brûla la peau. Elle retira vivement son index et son majeur. Rien, pas de pouls. Sans hésiter, elle passa sa main rapidement derrière la nuque et Ordalie enfonça ses ongles entre deux cervicales. Le corps de Lîn se cambra quelques secondes. Le sang se remit à pulser faiblement dans la jugulaire. Ordalie serra la mâchoire, cette petite sotte allait lui attirer des problèmes…

* * *

La mer était calme. Quelques mouettes volaient dans le ciel, signe que la terre n'était plus très loin. Le bruit des vagues contre la coque rythmait ce début d'après-midi, accompagné d'un autre son régulier, celui d'une lame qui se plantait dans le bastingage. Une main attrapa le manche noir aux gravures rouges sang. Le rubis renvoya un instant son éclat au soleil. L'arme se planta de nouveau dans le bois et un morceau s'en détacha. Un claquement de langue agacé sonna aux oreilles du second commandant. Ace se prépara à martyriser encore une fois ce pauvre Mobydick quand une main plus forte lui retint le poignet, suspendant son mouvement.

- Ace ! Tu veux vraiment que les charpentiers te jettent par-dessus bord ?

Le brun lança un regard outré au cuisinier. Il dégagea sa main, s'accouda sur la rambarde et posa son menton sur ses poings. Un soupir boudeur s'échappa de ses lèvres. La lame du poignard renvoyait la lumière du soleil sur son visage. Le pirate entendait à peine son ami râler contre lui.

- Tu veux que je te donne mon point de vue ?

Ace ne répondit pas mais il le regretta immédiatement.

- T'es une tête brûlée d'à peine vingt ans, qui se morfond depuis trois mois pour les beaux yeux d'une créature que tu reverras sûrement jamais. Le pire c'est que, malgré le succès que tu as auprès des serveuses de bar sans parler des hôtesses de maison de passe et même des nanas en tout genre, Monsieur Portgas « Je suis un âne qui pense avoir trouvé la femme parfaite » D Ace, préfère rester planté là qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige ! Et bien sûr, c'est évident qu'en tant que commandant de la seconde flotte, il n'a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre qu'une panthère tombe du ciel !

Ace se redressa brusquement. Thatch crut qu'il l'avait enfin fait réagir quand le brun montra au loin une colonne de fumée noire. La vigie sonna la cloche.

- C'est le bateau du commandant Izou !

Barbe Blanche, qui observait la mélancolie de son second commandant et qui pensait de plus en plus sérieusement à lui remettre les idées en place mais avec un minimum de douceur, donna l'autorisation à Marco d'aller vérifier ce qu'il se passait. En moins d'une seconde le phénix à flammes bleues apparut et s'envola en direction du bateau en difficulté.

Marco se posa sur le pont. Le second d'Izou se dirigea directement vers lui pour résumer leur situation.

- Un navire pirate a tenté de s'en prendre à nous. Encore un rookie qui croit qu'il suffit de rentrer dans le nouveau monde pour faire sa loi.  
- Ou est Izou ?

Le second prit un air grave. Il baissa rapidement le regard et grommela quelques mots que Marco identifia comme des insultes.

- Dans sa cabine. Blessé.  
- Gravement ?  
- Nous n'en savons rien. Notre homme le plus compétent niveau médecine est mort pendant l'affrontement. Nous avons nettoyé les blessures dues aux coups de sabre, mais il se fatigue de plus en plus.

Sans répondre Marco s'engouffra dans le bateau, directement vers la cabine du commandant. Les bateaux de leur flotte étant tous construits sur le même modèle, il lui était simple de se repérer. Il entra dans la pièce sans hésiter. Le seizième commandant allongé sur son lit, le front luisant de sueur, leva la main en guise de salut. Il la reposa aussi rapidement, épuisé par la fièvre.

- Marco...  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
- J'arrive même pas à me recoiffer correctement. Que vont penser mes admirateurs ?

Marco se contenta de sourire face à la tentative d'humour de son ami puis il observa rapidement le bandage sommaire qui recouvrait le bras d'Izou et un autre plus large sur son ventre.

- Regarde ça ! Je vais avoir des cicatrices !

Une quinte de toux arrêta le travesti. Marco laisse échapper un micro sourire malgré son inquiétude. Il n'y avait bien qu'Izou pour se soucier des marques que pouvait laisser une blessure et non de la plaie en elle-même.

- Le Moby n'est pas loin. On va s'occuper de ça.

* * *

- Alors ?  
- Ce n'est pas la gangrène. Mais les lames devaient être empoisonnées. Je ne suis pas assez qualifié pour identifier le poison. Lui donner un mauvais remède pourrait aussi bien lui être fatal. Il faut que nous accostions rapidement pour trouver de l'aide.

Barbe Blanche, installé dans sa cabine pour entendre le compte-rendu de son médecin, lança un regard à Marco. La prochaine île n'était plus qu'à une heure. Ils trouveraient peut-être de l'aide, mais dans le cas contraire, Izou risquait d'y rester.

* * *

L'île était enfin en vue. Marco, contrairement aux autres membres d'équipage, observait l'horizon à l'opposé de leur destination. Barbe Blanche comprenait sa réaction. A quelques kilomètres de là, se trouvait une île aussi redoutable que la Marine.

- Marco, évite de mettre Ace au courant. Cette tête brûlée risquerait de foncer sans réfléchir.  
- Il n'y a aucune raison de faire allusion à cet endroit.

Marco refixa son attention sur l'appareillage délicat du Mobydick. Les habitants de cette île, sous la protection de l'Empereur, avaient construit un ponton assez grand pour accueillir le navire, mais la manœuvre d'un tel bateau restait délicate. Une fois l'opération réussie, l'ensemble des divisions, hormis la troisième, descendirent à terre avec l'accord de leurs commandants pour se dégourdir les jambes et profiter de leur visite improvisée, malgré la raison de leur présence. Joz s'approcha de son père.

- Père, ma division va s'occuper de la surveillance. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le bateau, il est entre de bonnes mains.

Barbe Blanche hocha sa tête. Les infirmières lui retiraient ses perfusions malgré les protestations du médecin de bord. L'Empereur ne voulait surtout pas laisser penser aux habitants qu'il n'était plus bon à rien, bien au contraire.

Izou sortit à son tour du bateau, allongé sur un brancard. Les commandants observaient silencieusement la scène. Leur ami allait de plus en plus mal. Un bonjour venant de la passerelle d'accès détourna leur attention un instant. L'Empereur reconnut instantanément le maire de l'île.

- Bienvenu à Voodoo (1), que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

Le maire, de petite taille, grisonnant et avec une barbe de même couleur s'approcha. Il repéra rapidement le malade.

- Oh! Je vois, venez, allons voir Mama Odie (2).

* * *

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, seulement brisé par les gazouillements d'oiseaux et les cris d'animaux qui restaient invisibles. Marco, Ace et Thatch accompagnaient leur père, le médecin de bord et deux hommes d'équipage qui portaient la civière du malade. Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière où une vieille femme à lunettes de soleil et avec un turban blanc autour de la tête se déhanchait sur une musique de jazz endiablé joué par… un crocodile ? Elle remarqua les pirates accompagnés du maire et la bête arrêta son récital. Elle souleva ses lunettes et ses yeux invalides scrutèrent les nouveaux venus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide, autant que ce soit possible pour une aveugle, sur Izou avant de s'exclamer :

- Ouah ! Il va pas fort votre ami ! Il a la couleur d'une grenouille qui aurait avalé une mouche de travers !

Ace se retint à temps d'envoyer une remarque bien sentie à cette sorcière. Le crocodile, avec un bout de bois traversant ses narines et l'extrémité de sa queue entourant sa trompette, la suivait lourdement pendant qu'elle s'approchait. Une langue gourmande dépassa de la gueule du reptile en apercevant le blessé sur son brancard.

- On se pousse mes loulous ! Laissez-moi voir ce pauvre batracien !

Le médecin s'écarta du seizième commandant. Mama Odie lui souleva une paupière sans aucune délicatesse, Izou émit une faible protestation. La guérisseuse sortit un couteau de sa manche. Elle piqua rapidement le bandage sur le ventre du malade et souleva la lame souillée d'une goutte de sang à ses narines, sous l'œil plus que méfiant de Marco.

- Les grands esprits ont parlé ! Du poison ! Voilà de quoi souffre votre ami !  
- Oui nous le savons, ce que nous voulons c'est un antidote !

Ace perdait patience, Barbe Blanche le fit taire d'un regard mais l'intervention de son second commandant avait attiré l'attention de la vieille femme sur lui et surtout sur le poignard qui dépassait de sa poche basse de pantalon. Avant qu'Ace ne puisse réagir, la vieille avait saisi l'arme et la faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Le brun commença à s'enflammer et Marco attrapa son épaule pour qu'il garde son calme.

- Jolie pic à glace ! Je vois que vous avez fait ami-ami avec de tristes personnages !

La vieille s'écarta et relança la lame à Ace qui le rattrapa en grommelant. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur un tronc d'arbre et commença à chantonner. Barbe Blanche craignait que des détails sur l'île du Dragon ne soient révélés ici et surtout la réaction de son fils. Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa et Mama Odie pencha la tête en arrière en se caressant le menton et s'adressa à Ace.

- C'est étrange qu'un petit pirate possède cette arme... Pour l'obtenir, tu as dû, soit réussir à tuer l'un d'entre eux, ou alors tu l'as trouvé dans l'une de leurs tombes, ou devrais-je plutôt dire que tu l'as pillé ! Et s'ils l'apprennent, Bonjour les dégâts ! Copain de classe ou non !  
- Je... C'est une...  
- Ils ne sont pas nos alliés.

Barbe Blanche avait parlé d'une voix forte. Mama Odie se contenta de lui répondre, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

- Bah, il va falloir pour votre ami qu'ils le deviennent, sinon mon "Louis Vuitton" (3) adoré aura bientôt à manger. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps il tiendra, mais l'Ile du Dragon n'est qu'à une dizaine d'heures. Je peux lui donner de quoi tenir mais il va falloir faire vite !

Marco serra la mâchoire, l'information devait rester secrète. Il se tourna vers son cadet mais Ace partait déjà en courant. Mama Odie se mit à rire et son crocodile l'accompagna d'un son rauque et soufflant.

- On dirait qu'il a compris le concept le petit jeune ! Regardez le courir à travers le bayou ! Tiens, ça m'inspire une chanson tout ça ! A travers le bayou ouh ouh!

* * *

Ace arriva rapidement au Mobydick, Marco l'avait suivi du ciel pour le retenir. Le brun détacha le Striker, se fichant de ne pas connaître la direction exacte, son log pose la lui indiquerait sûrement. Une main cristallisée le plaqua brusquement au sol. Il s'enflamma pour se dégager mais le diamant résistait à de plus hautes températures que son feu. Joz le souleva en le maintenant par la taille.

- Lâche-moi !  
- Désolé gamin. Je sais ce que tu veux faire. Mais une action stupide condamnerait peut-être Izou et je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser faire. Nous allons attendre père et suivre sa décision.

L'imposante stature de Barbe Blanche se profilait déjà à la sortie de la forêt marécageuse. Le brun lança un regard à son père, le suppliant silencieusement de le laisser partir. Barbe Blanche s'arrêta à quelques mètres en le fixant, impassible. Ace, toujours prisonnier de la main de Joz, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lîn était là, si près de lui, il devait y aller.

- Soyons clair, fils. Rien ne prouve qu'ils accepteront de nous aider. S'ils refusent, il est hors de question d'insister et de tenter de passer leurs murs. Vous devrez rentrer de suite toi, Marco et Thatch. Est-ce clair ?

Ace ne répondit pas de suite. Son regard glissa sur le sol sous ses pieds. Il n'était pas le genre à faire demi-tour. Ses poings se serrèrent et un bruit sourd le fit sursauter, ramenant son attention sur son capitaine. Barbe Blanche venait de frapper le sol de sa hallebarde. Il attendait la réponse et la promesse de son fils.

- D'accord mais...  
- Il n'y a pas de "mais" Ace ! Il va te falloir apprendre à te maîtriser ! N'oublie pas que tu es l'un de mes commandants ! Tu as le devoir de veiller à la sécurité de ton équipage !

Edward Newgate était catégorique. Ce n'était pas le "père" qui parlait mais l'Empereur, le capitaine. Ace fixa son regard d'encre dans les yeux de son aîné. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Oui, capitaine.

Barbe Blanche se radoucit. La réponse de son fils lui prouvait qu'il ne trahirait pas sa promesse. Il était plus rassuré. Marco ordonna la préparation de la barque du brun pendant que Joz relâchait enfin sa proie.

- Thatch ! Place quelques vivres sur le Striker. Nous partons dans dix minutes ! Ace, tu devrais laisser ce poignard ici.

* * *

- La voilà...

Ace avait arrêté son bateau à l'écart des côtes de l'île ou plutôt de l'immense muraille métallique qui la protégeait. Il entendait le battement des vagues contre la protection de cette forteresse. Marco les avait suivis du ciel. Il se posa doucement sur le nez du Striker.

- Marco, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
- Il faut manifester notre présence mais en douceur. Ace, peux-tu envoyer une boule de feu vers le ciel de la taille d'un poing ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent attaqués.  
- OK ! C'est parti !

Une sphère orangée vola vers le ciel azur. L'homme de feu ne savait pas si ça serait suffisant. Il se préparait à en envoyer une autre quand une sorte d'objet métallique surgit de l'eau devant la muraille. Elle s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de mètres devant le Striker. Deux canons sortirent de la coque du navire sous-marin. Un grésillement confirma la présence invisible de hauts-parleurs.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

Claire, nette et précise. La question posée sèchement ne laissait pas d'alternative Marco leva les bras en signe de paix et ses deux amis l'imitèrent. Ace gardait son calme, même si l'envie de faire couler le submersible face à lui le démangeait fortement.

- Nous sommes des commandants de l'Empereur pirate Barbe Blanche.

A ses mots, un troisième canon sortit du dessus du bateau et se pointa sur eux. Marco ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il en avait vu d'autres. Deux autres bathysphères sortirent des flots pour rejoindre le premier, ils armèrent leurs canons de la même manière.

- Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Un de nos hommes est gravement malade et nous n'avons pas de quoi le soigner. Si nous avions pu faire autrement, croyez bien que nous ne serions pas là.

Un silence suivit les paroles du premier commandant. Marco regretta de s'être montré aussi sec, ce n'était pas la bonne technique, mais lui aussi perdait patience. L'hostilité de ses vis-à-vis lui semblait stupide.

- Nous allons prévenir nos supérieurs. Vous, ne bougez pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Marco hocha la tête, soulagé. Au moins ils allaient réfléchir à leur demande. Les trois machines ne s'animaient plus et le silence s'installa de nouveau, seulement brisé par la houle des vagues et quelques cris d'oiseaux marins. Ace s'impatientait. Il voulait foncer, faire exploser ces remparts pour retrouver enfin Lîn. Il remarqua finalement que Thatch le fixait.

- Un geste déplacé et je te balance à la flotte.

Le second commandant marmonna. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, emplies de stress et de mauvaise humeur. Marco ne quittait pas des yeux la muraille, ne se souciant pas des ennemis face à lui. Un nouveau grésillement interrompit son observation.

- Le conseil va vous recevoir. Suivez-nous. Lorsque nous serons à terre vous devrez accepter de porter des entraves en granit marin. A la moindre tentative, nous n'hésiterons pas à vous tuer. Si vous n'acceptez pas ces conditions, vous pouvez faire demi-tour.

Sans attendre de réponse le submersible du milieu plongea pour ressortir derrière le Striker, éclaboussant les commandants sans remords. Les sous-marins devant lui firent demi-tour et commencèrent à avancer. Les pirates ne pouvaient maintenant que les suivre.

Sous bonne escorte, les trois commandant arrivèrent rapidement à la base de la muraille qui semblait lisse et sans aucune entrée. Un grondement résonna et un liseré de lumière apparut avant qu'une imposante porte ne coulisse. Le phénix se tourna vers son cadet.

- Ace, rappelle-toi ta promesse.

* * *

Ace ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne pensait pas qu'une île d'assassins respirerait autant la paix. Après avoir accosté et mis des bracelets et non des menottes de granit, il traversait le village entourant un immense palais de pierre blanche aux toitures bleues, noires ou encore rouges.

Thatch secoua son poignet en grommelant. Il avait bien tenté d'expliquer qu'il n'avait pas mangé de fruit du démon, mais les gardes avaient été catégoriques. C'était ça où ils le balançaient à la mer illico.

Les habitants les regardaient bizarrement. Peu habitués à voir des pirates dans leur île, certains alternaient le regard entre le journal qu'ils avaient en main, sûrement ouvert à la page des primes, et les trois commandants. Puis sans prévenir, un enfant se glissa entre les gardes et pointa son épée en bois sur le ventre de Marco.

- Je t'ai eu pirate ! Ta prime est à moi !

Les soldats saisirent immédiatement leurs armes et des murmures d'effrois et de mises en gardes échappèrent aux habitants. Si les pirates tentaient quoi que ce soit...

Un sourire apparut sur les visages des trois commandants. Marco se baissa vers le petit blond au visage joufflu. Le gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans.

- Tu me forces à acheter ma liberté.

Le petit pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard plein de questions. Marco passa la main dans sa poche arrière de pantalon sans quitter les gardes des yeux. Il en sortit quelques berrys.

- ça suffira?

Le gosse fixa les Berrys avec envie puis il secoua énergiquement la tête en croisant les bras. Marco eu un rire franc et attrapa des billets froissés cette fois ci. Il les fourra dans la main du petit sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, ou sa fortune personnelle risquait d'y passé.

- Tu es dur en affaires...

Le gamin fixa l'argent, puis les pirates. Son hésitation ne dura pas plus d'un millième de seconde. Il leva les mains au ciel en hurlant.

- Maman ! Je suis riche !

* * *

La scène avait fait relâcher la tension des gardes. L'un d'eux observa les pirates plus attentivement. Ils avaient l'air de bons gars, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Le groupe arriva devant l'imposante porte du palais. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans qu'ils ne se soient annoncés. Les soldats se mirent au garde-à-vous. Un homme blond s'approcha accompagné de deux autres personnes. Ace reconnu instantanément leurs tenues. Vêtements sombres et capes sur leurs épaules. Ils s'approchèrent du groupe et l'homme-feu remarqua que malgré la piste poussiéreuse, leurs pas ne s'imprégnaient aucunement dans le sol. Le blond se posta à quelques mètres. Son regard émeraude glissa sur les trois commandants avant de s'arrêter sur les gardes.

- Ce sont les commandants de l'Empereur Barbe Blanche qui ont demandé de l'aide.

Marco hocha la tête pour confirmer et remarqua le léger trouble qui anima les yeux de l'assassin. Cependant celui-ci se reprit rapidement.

- Je m'appelle Jake. C'est moi qui gère la sécurité du palais. Je vais vous mener au roi et à... son conseil. Gardes, vous pouvez disposer.  
- Bien !

Les soldats firent demi-tour. Marco observa un instant le dénommé Jake et remarqua son hésitation concernant le conseil du roi. Le blond s'écarta en leur faisant signe d'avancer.

- Bienvenue au Palais du Dragon.

**« L'****avenir**** est une****porte ****ouverte**** sur un ****horizon**** aussi ****vaste**** que l'océan… »**

A suivre…

* * *

(1) : Vaudou en français.

(2) : C'est bien le personnage de « La princesse et la grenouille » de Disney. Je lui ai volontairement mis un crocodile en animal de compagnie pour ne pas la « Boa hancokssifier » ^^

(3): Marque déposé. Je n'ai aucun droit sur ce "surnom".

Prochain chapitre : Princesse… Comment Ace va la retrouver ?


	22. Chapitre 21: Princesse

**Liberté d'avenir**

**Disclamer : **L'histoire originale de One Piece et de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le reste oui…

_« Un mot pour mes betas lectrices : Merci ! Vous êtes les meilleures !»_

**Je n'autorise personne à reproduire cette fiction sur son blog ou autre site internet, même si il précise bien l'auteur et la provenance.**

« Merci à _ Innocens, Fofollenc, Florette et Armenius_ pour leur rewiews qui me motivent toujours autant ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui ont rajouté ma fic dans leur alerte ou leur favori et qui font monter mon conteur de « Views », un vrai bonheur ! ^^ »

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

_Fofollenc :_ Inspiration. Expiration. Tranquillise-toi, Ordalie va en baver un peu, mais ce n'est pas Ace qui va la carboniser ! ^^ La « rencontre » est proche. Encore merci pour ta rewiew ! À bientôt !

**Ndla :** Bonjour à tous ! Je vais commencer par remercier via cette petite note _portgas D clo _pour sa rewiew sur le recueil de conte. Comme cette fic est en stand bye, je tenais à répondre à ta rewiew ici (Même si ça ne se fait pas,mais on s'en fou ! ^^) Alors : Pourquoi pas faire assister Big Daddy à l'une des pièces, ce qui serait encore plus drôle serait de le faire participer ! XD. Mes idées, je les tiens de la vie courante (sauf les contes, je ne vis pas de trip comme ça au quotidien, je te rassure ^^) Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et pour tes fics, si tu aimes écrire il ne faut pas se décourager pour les idées, le plus dur est de bien les mettre en place et de résister à l'envie de les publier le plus vite possible pour les partager. Encore merci ! à bientôt !

Fin de la petite parenthèse ! Bonjour ou bonsoir cher(es) lecteur(trices) ! L'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? Perso de mon côté, je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer ! Voici donc le chapitre 21 ! Vous allez découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Lîn et Yumiko après leur « petit séjour » !

Bonne lecture à tous !

DeathGothika.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Princesse…**

- Votre ami a donc été empoisonné... Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous allons vous aider ?

Marco garda le silence un instant. Cette salle sombre lui semblait oppressante, lui qui était habitué à voler dans le ciel au-dessus de la mer et avec l'horizon à perte de vue, il se retrouvait bloqué dans une pièce dont l'unique sortie était la porte qui leur avait servi à rentrer. De plus, personne n'avait pris la peine de se présenter, alourdissant encore plus l'atmosphère.

Thatch ne quittait pas des yeux l'estrade où se trouvaient le conseil et le roi. Il serra brièvement la mâchoire, ce qu'il craignait était en train d'arriver, la possibilité d'un refus commençait clairement à apparaître.

Ace lançait de discrets coups d'œil à la ronde. L'assassin qui les avait accompagnés se trouvait à l'écart et il sentait son regard fixé dans son dos, ce qui commençait clairement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Marco prit enfin la parole.

- Rien. Sachez seulement que nous vous devrons à notre tour un service.

Le trio vit le roi faire un signe de tête. Cependant ce fut la dirigeante du conseil qui répondit :

- Les alliances et les bonnes relations sont les meilleurs moyens de protéger un royaume. Nous allons donc y réfléchir.

La femme blonde fit un geste de la main et Jake se rapprocha des pirates pour les inviter à sortir. La porte se referma derrière eux dans un grincement sinistre. Thatch poussa un soupir.

- Ça s'est bien passé. Ils auraient pu nous renvoyer direct à la case départ !

Marco lui envoya un discret coup de coude et désigna du menton l'assassin qui s'était posté devant les fenêtres. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des remarques déplacées, mais le jeune homme n'avait rien entendu, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

_- Lîn ! Tu aurais dû rester couchée !_

_La princesse plongea son regard dans celui de Jake. L'assassin, qui surveillait le couloir des soins depuis l'intégration de Yumiko, s'avança vers elle. Lîn tentait de rester debout contre le mur, mais ses dernières forces étaient en train de disparaître. Jake la rattrapa de justesse quand elle tomba en avant en tentant de faire quelques pas._

_- Jake... Je veux voir Yumiko..._

_Le blond se crispa. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée._

_- Lîn, tu viens à peine de te réveiller après une semaine de coma. Ton corps n'a même pas encore repris sa température normale, il faut que tu te reposes._

_- Akio..._

_Le blond la repoussa délicatement contre le mur. Lîn sentait la présence de son frère au palais mais n'était pas encore au courant des derniers événements._

_- Dans une des cellules. Il a attaqué Ordalie... Elle l'a échappé belle. Sans l'intervention de ton père, elle serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Le conseil a décidé de l'enfermer. De plus, il a abandonné sa mission pour te rejoindre._

_Lîn assimilait difficilement les paroles de son ami. Son frère enfermé ? Elle porta la main à son cœur, c'était donc sa colère et sa frustration qui l'oppressaient._

_Jake vit la princesse fermer les yeux un instant. Sa respiration était rapide, elle semblait étouffer. L'assassin devait vite la ramener à sa chambre mais la jeune femme restait obstinée._

_- Yumiko..._

_Le blond se figea devant le regard plein de détresse de son amie. La chambre de Yumiko n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais elle ne voulait voir personne, pas même lui. Jake se décida finalement à aider Lîn. Peut-être que cela arrangerait les choses._

* * *

- Nous devrions accepter de les aider.

Le roi intercédait en faveur des commandants, Paracelse était du même avis.

- Et que se passera-t-il si nous ne les aidons pas ? Rien ! Ils auraient trop peur d'attaquer l'île en représailles !

Dukes se tourna vers Vargas qui venait de frapper durement l'accoudoir de son siège. De tous les membres du conseil, le maître d'arme était le plus virulent à l'encontre de pirates, ces « animaux » qui lui avaient tant pris autrefois, le transformant en homme au cœur de pierre.

- Peut-être, mais nous n'avons pas de réelles raisons de refuser. Que ressens-tu Tirésias ?  
- Ils sont sincères, l'inquiétude et l'impuissance les poursuivent. L'esprit du plus jeune est également impatient et agité.

Eléa lança un dernier coup d'œil vers le dernier membre du conseil. Ordalie se tenait droite sur son siège. Les brûlures qu'elle avait dans le dos la faisaient souffrir énormément, elles n'étaient que partiellement cicatrisées. Akio avait failli la brûler vive pour avoir osé s'en prendre à sa sœur. Heureusement que la force de persuasion du roi était grande, le conseil aurait été obligé de blesser le prince ou de perdre l'un de ses membres, seul moyen de l'arrêter, ce qui aurait été regrettable. Paracelse s'était interdit de fournir des antidouleurs à la jeune femme, elle-même connaissait les secrets pour les fabriquer, mais impossible de les réaliser convenablement dans son état. Le maître empoisonneur trouvait que ce qu'Ordalie avait fait subir à ses protégées était abominable. Du point de vue d'Eléa, elle avait juste pris sa mission trop à cœur, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait une once de pitié envers elle.

- Ordalie ?  
- Je m'en moque.  
- Très bien, alors nous allons les aider.  
- Quoi ?!

La voix forte de Vargas résonna dans la salle, il se leva brusquement de son siège, manquant de faire basculer le lourd trône en arrière. Eléa lui répondit dans un sourire :

- Ce n'est qu'un remède, mais qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que nous les aidions plus. Paracelse, allez donc leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

* * *

- Ils en mettent un temps !

Ace s'impatientait, il en avait assez d'être coincé dans ce couloir. Il avait longuement observé la cour intérieure du palais par la fenêtre, mais aucune des personnes qu'il avait aperçues n'était Lîn. L'idée qu'elle soit quelque part hors de cette île lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais seule une visite complète de ce château ôterait ses doutes. Jake interrompit le fil de ses pensées en répondant à sa remarque.

- C'est une bonne chose, c'est qu'ils hésitent.

Les trois commandants se tournèrent vers l'assassin qui ne bougeait toujours pas depuis tout à l'heure. Jake leur jeta un regard. Il avait longuement réfléchi et devait leur poser la question qui le préoccupait.

- Votre ami est-il réellement mourant ?

Thatch se renfrogna immédiatement.

- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas vraiment par plaisir que nous sommes sur une île où l'on déteste les pirates ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ferions ça !  
- Pourquoi pas pour revoir Lîn ou Yumiko ? Ça me semble très plausible comme explication.

Les trois pirates en restèrent abasourdis, Ace se rapprocha brusquement de l'assassin pour l'interroger et celui-ci dégaina son poignard de granit par réflexe. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, interrompant leur échange. Paracelse les fixa étrangement, remarquant la lame de l'assassin et la proximité du pirate.

- Jake, un problème ?  
- Non Paracelse, juste un homme qui aime la beauté des armes.  
- Je vois... Messieurs, le conseil a accepté de vous aider. Je suis Paracelse, le médecin royal, c'est moi qui vais me charger de vous procurer un remède. Suivez-moi. Jake, tu peux disposer.

* * *

Lorkarn observait Lîn, son inquiétude envers elle croissant de plus en plus avec le temps. Trois mois que le corps de la princesse ne reprenait pas une température normale. Elle avait toujours froid et ne dormait presque plus, sans cesse harcelée par ce souvenir qui la rendait de plus en plus folle jour après jour.

Lîn, ignorant sa chimère, laissait le jet brûlant de la douche couler sur son corps. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage, l'empêchant de respirer facilement. Debout, le front posé sur le marbre froid de la salle de bain, elle tentait d'oublier les mots de Yumiko, mais même le martèlement de l'eau sur son crâne ne semblait pas pouvoir la faire taire.

_Jake avait accepté de l'aider. Ils pénétrèrent doucement dans la chambre composée d'un unique lit et d'une commode. Plongée dans la pénombre, Lîn et Jake distinguaient difficilement le fond de la pièce. Un chandelier solitaire, posé sur le meuble, diffusait une lumière qui rendait l'endroit prêt à accueillir une veillée funèbre. Leurs yeux s'accoutumèrent jusqu'à distinguer une personne assise sur le lit, recroquevillée contre le mur. La princesse s'avança d'un pas._

_- Yumi…_  
_- Comment oses-tu venir me voir ?!_

_Le cri de colère de son amie fit sursauter la jeune femme et Yumiko s'avança brusquement. Son visage se retrouva éclairé par la bougie, elle toisait la princesse avec mépris et le feu de la haine consumait ses prunelles de glaces. La jeune femme ne portait qu'un short court et une brassière, de multiples marques et contusions ornaient son corps d'arabesques macabres. Des plaies profondes, suturées avec soin, apparurent sur les bras de Yumiko quand elle s'avança un peu plus. Lîn détailla rapidement chaque coupure, nette ou lézardée, de nombreux bleus faisaient foncer la peau de son amie. Son amie... Ce mot sonnait tellement faux à cet instant. La princesse déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre la parole, la tête lui tournait._

_- Je ne voulais pas…_  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! Que tu réussirais à quitter cet endroit ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Rejoindre ton pirate ?_

_Jake ne bougeait pas, assimilant les mots de Yumiko. Mais de quoi parlait- elle ? Lîn restait figée, fixant la brune sans réellement la voir. La blessée eut un sourire mauvais, elle recommença à cracher son venin avec un ton doucereux et amer. Elle voulait détruire la princesse, la réduire en miettes comme elle-même se sentait en cet instant._

_- Pauvre idiote ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il t'attend bien sagement ? Tu n'as été que sa salope de la semaine. Des filles niaises comme toi, il a dû en baiser des dizaines ! Alors une de plus ou de moins, ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid !_

_Lîn fit un pas en arrière, heurtée par les paroles de son amie. Elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Jake se décida à intervenir. Il comprenait qu'il avait eu tort en emmenant la princesse ici._

_- Yumiko, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles mais tu devrais te calmer._  
_- Et toi ! Où étais-tu pendant qu'ils me violaient dans ce caveau ? Tu avais promis de me protéger !_

_Jake fit un pas en arrière, manquant de bousculer Lîn, pétrifiée par l'horreur qu'avait vécue Yumiko. Jake comprit pourquoi les gardes qui avaient assisté à la séance de torture allaient être exécutés. Pas parce qu'ils avaient été témoins... Les mots d'Eléa prenaient maintenant tous leurs sens. « Hors de question de laisser l'anarchie naître dans nos rang, Ordalie a été trop loin, nous devons réparer cette faute. Il n'y aura pas d'injustice au sein de notre confrérie »._

_Yumiko, devant leur silence, eut un rire lugubre._

_- Vous êtes beaux tous les deux ! Une catin stupide et égoïste et un incapable qui ne peut pas protéger ceux qu'il aime !_

_Yumiko se figea brusquement. Elle les toisa avec mépris et laissa une nouvelle fois éclater sa colère. _

_- Vous me dégoûtez ! Allez-vous-en ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Allez crever ailleurs !_

_- Yumiko, je..._

_- Dégage Jake ! Dégage !_

_L'assassin recula de quelques pas. Lîn attrapa son bras pour se retenir, elle était en train de s'évanouir. Le blond la rattrapa de justesse et sortit de la chambre en maintenant la princesse par la taille. La porte se referma derrière eux dans un silence pesant. Lîn était complètement inconsciente et le jeune homme vit avec stupéfaction le roi posté devant la porte, le regard triste. Il s'adressa d'une voix basse au blond et attrapa délicatement sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras._

_- Je crois que Lorkarn a des choses à nous raconter._

Lîn avait appris quelques temps après que son père était au courant pour Ace. Elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec lui, honteuse de s'être laissée avoir par un pirate. Elle était persuadée que c'était le cas même si son esprit tentait de lui démontrer le contraire chaque jour. Jake s'était porté volontaire pour éliminer les gardes. Il lui avait avoué avoir pris plaisir à trancher la gorge de ces « porcs », de manière à ce qu'ils se noient dans leur propre sang. La princesse n'avait pas réagi à cette nouvelle, s'enfermant dans son propre monde, oubliant tout autour d'elle. Seule la présence de son frère semblait la sortir de ce mal étrange, mais la rébellion d'Akio lui valait d'effectuer de plus en plus de missions, passant peu de temps au palais. Lîn lui avait demandé d'obéir, le temps que tout s'arrange, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir contenter le conseil pour le moment.

_- Lîn, arrête de penser à ça.  
_  
La jeune femme arrêta l'eau sans répondre à sa chimère. Elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse, munie d'une serviette, et s'arrêta devant. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, de lourds rideaux de velours sombre camouflaient la lumière extérieure et surtout la vue qu'elle avait tellement aimée. Elle ne voulait plus aller sur le balcon, l'océan lui rappelait trop de choses.

_- L'après-midi est bien entamé et le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Tu ne veux pas aller te promener ?  
_  
Lorkarn sauta sur le meuble pour la faire réagir. Le chat noir poussa de sa tête la main de Lîn pour la réveiller. La princesse le fixa, les yeux humides de larmes qu'elle se forçait à retenir jour après jour.

- Toi aussi tu as été blessé à cause de moi…

Le chat secoua la tête, pour lui, il avait été blessé à cause de son incompétence. Lîn leva les yeux dans un coin à peine éclairé par le chandelier de la chambre. Il sursauta en voyant encore une de ses illusions qui encombraient en permanence l'esprit de sa presque fille.

- Tu devrais écouter la bestiole et t'habiller. Le soleil te ferait du bien, tu es toute pâle !

La princesse fixait Ace qui lui souriait. Le pirate montra l'armoire de son pouce et Lîn soupira. Elle se leva lentement, passa à travers le mirage du brun qui se dématérialisa. Lorkarn ne savait plus quoi faire. Lîn savait que le pirate n'était pas présent, mais le cerveau de la jeune femme se bornait à lui faire apparaître le brun. Quand la chimère avait abordé le sujet, le silence de Lîn l'avait fait renoncer. Il se contentait juste de veiller à ce que la princesse ne sombre pas dans la folie qui la guettait.

Lîn attrapa une robe violette et le jupon qui la maintiendrait en place. Le corset se composait de fils d'argent et des améthystes brillaient à la lumière de la bougie. Le col laisserait ses épaules dénudées, mais tant que les manches cachaient son tatouage et les marques de chaînes ancrées dans sa chair aux niveaux des poignets, elle se fichait de savoir quelles parties de son anatomie seraient visibles.

La princesse laissa tomber la serviette, saisit des sous-vêtements et se décida à enfiler ses habits. Elle retourna devant la coiffeuse pour s'asseoir. Elle brossa lentement ses cheveux et observa son regard terne dans le miroir. Elle pensa à son frère, dans un endroit loin d'ici, il lui manquait.

- Akio sera de retour demain. Je vais aller cueillir des roses pour sa chambre.

La chimère acquiesça, si ça pouvait faire sortir la princesse de cette prison qu'elle s'était forgée elle-même. Quelqu'un toqua d'un coup discret contre la porte. Le roi entra dans la pièce après quelques secondes. Il eut un sourire en voyant sa fille habillée. Lîn l'ignora. La chimère tourna rapidement la tête vers lui quand les pensées du monarque atteignirent son propre esprit. La princesse ne le remarqua pas, trop concentrée à baisser le visage pour ne pas croiser le regard de son père. Il s'approcha, embrassa le dessus de sa tête et attrapa la brosse de ses mains. La jeune femme ne réagit pas plus.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Le roi finit de la coiffer, il tressa ses cheveux en une belle natte qu'il laissa pendre sur l'épaule de sa fille. Lîn se bornait à fixer le dessus de la coiffeuse. Son père l'observa par l'intermédiaire de la psyché un instant puis dirigea sa main vers la boîte à bijoux en acajou posée sur le meuble.

- Il ne manque que la touche finale.

Il ouvrit le coffret, fit mine de réfléchir et en sortit le diamant pourpre. Le cœur de Lîn, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle attrapa la main de son géniteur au vol, se retenant à grand peine d' hurler son explication.

- Pas celui-là.  
- C'est le seul violet que tu aies.  
- Je n'en veux pas.  
- J'aimais bien quand ta mère assortissait ses tenues. Je la coiffais toujours… Elle me répondait souvent que ça ne faisait pas très viril.

Le roi eut un léger rire nostalgique et Lin relâcha sa main à contre cœur. Si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son père... Il accrocha le fermoir et le pendentif tomba dans le creux de la gorge de sa fille. Lîn fit glisser sa chaîne entre ses doigts par réflexe. Elle sursauta et cacha son trouble en récupérant la bague de son frère qu'elle passa sur son annulaire. Akio l'avait fait rétrécir sans lui demander son avis et était revenu souriant, la lui déposer un matin. Elle regarda un instant son reflet dans le miroir et la voix mauvaise de Yumiko résonna dans son esprit suivit de celle, réelle, de son père.

_- Quelle belle putain tu fais !  
_- Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme tressaillit mais réussit à se ressaisir pour répondre à son père.

- Je voulais cueillir des fleurs pour Akio.  
- Elles vont perdre de leur fraîcheur avant son retour.  
- Alors je vais rester ici.

Le roi soupira et secoua la tête.

- Paracelse doit faire du sang de dragon. Va le voir, tu as toujours aimé préparer des remèdes avec lui.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Le laboratoire était l'un des endroits qu'elle appréciait le plus avec le balcon, avant les récents événements. Elle se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorkarn n'avait pas bougé, il tourna sa tête vers le monarque qui en fit de même quand la porte se referma derrière la princesse.

_- Majesté, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.  
_- Je sais Lorkarn. Mais seul le destin aurait pu le mener sur notre île. Je veux prendre ce risque, si ce pirate peut me ramener ma fille, alors il faut tenter le coup...  
_- Même si cela doit la rendre encore plus perdue qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Il ne pourra pas rester, elle ne peut pas partir. Vous n'allez que la torturer un peu plus.  
_  
Le roi serra la mâchoire, Lorkarn avait peut-être raison. Mais la folie lui avait déjà pris sa femme, pas question qu'il en soit de même pour Lîn.

* * *

Le vieux sage conduisit les trois pirates dans l'une des ailes du palais. Il leur expliqua rapidement que celle-ci était réservée aux soins et à la fabrication de quelques remèdes. Les hommes de Barbe Blanche se doutaient que "quelques" poisons devaient aussi y être confectionnés.

Paracelse poussa une lourde porte en bois noir et les invita à rentrer. De lourdes tentures noires elles aussi cachaient la pièce, le maître empoisonneur écarta l'un des pans et passa à travers en expliquant l'utilité de ce tissu.

- Parfois des gaz s'échappent durant la fabrication. Ces rideaux sont enduits d'un produit qui les absorbe, ainsi ils protègent l'extérieur et les couloirs du château.  
- Et pour les personnes présentes dans la pièce ?

Le vieil homme envoya un regard vers Thatch. Sa question laissait transparaitre une légère inquiétude. Le cuisinier n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit. Paracelse lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Je sais quelles substances dégagent ce genre de fumée, je m'adapte donc en conséquence. Je ne laisse personne pénétrer ici sans mon accord. Mais rassurez-vous, le Sang de Dragon est l'un des remèdes les plus simples à fabriquer... Du moins pour quelqu'un comme moi !

Le maître empoisonneur eut un léger rire. Sa manière de parler et d'agir détendait les trois pirates. Même Ace semblait plus calme.

- Passons donc aux choses sérieuses : pour votre ami, le temps presse. Savez-vous de quel type de poison il s'agit ?  
- Non, mais nous pouvons vous décrire les symptômes...  
- ... Qui doivent ressembler à des centaines d'autres, je le crains.

Le sage attrapa son menton pour réfléchir. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée lui fit froncer les sourcils et les trois amis virent clairement qu'il était mécontent. Cette intrusion venait d'invalider l'affirmation qu'il était le seul maitre à bord dans son laboratoire. Il s'avança pour chasser l'opportun quand une voix éteinte l'interpella :

- Paracelse ?

Le regard du vieux sage s'illumina et Ace sursauta. Cette voix ressemblait à celle de Lîn mais elle semblait différente.

- Je suis ici mon enfant. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Elles se font si rares en ce moment, rien de grave j'espère ?

Le sage écarta la tenture pour laisser entrer la princesse, sa réponse lui parvint dans la foulée.

- Je voudrais... vous aider.

Les yeux d'Ace s'écarquillèrent quand Lîn s'arrêta quelques pas après les rideaux. Marco et Thatch réussirent à canaliser un peu plus leurs étonnements. Paracelse se contenta de sourire face à la surprise des pirates.

Lîn posa son regard nuit sur Ace. Rien ne se reflétait dans ses yeux, le brun eut un frisson en pensant que si elle avait été morte, ses prunelles auraient eu la même teinte terne. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait prévu de la retrouver. Le brun avait imaginé des milliers de fois le moment où ils se rencontreraient à nouveau. Lîn serait heureuse de le revoir, qu'importe l'endroit, elle aurait plongé dans ses bras, l'aurait embrassé passionnément. Quand cette version ne lui avait plus suffit, il s'était fabriqué le rêve où ils faisaient l'amour à même le sol d'un couloir, d'un jardin ou même d'une chambre, l'obligeant parfois à soulager son corps en manque. Puis il y avait eu la version inverse où la jeune femme laissait éclater sa colère, lui faisait payer sa venue en l'embrassant violemment, seule la fin ne différait pas, peut-être juste un peu plus brutale.

Oui, Ace avait imaginé des tonnes de scénarios, mais pas celui où Lîn le fixait comme si elle semblait habituée à sa présence, comme si son existence n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Son cœur se serra, cette absence de réaction le faisait souffrir énormément, plus qu'il n'arrivait à se l'avouer. Puis il remarqua le léger froncement de sourcil sur le visage de la jeune femme quand son regard dériva sur Thatch et Marco.

Lîn ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant la vision d'Ace était accompagnée de ses deux compagnons. La voix de Paracelse la sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

- Princesse, laissez-moi vous présenter ces hommes. Ce sont des commandants de l'Empereur pirate Barbe Blanche. L'un de leurs alliés a été gravement empoisonné et ils nous ont demandé de l'aide. Messieurs, voici l'une de mes meilleures élèves, la princesse Lîn.

Les explications du sage atteignirent au ralenti le cerveau de la princesse. Si Paracelse lui présentait des illusions, c'était que les trois pirates étaient bien présents dans cette pièce, qu'Ace était bien là, devant elle. La vérité lui apparut clairement et elle recula d'un pas, complètement affolée, Paracelse s'empressa de lui attraper le bras pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes.

- Allons ma chère, ils sont inoffensifs. Ils ne feraient pas l'erreur de nous attaquer, ils ont trop besoin de nous.

Le sage reprit la parole un ton plus haut.

- C'est très aimable à vous de venir m'aider. Ils ne connaissent pas le poison qui nuit à leur ami. Je vais devoir aller chercher des ingrédients frais. Je vous laisse commencer à préparer le remède, votre tenue n'est pas vraiment l'idéale pour grimper aux arbres.  
- Mais… Paracelse, je…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus, le sage s'était éclipsé, trop rapidement pour un homme de son âge. La princesse se tourna de nouveau vers les trois invités du palais, qui maintenant ne cachaient plus leur stupéfaction. Thatch fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Alors ça… je n'aurais jamais imaginé que t'étais de sang royal…

Ace était resté bloqué par les présentations du sage, mais maintenant tout s'éclaircissait, voilà pourquoi Lîn n'avait pas eu le choix de repartir. Le brun vit la jeune femme faire brusquement quelques pas vers une table à sa gauche. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle écrasa une bougie en fin de vie de sa main. Ace s'élança vers elle et attrapa son poignet. Le froid de sa peau l'électrisa mais il se ressaisit rapidement et hurla la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Tu es folle ?! Ça ne va pas de te blesser de la sorte !  
- Tu n'es pas une illusion…

La réplique de la jeune femme augmenta la colère d'Ace. Il resserra sa prise et tira Lîn vers lui pour examiner sa main et continuer ses reproches. Heureusement que la cire n'avait que très peu fondu et que la flamme avait été rapidement étouffée par la paume de la princesse, la brûlure était minime mais bien présente.

- Tu sais qu'il suffit juste de se pincer pour vérifier ce genre de chose ?! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire des choses aussi stupides !  
- Ace ! Calme-toi !

Le brun sursauta à l'ordre donné par Marco. Le premier commandant s'avança lentement vers eux. Il se posta à leurs côtés pendant que Lîn mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. La douleur combinée de la brulure de la bougie et de la chaleur d'Ace pourtant diminuée avec le bracelet en granit lui rappelait la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie dans sa cellule pendant qu'Ordalie torturait son amie. Le brun se rendit enfin compte de l'état dans lequel elle était. La poigne du pirate se desserra quand Marco posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est en état de choc ? Ça se comprend parfaitement qu'elle ne t'imaginait pas réellement là.

Ace sursauta et maudit une fois de plus son impulsivité. Il relâcha le bras de la princesse. Lîn massa son poignet endolori, laissant apparaitre par mégarde les cicatrices causées par ses entraves, fines lignes que ne remarqua heureusement pas le jeune commandant mais qui n'échappèrent pas à Marco qui fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha d'elle pour observer les stigmates des chaînes, mais la jeune femme rabaissa rapidement ses manches.

Lîn se focalisa sur l'homme de feu et mordilla de nouveau sa lèvre. Ace était là… Pourquoi son père ne le lui avait pas dit ? Où était Lorkarn ? Elle se sentait perdue, vulnérable. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait bizarrement chaud, son esprit était totalement embrumé. Elle leva la main pour la poser sur le torse d'Ace qui la laissa faire, juste pour vérifier une nouvelle fois sa présence. Le cœur du pirate battait sous sa paume et elle imagina le son que cela produirait contre son oreille. Elle sentit le brun bouger et sa bouche fût happée par un baiser.

Ace n'avait pas pu résister, voir la jeune femme dans cet état et maltraitant ses lèvres lui avait donné envie de la soulager. Il entendit à peine Marco râler contre lui. Il se fichait de tout, il voulait juste goûter de nouveau la saveur de la jeune femme, se rappeler ce que c'était de l'embrasser réellement et non par rêves interposés.

Lîn était complètement figée, les yeux entrouverts, elle laissa la langue d'Ace pénétrer sa bouche. Ses paupières se fermèrent complètement à ce contact. L'odeur épicée du pirate les enveloppait, apaisant son cœur presque douloureux à force de battre aussi fort. Alors Lîn se laissa aller. La chaleur d'Ace l'envahissait et pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, elle n'eut plus froid. Ses bras passèrent dans le dos du pirate pour l'attirer à elle mais la voix de Yumiko résonna dans son esprit :

_« Des salopes comme toi, il a dû en baiser des dizaines !»_

Le froid réapparut brusquement et sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment, une explosion de flammes noires les sépara. Marco la rattrapa de justesse par le bras quand ses jambes lâchèrent et Ace vola à travers la pièce. Il ne dut son salut qu'à Lorkarn qui se contentait de les observer jusqu'ici, invisible aux yeux de tous. La chimère forma son brouillard pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne heurte une table et ne renverse des dizaines de fioles de couleur. Thatch avait assisté à la scène sans pouvoir intervenir. Il pensa que si quelqu'un rentrait dans la pièce, ils seraient très, très mal.

La chimère laissa Ace tomber au sol et se matérialisa sous sa forme de chat noir. Il feula bruyamment contre le pirate et sa voix envahit leurs esprits.

_- Stupide pirate ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!  
_  
Les pensées de Lîn s'infiltrèrent dans l'esprit de la chimère, interrompant ses reproches.

_« Yumiko avait raison, on ne voyage pas sur un océan sans faire de rencontres. Ace est impatient, charmeur, jamais il ne m'aurait attendue. Je ne suis qu'une fille stupide. »_

- Arrête de me faire croire que j'ai de l'importance pour toi…

Ace, choqué par les paroles de la princesse, ne se releva pas comme il l'avait prévu au départ. Assis au sol, les mains appuyant contre le dallage, il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à Lîn. Thatch eut un léger rire et la jeune femme, toujours maintenue par Marco, tourna la tête vers le cuisiner qui se moquait de sa crédulité de petite fille niaise, et il avait raison de le faire.

- Désolé de te décevoir princesse, mais je crois que la seule véritable raison qui l'ait poussé à venir, c'est toi. Je suis sûr qu'Izou n'occupait pas le centième de son esprit !

Ace baissa le regard, honteux. Non, il n'avait pas pensé à son compagnon, à aucun moment, quel qu'il soit. Le rire de Thatch s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce. Lîn le fixait, incrédule, croyant difficilement à ses paroles.

- J'aurai dû ramener les photos que j'ai prises du mur de sa chambre, le pauvre ne compte plus le nombre de lancers de poignard, sans parler du reste du bateau. Les charpentiers étaient à deux doigts de le jeter par-dessus bord s'il continuait de planter ta lame partout !

Cette fois-ci, Ace commença à marmonner contre des détails qui n'avaient aucune importance. Sa mauvaise humeur était atténuée par la légère rougeur qui teintait ses joues.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, les seuls moments où elle l'avait vu porter cette couleur, c'était quand il était en colère… Elle plongea son regard nuit dans les prunelles azur du phénix qui relâcha son bras. Il gardait son calme et cela la rassura étrangement. Elle se redressa. Lîn referma les yeux et inspira profondément. Quelques longues secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne réponde à Thatch.

- J'aurais… bien voulu voir ça…  
- Quand tu viendras nous rendre visite avec Yumiko, je vous les montrerai.

Lîn se tendit et détourna le regard, Lorkarn monta sur la table à ses côtés. Décidément, ces pirates gâchaient les efforts considérables que fournissait la princesse. Il devait intervenir, elle devait continuer sur cette lancée et s'occuper autrement l'esprit.

_- Lîn, Paracelse t'a demandé de commencer à préparer le remède. Tu devrais faire vite ou il va comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose.  
_  
Lîn acquiesça lentement. Elle s'éloigna de Marco qui la regarda faire, soucieux. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, il en était certain. La princesse n'avait plus rien de celle qui avait menacé d'émasculer Barbe Blanche s'il arrivait quelque chose à Yumiko. Lîn s'approcha d'Ace toujours au sol, et lui tendit la main. Il lui souriait doucement, un éclat dans le regard. Il attrapa ses doigts et se releva rapidement, sans avoir réellement besoin de l'aide de la jeune femme. Celle-ci murmura des excuses qui s'entendirent parfaitement dans le silence du laboratoire.

- Je suis désolée Ace, un mauvais réflexe.  
- Pas de soucis ! Tu m'as déjà jeté au fond d'un trou, alors à travers une pièce, je suis plus à ça près !

Nouveau sourire auquel la jeune femme répondit par une brusque étreinte, au plus grand étonnement de la chimère et d'Ace qui la serra fortement dans ses bras. Le roi avait eu raison finalement. Lorkarn rassura le monarque immédiatement en pensée et son remerciement atteignit l'esprit de la chimère, accompagné d'un « surveille-les tout de même ».

Lîn s'éloigna à regret du pirate, elle se rapprocha complètement de la table qui avait manqué d'être renversée, sous le regard attentif d'Ace. Il détailla la robe et reconnut instantanément le diamant qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il la trouvait magnifique habillée ainsi, il se demanda comment il n'avait pas fait pour reconnaitre la prestance d'une femme de sang royal. Il en avait pourtant rencontré des nobles à Goa, mais aucun ne se déplaçait comme Lîn. Puis, il réalisa que son entrainement d'assassin avait dû accentuer les choses.

Le pirate se posta à ses côtés, il s'appuya négligemment contre le rebord de la table et croisa les bras pendant que la jeune femme manipulait quelques fioles pour les porter à la hauteur de son regard. Elle attrapa un récipient vide et commença à mélanger les liquides colorés. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait pour observer le mélange changer d'aspect et de couleur. Ace ne la quittait pas du regard, attentif à tous ses mouvements.

Lîn se sentait beaucoup mieux. La seule présence du pirate lui donnait envie de tout envoyer en l'air et de s'enfuir loin d'ici. Elle ne pensait pas ressentir un jour cette envie de liberté qu'elle avait occultée dans un coin de son esprit.

Lîn souleva l'amalgame et l'agita délicatement. Il vira au noir, c'était le moment de commencer la dernière étape, elle devait faire tomber quatre gouttes de l'essence qui donnait son goût sucré au sang de dragon. Elle stabiliserait la préparation en attendant qu'elle reçoive les derniers ingrédients nécessaires : ceux provenant de l'arbre centenaire qui faisait la fierté de son île. Elle tourna seulement le regard vers Ace, ce que le pirate repéra immédiatement et auquel il répondit par un sourire. La jeune femme se rendit compte que ses visions avaient dénaturé les traits du pirate. Elle avait oublié que ses taches de rousseur rajeunissaient son visage, comment ses yeux pétillaient quand il souriait sincèrement. Lîn ferma les yeux. L'odeur d'Ace embaumait autour d'elle, elle inspira doucement les effluves masculines émanant du pirate. Son esprit se concentra sur les autres auras de la pièce. Thatch et Marco s'étaient légèrement éloignés pour la laisser travailler, Lorkarn s'était installé sur la table à sa gauche. Comme elle, il sursauta quand une nouvelle présence se manifesta. Une voix colérique lui confirma l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

- Je vous conseille de vous éloigner immédiatement de ma sœur.

A suivre…

* * *

Prochain chapitre : … Et prince. Akio entre en scène !

Un commentaire ? Pour me faire plaisir… *yeux de chien battu*

A bientôt !


End file.
